Gundam Wing DG: Despues de la Guerra
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Un joven desconocido, reconstruye los Gundams para proteger la paz y los G-Boys lo ayudaran. Una nueva guerra aparecera y una amenza mas peligrosa que cualquiera tambien. Accion, romance, Comedia, aventura. 01xR 02xH 03xM 04xD 05xSP ZxL OCxOC
1. Prologo

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so far away..._

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Mou kizutsuite mo ii, hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_atsuku hageshiku ikite itai_

_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo _

_azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so... FAR AWAY!!!!_

◄_Eternity & Infinity Are in these Hands_►

Han pasado mas de 3 años desde que el Endless Waltz (Vals Interminable) concluyo, con la derrota de Marimeiya Kush-Renada y de la fundación Bartón. Estamos en el año 199 despues de la colonización, los pilotos Gundam se encuentran cada uno metidos en sus vidas, después de la guerra, cada uno intenta vivir una vida tranquila y pacifica en la tierra.

Después de la batalla en la fortaleza subterranea de la fundacion Barton, cada piloto se retiro por su cuenta, mas tarde, todos los pilotos acordaron destruir sus mobile suit, con tal de que la paz por fin llegue. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, y Quatre Winner, destruyeron juntos sus Gundam, es decir al Deathscyth, al Heavy Arms y al Sandrock, usando la auto-detonacion. Después de eso cada uno se fue por su parte, Duo volvio a la colonia L2 con Hilde a vivir a un basurero de reciclado de metales; Trowa volvio al circo con sus hermana Catherine a seguir con sus funciones; y cuatre regreso a la colonia L4 con su madre y mas tarde se volvio a la Tierra a vivir en paz. Wufei Chang por su parte, destruyo con la Auto-detonacion a Nataku (Shenlog Gundam). Bajo las palabras "descansa nataku". Acto seguido se unio a la milicia junto con Poe.

Heero Yuy, por su parte tiro los resto del Wing Zero en el océano, y después de darle una ultima visita a Relena Peacecraft, en uno de sus discursos como Reina, promoviendo la paz; se marcho y no se supo de el por un tiempo. Lucrecia Noin, se quedo al lado del Baron Relámpago, es decir Zech Marquise (Milliardo Peacecraft). Juntos se quedaron recorriendo el espacio y viviendo en las colonias. Se supo después que Zech, quiso volver a construir en Reino Sanc, y ahí a estado últimamente, el reino prospero, y estaba mas que reluciente gracias a la paz que reinaba, pero bajo las instalaciones del nuevo castillo, se encontraban unos móbiles suit muy particulares…

Un Tauro blanco, y un Móbile suit con forma de caballero medieval de color blanco y azul, el Tallgesse III.

Pero algo mas misterioso es que, de todos los Gundams, solo uno no a si mencionado como destruido, y ese es el 01… el Wing Gundam, el unico que no fue destruido ni en batalla ni auto-detonado.

Y a ese nos dirigimos a un rincón del espacio donde una nave de carga se encuentra con el nombrado Móbile Suit, bastante magullado, con unas cuantas abolladuras, varias partes quemadas y con el cañon de rayo cortado a la nave se dirige al Gundam 01, dispuesta a llevarselo. Sin ninguna dificultad, el Wing Gundam es depositado en la zona de carga del trasbordador, una vez a dentro sus motores se encienden y se dirigen al infinito…

-Espero que con este Móbile suit pueda reparar los otros- decia una voz de un muchacho dentro de la cabina de mando del trasbordador de carga.

-Yo creo que si podremos hacerlo- decia otra voz de un hombre viejo tambien en la cabina.

-La paz no durara si no hay quien la protega, creo que Yuy y los otros hicieron mal en destruir a los Gundam, porque aunque sean buenos pilotos y demas cosas, sin estos Móbiles suit no podran hacer mucho, y podrian perder la vida en batalla- decia la primera voz con un deje de impaciencia.

-Si entiendo a lo que te refieres- decia el anciano con vos tranquila- pero debes disimular mejor la emocion de poder manejar a las maquinas de combate mas poderosas del espacio o ¿me equivoco, Paburo?- decia el hombre anciano con voz burlona.

Paburo lo miro y le sonrio cerrando los ojos, era cierto. El anhelaba pilotear esas maravillas de la ingenieria belica, pero despues de enterarse de lo que sucedió con los Gundam, le dio por pensar lo que pasaria si esos Móbile suit no estan para proteger la paz -Tienes razon- dijo con voz complice- Pero ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi nombre ¿Cuántas veces debo decirtelo viejo loco?- Le decia a su interlocutor dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, disgutado.

-Esta bien señor Silverghost no se enoje jejeje…- decia el anciano cientifico con una risa burlona. Ambos emprendieron camino a la colonia L6

Mientras tanto en un rincón de la tierra, un joven de 19 años, de cabello castaño alborotado, de ojos azules, mirada fria y calculadora, estaba sentado en el living de su apartamento frente a su computadora portátil, entablaba una conversación con un muchacho de ojos castaños, pelo castaño trenzado muy largo, y vestido con ropas oscuras.

-Aaachuuu…- estornudo el oji-azul- creo que alguien hablo mio…-

-No sera cierta rubia de pelo largo que te esta extrañando- dijo con voz picara el trenzado.

-¿De que estas hablando Duo?- dijo el castaño de pelo corto con una voz fria e impasible.

- de nada Heero… me refiero a una linda ministra de relaciones exteriores que siempre a estado enamorada de ti y creo a mi pensar que tu debes pensar lo mismo aunque no lo dices claro ja ja- decia el ex piloto del 02 con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada acusadora.

-No se de que me hablas- contesto el aludido, aunque un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas se asomo, pero el trenzado no lo percato.

-bueno esta bien-dijo Duo rendido al darse cuenta que su amigo no es mas que un bobo-tienes lista la información?- pregunto el shirigami.

-Si no se para que la quieres pero no fue sencillo, estaba muy protegida- dijo sin inmutarse el ex piloto de Zero.

-Es que he escuchado rumores… de que alguien esta buscando los planos de los Gundam…- dijo el shirigami con una voz muy tomada y a la vez preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿estas seguro? No creo que sea posible recuerdo que me dijiste que los cientificos incluido el Doctor J destruyeron los planos originales junto con parte de la base Libra y con ellos mismos…- dijo Heero con una voz que aunque parecia serena, denotaba preocupación.

-Si es verdad lo que te dije, pero el otro dia despues de escuchar esos rumores, recorde a todos los Gundam que existieron y cuales fueron destruidos- dijo Duo enumerando con los dedos a todos los gundam- Pero me acorde que uno de ellos no fue confirmada su destrucción- termino mirando al oji-azul.

-Y en cual estas pensando? En el Wing zero? O en el Tallgesse? O en el Epyon?- dijo el castaño con una mirada algo preocupada, creo mas de lo que el "soldado perfecto" podria demostrar.

-no… no estoy pensando en esos, pienso en el 01- lo dijo mientras miraba al suelo- creo que es el unico que no se sabe si fue destruido o no- dijo el Dios de la muerte mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

-… creo… que… tienes… razon- dijo el soldado perfecto con una cara de asombro despues de pensar detenidamente, es verdad, el unico que no se supo nada fue del Wing gundam, eso si que preocupo al ex piloto.

-De acuerdo, ahora si tengo mas prisa por analizar esos datos, cualquier cosa te informo y vere que puedo saber mas sobre esos rumores- termino Duo poniendo su mejor cara de entusiasmo- Oye Heero… por cierto recibi un mensaje de Zechs-

-¿y que decia?- dijo con sarcasmo. Todavía no se llevaba bien con el Baron relámpago, y eso hace tiempo que no lo veia.

-Decia que nos quiere invitar a su castillo en el Reino Sanc- dijo el trensado con una sonrisa- no se para que pero dijo que iba a invitar a todos nosotros, me refiero a los que fuimos peleamos en la guerra- dijo juntando los hombros mirando a Heero.

-Jumm… de acuerdo, me voy a dormir nos vemos- se despidio el ex piloto del 01.

-nos vemo….- dijo Duo antes de que Heero le cortara la comunicación.

El soldado perfecto, fue a la cocina, agarro un vaso de agua, se lo tomo mientras pensaba. "que tramara Zech con esta reunion? Algo no me cabe. Y quiere que nos reunamos todos? Me pregunto si vendra Relena? Ahh yo dije eso?. Un pequeño rubor se subio al rostro del muchacho, un poco mas acentuado que el anterior. "Debo sacar esos pensamientos, a estas alturas, ya debe tener novio". Eso lo dijo con un pequeño deje de decepcion.

Dejo el vaso en el lavadero y se fue a su cuarto, abrio las sabanas y se acosto, en el momento que cerro sus ojos, miles de pensamientos andaban en la cabeza del muchacho: "_no entiendo, como pude olvidarme del Wing… claro si la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando estaba peleando cerca de la casa Treize, despues esté me dio el Epyon y despues me olvide por completo del Wing, aun que Wufei dice que vio como mi Gundam se ponia entre el Tallgesse y un disparo de cañon de rayo, dice que aunque no se destruyo, vio como despues se alejo y no lo vio mas… y ahora aparte ¿que querra Zechs? No abra otra guerra ¿o si? Relena hara todo por evitarla…y su vida peligrara… deberé protegerla de nuevo… ahh que bueno asi podre estar con ella". Heero se sorprendio con lo que dijo en pensamientos, otro rubor se le subio al rostro, un poquito mas acentuado que el anterior. "qué estoy pensando? No me gusta ver a Relena en peligro, pero si me gusta rescatarla… ahh debo dejar de pensar en ella… pero de todas formas me gusta ir por ella…" _Heero se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo mientras pensaba.

Mientras en otra parte, un Duo muy pensador (Cosa muy rara, creo que es el fin del mundo) estaba sentado en un sillon frente a su notebook, cientos de planos pasaban frente a la pantalla del computador confirmando sus dudas, se desperezo estirando los brazos y piernas, cuando de repente unas manos taparon sus ojos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja intento librarse cosa que no pudo.

-¿Adivina quien soy? – Dijo la voz cantarina de una chica. El shirigami sonrio maliciosamente, pensando en gastarle una broma a la chica.

-Hmm no se maria?... no Verónica?? No no a ya se… Sakura? Si estoy seguro… Auch!!- se quejo el trenzado al recibir un manotazo en la cabeza.

-oye no me confundas con tus mujerzuelas- dijo la chica, ofendida.

-ja ja j aja no te enojes Hilde, sabes bien que yo no ando con mujerzuelas- dijo el Dios de la muerte con su cara mas infantil.

-si como no- decia Hilde frunciendo su cara y mirando hacia otro lado enojada.

-entonces tu te denominas mujerzuela? Porque tu eres con la unica que ando- dijo el Shirigami con una picara sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la morocha se sonrojara.

- ah… bueno… jeje NO!!!- dijo con nerviosismo ante la mirada del muchacho.

-olvida lo que dije jeje era broma…- decia el castaño mientras se enderezaba en el sillon y retomaba su tarea en la notebook.

-¿Que haces? Que yo recuerde ayer hicimos el inventario… es muy tarde Duo vamos a Dormir- decia Hilde mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, somnolienta.

-ire mas tarde Hilde, esto es muy importante, y no no es inventario, es algo mas urgente- dijo Duo con voz seria.

-Ok, hasta mañana- Dijo la muchacha mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del Trenzado, este demoro un poco en asimilar lo que sucedió, se toco la mejilla donde fue besado y se sonrojo, a diferencia de Heero, la cara de Duo se puso muy parecida a un tomate. Despues de recuperarse, lanzo un suspiro y siguió con su trabajo.

- Cuando le podre decir a Hilde, lo mucho que la amo… bueno, al menos lo demuestro- dijo con un aire de suficiencia, pensando en cierta persona, que no era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos.

Duo tardo 2 horas en analizar los datos, despues de obtener resultado reveladores, se acosto a dormir, o eso intento, todavía le daba vueltas lo que habia descubierto…

* * *

**Disclairme: Gundam Wing y sus respectivos personajes mencionados en este fic, no me pertenecen. Solo Paburo.**

**El titulo de la musica que aparesca en estos simbolos**◄_..._► **proviene del OST de Gundam Wing, hecho por Yasuo Uragami y por Two-Mix. No me demanden porque solo hago esto por diversión y porque no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad.**


	2. Situacion actual

**Capitulo 2… Situación Actual:**

-Vamos hace tiempo que hacemos esto… ya te dije que no puedo concentrarme si no me muestras aunque sea algo de temor- decia en su mente una chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, era una muchacha muy linda, de ojos grises. Era alta, no mucho, pero si mas que el joven que se encontraba frente a ella, atado de pies y manos a una pared de madera, el joven tenia el pelo castaño tambien, lacio, peinado hacia su costado derecho, estaba vestido con un traje de payaso, pantalones de colores estilo bombacho, una camiseta manga corta, tambien con colores, pero tenia circulos y estrellitas, su rostro estaba tapado a la mitad, por una mascara de payaso; el joven no mostraba ninguna señal de temor al estar viendo como su hermana, con dagas en las manos, las lanza hacia el.

Entonces una de las dagas fue a clavarse cerca de la cara del muchacho.

- Vamos Trowa muestra una señal de miedo por favor, el publico piensa que sos un robot- Le decia la joven al ex piloto del Heavy Arms.

-Esta bien Catherine, tratare de parecer asustado- Dijo Trowa, con su indiferente, acto seguido, empezo a retorcerde de miedo, y decia palabras como "_por favor, ten mas cuidado… ay… casi me matas… NO!!!... tas loca… sos una demente Catherine… no te vuelvo a ayudar… AYYYY!!!!" _Trowa parecia un actor de cine.

-JA JA JA!!! No seas cobarde- Decia su hermana, lanzandole mas dagas, el publico aplaudia euforico por la demostración de Catherine, y reia a carcajada limpia por los gritos de miedo del Payaso.

Despues de que el espectáculo termino, Trowa se dirigio a la parte de atrás, Catherine despues de despedirse del publico, lo busco y lo encontro junto a la jaula del leon favorito de su hermano. El castaño estaba mirando su notebook y tecleaba con una mano para revisar el mensaje que recibio, con la otra rascaba detrás de la oreja del susodichoso leon, la muchacha al ver la escena, se acerco al joven y miro la pantalla del aparato.

-Que te enviaron hermanito?- dijo con vos animada, Trowa la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

-Nada hermanita, es un mensaje de Duo, dice que Zechs nos quiere invitar a una reunion en su casa- Dijo tranquilamente el ex piloto.

-Genial!!! Cuando? Y donde?

-En una semana, en el Reino Sanc.

-Perfecto, hay que avisar a nuestro jefe o si no no nos deja ir jajaja- dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño hacia su hermano.

-bueno entonces avisale ahora- le dijo el muchacho a su interlocutora.

Catherine fue volando a darle la noticia al dueño del circo, mientras un serio Trowa, terminaba de leer el mensaje del Shirigami.

-No puede ser… yo sabia que esto no iba a durar mucho-Decia en voz baja en castaño con…

En una region de Arabia, un Joven rubio de ojos verdes, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, leia un mensaje que aparecia en su computadora portátil.

- Vaya… crei que esta paz duraria menos… pero ya era hora, pense que nunca nos dariamos cuenta y eso que yo ya estaba investigando esos rumores…-Decia el joven mientras varios planos de mobiles suits pasaban por la pantalla de la notebook.

Se oyo unos golpes en una puerta, tras la voz de "_pase"_ una mujer de pelo rubio, lacio y largo entro, era mas o menos bastante mayor, pero aun era joven, no aparentaba mas de 40 años.

-hola hijo, que haces?- dijo la mujer, al ex piloto del Sandrock.

-nada mamá, leyendo un mensaje de mis amigos-Dijo un sonriente Quatre, pero su mente estaba muy preocupada por lo que tendria que decirle a su madre despues.

-A que lindo!!! Aunque hace tiempo que no se ven, se escriben a menudo- dijo la madre del muchacho, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno y a que vienes madre?- dijo el rubio con una mescla de ternura y felicidad, muy caracteristica de él.

-la cena esta lista, vamos a comer.

-muy bien, voy enseguida.

Cuando la mujer se disponia a retirarse, el joven la detuvo.

-espera, tengo algo que decirte…- empezo el joven Quatre, su madre lo miro y el prosiguió a decirle, la mision que tendria que realizar.

En una region Selvatica de Asia, se escucha una explosion muy fuerte.

Un grupo de soldados, se dirijia a una ciudad, con intenciones de adueñarse de ella y pedir rescate, lo que no contaban era que en esa ciudad se encontraba un joven de descendencia china, pelo lacio peinado hacia tras, ojos negros y piel blanca un poco palida, estaba vestido de pantalones blancos, musculosa negra, y zapatillas de kung-fu.

-pero miren nada mas… que actitud mas estupida, no tienen estrategia y menos poder de fuego- Bufo el joven mencionado, a su lado, una mujer rubia, un poco mayor que el pero igualmente joven, de pelo lacio atado con una colita, miraba tambien la situación desde arriba de un edificio.

- dime Wufei, que haras? Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda- la rubia miraba con cariño al muchacho.

-lo se pero no quiero arriesgarte nada mas- lo dijo como quien no quiera la cosa, pero no se percato de que la rubia se sonrojo y miro al piso abochornada.

-ya se pero igual te ayudare.

-ok ok ya se que eres bastante terca- lo dijo haciendose el molesto.

-bueno que hacemos? – dijo haciendo como que no le importo el gesto del muchacho.

-hmm… ya se pide apoyo de los Aries, tengo una idea- dijo el chino, sin mas preámbulo se tiro al vacio del otro lado del edificio.

Usando una especie de helice de rayo, aterrizo sin problemas en el suelo, agarro su moto y se interno en el bosque, los Aries llegaron y empezaron el bombadeo a los militantes invasores, los cuales, no se quedaron quietos, a diestra y siniestra abrieron fuego a los mobiles suit.

A la voz de "_Disparen misiles"_ varias bazookas se dispararon, cayeron algunos Aries, y cuando todo parecia no muy grave, algo empeoro, aparecieron 3 Virgos, con los colores distintivos de los militantes, abrien fuego con sus cañones de rayo, terminando con los Aries restantes, la gente corria despavorida, y una Poe estaba preocupada, seguia solicitando apoyo mientras disparaba con un rifle de precisión, muchos caian, pero la habian descubierto y le disparaban de todos lados.

-Diablos todo esta perdido, no eran tan ignorantes como dijo Chan-resignada Poe se estaba por lanzar en un acto suicida cuando…

BOOM!!!!! (omonapoteya de un Virgo explotando por disparo proveniente de un cañon)

En efecto, los bosques cercanos temblaron, y un tauro de color verde, se alzo, volando a gran velocidad y esquivando ataques, los 2 Virgos restanres se lanzaron en combate aereo, sacando sus espadas de rayo, el tauro dirigido por Wufei, giro graciosamente entre ellos, provocando que se atravezaran la espadas entre ellos, provocando una gran explosion.

- WUFEI!!!!- grito Poe desesperada.

-_Que???te hicieron algo? Estas herida?_- se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Chan, desde el comunicador.

-Donde estas no te veo

_-Aquí arriba tuyo…_- dijo el joven Chino, mientras Poe miraba hacia arriba, en efecto el Tauro aterrizo en el edificio, acto seguido, Wufei bajo y salio a encontrarse con Poe, pero una cosa no espero, que la rubia se le lanzara a los brazos, sollozando.

-Oye que te pasa…- decia el joven, un poco molesto por la reaccion de su compañera de la Resistencia, pero a la vez su mente decia: "_Se ve muy bonita asi… ahh? Yo dije eso… diablos, estoy pensando cosas… aunque en verdad se ve bonita asi… por Nataku, debo dejar decir cosas raras"_.

Despues de la embarazosa situación, o eso penso Wufei, llego a la base de la Milicia de Poe, llego a su cuarto, y encontro un mensaje en su notebook.

En una zona recondita del espacio, un joven y un anciano, hablaban con un tipo, que parecia ser un jefe de ingenieros.

-Señor Ghost, todos los preparativos estan listos, calculo yo que con todo el personal de su padre, los recursos y maquinaria a disposición, tendremos listos los Mobiles suits, en… 3 meses quiza 4… pero sera mas rapido de lo que calculamos.

-perfecto- Respondio el aludido- si mi plan sigue asi, no dudo que todo saldra bien, pero asegurese de no tardar mas de 4 meses, porque para ese entonces, todo puede estar perdido- respondio con un deje de impaciencia y autoritario.

-Si señor!!

-Calmate Silver, tu impaciencia por pilotear esas cosas, se nota cada vez mas- dijo el anciano con voz serena.

-Taaanntooo se me nota???- lo dijo con sarcasmo y una mueca en sus boca-Doctor Rock debo acaso informarle, que por sobre de ayudar a mantener la paz, soy fanatico de la batallas??? Y que mejor que batallar con una maquina de combate como los Gundams??? Me extraña de usted que dice conocerme bien.

-Y claro que te conosco- dijo el anciano, ofendido por el comentario- pero trata de ser menos evidente jaja.

Ambos se separaron y se dirijieron a sus recamaras. Una nueva Guerra se acercaba y con ella, el renacimiento de los Gundams.


	3. Les debo una Explicacion

**Hola , me presento mi nombre es Silver, aca ando trabajando en un fic de una de mis series anime mas favoritas, GUNDAM WING. por cierto aclaro que es mi primer fic, he leido un monton de fics de muchas categorias y de diferentes tipos, por eso he hecho un rejunte y ahora aplico los vagos conocimientos que tengo en este. jajajajajaja xD**

**Le agradesco a Nikita Yuy por su ayuda, aunque empezamos con el pie izquierdo nuestra relacion... ahora somos amigos, fue solo un mal entendido jajajaja**

**espero mas reviews, de los que se tomen la molestia de leer mi historia... ahora si vamos a lo que vine... arranca el capitulo 2, en el cual yo aparecer, es decir nuestro joven misterioso.**

**como ultima palabra, iba a dejar "matta ne" pero no se que significa y para que no piensen que soy ladron de frases... dire una mia,**

TAKEREOU.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "**_**les debo una explicación…"**_

Han pasado 4 meses, y vemos a un confundió Heero Yuy, sentado en una escalera del castillo más hermoso que se halla visto en la faz de la tierra: El castillo del Reino Sanc.

Aun recordaba lo de casi 4 meses atrás…

_**Flashback:**__ (__JOJOJO… el primero)_

Tal como le comento Duo a Heero, y tal como le mando mediante un mensaje al resto de sus compañeros de mil batallas, si se puede decir; les había anunciado que había que reunirse con Zechs en su casa, cosa que solo el Shirigami y Quatre aceptaron sin protestar, los otros 2 pilotos, refiriéndose a los amargados de Yuy y Chan, protestaron pero después de que el trenzado les recordara el mensaje, se callaron y aceptaron ir.

Por otra parte, Trowa se mostró indiferente, pero a la vez interesado en lo que seria la verdadera razón de porque, el Barón Relámpago los quería reunir.

Pues bien, ese día llego, todos se encontraban, en el aeropuerto internacional del Reino Sanc, a muchos les sorprendió cuando llegaron, todos recordaban los escombros que eran ese reino, pero en todos lados se veía la cara de Zechs, se escuchaba muchos comentarios de cómo el Barón, había restaurado el reino, y asi mucha gente fue a vivir a el en busca de paz, prosperidad y felicidad; pues asi fue, lo ya mencionado reinaba en todos lados, y nuestros ex pilotos lo disfrutaban.

Fue fácil llegar al castillo, todos tomaron un taxi, después de 10 minutos de silencio durante el viaje, se encontraban frente al majestuoso castillo, era enorme, debía de tener mas o menos unas 30 habitaciones, tenia 4 torres al estilo castillo medieval, tenia como 6 pisos de altura, una entrada de mas de 2 kilómetros de largo, rodeada de árboles y flores de todos los tipos, era un espectáculo que daba paz a quien estuviera ahí, los campos de flores multicolores, el color esmeralda de los árboles… todo era perfecto.

Al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por Pagan, el mayordomo de los Darlian, les indico que lo siguieran y asi los 5 jóvenes lo siguieron, entraron por una enorme puerta con grabados en roble.

Caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos, llegaron a lo que seria el living, estaba decorado con muchos adornos, escudos, armaduras medievales, una enorme biblioteca, y algunos cuadros, entre ellos se encontraba la imagen de un hombre de barba blanca, cabello entrecano y vestido con ropa de suma elegancia, tenia un semblante serio pero pacifico; los muchachos miraban esa pintura, hasta que una voz los interrumpió…

- Ese el anterior Rey del reino Sanc y también es mi padre y el de Relena

Todos se dieron vuelta asombrados, ahí estaba Zechs, vestido de la manera tal cual lo habían conocido, el frac militar rojo, aunque traía ahora unos adornos mas, el pantalón de seda blanco y las botas que cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas de color negro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a los ex pilotos es, que, Zechs no traía su característico casco.

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en el living.

-Veo que no les agrada mi presencia ¿verdad?- insinuó el barón.

-no es eso…-empezó Quatre, pero fue callado por Heero.

-Creo que no nos acostumbramos a entablar relación con alguien que perteneció a la organización de OZ y que todavía planeaba destruir la Tierra- Al concluir esto, ambos, es decir, Zechs y Heero, se tiraban miradas frías y furiosas, recalcando el dicho "_si las miradas mataran…"_.

-Bueno bueno…-Empezó Duo- Será mejor que nos relajemos- Termino de decir el trenzado con una sonrisa y la mano tras la nuca.

Pagan llego con unas bandejas trayendo todo para merendar, mientras Zechs le ofrecía a los jóvenes que tomaran asiento, el también se sentó, después de que el mayordomo se retirara, iba a empezar a hablar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Hermano, Lucrezia quiere…. Ohh, Heero, muchachos cuanto tiempos sin verlos.

Todos los muchachos, excepto Heero le devolvieron el saludo al coro de "Hola señorita Relena", la aludida se sorprendió al ver que su protector no la saludo, en cambio el muchacho de pelo castaño revuelto, ni se inmuto, se levanto del sillón donde estaba, se acerco a la rubia, la miro con una mirada tierna, poco característica de Heero, ella se sonroja ante la mirada de su amor secreto.

-Hola Relena, ¿como has estado?- Dijo el "soldado perfecto" con una sonrisa.

-Ho... la… Hee…ro- Balbuceo Relena, en ese entonces su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Duo y Quatre repararon en el bochorno de la muchacha, y sonrieron, los otros se hicieron los desentendidos.

Relena se encontraba vestida con un vestido de tirantes blanco, llevaba el cabello trenzado como siempre, pero como estaba un poco mas largo, llegaba hasta su cintura, tenia puestas medias de can can y estaba calzada con unas zapatillas blancas, Heero reparo en lo hermosa que se veía, aunque no lo demostró, su mente estaba un poco perdida.

-Bueno muchachos como esto no avanza nada es hora de hablar seriamente- Comenzó el rubio mayor, al darse cuenta de la situación amorosa de estos dos- La razón por la cual los he reunido es porque he escuchado cierto rumores…-Duo lo interrumpió haciendo un ademán alzando su mano.

-Me imagine que esa era la razón- Dijo muy serio el dios de la muerte (¿_es el fin del mundo Duo serio? NOOOO) _- Cual es tu plan Zechs?? Me imagino que no te quedaras haciendo la vista gorda.

-Si eso es verdad, pero no debemos hace medidas no planeadas- Soltó Wufei que llevaba rato callado.

-Si es verdad- asintió Quatre.

-Si pero son solo rumores, habrá que investigar mas- Comento un Trowa serio.

-Y además de eso…- Interrumpió Heero- Debemos mantenernos alertas.

-Yo pienso una cosa…- Exclamo Milliardo, ganándose las miradas de todos- ¿Como planean hacerle frente a una amenaza que tiene planeado crear Mobiles Suits con aleación de gundamiun? Que yo recuerde ustedes no tienen a ninguno de sus Gundams y no creo que con solo mi Tallgesse pueda contener todo… Ustedes en batalla podrían resultar mas una molestia que una ayuda- Concluyo aire un poco arrogante.

-Aunque yo detesto la guerra…-Empezó Relena- mi hermano tiene razón, ¿qué harán sin sus mobiles suit? La verdad, aunque se que son los mejores pilotos que existen en el mundo, no veo que un Tauro pueda vencer un Gundam, por mas que sea piloteado por alguno de ustedes- concluyo y su mirada se poso en Heero, ella sabia que el haría cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir la misión de destruir esta amenaza, y sabia perfectamente que sin el arma adecuada, esto terminara en tragedia.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la declaración de la pacifista.

-Es verdad… Relena tienes razón- Dijo Heero. ESPEREN!!! Heero le dio la razón a Relena????? Debo dejar de escribir pelotudeses.

La oji-azul se ruborizo antes las palabras del castaño, ella se preguntaba a si misma, que le pasa a este, nunca se había mostrado tan amable, algo no esta bien.

-Y que haremos, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- Alego Quatre a la conversación.

-Hmm… primero… investigar, después se vera- Contesto Zechs.

-Mientras tanto, los invito a pasar unos días, asi podremos ponernos al tanto con nuestras vidas, ¿les parece muchachos?- invito Relena, los aludidos asintieron y se disponían a retiraras, mientras que unas mucamas los guiaban a sus Habitaciones.

En una parte del la imponente estructura, dos de nuestros protagonistas miraban entusiastas todo a su alrededor.

-GUAU!!!- exclama el trenzado- Esto es enorme, de seguro una buena fiesta se podría hacer aquí… me pregunto si hay alguna piscina.

-De seguro que si… pero si llegas a hacer una fiesta a la narices de Zechs, te cortara las de abajo- Exclamo el arabico conteniéndose la risa.

-si como no- sonrió burlonamente Duo- quisiera que lo intentara, no tiene agallas jaja.

-eso es lo que usted cree- alego una mucama y Duo dio un repinto-Creo que cortarle sus partes intimas, será solo el principio de la tortura.

- j eje…- sonrió nerviosamente, la mucama lo dijo tan serenamente que el shirigami se lo tomo enserio y no quiso imaginar lo que seria una tortura a manos de Zechs.

En otra parte, Trowa y Wufei, estaban en pleno duelo de espadas, mientras Zechs y Relena los observaban.

-Vaya Trowa me sorprendes- Decía Chan mientras atajaba cada ataque de su oponente.

-ni creas que por trabajar en un circo, no sea un guerrero- contestaba el aludido mientras atacaba a su contrincante.

La pelea estaba pareja, ninguno retrocedía y tampoco mostraban señales de debilidad.

En uno de los Jardines, un pensativo Heero se encontraba paseando.

Miraba los preciosos paisajes que rodeaban las instalaciones, no lo negaba, le gustaba esta paz.

-Es precioso verdad- Dijo una voz femenina.

Heero no reconoció esa voz, se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una persona que jamás pensó toparse de nuevo.

-DOROTHY… ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Exclamo Heero, algo enojado.

-Ay no grites, me aturdes- Reprochaba la aludida mientras se tapaba infantilmente los oídos.

-Eres una…- Iba decirle quien sabe cuantas cosas cuando se escucho un grito proveniente del castillo.

Acto seguido, se vio a un encolerizado Zechs, corriendo tras Wufei y Trowa, ambos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras desde una ventana, Duo y Quatre se reían.

-Al parecer el duelo de estos dos no termino bien jajajaja- La voz de Relena se hizo presente- Ah Heero… ya v-veo que en-contraste a Dorothy…- lo dijo con voz trémula, temiendo la reacción del soldado perfecto.

-¿Que hace ella aquí? – Pregunto su interlocutor, con una voz serena, pero un poco encolerizada, Relena se dio cuenta, él no quería ver a Dorothy cerca ella y menos de lo ocurrido en el pasado.

-Ella es mi consejera, mi asistente y mi amiga en el ministerio- contesto con aire de suficiencia.

- ¿Después de lo que hizo? ¿Después de arriesgar tu vida?- inquirió el soldado perfecto con un deje de impaciencia, que se empezó a notar.

- Si asi es…- Interrumpió Dorothy con expresión dolida- de lo cual estoy muy arrepentida, aun me siguen gustando las guerras, pero también me gusta la paz y menos querer arriesgar la vida de la Ministra otra vez, le estoy eternamente agradecida, de que me halla dado una segunda oportunidad a su lado.

Heero la miro atónito.

Bueno dejemos esta incomoda charla, para saber que les paso a nuestros espadachines.

-Ahora verán por destruir mi colección de Figuras medievales- Rugió Zechs.

Podemos ver a un furioso Barón Relámpago, lanzándoles dagas a nuestros dos paladines, Trowa, que ya tiene practica con su hermana, esquiva ágilmente los ataques, y gracias a sus artes marciales, Chan también no tiene problemas para esquivar.

Lo que no notaron fue que había una mesita de té atrás de ellos.

Desde afuera del castillo, se escucha claramente, sonidos de golpes, rotura de vidrios, quebradura de huesos, alguno que otro impacto contra la pared… después de eso, la calma.

Llegada la noche, casi todos se encontraban cenando y cuando digo casi todos me refiero…

-Y Trowa y Wufei?- Pregunto un joven Quatre.

-hmm no se…- dijo Zechs, una venita en su frente lo delataba que todavía seguia enojado. Todos lo miraron y prefirieron guardar silencio mientras cenaban.

Mientras en un hospital…

Vemos dos camas ocupadas en una habitación, a simple vista, cualquiera pensaría que eran dos personas que fueron alcanzadas por un incendio, estaban peor que momias.

Ah me olvide de agregar, aunque los aparatos que tenían conectados y uno de ellos, marcaban como estaban sus signos vitales… ellos parecían estar en estado vegetativo.

De vuelta en el castillo de los "millones de mensajeros de paz" (_Por si no lo saben Milliard Peacecraft significa millones de mensajeros de paz)_.

¿Y bueno cual es su plan muchachos?- pregunto Relena, intentando entablar comunicación para que todos se olviden de los acontecido esta tarde.

-Ni idea- contestaron al unísono.

-Bueno yo sugiero eliminar toda evidencia- Empezó Zechs y todos lo miraron- tenemos que ir a los lugares donde destruyeron a sus Gundams, y buscar si quedaron restos de los mismos.

-Tienes razón- Coincidió Heero- Ya tengo un lugar para ir… Sector JX-22 del mar Europeo en el Atlántico.

-¿Por qué ahí?

-Es que es ahí donde tire los restos del Wing Zero- contesto el Soldado perfecto.

-Bien me parece buen lugar para iniciar la búsqueda- determino Quatre y todos asintieron- Iremos todos ¿o quienes?-Pregunto

-Yo ire contigo Heero- Salto Relena y todos la miraron-¿Qué? – Pregunto.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado hermanita…- Empezó Zechs- Es muy peligroso.

-No seas tan sobre protector hermanito… a-además i-ire co-con Heero- contesto la ministra con nerviosismo, un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas, Duo no lo paso por alto y decidió empezar molestar.

-Y por cierto por que quieres ir con Heero?? – Pregunto con picardía el shirigami- que yo sepa somos 6 contando con tu hermano.

El rubor en las mejillas de la chica, aumento a un carmesí mas intenso- Porque… ehh… no…se… creo que seria la mejor… idea… creo- Titubeo con vergüenza.

-Esta bien- Asintió el trenzado- Asi podrán tener un momento mas intimo jajaja… AUCH!!! ¿Por que me pegaste?- se quejo, Heero se levanto a la velocidad de un rayo y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Ten mas respeto estupido- Dijo su agresor, se dio media vuelta, y un rubor en sus mejillas, tanto o más que el de Lena, el que se percato de eso fue Quatre y quiso entrar en el juego del Dios de la muerte.

-¿Oye Heero tienes fiebre?- dijo el rubio sin mostrar preocupación.

-No…- contesto con un susurro el aludido.

-Entonces ¿por que tienes rojo como tomate el rostro?- lo interrogo con mirada maliciosa y llena de picardía.

-Ah… eh… nada tengo un poco de calor, saldré al patio un rato a tomar aire- se despidió de los demás y salio hacia afuera.

Los campos de flores eran iluminados por la luna llena, era una noche tranquila, despejada, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, Heero bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia los matorrales, caminaba por el pasillo formado entre los arbustos, era un camino, forrado por piedras alhaja.

El soldado perfecto siguió su paseo nocturno hasta que llego a un muro, lo escalo, se acostó sobre el duro muro y empezó a mirar las estrellas.

Mientras disfrutaba del cielo nocturno, en su mente empezaron a aparecer recuerdos de sus batallas, pero de una forma extraña, empezaron desde la ultima hasta el principio, desde que por ultima vez piloteo el Wing Zero, disparando el cañón de rayo contra la base de Marimeiya; hasta cuando peleo con zechs por primera vez, usando el Wing…

-El Wing Gundam…-Dijo con un susurro.

Asi es, su primer amigo de batallas, el 01. Tantos recuerdos lo llenaban de nostalgia, pero, el ultimo recuerdo, pero no el peor… fue cuando la conoció… en esa playa.

-Relena…- Dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Dime Heero- respondió la aludida, que había llegado sigilosamente. El castaño dio un respingo y se incorporo de golpe, perdió equilibrio debido al susto y casi se cae.

Relena rió ante la reacción de Heero, él solo se limito a bajar y posicionarse a escasos metros de ella, la miro ceñudo, un poco ofendido.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?- pregunto.

-Recién llegue, te vi y no quise interrumpirte… y como me llamaste solo me limite a contestarte- contesto con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

-ahh ("**Heero se parece a mi, he tenido pocas relaciones amorosas, cuando yo quedaba en una situación asi… siempre contestaba asi… jaja xD bien primer comentario del demente autor de esta historia volvamos al fic")**

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto la muchacha.

-en nada… solo recordaba, las viejas batallas y alguno que otro momento.

-¿como que momentos?

-Como el día que nos conocimos-Contesto el oji-azul

Lena se sonrojo, recordaba a la perfección cuando encontró al castaño tirado en la playa, inconciente debido a la caída.

-Ese no es el único recuerdo- inquirió Lena con vergüenza- yo tengo un mejor… cuando bailamos por primera vez- concluyo con la cabeza gacha.

Heero la miro embelesado, recordaba ese momento, se puso a pensar con mas detenimiento y lo logro, logro recordar el baile, pero imagino a Relena vestida de otra manera, no con el uniforme del instituto… si no con ese traje de tela añil vaporosa de color azul marino, los guantes blancos largos que llegaban hasta sus codos, los zapatos negros de taco alto y sus pelo liso, sedoso y recogido con una tirita.

-Es cierto… fue una lastima que tu vestido no halla estado pronto ese día- menciono el oji-azul.

-Pequeños detalles- rió Lena.

-Pero de todas maneras… te veías hermosa- Ella lo miro sorprendida por lo que dijo.

Él se fue acercado, el espacio entre ellos se acorto, la muchacha respiraba dificultosamente debido a su nerviosismo, un rubor intenso se asomo a sus mejillas.

Sin más que decir… Heero la beso… en la mejilla (**SGT:**:**"jaja que se pensaron… ups creo que esta situación se la copie a alguien… aunque no me acuerdo a quien")**

Él se retiro, dejándola algo mareada y un poco confundida… Heero le dio un beso, no le importo que no fuera en la boca, pero igual FUE UN BESO PROVENIENTE DE HEERO!!!!!!!!

Después de mas o menos 10 minutos… se fue por donde Heero salio y volvió a la casa.

**(SGT: "voy a adelantar un poco los acontecimientos… este flash back esta demorando mucho. xD")**

A la mañana siguiente todos partieron hacia la misión, Lena estaba eufórica, por lo de la noche anterior, pero no dijo nada, agarro del brazo a Heero y se metió con el en el avión privado.

Durante 3 meses, recorrieron muchos lugares, fueron al mar europeo, se llevaron un susto grande al investigar las profundidades… no encontraron los restos del Zero, lo único que encontraron fue un vidrio de color esmeralda… era uno de los ojos-cámara del Móbile suit.

Después fueron a unas montañas en china, otro susto mas grande, no había rastro de las partes del Altron (_"__Recuerden, en el Endless Waltz, el Shenlong Gundam o Nataku, se llamo Altron")._

Después algunos inconvenientes-Como el de que Heero se dirigiera al baño y se encontrara con Relena recién salida de ducharse, con solo una toalla cubriendo su torso y pelvis, con el cabello lacio suelto y todavía su húmedo cuerpo- continuaron su viaje.

Después de las clásicas peleas de Heero y Duo, llegaron a una región donde había mucha vegetación, fueron a la meseta donde se supone que están los restos de los Gundams Deathscyths, Heavy Arms y Sandrock… para susto del Shirgami, de Tritum Bloom y del joven arabico, los pedazos de sus mobiles suits no estaban, se encontraron rastros de una nave de carga.

Con decepción, temor y preocupación volvieron al Reino Sanc.

Con alguna que otra situación- como de Relena entrar "accidentalmente" a la habitación de Heero, perdida en sus pensamientos y después de media hora de estar viéndose a los ojos, se iban a besar cuando Zechs pateo la puerta, debido a que estaba trancada- Volvieron al castillo, para empezar una investigación diferente y de paso, conseguir mobiles suits, si iba a ver otra guerra, ellos la pelearían… con o sin gundams.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Heero seguia sentado en la escalera que daba a los jardines, pero no pensaba en nada referente a la amenaza que viene en camino, si no que pensaba en Lena.

Se oyó el sonido de unos propulsores, el Soldado perfecto agudizo el oído, conocía ese sonido, era el sonido de los motores de un Móbile suit.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta el último piso y miro desde un balcón.

-NO PUEDE SER- Fue lo que exclamo a todo pulmón, la imagen del Móbile suit lo asusto.

Se podía ver lo que, a simple vista era: UN GUNDAM.

Pero era muy extraño, Heero recorría cada recuerdo de todos los gundams que existieron, nunca había visto a un gundam asi, pero recordó a los gundams de sus compañeros y asi saco un cálculo:

Ese gundam, parecía un rejunte de todos, tenia el torso de Heavy-Arms, los brazos del Altron, la cabeza era una cabeza estándar de gundam al igual que sus piernas, llevaba el escudo de Wing zero y la Guadaña del Deathscyth.

Entro corriendo al castillo y se dirigió a los hangares, paso a toda velocidad, programo la computadora para que abriera las compuertas de salida. Se puso un traje de piloto, el que era azul pálido, con la insignia del Reino Sanc, se agarro del tubo y subió al Tauro blanco que le asigno Zechs hace unos días.

Mientras en la ciudad, el Gundam empezó con la destrucción, la gente corria por todas direcciones, el temor y el pánico era extremados, la policía había llegado y en vano atacaba al robot, los misiles no le hacían nada, el aplasto todos los autos y con las ametralladoras del pecho, disparo en dirección a los policías. Los mato a todos.

Zechs ya estaba alerta, y se encontraba en el Tallgeesse, Duo y los otros se encontraban cada uno en su respectivo Tauro.

-¿Bien que hacemos?- pregunto Quatre.

-Sugiero atacarlo de diferentes lados con tal de confundirlo- contesto Wufei.

-Es buena idea- Apoyo Zechs.

-Entonces…- Empezó Duo- AL ATAQUE!!!

Los 5 mobiles suits se lanzaron al ataque, el extraño gundam, se percato de que varios objetos venia a gran velocidad hacia el, se giro sobre si mismo, usando los propulsores, dispuesto a defenderse.

Apenas se dio vuelta, cuando Heero llego primero, le dio un potente disparo de rayo en la cabeza, eso saco un poco de balance al Gundam, retrocedió unos pasos y se cubrió con el escudo.

El Móbile suits de aleación de gundamium, encendió la guadaña y arremetió contra el Tauro del piloto perfecto, este saco la espada de rayo y se cubrió con ella, pero la diferencia de fuerza era mucha, el Tauro no aguanto la presión, su brazo fue cortado.

HEERO!!!!- Relena veía la pelea desde el balcón del castillo- TEN CUIDADO!!!

Heero al parecer la escucho, quien sabe como, pensó, era como un sexto sentido.

Retrocedió usando los propulsores, pero el Móbile doll enemigo, se percato y también encendió los motores, embistiendo con fuerza al Tauro.

El gundam iba a darle el toque de gracia con la guadaña, pero un potente disparo de rayo le dio en medio del pecho, Zechs llego con la ayuda de los otros jóvenes.

-Heero retírate, tu Móbile suit no esta para seguir en batalla-Le espeto Duo.

Heero no contesto, solo se alejo un poco y se mantuvo cerca, en guardia. Los demás arremetieron contra el gundam enemigo.

Uno a uno, los tarros fueron cayendo, fue una gracia de dios, que ninguno exploto cuando eran cortados por la filosa guadaña de rayo, Zechs fue el único que esquivaba fácilmente los ataques, el iba en el Tallgeesse.

Adiestra y siniestra, el Barón Relámpago, lanzaba sus ataques: pequeños disparos de rayo, el látigo que irradiaba calor, azotaba el cuerpo del otro gundam, la espada de rayo también hacia su parte, para defender al caballero medieval blanco y azul.

Los G-boys lograron salir solo un poco aturdidos debido a la caída, y fueron corriendo en dirección al castillo, a buscar mas mobiles suit, esta batalla todavía no terminaba.

Pero por mala suerte, los años lograron afectar a Zechs, un pequeño error provoco que la guadaña lograra cortar su cañón de rayo, Zechs dentro de la cabina de mando, toco unos interruptores y desengancho lo que quedaba el arma, desenfundo el sable de rayo, saco el látigo dispuesto a arremeter otra vez. Pero su radar de pronto Advirtió la presencia de otro Móbile suit.

Eso lo distrajo, provocando el corte de una de las piernas del Tallgeesse, el Móbile suit cayo, estaba a punto de ser destruido, cuando un disparo de rayo, el mas potente hasta ahora visto, eso sorprendió a todos. Cubrió al gundam enemigo y para desconcierto de todos, este disparo logro desintegrar al Móbile doll.

Después de la explosión que cubrió el lugar, una sombra apareció entre la cortina de humo, el Barón miraba por su pantalla esa figura, se tapo la boca de asombro… no podía ser.

La capa de polvo se disperso para dejar ver al ángel del combate, el Móbile suit capaz de predecir el futuro de las batallas, sus alas se extendieron provocando que la polvadera se dispersara, el Wing zero hizo acto de presencia deslumbrando a todos.

Heero miraba expectante la obra, el Zero se encontraba tal como lo recordaba, la cabeza blanca con las cejas amarillas cromadas, delineando la parte superior del contorno de los ojos, el peto azul marino, con la esfera verde esmeralda en el centro, las alas parecían ser un poco mas largas pero era igual de bellas que siempre, estaba embelesado.

El zero estiro una mano y ayudo al Tallgeesse a pararse, el corte no era profundo pero cortó algunos nervios y cables, asi que no podía mantenerse en pie, nuevamente el Zero lo ayudo. Encendió motores y empezó a elevarse, llevándose al Móbile suit blanco y azul, tomando rumbo en dirección al castillo.

Al llegar todos corrieron al encuentro de los robots.

Una atmósfera tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de manteca, todos estaban algo asustados debido a la aparición del gundam 00, este aterrizo dejando cuidadosamente al Móbile suit herido en el suelo, luego el gundam alado se enderezo, aun tenia las turbinas prendidas, todos pensaron que huiría, pero no fue asi, los propulsores se apagaron.

Las puertas de la cabina se empezaron a abrir, una figura se asomo, brinco agarrándose del tubo para bajar, llego al encuentro de los otros, caminando suavemente, a paso decidido y fuerte. Cuando estuvo al frente de todos que lo miraban con recelo, se quito el casco de su traje.

Un joven que no aparentaba mas de 18 años, pelo azabache peinado con raya a un costado, aunque tenia unos mechones rebeldes, tez bronceada, ojos color café y mirada valiente, media mas o menos 1.73 de altura, no era delgado pero tampoco gordo, tenia un buen físico.

-Hola- saludo el joven recién llegado- Creo que les debo una explicación ¿verdad?- Inquirió al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos.


	4. La verdadera amenaza

**Bien subo otro capitulo, y cuando tenga mas review, actualizare, mientras me dedicare a otros fics de otras categorias, mientras dejare claro ciertos datos que no he dicho porque me olvide xD**

**Primero las edades de nuestros protagonistas: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Dorothy y Hilde, tienen 19 años**

**Zechs/Milliard, Noin, Sally y catherine, tienen 24 años**

**Silverghost (o sea yo, es decir mi personaje en este fic xD) tiene 20 años (ya se que en la descripcion decia 18 pero, quise adaptarlo a cosas que me dicen a mi, por ejemplo dicen que mi aspecto es de una persona que tiene como 25 años de edad, cuando en verdad solo tengo 17 xD solo cambie un poco los terminos)**

**ahora una cosa importante... Disclaimer: Gundam wing y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Yatate, a Yoshiyuki Tomino y a la empresa Sunrise INC. **

**El unico que me pertenece es Silverghost.**

**muy bien no molesto mas disfruten de la historia, los que se hallan tomado el tiempo de leerla**

**TAKEROU (**_me contagie de Tony Kakho de Sonata Arctica, VIVA EL POWER METAL, VIVA SONATA ARCTICA)._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La verdadera amenaza**

Todos se encontraban en el living, tomando té y comiendo algunas masas dulces, miraban expectante al joven, este se dio cuenta, paso revista con su mirada sobre todos y les sonrió amistosamente… recordando lo de hace media hora.

**Flashback: **_(otro mas xD)_

El joven bajo del Wing Zero, extendió una mano y saludo a los presentes, todos le estrecharon la mano con tosquedad y desconfianza, lo peor fue cuando saludo a Heero, este le estrecho la mano con una mirada fría muy característica de él, se miraron por unos segundos muy seriamente y Heero arremetió contra el con un puño cerrado, el otro se defendió con una facilidad impresionante que tomo desprevenido al Soldado perfecto.

Después de ese percance, que solo era una pequeña prueba que impuso Heero al recién llegado no paso nada mas grave.

Acto seguido vinieron las presentaciones, el muchacho se llamaba Silverghost, comento que nació en la colonia L6 y que siempre soñó con viajar a la tierra, aunque debido a percances muy graves no pudo.

Zechs le agradeció su ayuda y lo invito a pasar al interior del castillo, después de guardar a los mobiles suit en el hangar, todos fueron hacia adentro.

Relena bajo corriendo y se tiro en abrazos a su hermano, reprochándolo por su descuido y después abrazo al joven azabache, dándole un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole por salvar a la ciudad, a su hermano y a sus amigos.

El joven recien llegado se presento cordialmente ante Lena y muy caballerosamente le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en esta, Heero alzo una ceja frunciendo su rostro en señal de celos.

Se dirigieron al castillo guiados por Zechs y Relena, todos iban callados, pero solo uno iba tranquilo y nos referimos a nuestro joven misterioso.

**Fin del Flashback:**

-Bien…-comenzó el joven llamado Silverghost- mientras merendamos será mejor empezar con las explicaciones antes de que las miradas maten de verdad jajaja- rió.

La atmósfera tensa se pareció tranquilizar debido a la risa del joven, era una risa tranquila, que denotaba que le parecía muy cómica la situación.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguien quiere preguntar algo?- pregunto risueñamente.

Todos contestaron al unísono, esta situación le pareció más cómica, se desternillo de risa, haciendo que todos se callaran. Después de recuperarse mientras se agarraba el estomago de dolor de tanto reír, se incorporo y señalo a Heero- Tu primero- le dijo.

-Bien…- Suspiro, tomo aire y empezó- ¿Qué haces con el Wing Zero? ¿Eres tu el que buscaba los planos? ¿Por que nos ayudaste? ¿Y te parece que te dejaremos ir con MI Gundam?- Tomo aire y se quedo callado, esperando respuesta.

Silverghost se paro y se dirigió hacia la mesa para tomar unos bizcochos dulces, se sirvió café, debido a que dijo que no le gusta el té, regreso al sillón simple, que estaba sentado, era de color rojo rey, aterciopelado, de roble y con adornos de color oro.

-Contestare cada una de sus preguntas- dijo por fin- Debo decirles antes que no solo tengo al Wing Zero, también a los otros gundams, es decir, Deathscyth, heavy-arms, sandrock, Altron y Epyon.

-¿Al Epyon? –Preguntaron Zechs y Heero al unísono.

-Sip, al Epyon, me pareció buena idea reconstruirlo, se necesita toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Pero no son suficientes ya 6 mobile suits súper poderosos, como para agregar un séptimo?- inquirió Lena entrando en la conversación.

-Ya lo se- Respondió el morocho- Pero ustedes no saben a que nos enfrentamos, nos enfrentamos a una amenaza mas grande, estamos hablando de un ejercito de gundams, y créanme si les digo que, 7 gundams súper poderosos…. No serán suficientes cuando el ejercito este listo- termino decepcionado, como pensando que sus logros no serian suficientes para mantener la paz.

-Pero yo vi como destruiste con facilidad a ese gundam hibrido- Agrego Trowa seriamente- No creo que sean tan difíciles de vencer.

-tal vez… unos 20 no, pero a un ejercito de mas de 200… eso, eso si que es difícil, destruirían los gundams antes de que nosotros reaccionáramos- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- Debo decirles que sus gundams son mas fuertes que antes, he agregado aditamentos especiales, he potenciado sus capacidades, asi que dentro de unos días, vendré con ellos para que los prueben a ver si están bien- les indico mientras les daba unas tarjetas metálicas de forma cuadrada, con extrañas marcas.

-¿Que son estas?- pregunto Quatre.

-Son las tarjetas maestras de sus Gundams- Respondió Silverghost- con ellas podrán encender a sus sistemas, son mecanismos de defensa anti-mobile dolls- finalizo la indicación llevando se la taza a la boca otra vez y después mordió el panecillo.

Todos lo miraban, debido a la reacción de los presentes, el joven moreno dejo la taza y el panecillo a medio comer, los miro a todos y su semblante cambio a uno, frió, serio y muy calculador, era su aspecto para los combates, Heero reconoció esa expresión.

-el enemigo, tiene un poder mas poderoso que nadie ha visto, puede controlar a los mobiles suits, mediante el poder Móbile doll de las computadoras…- empezó el joven, pero fue interrumpido por el trenzado.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…-dijo el shirigami- no es noticia… auch!!!- se quejo después de recibir un manotazo por parte de wufei.

Cállate, déjalo terminar- le dijo su agresor.

-Gracias Wufei…-le dijo Silver- Debo decirte que tu Altron te extraña, yo aun no puedo creer como los Gundams adquirieron esos sentimientos- menciono con nostalgia.

-Gracias por decirme-El chino le sonrió.

-Bueno como iba a decir antes de la interrupción…-retomo el habla el joven, mientras miraba acusadoramente al trenzado- Este sistema es diferente, mediante radar… puede controlar Móbile suits que no sean Dolls, es decir, si alguien se acerca a la base con un Leo, por ejemplo, el radar controlara ese Móbile suits, volviéndolo encontra de su piloto.

Un incomodo silencio reino en la habitación.

-Bueno pero no deben preocuparse…Zechs necesito que me dejes llevarme tu Tallgesse, asi podré instalarle este sistema de protección, además de repararlo y agregarle aleación de gundamiun. Asi podrás pelear mas seguro- concluyo levantándose yendo por otro panecillo.

-Gracias de nuevo- contesto el Barón con una sonrisa, miro a su hermana y ella también sonrió, aunque no le gustaba la idea de una guerra.

-Es inevitable la guerra señorita Relena- Silverghost la miro y ella se sobresalto, creyó que por un momento el le leyó la mente.

-¿Por qué? Con negociaciones todo es posible…- se interrumpió debió a que el joven morocho lo miro y le hizo una seña amable con el dedo índice para que se callara.

-Esta en la naturaleza humana siempre pelear, competir, no importa los ideales-

Le dijo el joven a la muchacha- Pero debe haber paz, no sufrimiento, y si no hay quien este para protegerla, la paz no durara, esta en nuestra naturaleza entiéndalo- fue mas una suplica que cualquier otra cosa.

La ex reina del mundo lo miro con expresión seria y muy confusa- Explícate- le ordeno.

-Lo que quiero decir es… la paz hay que protegerla y debido a como es nuestro mundo, son los gundams los la deben proteger, los Guardianes de la Paz, como yo los llamo, deben estar siempre, asi evitar que las guerras, por mas que se deba aplicar la violencia de las batallas- contesto mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café.

-Al estar… ellos provocan la guerra-Acoto Quatre- son maquinas bélicas, solo hacen caos y destrucción-Concluyo cerrando los ojos.

-Si es verdad-Silver lo miro-pero te equivocas en una cosa… al estar ellos, infunden terror en los que quieren destruir la paz, todo el mundo, tanto en las colonias como en la tierra, recuerdan a los gundams, había mucha gente que comentaba animadamente las hazañas de ellos, mas adelante, encontré una pequeña resistencia de la organización Romefeller, los desbarate claro, pero había escuchado que no querían salir a la luz-Tomo aire y continuo-Hasta que no tuvieran mas poder, y asi poder enfrentar a las gundams- concluyo ante la mirada atónita de Relena.

-¿Estas seguro?- lo miro ceñuda.

-Completamente- respondió con aire de suficiencia.

-Bien-Salto Zechs- Será mejor movernos antes que nuestro enemigo se de cuenta que sus Móbile dolls fueron derrotados.

-Tienes razón- Corearon todos.

-¿Cuando partirás Silver?- pregunto mirando al mencionado- Asi mando preparar un trasbordador.

-No gracias Zechs, agradezco tu hospitalidad, partiré en el Wing Zero, hay una nave esperándome, llevare al Tallgesse y el Zero me ayudara a cargarlo- Agrego al ver que Zechs iba protestar, se callo al escuchar eso.

-Será mejor no perder tiempo- Heero se levanto y estrecho la mano de Silver en modo de señal de paz- Por favor, trata bien al Zero- Fue una suplica, eso pasmo a Relena y a el morocho.

-N-no te preocupes, dentro de unos días te lo entregare y será todo tuyo de nuevo-Silver le mostró una sonrisa de confianza- Mientras, vayan preparándose- Se dirigió a todos- La guerra es inminente, capaz podamos prevenirla, pero es inminente- concluyo con un susurro.

Entendido- Respondieron con saludo militar al unísono.

-Nos vemos- saludo a todos con la mano mientras se iba hacia los hangares.

Fue a los Hangares, subió al Zero, lo encendió, después sujeto fuertemente la mano de Tallgesse y emprendió el vuelo hacia el espacio.

Llego a la nave de carga y se introdujo en ella, la compuerta se cerro, la zona de carga fue presurizada para que circulara el oxigeno, Silver bajo del Gundam, y fue por los pasillos hacia la cabina de la nave.

-Veo que todo salio bien- Dijo una voz, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.

-See… todo bien- respondió y se tiro en una silla y se puso a dar vueltas en ella.

El anciano lo miro, estaba vestido con una bata blanca, anteojos fondo de botella, tenia el pelo canoso pero lacio, peinado hacia atrás, tenia mirada cómplice con el muchacho, lo estimaba mucho.

-¿Como lo tomaron los pilotos?- pregunto.

-Al principio vi hostilidad- Contesto mirando los ojos verdes del anciano-Pero después de mi explicación… todo salio bien.

El anciano pensó en no interrogarlo mas, se imagino la escena, arrancó los motores de la nave y se dirigieron al infinito.

Mientras tanto, en una base subterránea, un grupo de gente estaba reunida.

Estaban en una habitación pocamente iluminada, había unas pocas luces, provenientes de unos focos de color blanco muy pálido, luz era muy tenue, la habitación era de color bordo, había cuadros por todos lados, parecían ser de gente de la época medieval, como reyes, duques y otras personalidades de alto rango.

La habitación estaba decorada también por estatuas, de dioses griegos, también había armaduras romanas, sin dudas una colección variada.

En una mesa rectangular, 12 personas estaban reunidas, todos parecían ser cuarentones, la mayoría eran entrecanos, otros tenia el cabello todo canoso, vestían uniformes, al parecer eran como los altos mandos de una organización Militar.

-A si que, el prototipo fue destruido- hablo el que estaba en la punta de la mesa, mirando a los presentes. El resto Asintió- ¿Y se puede saber que paso?- Pregunto haciendo denotar su enojo.

-Según una fuente de confianza-Empezó a contestar uno que estaba al lado del líder- Fue otro Móbile suit con aleación de Gundamiun.

-Entonces tenemos un traidor.

-No… Fue uno de los Gundams.

-Claro que fue un Gundams… de que hablas… Teniente explíquese- Ordeno.

-Mi general… el que destruyo a nuestro Prototipo, fue nada más y nada menos que… el Wing Zero- Contesto con impaciencia.

-QUEE!?- Exclamo furioso el General- ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!

-Los reportes indican…-Empezó otra persona al lado del teniente, mostrándole fotos del susodichoso Gundam alado- que el Wing zero fue reconstruido, al parecer nuestro amigo hizo lo que había prometido.

-Vaya… asi que se atrevió a desafiarnos… se arrepentirá- Finalizo el Sujeto de alto rango, soltó una carcajada maliciosa, asustando a los presentes.

* * *

**Bien aca termina otro capitulo, como dije cuando tenga mas reviews, seguire subiendo, por cierto como en mi historia planeo poner romance aqui dejo las parejas aunque mostrare escenas amorosas, no le escribire los famosos "lemmons" a todas, pero si les prometo Lemmon en la pareja Heero-Relena y despues vere cuales mas.**

**Parejas: Heero-Relena, Duo-Hilde, Trowa-Midi, Quatre-Dorothy, Wufei-Sallly, Lucrezia-Zechs/Milliard**

**La que sera pareja de Silverghost... bueno eso lo vere despues, todavia no me decido, si alguien quiere hacer una sugerencia, sera aceptada.**

Salu2


	5. El entrenamiento

**Hola, Gracias a Nikita Yuy por sus comentarios, aunque sea la unica, me llena de alegria, xD, y aunque sea solo por ella, subo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Preparense, llego el entrenamiento, ahora se reiran con la paliza que les voy a dar a Heero y a los otros. espero que sea de su agrado, ya que el primer combate, es comico.**

**Bueno no hablo mas... a leer**

**Vodka, we need some Vodka...hey hey hey!!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4****: El entrenamiento**

Dos días después de que Silver apareciera con el Zero, él volvió con tres grandes trasbordadores de carga, aterrizo en la pista de aterrizaje privada del castillo.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de la llegada de este joven que todavía, tenia muchos misterios. La ansiedad era reflejada en los rostros de los pilotos, parecían niños chicos a los cuales sus padres les habían prometido regalos al DIA siguiente, estaban impacientes.

Aunque Vivian en tiempos de paz, conservaban el espíritu de pelea, todos tenían todavía las ganas de pelear, de batallar, y ahora, la llama ardía de nuevo, todos querían combatir aunque sea una vez mas…

-Hola gente listo para la acción- saludo un cordial Silver a todos.

Si- contestaron los 5 jóvenes pilotos al unísono.

-Muy bien es hora de las presentaciones-Dijo con entusiasmo.

Lo miraron perplejo, acto seguido, Seis camiones bajaron de las 3 naves de carga.

Los 6 camiones se acercaron al grupo de gente, cada camión tenia 2 personas adentro, acto seguido, cuando estacionaron sus integrantes se bajaron, Silver les dio unas indicaciones y volvieron a los camiones, dieron una vuelta de 180º y se posicionaron.

-Ahora- ordeno Silver. Los camiones activaron sus trailer y posicionaron a los Móbile suits que estaban cubiertos por una mantas grisáceas, los pusieron de pie sin quitar las mantas.

Silver se acerco al primer camión, lo miro, se dio vuelta y miro a Heero.

-Bueno Heero, aquí esta mi promesa- Quito la manta, revelando al Wing Zero.

El Zero estaba igual tal cual Heero lo Recordaba, embelesado se fue hacia Silver, lo abrazo como quien abraza a un amigo de toda la vida, cuando se soltó se iba a subir al Gundam, cuando la mano del morocho lo detuvo.

-Espera… además de las presentaciones, hay algo mas importante después-lo miro con una sonrisa. Heero solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar junto con los otros.

-Bien-Continuo Ghost- Duo… quiero pedirte una cosa…-El mencionado lo miro- Quiero que vuelvas a ser el dios de la muerte-lo dijo en modo de suplica mientras revelaba al segundo Móbile suit: El Deathscyths.

Duo miro sorprendido a su Gundam, estaba igual que antes, solo que vio un detalle extra, tenía una guadaña en una mano y en la espalda tenía otra.

-Oye Silver… ¿por qué dos Guadañas? Que yo recuerde… era solo una-Decía mientras vacilaba lo que iba a decir. El aludido lo miro con picardía.

-Ah… unos pequeños detalles extras jeje- rió divertido ante la mirada de desconcierto del Shirigami.

-Bien es hora de seguir…- continúo y se acerco al tercer camión- Trowa-Este lo miro- Te devuelvo a tu "ejercito en uno"- cincho la tela y revelo al tercer robot: El Heavy-Arms.

Ahí estaba el Ejercito en uno, de color Azul grisáceo, un poco pálido, en la cabeza del Gundam, se encontraba la cara de este medio tapada por una mascara de payaso, Trowa miro con nostalgia ese detalle, le estrecho la mano a Silver, agradeciéndole por reparar en eso. Después miro de nuevo al Móbile suit, estaba igual, no había detalles extras, pero pensó que no era necesario, asi como estaba… estaba bien.

-Oh si hay detalles extras-Dijo Ghost como leyendo el pensamiento de Triton- Lo veras cuando estés en combate mano a mano- le dijo con un guiño.

Trowa empezó a recordar las batallas con su Gundam, tratando de imaginar el detalle extra, pero aunque recordaba las habilidades de su Móbile suit, no pudo encajar donde estarían esos "detalles".

-Hay que continuar- Prosiguió el morocho y se dirigió al cuarto camión- Sin mas preámbulo, el Gundam de combate cuerpo a cuerpo…-Dijo mirando a Quatre- Amigo Quatre… te devuelvo al Sandrock- Culmino revelando al Gundam mencionado.

Aunque el joven rubio, odiaba las guerras, se sentía atraído nuevamente por su Gundam, este estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, brillaba todo su gundamium, el blanco asi contraste con el azul marino, que estaba mas intenso que lo que él recordaba, las espadas en la espalda del Móbile suit eran iguales, estaba todo en su lugar.

Le sonrió al morocho, en vez de estrecharle la mano, lo abrazo efusivamente como lo hizo Heero, cuando se soltó del abrazo, miro nuevamente al rostro del Gundam, se dio media vuelta y se ubico con los demás.

-Bien…-Continuo Ghost-Es hora de que el Dragón vuelva al lado de su domador-Rió ante su comentario, Wufei se ruborizo- Wufei te devuelvo al Altron-Dijo mientras revelaba al quinto Móbile suit.

El Altron, el gundam verde esmeralda, con tonalidades de verde fango, estaba en su esplendor, los ojos del chino estaban brillando, ante tal espectáculo, estrecho la mano de Silver y miro sorprendido un detalle que le llamo poderosamente la atención… en la espalda del Gundam… había unas alas de dragón.

-Le dan más aerodinámica-Expreso Ghost- y no solo eso, ahora vuela con más facilidad, ademas de un poder extra jeje.

Zechs, estaba sorprendido, mirando como habían quedado los gundams de sus antiguos enemigos, claro que ahora eran sus compañeros de armas para defender la paz, pero ahora se sentía mas seguro, las poderosas maquinas que una vez él enfrento, aparecieron nuevamente.

-Bueno será mejor…-Silverghost interrumpió los pensamientos del Barón- que les muestre al ultimo Móbile suit- dijo mientras se dirigía al ultimo camión que continuaba tapando la figura de un Móbile suit. Todos lo miraron expectante, pensando que habría debajo de la manta grisácea, aunque Heero y Zechs, ya se hacían una idea.

-Les presento… al Epyon- retiro la manta mostrando al Gundam carmesí oscuro.

Más que carmesí, parecía un rojo rey, el gundam Epyon, estaba igual como el Barón y el Soldado perfecto lo recordaban.

-Tiene un par de arreglos extras… pero servirá-Agrego Silver al silencio de todos.

Pues ahí estaban, los Guardianes de la Paz, los legendarios gundams, Reconstruidos y mejorados, sus cuerpos hechos de puro gundamium brillaban ante el astro rey, era un brillo único, un fulgor excepcional.

Heero se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba, aunque se necesitaría toda la ayuda posible… ¿Quién piloteara el Epyon? ¿Zechs? No… el tiene al Tallgesse. El soldado perfecto siguió calculando, él no podía ser, él manejara el Zero… entonces…el que manejara el Gundam Carmesí es…

-Si asi es Heero…-Lo miro, como leyendo sus pensamientos- Yo estaré a bordo del Epyon… esa es la duda que tienes no es asi?- Lo miro serio.

El reintegrado piloto del 00 lo miro ceñudo, con un poco de desconfianza, el Gundam Epyon era el único capaz de hacerle frente al Zero.

-Bueno antes que nada- Se dirigió a todos los presentes- Haremos un pequeño entrenamiento.

-¿Que?-Pregunto el Shirigami-para que haremos entrenamiento… yo no he olvidado como se maneja un Móbile suit-Lo miro desafiante.

-No lo dudo Duo- Apoyo Quatre- Yo tampoco he olvidado como se pelea.

-Ya se que no- Se defendió Ghost- Pero me refiero es que si recuerdan el ritmo y las estrategias de batalla- Una mueca maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Todos lo miraron desafiante, el morocho solo les devolvió una sonrisa, ante tal respuesta los G-boys lo miraron confundido, no tenían ni idea de lo que este joven misterioso les guardaba.

-Bueno… ya que se creen que la gran cosa-Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en forma de burla, representando como si tuviera algo grande entre sus manos- Duo serás el primero en el entrenamiento… Pelearas contra mí y el Epyon- Concluyo mirando al trenzado y de soslayo al Gundam mencionado.

-Adelante entonces- Sentencio con una mirada de emoción, para después cambiarla a una sombría, el dios de la muerte ha vuelto- No seré nada amable, te agradezco que me hallas devuelto a mi gundam, pero la guerra es la guerra-Acto seguido, revoleo su cabeza y fue hacia su Móbile suit, se agarro de la manija del tubo, se introdujo en la cabina del 02 y programo los controles. El Deathscyth cobro vida, sus ojos verde escarlata brillaron, es decir, se encendieron, los propulsores empezaron a vibrar y después empezaron a despedir fuego.

Mientras todo eso ocurrió, Silver fue hacia el Epyon, realizo los mismos movimientos, pero cuando se sentó en la cabina, se puso un casco blanco, este era extraño, no tenía ningún visor que le permitiera ver hacia afuera. Dentro del casco, una luz apareció, iluminando el rostro del joven morocho, ante el vio todo lo que se veía afuera del Gundam, se veía todo desde la perspectiva de la cabeza del Móbile suit carmesí.

Pues bien, ambos Móbile suits emprendieron el vuelo, se dirigieron hacia un claro, ubicado a un costado del castillo. Mientras eso ocurría, Zechs les hizo señas a los otros jóvenes para que lo siguieran hacia el castillo, al parecer presenciarían la batalla desde algún balcón o ventanal.

-¿Heero quien crees que gane?- Pregunto una Relena seria mientras se dirigian en direccion a las escaleras, Aun seguían disgustándole las batallas.

-No lo se…Aunque no dudo de las capacidades de Duo-Le dio una mirada pensativa a su interlocutora- Pero Silver parece muy confiado, quien sabe que planea-Concluyo cuando llegaron a un balcón y miraron al claro, donde se encontraban los Gundams en posición de batalla.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Los gundam Epyon y Deathscyth estaban listos para combate, sus propulsores se encontraban ya calientes, cada uno había sacado su arma para combate mano a mano, El gundam 02 encendió una de las guadañas y la sostenía con ambas manos, mientras abría sus alas de murciélago negras como la noche, pero que resplandecían ante los rayos del sol.

Mientras que el Gundam creado por Treize, saco su espada de rayo y soltó un látigo, de color negro, proveniente de su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sujetaba la espada.

Dentro de la cabina de cada Gundam, ambos pilotos se miraban sus monitores con determinación.

-Bueno prepárate Duo-menciono Silver, mientras accionaba unos interruptores- Aunque es un entrenamiento… quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tienes, yo haré lo mismo.

-OK- Asintió Duo mientras movía una palancas, afuera, las manos del Gundam oscuro apretó con mas firmeza la guadaña y separo mas las piernas, al parecer, se iba a lanzar en una embestida.

Asi fue, el Shirigami se lanzo hacia Ghost, pero para su sorpresa, el Epyon hizo que sus motores lo elevaran rapidamente, esquivo fácilmente el ataque. el trenzado no había terminado de darse vuelta para repetir su acometida cuando, los látigos se enredaron en su torso, aprisionando los brazos contra su cuerpo.

Asi es, en vez de un látigo como todos recordaban, esta vez tenia dos, cada uno provenía de un brazo.

Relena ahogo un grito tapándose la boca con sus manos al ver como el Móbile suit Carmesí capturo al dios de la muerte.

Dentro de la cabina, un Sonriente morocho reía de la situación en la que puso al trenzado, pensó detenidamente que hacer, total, tenía bien asegurado al Deathscyth en sus látigos, tensados como fuertes cadenas. El Gundam 02, trataba de oponer resistencia a los latigos que lo tenian aprisionado, sin resultado alguno.

Ghost cálculo que hacer: Las alas de Gundam Carmesí se abrieron, los propulsores se dispararon.

-Ahh… me… estoy…mareado- Decía entrecortadamente el Shirigami dentro de la cabina- Creo…que voy a vomitar…Glup-se lo veía verde.

Asi era la situación, Silver hizo que su Móbile suit empezara a girar con una fuerza centrifuga impresiónate, llevándose con él al Deathscyth, Duo estaba súper mareado, cuando pensó que no podía ser peor y siguiera a intentar liberarse de las ataduras…Todo empeoro.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh- Fue lo que escucho Ghost en el comunicador.

Dando un último giro, el Epyon libero al Gundam con alas de murciélago, haciendo que saliera despedido a gran velocidad. El gundam 02 salio por los aires, cuando toco suelo con fuerte impacto, se arrastro como 200 metros, hasta detenerse, sus ojos se apagaron y la guadaña también.

-¿Y bien que piensas ahora?- Pregunto Silver, con arrogancia.- ¿Todavía te crees capaz de pelear bien? Jajá jajá-Rió con malicia.

La pantalla de comunicación estaba negra, al parecer debido al choque, se corto la comunicación, unos segundos después, la pantalla se encendió y mostró un color amarillo con puntos rojos y anaranjados que parecían resbalar.

-Que asco!!!- Exclamaron Heero, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy (que se sumo junto con los demás a mirar la batalla) y Zechs. Wufei solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Ellos se encontraban en uno de los balcones mas altos, tenían una notebook que Pagan, el mayordomo había traído para poder escuchar las conversaciones entre los pilotos.

Mientras en el campo de batalla…

-Duo… limpia esa pantalla- Le espeto el morocho, con una mueca de asco, aunque se contenía de una manera impresionante las ganas de reír. El dios de la muerte, aunque en estos momentos parecía el dios de los mareos, limpio con una franela y quito lo que pudo del liquido que provino de su estomago. Cuando termino, intento encender su Gundam, tras varios intentos, los ojos del 02 brillaron, el robot apoyo una mano en el suelo e intento levantarse, no pudo, una de sus piernas se fracturo en la caída, entonces debió recurrir a los propulsores, emprendió vuelo y se enderezo en el aire dirigiéndose al castillo…derrotado.

Pues bien el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde se la pasaron en entrenamiento, Silver venció fácilmente a Trowa, Quatre y Wufei: el Heavy-Arms termino con la cara magullada y uno de sus cañones gatling partido a la mitad, pero demostró su nueva arma de combate mano a mano… en vez de tener una cuchilla de Gundamium, tenia 2, pero eran láser, es decir de rayo; el sandrock, demostró tener mas agilidad no solo en la tierra, si no que en el aire también pero no fue suficiente; el mejor destaque lo saco el Altron, sus brazos-cuello de dragón estírable, demostraron una reacción que saco de balance a Silver, pero igual fue poco, terminando de cabeza en el piso con ambos brazos cortados. Aunque el Epyon recibió algo de daño después de los combates, no muy considerable pero lo tenía.

Eran las 7 de la tarde, el sol se estaba acercando al horizonte, los tonos rojizos se empezaban a notar, dando un espectáculo impresionante, tan impresiónate que solo la madre naturaleza puede dar.

Dos Móbile suit se encontraban en el claro, era la ultima batalla de entrenamiento, la pelea mas esperada por todos, incluso por Relena, que había recibido mas detalles de la pelea que tuvieron Zechs y Heero en el espacio; este ultimo se encontraba en el claro, piloteando su Gundam alado, mientras el morocho Ghost, se encontraba en el Gundam carmesí, ambos preparados para el combate.

Ambos pilotos se miraban fijamente a través de la pantalla comunicadora, tenían una concentración tan inmutable que no parecía humana, ambos presionaban las palancas de mando de sus robots, revisaban cada centímetro de sus tableros buscando cualquier indicio de amenaza, se acercaba el momento de trenzar sus espadas en un combate.

(Recuerdan la escena de la pelea entre Zechs y Heero, usando al Tallgesse I y al Heavy-Arms respectivamente Antes de empezar el combate, la secuencia donde muestran la cara de cada piloto, bueno algo parecido)

Trompetas, violines, saxofones y una batería, dieron el comienzo del tema instrumental "Battle Theme" y también del combate entre los poderosos Gundams.

Ambos pilotos y sus respectivos Gundams se tiraron al combate, propulsores expulsando fuego, espadas de rayo de color verde intenso, encendidas a todo poder, destellos que lanzaban al encontrarse, el combate inicio con una ferocidad impresionante, como si se tratara de la ultima batalla que decidía el resultado de una guerra.

-Nada mal… Heero- Pronuncio Ghost con voz un poco entrecortada mientras hacia que su Gundam esquivara los ataques del Zero y contraatacaba- Pero no es… suficiente-Concluyo con sonrisa irónica.

-Ahh ya veo- Respondió el aludido alzando una ceja- Ya lo veremos- acto seguido después de decir eso, piso los pedales, presiono unos botones y su gundam alado retrocedió ágilmente.

El Epyon se detuvo en seco debido a la reacción de su adversario, se posiciono esperando una ofensiva, pero nunca imagino que la ofensiva iba a ser esta… El Wing Zero, recurrió a su mejor arma: Sus Cañones de Rayo.

Silver con ojos como platos, ante la acción de su contrincante, vio que su contrincante quería llevar el combate a otro nivel, Heero lo iba a atacar con su arma característica, pero eso es un poco arriesgado.

Los cañones del Wing empezaron a generar calor, un brillo amarillo empezaron a salir de ellos, mientras que pequeñas partículas de color oro entraban en los orificios, estaba empezando el proceso de acumulación de energía. Heero alzo los cañones y los apunto hacia el Gundam carmesí, en la pantalla frente al piloto Castaño, apareció un cuadrado que mostraba donde el arma estaba apuntando, la mirada del ojo azul derecho de Heero se puso en medio del cuadrado y este se posiciono en el enemigo.

Mientras esto pasaba, la esfera verde esmeralda en el pecho del susodichoso enemigo, empezó a brillar intensamente del color del objeto, pero en vez de que partículas entraran, destellos color esmeralda empezaron a surgir alrededor de la esfera, las manos del Epyon se pusieron alrededor de esta, con los dedos extendidos, como si sujetaran una bola de energía.

Heero dejo de mirar el cuadrado que representaban la mira de los cañones para ver tal acontecimiento que hizo su "enemigo", no recordaba que ese Móbile suit hiciera eso, se pregunto que significaba, _"no creo que sea un arma"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Pasados unos segundos mas, el canon de rayo del Zero empezó a emitir un sonido agudo, era la señal de que estaba cargado al tope.

En el pecho del Epyon, una pequeña cúpula verde como la esfera en donde apareció, cubrió dicho objeto, era de un radio un poco superior a la esfera y seguía despidiendo destellos.

En una fracción de segundo, ambos ataques se dispararon hacia sus contrincantes respectivamente, un poderoso chorro de energía calorífica de color dorado rodeada de destellos eléctricos del mismo color, salieron en dirección al Gundam carmesí a una velocidad impresionante. Mientras una bola de plasma verde, en forma de nube emitiendo destellos del mismo color, salio despedida a una velocidad muy grande, en dirección al Móbile suit alado.

Los que miraban el combate desde un balcón, se imaginaron que los ataques se chocarían provocando una explosión y dando por finalizado el combate… pero se equivocaron.

Cuando ambas descargas de energía se encontraron, el plasma verde proveniente del Epyon disperso el ataque enemigo y posteriormente, este se esfumo. Heero miro atónito ese acontecimiento, acto seguido el plasma siguió su curso sin ser afectado, el soldado perfecto no se dio cuenta y el ataque dio de lleno en el cuerpo del Zero.

El plasma se disperso por todo el cuerpo del Móbile suit, posteriormente, un aura verde cubrió el robot de pies a cabeza, destellos eléctricos salieron por todos lados, después de unos segundos todo desapareció, el Gundam alado cayo de espaldas, en eso una de sus alas se quebró porque recibió de lleno el peso del mencionado.

Todos en el balcón del castillo miraron lo acontecido con cara de what? (_SGT: nota, saque esta expresión de leer algunos fícs de caballeros del zodiaco, es decir Saint Seiya, esta expresión la saque de los fics de Saori-luna, les recomiendo que lean sus historias… son muy buenas)._

Adentro de la cabina del 00, todo estaba negro, la energía del Zero había sido drenada fuera del mismo, un Heero muy confundido se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se agarro la cabeza, tratando de calmarse el dolor por el impacto contra el suelo.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta de entrada, el castaño intento abrir la puerta pero esta no reaccionaba, después tanto intentar, recordó la palanca que abría manualmente, la jalo y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar algo de luz, proveniente de lo que quedaba del sol.

Vio el rostro del morocho cuando la puerta se abrió, este estaba serio, le tendió una mano al castaño para ayudarlo a salir.

-HEERO!!!- el grito de preocupación de la joven ministra se dejo escuchar, venia corriendo hacia el mencionado, al llegar se lanzo hacia el, su cara denotaba los asustada que estaba, estaba pálida, tenia la frente sudada, un sudor frió, su mirada de reproche y labios temblorosos fueron una muestra de lo que sentía por el piloto, aunque no lo mencionara.

-hey desalmado eres un estupido, no vuelvas a hacer eso- le espeto Duo que recién había llegado junto con los demás- ¿no ves lo alterada que dejaste a tu novia?- lo miro con picardía.

La risa de todos se dio lugar, el rostro de Relena adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo, a Heero le paso lo mismo, pero no solo se sonrojo de vergüenza, también de ira, se aproximo con mirada asesina hacia el trenzado, el cual retrocedió unos pasos, el oji-azul llego hacia él, lo miro serio, el Shirigami trago saliva pero después suspiro de alivio al ver como la cara de su compañero se suavizo a una amable demostrando una sonrisa.

Pero no se espero que el soldado perfecto, le diera un potente golpe a puño cerrado en la boca del estomago, el agredido termino arrodillado en el piso agarrándose el abdomen de dolor.

-Ay… ay… ¿por que lo hiciste?-Pregunto entrecortadamente- Yo… ay solo… digo… la verdad…ay- concluyo entre sollozos.

-¿Que verdad?- Pregunto Lena, la cual se le acentuó más el carmesí en su rostro, se tapo la boca, había preguntado lo que le disiparía sus dudas sobre si su amor le corresponde.

-¿Como que qué verdad?- pregunto Duo irónicamente- Heero te ama, aunque no lo demuestre-Soltó por fin- y tu al parecer también- sonrió hacia ella.

La atmósfera se torno en un incomodo silencio para los dos jóvenes abochornados.

Silver fue el primero en romperla- Eh gente, que tal si vamos por algo para devolverle al energía al Wing Zero- Sugirió, mientras emprendía camino a los hangares.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron, atrás de todos iban el soldado y la pacifista, se miraban de soslayo, hubo un momento mientras entraban al castillo en donde sus manos se rozaron, ambos se sonrojaron y se pidieron perdón a la misma vez.

Posteriormente a lo acontecido, la noche llego, era una noche serena, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente y brillaba intensamente iluminando el paisaje, las estrellas destellaban, la noche estaba en todo su esplendor.

Eran las 9 en punto y todos se disponían a cenar.

Casi todos estaban en la mesa, ese casi apuntaba a Silver que todavía no había llegado.

El mencionado venia saliendo del baño de su habitación, estaba envuelto en una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo dejando mostrar su cuerpo bien formado.

Se quito la toalla y se dispuso a vestirse: unos pantalones deportivos de color negro con dos rayas blancas en los costados, una musculosa de color blanco y championes deportivos. Termino de peinarse y bajo a cenar.

Al llegar, todos guardaron silencio, el solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Quatre, acto seguido se dispuso a servirse de comer.

-Silver- lo llamo Zechs, mientras dejaba la copa de vino en la mesa- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime- le respondió con total indiferencia.

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-No te hagas el bobo- contesto el rubio molesto- ¿Que fue ese ataque que usaste contra Heero en la batalla?

-Ah eso- Dijo con una mueca comica- Fue solo un Ataque al que llamo "el Atomizador"- miro a todos con una sonrisa.

-¿"el Atomizador"? – Preguntaron todos al unísono- ¿Que es eso específicamente?- Pregunto Trowa primero.

-Les explicare, consiste en una arma en fase experimental, fue desarrollada por un científico experto en Electro-Balística, se trata de reunir una gran cantidad de energía y transformarla en plasma, para mas tarde mezclarla con una cosa media rara que no termine de entender jaja- se reía mientras ponía una mano en su nuca- al liberar esa energía se transforma en eso que le lance al Zero- miro a Heero con sagacidad- Cualquier Móbile suit que reciba ese ataque, perderá toda la electricidad, quedando completamente vencido- concluyo con una sonrisa y mirada triunfadora.

-¿Y por que esta en fase experimental?-Salto Wufei- la verdad no lo aparenta.

-Si lo esta- negó su interlocutor- Actualmente solo puedo disparar 2 veces esta arma, el generar solo un disparo, consume la mitad de las baterías, si disparo las dos veces… simplemente me pasaría lo mismo que si yo recibiera el ataque- suspiro.

-Vaya y si le agregamos esa arma a otro Gundam- Aventuro un Duo muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener esa arma en su querido Móbile suit.

-Si eso se podría- Confirmo Ghost y el rostro de Duo se ilumino más- Pero si no quieres morir… mejor no.

-Ah…-el trenzado estaba confundido- ¿a que te refieres?

-Bueno como te dije… un solo disparo, consume la mitad de las baterías, pero esa reacción es solo en el Epyon, mi plan original era colocar esa arma en el Wing Zero… pero todo salio mal- se llevo un bocado de pollo a la boca, cuando lo trago tomo la el vaso y tomo la bebida cola en su interior.

-Los resultados en el Zero- continuo- fueron que el disparo consume casi toda la batería y queman casi todos los circuitos, en conclusión, es una arma de doble filo- siguió engullendo comida.

-Vaya eso si que es malo- Agrego Quatre mientras se servia mas comida- Y acaso los otros Gundam ¿no pueden tampoco?- Inquirió.

-No- Contesto- Pasa absolutamente lo mismo y ya se porque- Todos lo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlo fijamente- Son las armas a distancia, sus sistemas se afectan dejando completamente inservible el resto del Móbile suit… por eso solo el Epyon esta capacitado para soporta ese poder.

Los 5 G-boys y Zechs lo miraron con una mueca irónica, "_Cínico" _murmuro Duo muy bajo que solo lo escucho Relena que estaba cerca de él, ella lo miro y empezó a reírse.

-No me miren asi- Dijo aparentando estar ofendido- y ya te escuche Duo- este lo miro con una sonrisa burlona- aunque no lo crean… esta arma la tengo desde hace poco, yo decidí quedarme con el Epyon mucho antes de saber de ella-concluyo.

Después de esto, la cena siguió con normalidad, hablaron de diversos temas. Mientras hacían la sobremesa, empezaron a hablar de cómo enfrentar este nuevo mal, Silver tiraba muchas ideas, la mayoría eran muy buenas "_creo que demasiado buenas" _pensó

Lena, ella escuchaba con detenimiento a Ghost.

Cuando ya eran las 11 y media, todos se habían retirado, excepto Heero y Silver, este ultimo, cuando todos se disponían a retirarse, le susurro al primero que necesitaba hablar con el de un tema muy importante a solas, el soldado perfecto lo miro y asintió.

Cuando todos se fueron la conversación empezo.

-Bien dime… ¿que querías?- Pregunto el piloto del 00.

-¿Quisiera saber si hay algo entre tu y Relena?- Lo pregunto sin rodeos.

-N-no- contesto sonrojándose- ¿por que la pregunta?

-bueno yo…- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y agachaba la cabeza mirando al piso- Planeo pedirle que sea mi novia- soltó.

-¿QUE?- Exclamo Heero, se puso pálido, súper pálido, parecía un papel.

-Planeo pedirle que sea mi novia-Repitió, Heero solo lo miro- Es una chica muy hermosa, tiene una personalidad admirable y esta soltera, que mejor oportunidad- miro a Heero- Tal vez no le pida que sea mi novia de golpe, pero le pediré que salga en una cita conmigo… que dices Heero ¿me ayudas?- le pidió.

Heero lo miro, poco a poco su mirada se torno fría y encolerizada, apretó los puños y se dispuso a lanzarle un golpe con toda su ira, Silver quería que reaccionara asi para aclarar sus dudas; atajo el golpe con una mano con todas sus fuerzas, Heero le lanzo el otro puño, este fue atajado por la otra mano de su oponente.

-Cálmate- le pedía el morocho- solo bromeaba- Heero detuvo sus forcejeos- Quería saber hasta que punto la amas- Le soltó los puños.

-Yo no la amo- Dijo con voz apagada- es solo que…- no pudo terminar, sus mejillas estaban del color del Epyon.

-¿Asi? ¿Y por que te sonrojas? –Pregunto divertido- ¿por que no se lo dices?… no tienes nada que perder.

-Podría perder su confianza- inquirió el oji-azul- Si se… lo digo… perdería su confianza y capaz…-suspiro- que su… amistad- tenía la voz entrecortada, estaba nervioso (_SGT: ¿Heero nervioso? Carajo alguien me robo al heero original, carajo… los de Sunrise… me descubrieron jajá jajá xD)._

-No lo creo… Mira Heero- dijo con seriedad- no soy muy bueno en esto del amor, pero tengo habilidad para darme cuenta de lo que piensa la gente con solo mirar sus expresiones- Sonrió- Cuando Duo hizo esa broma, Lena, se sonrojo.

Heero lo miro, sabía a donde quería llegar pero prefirió escuchar la respuesta, quería una aclaración a sus dudas.

-A lo que me respecta pensar… tu le gustas, no hay duda de eso- le dio un codazo suave en señal de complicidad- si quieres puedo hacerme el bobo y averiguar algo –inquirió guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Crees que puedas?- lo miro con asombro, ahora tenia su total atención- enserio te lo agradecería.

-No hay problema… te ayudare, pero trata de ser menos agresivo con Duo y…-miro para los costados cerciorándose de que no había nadie y susurro acercándose al castaño- trata un poco mejor a Lena.

Heero abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ghost le hizo señal de hacer silencio.

-A lo que me refiero, es que te muestre mas amable de lo que eres, esa seria una manera de demostrarle algo de tu amor, ¿me entiendes?- lo miro con una mueca.

-¿De que manera quieres que lo demuestre?- pregunto.

-Bien, que te parece esta… mañana llévale el desayuno a la cama- Aventuro con sonrisa picara.

-Este… bueno… yo… creo que… podría intentarlo- con nerviosismo contesto a su interlocutor.

-No se hable mas… ella se levanta a las 8, asi que tú trata de dormir y demuéstrale algo con ese gesto- Sonrió al soldado perfecto y se fue por una puerta hacia su habitación.

Heero demoro en maquinar todo lo hablado y el sorpresivo final.

* * *

**Pues bien, ahi tienen, se acerca el romance, esto es para los fanticos de la pareja Heero-Relena, tambien hablare de romance con respecto a las otras parejas.**

**Se preguntaran donde esta Lucrezia Noin? pues si leyeron el capitulo 3, sabran que Relena se olvido por completo decirle lo que Lucrezia queria a su hermano xD, en el siguiente sabran que era jajajajajajaja**

**Por cierto, ya tengo decidido quien sera la pareja de Silver (o sea yo xD), no lo dire, lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo, solo les adelanto, que ella, es una conocida de Relena.**

**SALU2**


	6. Sentimientos y encuentros

**SGT: holaaaaaa... aca yo el gran Silver GhosT, traigo otro capitulo se mi anime favorito... Gundam Wing!!!!!!!!**

**Goku: Crei que mi anime era tu favorito buaaa T.T**

**Ash: cierto... nos mentiste ahora veras como mi charizard te rostiza (saca al dragon anaranjado de una pokebola)**

**SGT: oigan, recuerden que estamos en la seccion respectivamente de ese anime, por lo cual dire que es mi favorito, pero no se preocupen,ya dije que para mi no existe el anime favorito... si no que existen los anime favoritos, dado que a mi me gustan varios (Mira al charizard y sonrie maleficamente) asi que Charizard, yo elijo a Lugia (de una pokebola sale el guardian de los mares)**

**Misty: bueno no se peleen**

**Relena: Cierto niños dejen de pelear**

**Nilk: por dios son mas inmaduros que goten y trunks juntos.**

**Misty Relena y Nilk: jajajajajajajaja**

**SGT y Ash: oigan no somos inmaduros **

**Misty, Relena y Nilk: se nota, jajajajajaja **

**SGT y Ash: ¬.¬**

**Heero: bien dejense de pelear y de una buena vez presenta el fic Silver**

**SGT: ok ok no te enojes. Pues bien aca dejo en capitulo 5 de Gundam Wing DG, espero que sea de su agrado, doy gracias a Nikita Yuy por sus consejos y su amistad, ademas de sus reviews. Tambien le doy mis saludos a Rossetto-chan por su review, gracias y que bueno que te halla gustado mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que sea de tu agrado.**

**Heero: si si si, basta de chachara, que empieze de una vez**

**Misty: por que tanta prisa?**

**Heero 0///0 ah eh por nada**

**Relena, Nilk, Ash, Goku: ¬.¬**

**SGT: (susurrandole a Misty): en este capitulo se le declarara a Relena xD**

**Misty: (susurrandole a Silver) ah ya veo porque tan impaciente, ojala Ash fuera asi U.U**

**SGT:** **(seguia susurrando) a mi no me vengas con esas cosas, el es asi, solo que tu siempre lo molestas y no te das cuenta**

**BAMMM!!!!!**

**Misty: (con su mazo deluxe apoyado en su hombro) QUE DIJISTE!!!???? **

**SGT: (con un chichon que parecia una segunda cabeza) nada **

**Goku: Pues bien... aqui empieza el capitulo 5... disfrutenlo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos y encuentros.**

**Fecha: 25 de mayo del año 199 AC Ubicación: Castillo del Reino Sanc, Habitación de Heero 01:10 a.m.**

Heero se encontraba acostado en su cama, estaba todo oscuro, solo se escuchaba a los grillos y sapos haciendo de orquesta de la naturaleza, acompañando la tranquila noche de primavera.

**Heero POV (PDV: Punto de vista):**

Siempre, desde que la vi y le dije que la iba a matar, tenía esa orden, pero después siempre tuve una gran duda: ¿Por qué nunca la pude matar?

Y no porque no tuviese oportunidades, la primera, antes de que me encontrara con Duo la primera vez; la segunda, cuando ella me invito a bajar a la fiesta de la escuela (claro que ese es mi mejor recuerdo, cuando baile con ella… se veía hermosa, es una lastima que OZ interrumpió la velada).

Ahí fue la tercera oportunidad, yo estaba en el Wing, pero lo mas extraño fue cuando la salve de morir aplastada por los escombros, todavía no se porque lo hice. Después de eso me disponía a irme.

**Flashback:**

Una tropa de investigadores de OZ invadió los terrenos del instituto, supongo yo que me andaban buscando o buscaban a Relena, me había enterado que su padre había sido asesinado por sus ideales de paz.

Pues después que los derrote, un pedazo de mobile suit choco con el edificio, provocando un derrumbe de uno de sus costados, trozos de ladrillos iban a caer encima de ella, instintivamente estire el brazo de mi gundam, la protegí bajo el escudo de gundamium.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Me pregunte, sinceramente no lo sabia- Estaría mejor si ella estuviera muerta ¿no es asi?- Eso también me lo pregunte.

Tire los escombros lejos, me disponía a retirarme, me di media vuelta hasta que ella me dijo eso.

-Heero- me llamo, con esa dulce voz de ella- ¿Por qué no me mataste?- la misma pregunta, solo que venia de la persona que yo debía matar.

No me di vuelta al escucharla- Es cierto, ¿por qué no lo hice?- Esa cuestión flotaba en el aire.

Di media vuelta con el Wing y empecé a caminar en dirección a ella, recuerdo perfectamente lo que planee, la iba a "matar" con mi gundam, me arrodille y arremetí con el escudo, dispuesto a todo, pero sorpresivamente, solo golpee el piso, solo la brisa de mi ataque la toco, haciendo que su hermosa cabellera se meciera.

-Heero- dijo mi nombre con voz suave.

Me di media vuelta, emprendí el vuelo y me aleje.

**Fin del Flashback**

La verdad tuve muchos momentos, pero no aproveche ninguno, nunca lo logre entender.

Trate de alejarme, después de rescatarla de Marimeiya, decidí alejarme, pero sin descuidar la protección que prometí darle, solo que, evite todo contacto con ella.

Cuando su cargo como reina del mundo llego a su fin, su hermano le dio el cargo de ministra de relaciones exteriores de Sanc, ahí mi grado de protección bajo, debido a que ahora seria turno de su único familiar.

Pero ahora, 3 años han pasado y recién vengo a darme cuenta, gracias a un desconocido me di cuenta y eso que siempre Duo me tiraba indirectas, claro, que yo nunca le di importancia.

Esta más que claro, ella fue la primera chica que entablo relación conmigo, la única que estaba de mi lado, pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera…

_Quiero que sepas Heero, que yo estoy de tu lado…_

Esas palabras, fueron las que evitaron que yo la matara.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, no es solo porque ella me lo dijo, si no que yo… NO quería hacerlo, ¿pero por qué? Creo que ya lo resolví…

Estoy enamorado de ella.

**Fin de Heero POV**

Heero se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, ahora estaba tranquilo, se levantaría temprano para mostrarle ese gesto de amor a su querida Relena.

**Ubicación: Castillo del Reino Sanc, Habitación de Relena. 02:05 a.m. Fecha: 25 de mayo del año 199 AC**

Vemos a Relena acostada sobre su cama, aunque sus bellos ojos azules se encontraban cerrados, no estaba durmiendo, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que su sueño fue opacado.

**Relena POV:**

Aun me sigue dando vueltas, ¿Será verdad? ¿O solo me pareció escucharlo? Es lo único que me falta para volverme loca, estoy tan enamorada de él que lo ultimo que necesito es escuchar de su boca, cosas que no dijo.

No, no estoy loca, en verdad lo dijo, porque no estaba solo, también Silver estaba ahí.

Además ¿qué se cree ese tipo? Se hace el interesante porque reconstruyo los Gundams, piensa que con eso puede tener a todas las chicas del mundo, puede ser que pueda tener muchas, pero a mi jamás.

Aunque sigo en duda, de que Heero me corresponda, debe ser su orgullo de soldado, el que tapa esos sentimientos… o a menos, que tenga a otra en su mente.

Si debe ser eso, tiene a otra… no, debo dejar de suponer cosas que no son, el me dio un beso, según Duo, Silver y Quatre, él se sonroja cada vez que le dicen esos comentarios; puede que en verdad sienta lo mismo que yo, aunque no lo demuestre…

Pero que estoy diciendo, si lo ha demostrado: Recordando la primera vez que nos vimos, el primer baile, todo. Capaz que tenga algo de esperanza.

Algo de esperanza-_Suspiro_- desde que se fue, es todo lo que tengo. Desde que lo vi en mi último discurso como reina del mundo. Me sentía segura sabiendo que el me vigilaba, podía sentir sus fríos y a la vez calidos ojos azules sobre mi, el me había jurado una protección eterna y por algo extraño solo con él me sentía de verdad protegida.

**Flashback:**

La última vez que lo vi, ese día, yo estaba dando una conferencia de paz, como las tantas que he dado.

Tenia a mucha gente de mi lado, inclusive Generales de las fuerzas armadas, estaba hablando del desarme mundial. A mucha gente no le sigue gustando eso, piensan que al estar sin armas, no se puede defender de nuevas amenazas.

-Si todas las naciones del mundo y las colonias acceden al desarme, no habrá nada que temer- Afirme yo- Claro que también habrá que hacer que las fabricas no construyan mas mobile suits de combate- agregue al ver que un periodista iba reclamar algo.

-¿Pero que hay de los Gundams? Ellos todavía existen y fácilmente se podría iniciar otra guerra- Alego un general, es cierto todavía nadie sabia que los Gundams fueron destruidos.

-No debemos preocuparnos por los Gundams, ellos fueron destruidos por sus propios pilotos. En estos momentos cada uno de estos valientes jóvenes se encuentran reinsertados en la sociedad- afirme con detenimiento, aunque en verdad de los únicos que sabia algo era de Duo, Trowa y Quatre; de Wufei no sabia donde andaba, aunque escuche rumores que se encontraba con los Preventers junto con Sally Poe.

Pero del que más me interesaba saber, era del que menos sabia, lo único que sabia, era que me observaba nada más.

Alce la mirada y encontré sus fríos ojos azules, esa mirada que me daba paz y seguridad, no me importaba que viniera de un hombre que era un soldado con las manos manchadas de sangre.

-Manchadas de sangre- Me dije a mi misma, pero yo sabia que era por una buena causa, aunque detesto la guerra con todo mi ser, sabia que la sangre que estaba en las manos de Heero, eran de los individuos que amenazaron al mundo, con caos, violencia y tortura.

Pues bien, ahí estaba él, mirándome desde un balcón del anfiteatro, con esa mirada embaucadora, bueno al menos, lo es para mí.

Después de ese discurso, en cual anuncie mi renuncia como reina del mundo, me dirigí al balcón para encontrarlo, pero no fue asi… solo halle una nota:

_Relena:_

_Veo que mi misión a terminado, la paz ha llegado y ahora que tu no estarás en ese cargo, estaré tranquilo de que nada te pasara, te aclaro que estaré pendiente de cada movimiento tuyo, pero tengo un problema que resolver y es muy grave, es algo que esta en mi cabeza y no encuentro la solución, deberé alejarme, algún día nos volveremos a ver, cuídate por favor._

_Heero_

**Fin del Flashback**

Aun tengo esa nota, ese pedazo de papel, que casi rompió mi alma, al saber que la persona que me inspiraba seguridad, confianza, alegría y felicidad, se alejaba de mí.

¿Pero por qué? Esa es la cuestión.

**Fin de Relena POV**

Relena poco a poco, se fue entregando a Morfeo, dio un último suspiro y se durmió, sin saber que mañana todas sus dudas serian aclaradas.

**Ubicación: Habitación de Relena. Hora 07:30am**

Una tenue luz, entraba por los pequeños orificios entre las persianas de las ventanas, el astro rey, pedía por entrar.

La joven que se encontraba acostada sobre la cama, empezó a abrir sus ojos azules, dio un bostezo, se enderezo quedando sentada. Miro su mesita de luz para ver el despertado, este como no había sonado, ella dedujo que era todavía temprano, pero no tenía sueño.

-Mejor le aviso a Pagan que me traiga el desayuno- Dijo mientras se quitaba las ropas de cama, agarraba un bata, se la ponía y se la ataba. Dispuesta a salir y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Mientras recorría, los pasillos, veía todo en silencio y desértico, claro, todos dormían todavía, excepto su hermano, que ya debía estar en el living, desayunando.

Bajo por las escaleras de mármol, al llegar hacia la cocina, sentía ruidos en la habitación, supuso que los sirvientes estarían preparando el desayuno, pero no contaba con la escena que vio al entrar.

Vio como todos los sirvientes, incluyendo a Pagan, estaban atados en una silla cada uno, amordazados de pies a cabeza, la joven, se tapo la boca ante tal visión, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían los ruidos y vio una cosa que jamás creyó ver… a Heero preparando el desayuno .

-Heero, ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto, llamando la atención del castaño.

-Nada- Contesto nervioso dándose vuelta para ver a su interlocutora.

-Yo no creo que "eso" sea nada- Interfirió una voz, ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección a una esquina, encontrándose con un Barón tomando una taza de café, con sonrisa picara.

Se refería a lo que el oji-azul estaba haciendo desde hace rato, cuando la servidumbre no lo dejo y tuvo que recurrir a métodos mas drásticos para que lo dejaran trabajar en su nueva misión.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin el soldado después de un silencio incomodo para él-Relena, te pido que vuelvas para tu habitación.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- inquirió con picardía.

-eh… Porque yo lo digo- intento sonar serio.

-¿Asi? ¿Y quien sos tu para darme ordenes?- Lo miro desafiante.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, has lo que yo digo, por favor.

-Está bien solo porque tú me lo pides- Con sonrisa, se fue en dirección a su habitación.

**Habitación de Silver. Hora 07:40am**

El Morocho estaba sentado en su cama, con una notebook en sus piernas, movía sus dedos por el teclado a una velocidad increíble, tenía una dactilografía muy buena, como la de un hacker.

-¿Eso planean?- se pregunto a si mismo, en su cara se reflejaban unos planos y cientos de cálculos matemáticos- Veo que siguen insistiendo, será mejor que me adelante a los planes, si no, esto empeorara.

Siguió tecleando, pero esta vez cuando termino, su rostro se puso pálido, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se golpeo la frente con una mano.

-no puede ser… como encontraron esos documentos- Miraba con mucha atención los planos, en la pantalla aparece como titulo de los archivos "_Proyecto Lunar Gundam"_.

-Jajajaja-río con ironía- Si hacen ese mobile suit, tal como dicen los planos… nadie podrá pilotearlo… solo Heero y yo podemos…- Se callo al sentir movimiento cerca de su habitación.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación- Joven Ghost, le traigo su desayuno- Se escucho la voz de una sirvienta.

-Adelante- contesto- Estoy en cama todavía.

La mujer trajo una bandeja con todo el contenido, café, tostadas con dulce de leche (_SGT: amo el dulce de leche, viva Uruguay mi país, por inventar algo tan rico_) y azúcar.

Cuando se retiro, Silver siguió con su investigación mientras desayunaba.

**Habitación de Relena. Hora 07:50am**

La joven ministra se encontraba otra vez en su cama, pero esta vez estaba sentada leyendo un libro, estaba tapada por las suaves sabanas blancas, parte de su figura se notaba, estaba más que claro que no era la misma chica que todos, en apariencia física.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación la alertaron, dejo su libro en la mesa de luz y contesto- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al joven soldado perfecto, venia vestido de forma característica de él, musculosa verde, shorts que llegaban hasta arriba de su rodilla y botas cortas de color amarillo un poco pálido.

Traía consigo, una bandeja con desayuno para la rubia.

-Heero…-murmuro la chica, al momento que el mencionado, acomodaba la bandeja en el regazo de ella.

-Relena, buenos días, disculpa por mi pequeña escena halla abajo jeje- río- quería prepararte el desayuno, pero no me dejaban.

La muchacha estaba atónita, no sabia que responder, se preguntaba, que le había pasado al castaño.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nada… gracias- le dio una sonrisa, acto seguido, se dispuso a desayunar.

Heero estaba más comunicativo de lo normal, cosa que sorprendió a la pacifista, él siempre fue el más serio, callado y frío de los 5 G-boys, incluso Trowa era más social.

Hablaban de temas diversos, sin importancia, como alargando el verdadero motivo por el cual, los dos estaban juntos a estas horas de la mañana.

Cuando se quedaron sin tema para hablar, por unos minutos se dedicaron a mirarse, cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro.

Heero se dio cuenta que era el momento adecuado, asi que sin mas rodeos, se empezó acercar a la joven.

Relena sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir violentamente, veía como el muchacho, se acercaba a ella, tenía una mirada tierna, cariñosa y picara. Poco a poco fueron suprimiendo el espacio entre ellos pero cuando estaban a punto de fundir sus labios en un tierno beso cuando… unos golpes en la puerta los hizo respingar.

-Hermana, no te olvides que hoy tenemos que reunirnos con Clyde para acordar los temas de defensa del reino- sonó la voz de Milliardo detrás de la puerta.

-Si hermanito- Puso énfasis en la ultima palabra- No me olvidare.

-A por cierto, HEERO!!! No te demores mucho jaja- Reía mientras se escuchaban pasos alejándose.

Ambos dentro de la habitación se sonrojaron, pero dejaron en suspenso lo que estuvieron por hacer, el castaño se despidió abandonando la habitación para que la joven pudiera vestirse y bajar.

**Ubicación: sala de estar. Hora 08:45am**

El día estaba bastante nuboso, había pequeños pedazos de cielo azul, el resto cubierto de nubes grises y algunas más negras que otras, pareciera que pronto se armaría una tormenta.

Todos excepto Relena, se encontraban en la sala: Heero, Silver y Duo charlaban tranquilamente, Trowa y Wufei platicaban con respecto a sus Gundams y otras cosas, Zechs hablaba por teléfono y Quatre estaba tocando una tranquila y hermosa melodía con un violín que el Barón le consiguió.

-Bien hasta dentro de un rato, nos vemos Lacus- Concluyo el rubio mayor al colgar el teléfono.

-Milliardo, no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿con quien hablabas?- Pregunto Silver.

-Hablaba con la ministra de defensa del Reino, la ponía al tanto de lo último acontecido- contesto.

-Vaya yo creí que no tenían- alego Duo.

-Pero si serás nabo y que hay de la policía ¿eh?- wufei miraba un poco molesto al trenzado.

-Bueno chicos no peleen- interfirió silver antes de que Chan le muestre el kung fu al Shirigami- ¿de que hablabas con la ministra?- pregunto dirigiéndose al Barón.

-Debido a lo acontecido, hoy nos reuniremos Relena y yo con ella, para decidir si reactivamos las Fuerzas Armadas o no. Aunque es lo más probable- Contesto.

-Vaya- se sorprendió Ghost- Me parece bien, ¿les molesta si voy? Capaz puedo ayudar en algo- inquirió.

-No es mala idea- Sonrió el rubio- salimos en un rato…-se corto cuando la puerta que conecta la sala con la escalera se abrió dejando pasar a la pacifista.

Relena bajo vestida como toda una dama de política, tenia el pelo recogido por una bincha, una camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo de un saco gris rayado, una pollera de satén gris un poco ajustada que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y por ultimo zapatos de taco, no muy altos.

-Vamos hermano- se dirigió al mencionado el cual estaba vestido con su frac militar y demás, todo característico de él, excepto que no lleva el casco.

-Claro-contesto este- Silver ira con nosotros, podría sernos útil- agrego.

-No hay problema- con ánimos- ¿vienes Heero?- pregunto al soldado que estaba en un sillón discutiendo con Trowa sobre el "Atomizador".

-Claro- tal respuesta le valió las miradas de todos- ¿Qué?- pregunto con mirada asesina.

Heero cuando había salido del cuarto de la rubia, se cambio de vestimenta, bajo vestido de pantalón azul marino y cinturón de cuero negro, camisa blanca que tenia los primeros 2 botones desprendidos, bajo un saco del mismo color que el pantalón y calzado con mocasines negros.

-Nada- contestaron todos rápidamente, excepto Silver, que le mostró el pulgar en señal de "todo bien"

Heero sabia que significaba esa seña, asi que lo miro directamente y le sonrió en complicidad, sabia que este muchacho desconocido, lo iba a ayudar, no sabia porque, pero le sentía un aire de familiaridad, como si ya lo conociera de algún lado.

Pero entonces, el soldado perfecto se dio cuenta de algo, algo que siempre hacia cuando quería saber contra quien o que se enfrentaba…y ahora se había olvidado.

Se había olvidado de investigar al morocho.

**Ubicación: Ministerio de Defensa del Reino Sanc. Hora: 09:25am**

Lo que seria donde se encuentra la lujosa estructura de las instalaciones del ministerio, seria el centro de la ciudad.

La limo que trasladaba al Barón, a la ministra, al soldado y al desconocido; se detuvo casi enfrente al imponente edificio. Las banderas de todas las regiones asociadas al Reino estaban en los mástiles, que se encontraban a un lado y en el medio de tantas banderas de otros lados, la bandera de Sanc se alzaba imponentemente.

El primero en salir de la limo, fue Heero, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a Relena, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que provoco el sonrojo de ambos.

Mientras eso ocurría, Milliardo y Silver reían silenciosamente en complicidad, después ambos bajaron siguiendo a la joven pareja que iba delante de ellos, en dirección a la oficina de la ministra de defensa.

La diversión no se dio esperar en esta situación, ni bien entraron, muchos empleados del ministerio, saludaron a la pacifista, las mujeres le daban cumplidos con respecto a su acompañante _"es muy guapo, espero que sepa cuidarla a usted" "muy buena elección Ministra" Por dios Señorita Relena, tiene muy buen ojo usted" "felicitaciones"._ Cosas asi.

Pero lo peor era cuando los hombres, eran los que daban los cumplidos y no me refiero a la pareja, si no que eran directamente para la joven Princesa.

"_Buenos días para la ministra mas bella del mundo", "Señorita Relena, se ve mas radiante y hermosa el día de hoy", "La flor de la paz, hace acto de presencia con su infinita belleza"._ Cursilerías de las más baratas, que hacían abochornar a la joven mencionada.

Pero, también, ponían furioso y celoso al Soldado Perfecto, tanto que…

-Relena me disculpas un momento- le dijo mientras soltaba el delicadamente el brazo de ella.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a la recepción, donde estaban esos sujetos.

Milliardo y Silver miraban atónitos la reacción de Heero.

Pues bien, con o sin el castaño, siguieron su marcha a la oficina de Lacus, al llegar, el rubio mayor golpeo sutilmente la puerta. Tras un suave _"pase"_ proveniente del interior de la habitación, los 3 entraron.

La hermosa habitación, decorada con tonos femeninos, se alzo ante los ojos de los visitantes. Una biblioteca, unos jarrones, una estatua y floreros. Decoraban la oficina de Lacus Clyne, como rezaba el cartelito plastificado que se encontraba en el escritorio de roble y detrás de este una la dueña de ese nombre.

-Lena-Pronuncio la joven ministra de defensa con tono amistoso yendo a abrazar a su colega.

Lacus clyne, tiene una cabellera lacia, sedosa y larga de color rosado con pequeños tonos blancos, la tiene atada con un moño bordo y un prendedor doble de color oro en el costado izquierdo adelante arriba de su frente, es de tez rosada, ojos de iris purpura, estaba vestida igual que Relena, solo que de color magenta.

-Lacus, amiga ¿Cómo has estado?- respondió la aludida, contestando el abrazo afectuosamente.

-Bien, un poco ocupada por lo sucedido hace unos días…- se interrumpió al sentir una fuerte explosión que provenía del pasillo.

Los 4 salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con un campante Heero Yuy que venia en dirección hacia ellos, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaban como los un asesino, cuando llego saludo a Lacus y entro a la oficina de esta, dejando a todos un tanto confundidos.

Pues bien, ya dentro de la oficina se dieron lugar a las presentaciones.

-Lacus te presento a Heero Yuy- Señalando al mencionado.

-Un gusto- el soldado le da la mano a la joven ministra de defensa.

-Es un placer conocer a uno de los pilotos Gundam- Devolvió el saludo la peli-rosada.

-A mi hermano ya lo conoces- Río Lena, siguiendo las presentaciones- y el es Silver Ghost- Señalo por ultimo al morocho.

El mencionado, se levanto y estrecho la mano de la joven Lacus, cuando la tomo, una descargar eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se le erizo la piel y por un pequeño segundo, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, al joven morocho se le tornaron las mejillas de un tono muy parecido al del cabello de la joven.

Ella tampoco se quedo atrás con las reacciones.

Cuando se separaron y se sentaron (Ghost en una silla contra la pared y Clyne en su sillón reclinable detrás de su escritorio) un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, mientras el desconocido y la ministra, no se sacaban las miradas de encima.

-Bueno EJEM!!- carraspeo Milliardo- Vamos a lo que vinimos- empezó dirigiéndose a Clyne.

-eh… si claro- aun seguia mirando a Silver- Veamos- se dirigió al rubio- ¿Qué propones?

-Yo sugiero que levantemos otra vez el ejército, nos hará falta para esta nueva amenaza- lanzo Zechs.

¿Estas seguro que alguien quiere levantarse en guerra otra vez?- Levanto una ceja- ¿tienes pruebas o algo?

-Sabia que me dirías eso- dijo con suficiencia- por eso traje a Silver- lo señalo.

-Ya veo porque no te negaste- el aludido lo miro con una mueca- pues bien- se dirigió a Lacus- ¿No son suficientes pruebas que un Gundam hibrido venga a atacar la ciudad? – Pregunto.

Ella abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro- ¿Un gundam Hibrido? ¿Estas seguro?- no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Pues si- confirmo Silver- Me di cuenta por el brillo de su metal, además de la gran fuerza que tenia, es muy difícil ganarle a un Tauro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Imposible, los Tauros tiene una fuerza de 7.8 Newton por tonelada, no hay otro tipo de mobile suit de tanta fuerza como este, solo los antiguos Pieros y los Virgos- Aventuro con firmeza.

-Si es verdad, los Pieros tienen 8.0 de fuerza y los Virgos 8.1- La miro seriamente- pero un Gundam pose una fuerza de 14.5 por eso, vencer 5 Tauros le fue como dar un paseo- dijo con ironía.

-Vaya conoces mucho de mobile suit- coqueteo ella con una sonrisa- me sorprendería que no fueras piloto.

-Pues lo soy, es más soy un piloto Gundam- Agrego alzando la barbilla.

-¿Eres acaso uno de los 5 Pilotos Gundam?- abrió mas los ojos.

-No, no soy de los Originales- Río- Soy nuevo. Es más, yo reconstruí al Mobile suit que destruyo al Gundam hibrido.

La joven peli rosada esta más asombrada.

**Ubicación: Base desconocida Hora 11:30am**

Dos sujetos conversaban en una oficina.

-Bueno señor ¿Qué planea hacer?- Empezó uno de ellos, tenia una apariencia joven y vestía una bata de laboratorio, al parecer era científico.

-Debemos actuar antes de que Ghost logre hacer algo- la voz grave del otro sujeto apareció, el tipo era entrecano, tenia facciones cuadradas, era un tipo mayor.

-Entiendo, ¿Pongo en marcha el Proyecto Lunar Gundam?- Aventuro con sagacidad.

-No antes de terminar a los Side Gundams- contesto.

-Señor, una vez que el Lunar Gundam este hecho, no deberíamos preocuparnos por esos estorbos…

-No me refiero a eso- lo atajo con seriedad- Me refiero para atrapar a uno de los pilotos.

El Científico lo miro extrañado- ¿Para que señor? Nosotros también tenemos buenos pilotos, yo me incluyo en ellos- Aseguro con arrogancia.

-Ya se, pero ninguno de ustedes se compara a Silver- sonrío con malicia.

-Pero usted sabe bien, que antes de que logremos apresarlo, el se suicidaría o escaparía- aventuro desganado.

-Lo se, por eso, mi objetivo es su hermano.

-¿Su… hermano?- tartamudeo el joven.

-Si asi es, me refiero a ese joven que se hace llamar Heero Yuy. El y Silver son hermanos- revelo con suficiencia, como si fuera algo fabuloso… Y DE VERDAD LO ERA!!!!

-Pero- insistió- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sean hermanos?

-No mucho, solo que ambos tienen el mismo entrenamiento, es decir, ambos fueron entrenados por Odin Lowe y también por el Doctor J. Claro que nunca se cruzaron, pero ambos son iguales- concluyo.

**Ubicación: Living del castillo, Reino Sanc. Hora 01:45pm**

Tal como se vio esta mañana, que estaba muy nublada y el cielo, solo se le veían unos pequeños trazos de azul. Ahora era un diluvio, con relámpagos decorando el paisaje y truenos asiendo de sinfonía en el ambiente, otro espectáculo que solo la madre naturaleza puede dar.

Los G-boys, Silver, Dorothy y Milliardo. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo en la muy bien decorada habitación, iluminada por los candelabros del siglo XVI.

El soldado y el Barón, discutían temas de defensa del reino, ambos sentados en un sillón doble, Duo practicaba el solo de San Sebastián con una guitarra en otro sillón, Trowa que esta en el mismo que el shirigami, leía un libro "el arte de la guerra Wu-zi" (_SGT: "el arte de la Guerra Wu-zi, es un libro que saque del juego MMORPG Metin2_). Quatre estaba en una silla aterciopelada con el violín, intentando tocar de "oído" lo mismo que estaba practicando el trenzado y Dorothy lo miraba sentada en el mismo sillón que el joven arabico, cautivada por las habilidades del rubio. Wufei chateaba con Sally Poe a través de la notebook que estaba en su regazo, sentado en otro sillón.

Silver, estaba recostado contra una ventana, suspirando, mirando el feo clima que caía sobre ellos. Aunque era la primera vez que estaba presenciando una lluvia de verdad, no una artificial como las que hay en las colonias espaciales, estaba molesto, porque ese bendito diluvio, había arruinado sus planes de invitar a salir a Lacus.

**Flashback:****Ubicación: Ministerio de Defensa. Hora 12:35pm**

La reunión con la joven ministra de defensa ya había terminado, todos excepto la dueña de la oficina y el joven desconocido; habian salido a almorzar.

-Dime Silver ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Sanc?- pregunto la peli-rosada.

-Ni idea, depende de lo que acontezca- respondió- ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un deje de duda.

-Por nada- se apresuro a contestar, sonrojada, bajando la mirada.

Ghost vio esa reacción, decidió hacer una jugada- Señorita Clyne, me gustaría saber…- se interrumpió al momento que la joven alzaba una mano.

-Silver, no es necesario tanta formalidad, dime simplemente Lacus- sonrió

-Esta bien- también sonriendo- bueno… donde me quede… asi- recordó- ¿Me gustaría saber si estarás ocupada esta tarde?

- No- contesto- hay muy poco trabajo, debido a que es muy raro haber conflictos- aclaro.

-Ah genial, entonces…eh… ¿puedoinvitarlaasalirestatarde?- lo pregunto tan rápido que no lo entendió.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, la verdad no le entendió nada.

Lanzo un suspiro, tomo fuerzas y le volvió a preguntar- ¿puedo invitarte… a salir… esta ta-ta-tard-e- tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba.

-cl-claro- también, un tono carmesí se subió a sus mejillas, acentuando su rosada piel- me gustaría, hace tiempo que no salgo de la rutina- le sonrió.

-Genial- dijo suavemente, aunque adentro de su mente, eso lo grito con un megáfono- paso a buscarla a las 7 ¿esta bien?

-Claro, ¿adonde iremos?- mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Donde tú quieras- contesto con indiferencia mientras la seguia por el pasillo.

-Te parece si nos encontramos en el café…-Se interrumpió cuando un trueno, hizo temblar el ambiente.

**Fin del Flashback**

Silver continuaba suspirando, cuando de repente, otro trueno hizo aparición, fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar y provoco un corte de luz.

-Lo único que faltaba- exclamo Silver enojado.

-Bueno no es para tanto- sonrió Duo, que había dejado de tocar la guitarra.

El morocho le tiro una mirada asesina, claro que el trenzado no se dio cuenta por la oscuridad.

Para colmo de esta situación, la puerta principal empezó a ser golpeada, con una fuerza tan grande que parecía que iba a salir despedida del marco.

-Aaaayyyyy- un grito de terror proveniente de Duo y Quatre, no se hizo esperar.

-Ayyy- Caída estilo anime por parte de Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, Dorothy y Silver, debido al grito de los otros dos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, se podía ver la tormenta que azotaba afuera, vientos fuertes, lluvia a todo fulgor, los relámpagos que iluminaban a la figura que estaba en el umbral.

Todos miraban expectantes a la silueta, Heero y Silver ambos estaban alerta, el primero agarro el revolver que tenia dentro del saco, mientras que el ultimo, agarro la misma arma solo que la saco de la cintura.

La silueta avanzo, el ruido de pisadas mojadas en el piso de mármol se sentía en toda la habitación, hasta que…

-MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT!!! VOY A MATARTE- una voz femenina, rugió con todo su poder.

-Lu-cre…Lucrezia… Lucrezia- Tartamudeaba el Aludido con temor.

Lucrezia Noin, venia pisando muy fuerte, en su lindo rostro de tez blanca, que ahora estaba roja de furia; se lo veía todo mojado, parte de su cabello azul pegado a la cara y con ojos con llamas en su mirada. Su ropa, toda empapada y con algo de barro.

-Asi es- exclamo furiosa- ¿acaso te olvidaste que tenias que ir a buscarme al aeropuerto?- pregunto encolerizada, acercándose amenazadoramente al Barón.

-¿al aeropuerto?- repitió. En ese instante, Lucrezia lo agarra de las solapas y lo empieza a zarandear.

-Si al aeropuerto, grandísimo tonto- lo seguia sacudiendo con mas fuerza- Le dije a tu hermana que te avisara que iba a demorar más y que no iba a poder comunicarme por un tiempo- explico mientras lo soltaba de golpe en el sillón.

-Pero si Relena no me dijo nada- ofendido cruzo los brazos- Ni siquiera sabia que te ibas a tardar, ya había empezado a preocuparme. Me iba lanzar a buscarte.

Noin se sonrojo por ese comentario, ella sabia que su querido "Milli" seria capaz de partir la tierra en dos para encontrarla.

-Bueno de todas formas ya llegue- se tranquilizo y reparo que los G-boys estaban ahí- Hola chicos- sonrió

-Hola Noin- Contestaron todos en coro.

Noin recorrió con sus ojos azules a todos los presentes y se dio cuenta que había un desconocido entre ellos, se pregunto mentalmente quien era ese joven.

-Creo que no me he presentado ¿Verdad?- inquirió con una sonrisa irónica al ver que la recién llegada posaba sus ojos en él.

- Es cierto, me presento yo- Le tendió una mano- Lucrezia Noin, un gusto.

-Silver Ghost, un placer señorita Noin- le tomo la mano mientras sonreía.

La tarde continuó, tranquila (después de que volviera la luz) y muy animada, pese al mal clima, pusieron a la peli azul al tanto de todo lo que paso en estos últimos meses.

Cuando llego Relena del ministerio, su hermano se le abalanzo amenazantemente por su falta de memoria. Ella le explico que cuando le iba a avisar, se le olvido por ver a los pilotos, el día que llegaron, pero no se acordó de darle el recado.

Pues bien, al llegar las 9 de la noche, la lluvia ceso, pero todavía perduraban las nubes de tormenta, un viento bastante fuerte, azotaba la noche, sacudiendo los árboles.

Todos se encontraban cenando, charlaban animadamente, Heero y Relena estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que Duo, Silver y Quatre (que estaban del otro lado de la mesa, sentados en ese orden) charlaban y sonreían maliciosamente a la joven pareja.

Ya cerca de las 10, cuando estaban en la sobre mesa, se iban a retirar, cuando Ghost, les llama la atención.

-Esperen, tengo algo que decirles- dijo, al momento que todos ya se habían levantado-Chicas, ustedes retírense por favor-pidió a Dorothy, Relena y Lucrezia.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, volvieron a tomar asiento excepto las chicas que se despidieron, mientras los sirvientes, tomaban los platos y demás para llevarlos a lavar. Cuando la servidumbre se fue, Silver volvió a hablar.

-Bueno a ver, como empiezo- Dudo un poco lo que iba a decir- esta mañana, uno de mis contactos, me envió información un poco alarmante-soltó.

-¿De que trata?- pregunto Heero haciendo de portavoz del grupo.

-¿Conocen el Proyecto Lunar Gundam?- los miro con detenimiento, esperando una reacción.

Casi todos pusieron expresión de no saber nada y cuando digo casi todos, me refiero a que Milliardo, no lo hizo. Si no que su rostro se puso mas pálido que un papel, empezó a sudar helado y con ojos como platos, le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza mas grande que su castillo al morocho.

-¿El…el…pro-proyecto- tartamudeaba y tenia la garganta seca, no le salían las palabras- Lunar…Gundam?

-¿Lo conoces Zechs?- pregunto Duo.

-Al parecer si- contesto wufei, que miraba claramente las expresiones del Barón.

-¿Qué si lo conozco?- pregunto sarcásticamente elevando el tono de voz- Quisiera saber ¿Cómo tú lo conoces?- Señalo amenazantemente a Silver.

-No es de tu incumbencia, yo solo pregunte si lo conocían- se defendió también elevando la voz.

Metió la pata, aunque no se dio cuenta, ahora Heero y Trowa lo miraban con desconfianza, pero en la mente de primero, ahora si que estaba decidido averiguar quien es exactamente Silver Ghost. Por su parte, Tritum Bloom, estaba pendiente de todas las reacciones que pudiera dar el semblante del morocho, pero este se mantenía con total indiferencia.

-Pues bien creo que solo tú y Zechs lo conocen- corroboro Wufei, que miraba expectante toda la situación- ¿Podrías explicarnos?- pregunto.

-Pues bien, pero tú- señalo al Barón relámpago- me ayudaras, al parecer conoces tanto o más que yo- replico con firmeza.

-Depende de lo que digas- también replico pero con mas fuerza aun- empecemos-ordeno.

-Antes, una cosa- interrumpió el Shirigami.

Todos lo miraron.

-Déjenme traer mi manta- Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Duo alguna vez te dijeron que eres un idiota- Dijo Silver todavía en el piso.

-Yo se lo digo todo el tiempo- contesto Heero también desde el suelo.

Después de un rato, los 5 G-Boys, El desconocido y el Barón Relámpago, se encontraban en el living. Encendieron la estufa a leña, acercaron los sillones e hicieron una ronda alrededor de la esta.

(_SGT: solo les falta el mate y una guitarra xD jajajaja o si van a contar cuentos de terror, unas linternas xD_)

Ya todos sentados, esperaron expectantes a que el morocho empezara el relato. Todos tenían curiosidad de saber que es el proyecto Lunar Gundam, ya con decir la palabra "Gundam" es más que suficiente tanto para interesar y preocupar a nuestros pilotos.

-Bien, el Proyecto Lunar Gundam- empezó Ghost- es un plan que se ideo después de unos hallazgos arqueológicos en una pirámide del antiguo Egipto más o menos en el año 193AC. Se encontró material desconocido, nunca antes visto. Se deduzco que era material extraterrestre, es decir alienígena, era una especie de tecnología muy avanzada, pero después de muchas investigaciones, realizadas por expertos científicos, se descubrió que era fácilmente manejable y duplicable.

-Pero que era difícil hacerla funcionar, debido a que no había fuentes de energía tan potentes capaz de activar esa cosa- Agrego Milliardo al relato.

-Es verdad- corroboro el morocho-Pero sin embargo, se podía usar de todas maneras, no a toda su capacidad, pero si con la suficiente fuerza para no ser superada. De ahí se llamo Proyecto Lunar, se lo bautizo asi, porque ese material, tenía unos símbolos raros de forma muy curiosa, pero parecían formar la palabra "Lunar".

Hizo una pausa para ver el rostro asombrado de sus colegas pilotos. El rostro de Milliardo parecía ensombrecerse.

-Cuando yo investigue para saber mas sobre el origen del Tallgeesse-prosiguió Zechs- encontré de casualidad, un Informe sobre ese proyecto, cuando lo leí, no podía creer que existiera semejante poder en una simple maquina- estaba con la voz tomada, en su mente, rogaba que el morocho, no confirmara que esa cosa existiera.

-Creo que la palabra poder, le queda muy chica a esa cosa- corrigió Ghost, rompiéndole las esperanzas al Barón- tiene un poder catastrófico, pero no quiere decir, que en verdad este construido, ese informe fue solo una prueba ficticia.

-¿Una prueba ficticia?- repitió Trowa- quiere decir que lo hicieron haciendo solo conjetura ¿No es asi?- miro fijamente al relator.

-Exacto, incluso unos ingenieros y yo hicimos la prueba-afirmo- pero después de eso, nos dimos cuenta que llevado a la práctica, su poder era diez veces superior. Su poder variaría según su piloto pero igual seria superior.

-Bies basta de relatos- exclamo Milliardo con nerviosismo- Dinos ya la información que te dieron- con autoridad al joven morocho.

-Ok ok- dijo con aspereza- me informan, que nuestros enemigos han puesto en marcha el proyecto, pero algo los detiene y no se sabe que es- frunció su rostro en señal de pensamiento.

-¿Será que les falta algún material, objeto o algo?-Inquirió Duo _(__SGT: MILAGRO MILAGRO, lo veo y no lo creo, Duo dijo algo inteligente jajajajajaja xD__)_.

-Por nataku, dijiste algo inteligente sin que nadie te ayudara- sarcásticamente, Wufei dijo lo mismo que el autor de este fic.

-Ja ja muy gracioso Wu-man, pero al menos lo pensé mas rápido que vos- dijo primero en tono sarcástico y después en burlón mientras sacaba la lengua en dirección al chino.

Este le iba a decir un montón de palabras muy groseras que me mejor me evito de escribir si no muchos pensaran que soy un mal educado y grosero al escribir tanta sarta de disparates.

-No es hora de pelear-Rugió Zechs molesto- Duo tiene razón, por algo deben estar retrasando la construcción de esa abominación- sentencio.

-Algo o Alguien- corrigió silver y todos lo miraron fijo- ese mobile suit, no es para cualquier piloto, actualmente solo existen 2 pilotos capaces de manejar esa cosa.

-¿Y quienes son los pilotos?-Pregunto Quatre interesado.

-Uno de ellos… es Heero- miro al mencionado. Este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- el otro soy yo- suspiro.

-¿Qué hay de Zechs?- Pregunto Trowa mas serio de lo normal- El también es un piloto tan bueno como Heero- Miro a los que menciono en secuencia.

-No hay que hacer un enfrentamiento de mobile suit para saber que Heero es mejor que Milliardo- dijo Silver con aire de sabiduría- yo se muy bien que tu eres un excelente guerrero- miro al Barón con una sonrisa- pero Heero es mejor, tiene algo que tu no tienes, no me preguntes que es, pero eso lo hace más fuerte.

-Pero eso quiere decir- Alego Quatre, para zanjar la incomoda comparación- Que Heero y vos, están en peligro- miro a ambos.

-Tiene razón- Apoyaron Milliardo y Duo. Trowa y Wufei asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo no creo que vengan por mi-Dijo Silver y todos lo volvieron a mirar fijo- A mi ya me conocen y no creo que se animen si saben lo que les conviene. Más bien irán tras Heero o intentaran ir jajaja- Agrego mientras reía y miraba al castaño.

El soldado perfecto lo miraba muy confundido- ¿Cómo que ya te conocen?- Pregunto con desconfianza.

-En la colonia L6, yo era un guardia de seguridad de la unidad "S.T.A.R.S." de mobile suits Leo- contesto mirando a su interlocutor, los ojos marrones de Ghost brillaban con nostalgia- era uno de los mejores, intentaron raptarme, pero solo consiguieron que destruyera una de sus instalaciones. Lo intentaron muchas veces y la última vez, casi me convertí en kamikaze al estrellar un trasbordador en otra de sus bases- concluyo el recuerdo con sonrisa maliciosa.

Siguieron cavilando el tema hasta las 2 de la madrugada. Al final, decidieron que lo mejor es seguir como que no sabían nada, pero estarían más alerta de lo normal.

**Ubicación: Pasillo que conecta las habitaciones de Relena, Heero y Silver. Hora: 02:10am Fecha: 26 de mayo del año 199AC.**

-En serio Heero, no debes perder tiempo, dile de una buena vez- dijo Ghost a su compañero de armas.

-Lo se, pero no es fácil… me da algo… no puedo describirlo- contesto el oji-azul con deje de nerviosismo.

Ambos iban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Silver volvió a encarar a Heero con el tema referente a sus sentimientos, pero por qué el soldado no debe perder tiempo demorando su declaración hacia la pacifista.

-Entiendo a que te refieres- asintió mirándolo fijamente- propóntelo como una misión a realizar ¿Te parece?- Propuso con una sonrisa.

-¿Una misión?- repitió con deje de duda- ¿Cómo?- se detuvo frente a su habitación.

-Fácil, hagamos que yo soy tu superior-Inquirió mientras también se detenía a un lado del castaño.

-No me convences-lo miro ceñudo.

-De acuerdo, te quito el Wing Zero- Amenazo con un dedo apuntandolo.

-¿Qué?- lo miro fijo- jajaja no puedes- se burlo.

-No me obligues- lo amenazo arrastrando las palabras, mientras lo miraba fríamente.

El soldado trago saliva, casi se asusto al escuchar esa voz. Le pareció raro asustarse, nunca nadie lo logro, ¿pero por qué este tipo si?

-Esta bien- suspiro rendido- Intentémoslo… total no perdemos nada- dijo con ironía.

-Ese es el espíritu- sonrió mientras le golpeaba la espalda en señal de amistad- veamos, Heero te tengo una misión- empezó.

-Adelante- se paro firme y miro a su "superior".

-Hay indicios confirmados de que el corazón de la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores del Reino Sanc, puede ser robado- concluyo con sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Cómo?- exclamo extrañado- ¿estas seguro que no te fuiste por las ramas en nuestro pequeño teatro?- lo seguia mirando fijo y muy extrañado.

-Pues… no. Me refiero a que se ha descubierto que tiene muchos pretendientes y muchos de ellos pueden ser peligrosos debido a la nueva situación- miro fijamente al castaño con una expresión seria, pero por dentro… estaba que se moría de risa.

El soldado perfecto estaba súper furioso, Silver le agrego tanta seriedad al teatro que él se lo estaba tomando muy enserio.

-Muy bien- con voz seria muy característica de él- ¿Cuál es mi objetivo?- siguió con el teatro, el cual ahora se lo tomaba muy enserio.

-Tu misión es, ir ahora, decirle que la amas, ponerte de novio con ella y posteriormente dentro de un tiempo… casarte y forjar una familia con ella- concluyo, esperanzado de que su amigo siguiera con el teatro.

Heero dudo un poco en las palabras de Silver, pero después de unos segundos, contesto con su voz fría calculadora y determinada- Misión…aceptada.

-Perfecto- exclamo Ghost suavemente- Ejecuta tu misión lo más pronto posible- sin decir mas, se dio media vuelta y se encamino a su habitación.

**Ubicación: Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Relena. Hora: 02:15am**

Heero Yuy, el Soldado Perfecto, reintegrado piloto del Wing Zero se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de su nueva misión, la misión más difícil hasta ahora. Una misión que le tomara bastante tiempo realizarla, pero que era mejor empezar de una buena vez.

Todavía seguia cavilando si llamarla o no, era muy tarde pero, debía hacerlo. Su pecho estaba un poco presionado, aunque su respiración era controlada y su pulso estaba normal, tenía un nerviosismo increíble; pero no iba a dejar que eso interfiriera.

Tomo aire, se sereno y golpeo suavemente la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- la dulce y suave voz de una chica, salio de la habitación.

-Soy yo- contesto el joven castaño.

-¿Heero?- Pregunto la voz de la chica- ¿Eres tú?- (_SGT: Por dios, como le encantan a las mujeres torturarnos, son todas iguales xDDDD_).

Demoro un poco en contestar- Si soy yo- Murmuro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Silencio, un incomodo y mortal silencio, que molestaba al piloto. Hasta que…

-Pasa- la suave voz de la joven, lo alivio un poco.

El castaño abrió la puerta y entro. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la suave luz de una veladora, de la mesita que estaba a un costado de la cama de dos plazas.

-Heero- sonrió la rubia- ¿A que debo el honor de tu tardía visita- Río son suavidad.

El mencionado, dudo un poco en que contestarle- Ah… eso pues venia a decirte un par de cosas- musito con un deje de nerviosismo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Entonces dime- la rubia arreglo mejor la ropa de cama y la palmeo indicándole al joven que se sentara en el espacio libre que dejo al acomodarse mejor.

Él se sentó al lado de la chica y la miro a los ojos-Relena tengo que decirte algo…- se corto, tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la mencionada- ¿Qué es?- dijo con suavidad pero dando a denotar un pequeño deje de duda.

El soldado se quedo sin habla, pero gracias al escritor de este fic, en su mente se revivió una frase que dijo Ghost cuando montaron el pequeño teatro:

"_Propóntelo como una misión a realizar"_

Heero sonrió al recordar eso, también recordó como Relena se ponía muy insistente cuando él se tenía que ir a hacer misiones y eso requería que tuviera que irse del instituto.

Rápidamente, maquino todo lo que iba a decir- tengo que comentarte que me encomendaron una misión de alta importancia- dijo mientras veía a la joven.

-Ah genial- contesto Relena con decepción. Nuevamente su amado tendría que irse.

-Si y será mejor ejecutarla de una buena vez- Dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos el suave rostro de la joven, la miro fijamente a sus hermoso ojos azules y sin darle tiempo a nada… beso sus labios.

Relena estaba muy desorientada con respecto a la reacción del piloto, pero sin dudarlo, correspondió al tan anhelado beso que siempre soñó.

Heero se sentía más que aliviado y no quería cortar el beso, pero empezó a sentir la falta de aire. Suavemente soltó los labios de su querida Relena. Pero ella tampoco quería cortar el beso, aunque su respiración estaba agitada, ella se abalanzo hacia él y le estampo un beso más profundo.

Nuevamente, la falta de aire les gano y cuando cortaron el nuevo beso… Heero se lanzo hacia ella en busca de otro beso más.

Luego de 24 besos, caricias, palabras cursis como "_Te amo_", algún que otro gemido debido a las manos traviesas de ambos… decidieron hablar.

-Y dime ¿Cuál es la misión importante?- pregunto la rubia a su acompañante que estaba acostado y abrazado a ella.

-La estoy cumpliendo- dijo con picardía, mientras se aferraba más al delicado cuerpo de la joven, como queriendo que no se fuera.

-Entonces…- se separo del joven piloto y lo miro fijamente- Continúe con su misión soldado.

- A la orden- dijo con un susurro y la volvió a besar. Al separarse- te amo Relena, no puedo aguantármelo más, pero los nervios y la idea de que tú tal vez no me correspondieras, me aniquilaba internamente. Mis nervios no me dejaban, tuve que mentalizarme que era una misión para no echarme atrás- concluyo con la cabeza gacha.

Ella le tomo la barbilla para que la mira- No sabes todo lo que espere por esto Heero- le dio otro beso- nunca perdí las esperanzas, pero estuve por resignarme a que nunca te interesarías en mi, pero ahora estoy feliz- concluyo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Entonces es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase de mi misión- dijo seriamente, mientras tomaba las manos de la pacifista y la miraba con una mirada tierna- Relena ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- le pregunto con ansiedad.

-Hmm no se… te has tardado mucho- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mentón.

Heero se puso como roca, estaba a punto de convertirse en polvo cuando la voz de Relena lo saco de ese estado tan deplorable.

-Claro que si jajaja- río al ver el semblante de su piloto de ensueños.

-Ahh que alivio- sonrió maliciosamente- ahora veras lo que es la guerra- acto seguido se abalanzo sobre ella.

Después de una linda pelea de almohadas, terminaron en el suelo, fundidos en otro beso, ambos sonrojados, se miraron y perdiéndose el los ojos del otro…

- Te amo Relena- dijo el Soldado.

-Yo también te amo Heero- Dijo la Pacifista, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él.

* * *

**SGT: bien aca termina el 5 capitulo, jeje ya conocieron a la que sera mi pareja... sip asi es, ella es Lacus Clyne, personaje de Gundam Seed. Fue la unica que se me ocurrio, justo estaba jugando Dinasty Warriors Gundam 2 en el playstation2 xD**

**Kira Yamato: Oye, me robaste a mi novia, ahora veras lo que yo y mi Gundam podemos hacer**

**SGT: como si le tuviera miedo a tu Strike Freedom Gundam, el Epyon es mejor**

**Kira Yamato: Ahora veras (se lanza en combate montado en su gundam)**

**SGT:(montado en el Epyon) Morderas el polvo**

**Despues de 2 horas de combate**

**SGT: Siquieres mas me avisas**

**Kira Yamato: Tuviste suerte**

**SGT: Fue suerte darte la paliza mas grande de tu vida??????**

**Kira Yamato: Fue trampa, no es justo que venga Goku y utilize su bengala solar(Kaiuoken) para segarme**

**SGT: Te parece justo que venga Domon en el Burning Gundam y te agarre por la espalda???**

**kira Yamato: ok ok, te parece bien que te quiten a tu novia???**

**SGT: oye, solo la usare en este fic, te prometo devolvertela, solo la usare porque es la unica que se me ocurrio xD**

**Kira Yamato: ¬.¬ ok, ok ya veo que no puedo hacer nada.**

**SGT: bien problema solucionado, nos vemos en el capitulo 6 chauuuuuu**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que Gundam Seed y sus personajes. Solo me pertence Silver GhosT**


	7. Descubrimientos, citas y atentado

**Hola, aca yo silverghost traigo otro capitulo de Gundam wing DG**

**sorry por haber demorado tanto, pero tuve inspiracion en hacer otro fic y bueno, deje un poquito de lado este. jejejeje**

**gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, aca les traigo otro cap**

**sin mas que decir nos vemos**

**TAKEROU!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Descubrimientos, citas y atentado.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el astro rey empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte y unos tenues rayos pedían entrada a la habitación donde se encontraba nuestra joven pareja… una sombra recorría los hangares del castillo, donde se encontraban los mobile suits.

**Ubicación: Hangar de Mobile Suits del castillo. Hora: 06:45am**

La sombra seguia su recorrido por las instalaciones, dando suaves pasos. De repente se detiene de golpe antes de pasar por una puerta.

-Humm, no son los suficientemente listos para mí- dijo con arrogancia, mientras sacaba un frasquito tipo spray. Acto seguido lo acciono contra el marco metálico y varios láseres salieron de unos orificios.

Después de hackear el código de seguridad de la compuerta, siguió su campante recorrida hasta llegar a un mobile suit de color carmesí oscuro.

-Ahora veremos, si es tan listo como dicen jajaja-río con maldad mientras escalaba hacia la cabina del Gundam Epyon.

**Ubicación: Habitación de Relena. Hora: 07:30am**

La campana del despertador resonó en la recamara, pero fue opacada por un manotazo por parte de la joven que se encontraba acostada en la cama, se volvió a la posición que estaba antes de "apagar" el aparato y se aferro nuevamente al otro cuerpo que estaba tapado con las sabanas junto a ella. El cuerpo de su amado, el cuerpo de la única persona que la hacia sentirse segura.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto un susurro saliendo del cuerpo del joven.

-7 y 30- respondió la chica también susurrando- aun es temprano- agrego recostando su cabeza en el brazo de su novio.

- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?- pregunto con acento juguetón, mientras acariciaba con el revés de su mano la mejilla de su novia.

-Me tomare el día libre, me merezco un descanso- contesto con el mismo acento juguetón, mientras se aferraba al brazo del castaño.

-Te amo- le susurro en el cuello mientras se lo besaba, le gustaba hacerlo, sentir esa suave piel, el aroma embriagante como afrodisíaco, que le hacia olvidar todo.

-Yo también te amo- le contesto con un hilo de voz mientras se estremecía al sentir las caricias en su cuello, su respiración y pulso aumentaron al sentir esa oleada de sensaciones que la hacían sentirse viva.

**Ubicación: Living del castillo. Hora: 09:00am**

Silver y Milliardo, mantenían una acalorada discusión, al parecer, la charla de ayer, no había zanjado todo. El Barón estaba vestido de mocasines blancos, pantalón de pana, chaleco sin mangas, camisa de seda y saco del mismo color. El morocho por su parte estaba vestido de championes deportivos negros, pantalón y saco plateado, con una camisa negra de botones.

La fuerte discusión alerto a Duo y Quatre, pero cuando se iban a meter a tranquilizar, recibieron unas miradas tan asesinas que parecieron ver a unos demonios. Por lo que se decidieron ir a desayunar sin chistar.

Mas tarde, Trowa y wufei, intentaron meterse, en eso, el príncipe del reino Sanc, los saco a sablazos de una espada que saco de una armadura, mientras Silver les arrojaba dagas con toda su fuerza.

45 minutos de discusión llegaron a su fin, cuando la pacifista y el soldado bajaron a desayunar. Heero vestido de su forma característica (la musculosa, el short y las botas cortas) y Relena con unos jeans ajustados azules, una blusa blanca sin mangas y calzando unas sandalias.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Relena mientras entraba a living de la mano de Heero.

-Nada- contestaron en coro los dos, disimulando el enojo.

-Yo quisiera saber si en verdad eso es nada- señalo Heero el aspecto de los ambos.

Ghost y Zechs se miraron, el aspecto encolerizado de los dos, todavía no se había ido del todo.

-Fue solo un pequeño intercambio de palabras- Empezó Milliardo mientras se serenaba.

-Es cierto- siguió y corroboro Silver- nada mas, no deben preocuparse- sonrió a la pareja mientras se alisaba la ropa.

Ambos oji-azules se miraron confundidos, pero después de encogerse de hombros, sonrieron y fueron a desayunar.

Mientras el rubio mayor y el morocho, seguían de atrás a la pareja, se miraban de soslayo asesinamente.

-Esto todavía no termino- susurro Milliardo lo suficiente para que solo el morocho sintiera.

-Ya lo se, mas tarde hablamos- le contesto de la misma manera- Milliardo ¿no notas algo raro?- pregunto con tono de voz normal y picadamente, señalando a la pareja que iba delante de ellos.

Este lo miro confundido, miro a su hermana y a Heero que iban adelante y reparo en las manos entrelazadas.

-Yuy- este se dio vuelta y lo miro- ven a mi estudio, quiero hablar contigo- dijo seriamente, mientras se alejaban en dirección a un pasillo.

Los demás miraron sorprendidos a los 2, mientras Heero se dirigió hacia el pasillo por donde se fue su "cuñado".

**Ubicación: Estudio de Milliardo. Hora: 09:52am**

Los rayos del hermoso día soleado, que prometía un clima agradable; entraban por las ventanas de marco de roble. El estudio del Príncipe Milliardo Peacecraft, Alias Zechs Merquise o Barón Relámpago; era una habitación no muy amplia ni muy chica. En las paredes colgaban cuadros que al parecer eran antepasados de la familia, algunos otros eran imágenes del rubio y Noin, otras de él con relena y cosas asi. También se encontraba una biblioteca, un sillón de 2 plazas y un escritorio.

-Siéntate- le ordeno a Heero, señalando la silla frente al escritorio. Mientras él rodeo el mueble y se sentó en su silla de aterciopelado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con nerviosismo al ver el la reacción fría que le daba el Barón, la cual, era más fría de lo normal.

-Voy a advertirte de algo- le dijo con tono severo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto desafiantemente.

-No estoy en contra de que andes de novio con mi hermana- dijo con gravedad- pero si le rompes el corazón… yo te rompo los huesos- lo amenazo haciéndole una seña pasando su dedo índice bajo su cuello.

-No te preocupes- le aseguro con su voz seria, muy característica- no lo haré, lo prometo… a decir verdad, no creo que pueda estar con otra mujer- agrego mientras suspiraba.

-Mas te vale- le amenazo- Pues bien- su voz sonó más suave y un poco animada- volvamos.

-Espera- lo detuvo cuando hizo el amague de levantarse.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, manteniéndose sentado.

-¿De que discutías con Silver?- pregunto seriamente.

Milliardo lo miro frío, hizo una mueca de disconformidad- un tema entre nosotros, nada más- contesto secamente.

-Humm… no te creo- dijo heero con disconformidad ante la respuesta de su cuñado.

-En otra ocasión te comento- dijo cortando la charla. Se levanto y salio de la habitación.

**Ubicación: Centro de la ciudad, Reino de Sanc. Hora: 12:05am**

Pleno medio día, un clima agradable debido al despejado cielo azul y una ciudad pacifica. Ingredientes perfectos para que nuestra joven pareja tenga su primera cita.

-¿Te parece bien aquí Heero?- pregunto la muchacha a su novio.

-Donde tú quieras Relena- Contesto a su novia con una sonrisa y le robo un beso.

Pues si, el soldado y la pacifista, por fin, están juntos, disfrutando de un día normal para una pareja de enamorados.

Ambos vestidos de la manera tal cual se levantaron, entran a un restaurante a almorzar. El anfitrión les lleva hasta una de las mesas libres. Heero caballerosamente le ofrece una silla a Relena y después él se sienta.

-¿Qué ordenamos?- pregunto Heero mientras leía la carta que un mozo les dio.

-Humm…- Relena con el ceño fruncido, mira detenidamente el menú- ¿Te parece el especial del día?- inquirió mirando al castaño.

-Seguro- contesto sonriendo tiernamente, después le hace seña a un mozo y ordenan lo que acordaron.

-Y dime Heero- empezó la joven mientras hacen tiempo- ¿Dónde vamos después?

-Iremos a caminar por la costa ¿Te parece?- inquirió.

-Seguro-sonrió. Se quedo perdida en la mirada de su novio.

Ambos se perdieron en el mar de sus ojos, Heero puso su mano sobre la de Relena, esta se sonrojo y empezaron acercarse. Cuando de pronto alguien interrumpe.

-Asi lo quería agarrar- Sonó una voz con picardía.

La joven pareja dio un respingo y miraron a un costado, donde provenía la voz y se encuentran con Silver, pero para más sorpresa, de su brazo estaba Lacus Clyne.

-Hola relena, hola Heero, ¿Cómo andan?- pregunto la peli-rosada con una sonrisa, mirando a los mencionados.

Silver estaba mirándolos con sonrisa picara. Estaba vestido con una simple playera negra que decía "Gundam" en pequeñas letras amarillas, estaba escrito en el pectoral izquierdo; tenía puesto unos vaqueros azules y calzaba zapatos negros. Por su parte Lacus venía vestida con un kimono de colores blancos, rosa y negro, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, calzaba unas zapatillas negras con borde rosa, haciendo juego con el resto de su vestimenta y su cabellera.

Heero reparo en los brazos enlazados de sus dos interlocutores- vaya Silver, no desperdicias tu tiempo solo en Gundams jaja- Río con picardía.

-Oye- le grito pero con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto mientras se miraba de reojo a su pareja.

-Nada nada- se defendió el castaño, riendo.

-Bueno los dejamos tranquilos- dijo Lacus, al momento que empezaban a retirarse.

-Nos vemos- despidieron al unísono Heero y Relena.

Después de un agradable almuerzo, nuestra pareja, se fue a la costa.

El día soleado, una suave brisa, el movimiento de la ciudad, la paz y el amor. Todo era perfecto, todo estaba en sincronía. Heero se reprochaba mentalmente el por que no lo había disfrutado antes. En vez de huir de sus sentimientos, lo hubiera enfrentado, como si fuera una misión. Pero no, su orgullo fue el culpable. Su orgullo de piloto, de soldado… de guerrero.

**Ubicación: La costa, reino Sanc. Hora: 02:20pm**

El piloto del 00 y la princesa del reino Sanc, iban caminado por la vereda, tomados de la mano.

-¿En que piensas Heero?- relena interrumpió los pensamientos del Soldado.

-En lo tonto y desconsiderado que fui- suspiro con un deje de tristeza.

-No te entiendo- le dijo confundida.

-De que fui un tonto al no sincerarme contigo y fui un desconsiderado al hacerte sufrir con mi alejamiento- Agacho la cabeza, mientras caminaba.

-¿Quiere decir… que ya sabías de mis sentimientos a ti?- le reprocho con un deje de decepción.

- Mas o menos- contesto- pero no estaba seguro, tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones.

-¿hacerte ilusiones?- repitió parando su caminata y haciendo que el piloto también lo haga.

-Si… hacerme ilusiones, tu fuiste la primera chica que conocí, tu fuiste la única persona, que pese a que yo la amenazaba de muerte, estuvo conmigo- sonrio ante la mirada de asombro de Relena- "quiero que sepas Heero que yo estoy de tu lado"- cito las frases que la rubia le dijo en su primer baile juntos- esas frases retumbaron en mi cabeza siempre, desde que me las dijiste- se puso serio, pero una seriedad normal, no la suya- pero también pensé que solo eran palabras de amistad, por eso siempre me comporte distante, en verdad, siempre me gustaste, tu complementas mi vida- acaricio la mejilla de ella.

-Quieres decir…

-Yo tengo todo relena, pero me falta algo y ese algo eres tú- suspiro con alivio, hace tiempo que buscaba decirle eso- tu amor, tu paz, tu apoyo incondicional, todo- se acerco para besarla.

-Heero…- susurro antes de fundir sus labios con los de su amado.

-Te amo Relena- le dijo cuando separaron sus labios, sin romper el abrazo- pero que te quede claro algo- ella lo miro confundida- quien se te acerque y me de mala espina… lo mato.

-Ay no…- sollozo infantilmente mientras ahogaba una risa- tengo un novio celoso.

Ambos rieron un rato antes de seguir su caminata.

**Ubicación: hangar del castillo. Hora 03:30pm**

Para dejar a Heero y Relena a solas y ellos también tener algo de privacidad. Silver y Lacus recorrieron muchos lados de la ciudad. Lacus hacia de guía turística y Silver estaba embobado con la voz y los gestos de la pelirosa.

Pues bien, después fueron a almorzar y cuando terminaron, el morocho invito a la chica a mostrarle de cerca los Gundams, dado que ella le dijo que fue piloto de la reserva de los Preventers, en forma voluntaria. Silver se asombro al saber que ella sabía combatir en un Mobile Suit.

-Y ese es el Epyon- concluyo la recorrida sobre los Gundams.

-La verdad, es mejor verlos en vivo y en directo, que en la televisión- comento asombrada.

-Yo tengo un sueño- le expreso con aire soñador- siempre quise hacer una competencia de mobile suits, que demostraran sus habilidades de combate pero no en guerra, sino en un torneo o algo- miro con orgullo a los Gundams.

-Te entiendo- apoyo con una sonrisa- no es necesario hacer una guerra para competir entre nosotros los humanos- le tomo la mano- ¿crees que algún día se logre la paz?

-Hay que luchar por mantenerla- le dijo sabiamente- esa fue una de las razones por las cuales, reconstruí a los gundams. La paz no durara si no hay quien este para defenderla- ahora él le tomo la mano a ella, haciendo que se sonroje.

-Silver…- susurro.

-Lacus… hay algo que quiero decirte- comenzó algo nervioso.

-dime…- le apremio a que siguiera.

-Me gustas…- soltó nervioso.

**Ubicación: Estudio de Milliardo. Hora: 04:12pm**

-Veamos quien es el tal Silver Ghost- dijo con aire de desprecio Milliardo.

El rubio mayor, se encontraba en su estudio, frente a su notebook. Usando todos sus conocimientos en investigación, revisaba datos, buscando la documentación personal de Silver. Llevaba horas frente a la computadora, no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera algo parecido. Hasta que se acordó que él había mencionado que perteneció a la división de defensa de la colonia L6.

-Aja- festejo. Por fin encontró los datos. En su pantalla, los datos personales del morocho, recorrían cada parte de esa pieza de cristal. Aunque, los datos reflejaban otro nombre… la curiosidad lo invadió dado que el apellido de este currículo, es igual al nombre del investigado.

Nombre: Paburo Silverain

Edad: 20

Lugar de nacimiento: Colonia L6

Fecha de nacimiento: 25/09/179AC

Origen Étnico: Sudamérica

Profesión: -Piloto categoría XA

-Ingeniero en informática

-Experto en artes marciales

-Experto en explosivos

-Francotirador.

Antecedentes laborales: Capitán de la unidad especial S.T.A.R.S. de vigilancia de la Colonia L6.

-Hmm- Milliardo frunció su rostro- estos datos no me revelan nada- dedujo- solo me dicen que este tipo es tan peligroso como Heero.

Siguió investigando ese nombre…

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido- esto es muy interesante- dijo de forma sarcástica.

**Ubicación: base desconocida hora: 04:33pm**

Un ejército de mobile suits estaba siendo preparado para una invasión.

Se podía ver claramente un gran número de unidades Leo, Aries y Virgos. Todos de color negro, con una insignia muy rara en su peto.

-Ejecuten el asalto hoy a las 8 de la noche en punto- ordeno el general.

-¡Si señor!- contestaron los pocos pilotos que estaban ahí. Esos, subieron a unos Mobile suits muy especiales.

Un ingeniero bastante joven se acerco al general- Señor ¿puedo saber por qué no puedo ir yo también? No sabe las ganas que tengo de ir a patearle el trasero a ese miserable de Silver Ghost- le dijo con arrogancia.

El hombre, de aspecto mayor y semblante muy serio, sonrio- Te necesito en uno de los Side Gundam- sin más que decir, se retiro.

Dejo al joven algo asombrado-¿en un Side Gundam…?- sus ojos brillaron con malicia- jejeje ahora entiendo- alzo un puño cerrado- Esto es venganza por burlarte de mi Ghost.

**Ubicación: Base Preventer, División reino Sanc. Hora: 05:19pm**

-Dime Trowa, para quieres saber si hay movimientos de Gundamium- pregunto Noin.

-Tengo un presentimiento… ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?- le contesto el castaño

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de conferencias, conversando temas triviales.

-Hmm no hay problema- le sonrió- veamos… acá esta- tecleaba en la notebook que tenia enfrente- ha habido un movimientos de mas o menos unas quinientas toneladas de Gundamiun puro sin refinar- los cálculos se reflejaban en su lindo rostro- ¿eso querías saber?

-Si- afirmo con la cabeza- ¿hacia donde fue esa cantidad de metal?- pregunto.

Noin tecleo un poco y contesto- que raro- miro extrañada- fue enviado aquí, a Sanc.

-¡A Sanc!- exclamo Trowa más que sorprendido. Sin mas que decir, salio disparado hacia la puerta y abandono la habitación.

Noin lo miro raro al salir.

**Ubicación: Hangar del Castillo. Hora: 05:30pm**

Nadie encontraría algo raro, en que, dos parejas de jóvenes, se encuentren haciendo picnic… pero ¿en un hangar de Mobile Suits? Eso… si que es raro.

-Vaya… asi que al final, después de todo término en tus brazos- reía Lacus ante la historia que le contaba Relena.

-Si… después de ese acto suicida que hizo… termino desmayado en mis brazos- afirmo la rubia con una risita.

Silver estallo en carcajadas- jajajaja no puedo creerlo jajajaja- Heero lo miraba molesto.

-Quisiera verte a ti aguantando cuatro disparos de rayo con un Gundam totalmente destruido y soportar la caída junto con la explosión- alzo la barbilla desafiantemente.

-Bueno- se sereno Ghost- tu no sabes lo que es, que te usen de pelota de tennis, cinco Pieros y tu utilizando un miserable Leo- se mofo mirando desafiante a su interlocutor.

Se miraron un rato y después sonrieron.

-Están raro los dos- dijeron al unísono las chicas.

Las risas de los cuatro invadieron el Hangar.

-Pero bueno… digan por qué decidieron llamarnos para hacer este extraño picnic, en el Hangar- río Lena. Lacus y Silver se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-Bueno yo…. Jijij… Silver y yo…- balbuceo la peli-rosa.

-Somos novios- lanzo sin vergüenza el morocho, aunque seguia sonrojado.

Con ojos como platos, Heero y Relena preguntaron- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Jejeje- reían nerviosamente la nueva pareja.

**Ubicación: Living del castillo. Hora 07:30pm**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Silver, Relena, Dorothy, Lucrezia y Lacus. Se encontraban en el living, charlando animadamente.

Duo había ido a recorrer la ciudad. Quatre había invitado a Dorothy a hacer lo mismo. Por su parte, Trowa estuvo junto con Lucrezia haciendo investigaciones. Wufei, se quedo en el castillo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Seguro que brujería china barata- se burlo Duo.

-Espera que te agarre y te convierto en excremento de dragón- lo amenazo el joven chino, al momento que se paraba amenazadoramente.

-Calma- pidió Noin, al resto les salio una gotita en la cabeza. Chang se sentó de nuevo.

Milliardo entro a la habitación- Heero, ven un minuto- aunque lo dijo con voz serena, su semblante mostraba desconfianza, pero no hacia su cuñado, sino hacia la persona que estaba mirando… Silver.

Todos miraban raro, la actitud del joven príncipe.

El morocho se dio cuenta de algo, antes de que algo saliera mal- Heero- este que iba a mitad de camino, se detuvo y lo miro- necesito hablar contigo a solas un minuto- Milliardo alzo una ceja en señal de disconformidad- solo será un minuto- aclaro, dirigiéndose al Barón.

Un minuto después, ambos hermanos, aunque ninguno de los dos sabia que lo son, se encontraban afuera, en los jardines conversando.

-Heero, voy a hacerte una pregunta- el nombrado asintió- ¿Confías en mi?- lo interrogo seriamente.

Heero lo observo un momento antes de responder- Si... confió en vos- lo dijo con voz serena. Cosa que no convenció mucho al morocho.

De todas formas, decidió arriesgar- Si yo te pidiese algo ¿lo harías?- dudo.

Heero estaba algo confundido ¿A dónde quería llegar?- depende… depende de lo que me pidas- aclaro.

-Si te pidiese, que no le hagas caso, a lo que Milliardo te comente ¿lo harías?- pregunto.

El castaño, lo miro sorprendido, pero ahora con duda muy grande. Algo estaba pasando aquí y al parecer, se trataba de algo muy raro, como para que Silver le haga esa petición.

Seria mejor, averiguarlo- lo haré, aunque no se por qué, pero lo haré, confió en vos, tu me ayudaste mucho con Relena y es más- agrego con voz seria- al ver, que no has hecho nada en nuestra contra, aun teniendo acceso a los Gundams, confió plenamente en vos- le aseguro, estirándole la mano.

Silver se la estrecho con una sonrisa- gracias amigo Heero, cuando termines de hablar con tu cuñado, te explicare para que no tengas dudas- le aseguro con voz de confianza.

Se estaban por dirigir de nuevo al living, cuando una sirena, proveniente de la ciudad… empezó a sonar.

* * *

**Que les parecio? espero que les halla gustado.**

**Proximo capitulo: Noche de acción**

**saludos**


	8. Noche de accion 1º parte

**hola aca yo SilverGhosT traigo otro cap de Gundam Wing DG. Gracias a Mi gemela de la discordia (vease Nikita Yuy Peacraft) a Mi amigo que debe un nuevo cap de su fic el teatro de los sueños (vease Satoshi-Taicho), a Rosetto-chan y a BreakSystem por sus reviews**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con accion gundam. cuando vean **(.....)** son las musicas que deben ir en esos momentos. todas proviene de la banda sonora de gundam wing.**

**saludos**

**

* * *

**

Noche de acción (primera parte):

La sirena, proveniente del reino Sanc, ya hace 10 minutos había dejado de emitir su aullido de alerta…

Pero no porque la invasión ya había terminado, si no porque, el edificio de donde provenía ese sonido de alerta, estaba totalmente reducido a escombros, con el centenar de personas que se encontraban en esos instantes, sepultadas en lo que quedaba del majestuoso edificio que era el ministerio de defensa.

Una gran ejercito de Mobile suits entro en los limites del reino Sanc, abriéndose paso con sus armas. Arremetiendo contra todo lo que veían.

Disparando a Diestra y siniestra, con ametralladoras, lanzamisiles, cañones de rayos térmicos y aplastando con pies y manos. Los Mobile suits, empezaron a reducir a escombros los edificios y casas que encontraban. Parecían ser monstruos que solo conocían la brutalidad y la destrucción. La gente que estaba tranquilamente disfrutando la noche, no se dio cuenta hasta que escucharon las fuertes explosiones. Para muchos, ya no era importante, ya que estaban ya sin vida, bajo los restos de las estructuras que fueron destruidas. Mucha gente empezó a correr despavorida, otros se escondían. Las unidades de defensa del reino, empezaron a movilizarse, dado que gracias a la reunión entre su máximo gobernante y la ministra de defensa; tienen la orden de estar en alerta, ante cualquier posible atentado… como el que esta ocurriendo ahora.

Mientras en otro lado…

-Heero…- la voz de Noin se escucho en el comunicador- enemigos confirmados, se tratan de un gran número de unidades Leo, Aries y Virgos, no parecen tener un objetivo fijo, solo la destrucción, elimínalos. Si se presentan dificultades, evítalas, los otros saldrán en unos minutos- le anuncio.

El Wing Zero, se halla listo para el despegue. Estaba en su forma Neo Bird, aterrizado en la salida del hangar. El castaño solo estaba dando los ajustes finales y esperando la orden para ejecutar la contraofensiva.

-Entendido… ejecutando misión- dicho eso llevo las palancas de mando hacia adelante, provocando que los motores aumentaran su potencia. El Gundam alado, emprendió vuelo, a una velocidad increíble.

-Zero… muéstrame el camino- dijo Heero mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad.

Heero estaba de nuevo confiando sus habilidades de piloto, al sistema de combate "Zero System", el sistema capaz de predecir el futuro con solo hacer los cálculos exactos.

**Ubicación: Sur de la ciudad, Reino Sanc. Hora: 08:05pm**

Una hermosa noche estrellada, con la luz de la luna y un clima agradable, los ingredientes perfectos para una velada romántica…

-Formación de ataque BETA 22, ejecuten- la voz del líder de escuadrón de los Halcones de la Libertad, fue el hincapié para que los aviones caza, integrantes de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino; se lanzaran en formación, disparando sus ametralladoras, a los veinte mobile suits que destruían lo que quedaba del conjunto de edificios donde estaban.

Los Mobiles suits Aries, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, como sus radares detectaron a los aviones, encendieron los propulsores, para emprender una ofensiva contra sus atacantes. Abriendo con sus ametralladoras, los Aires lograron derrotar a la mitad del escuadrón de defensa, mientras, ellos perdieron solo dos, debido a los misiles de los aviones caza.

-Maniobras evasivas- ordeno el líder de escuadrón a sus colegas. Pero fue tarde, uno de los Aries, daba por finalizada la tarea al derrotar al ultimo jet. Solo quedaba el capitán.

Los visores de color ámbar de los mobile suits, destellaron un color rojo, apuntaron sus ametralladoras hacia el último jet de combate, que volaba alrededor de ellos. El capitán veía llegar su muerte, encomendándose al cielo, decidió dar su último ataque.

Pero no llego a hacerlo, ya que un poderoso rayo dorado, cruzo entremedio de los Mobile suits, haciéndolos explotar.

-Pero que diablos…- se sorprendió el capitán al ver las explosiones en cadena, que hicieron sus enemigos.

(_Legend of Zero_).

El capitán agradeció al cielo al ver al poderoso Gundam que lo salvo. El Wing Zero acababa de disparar sus cañones, neutralizando por completo a los Aries. Efectuó el disparo desde el aire, acto seguido aterrizo y alzo su vista hacia el jet de combate que estaba cerca.

-Ordene retirada a todas las unidades de defensa del reino, yo me encargare de todo- dijo monotamente el castaño por el comunicador.

-Entendido y gracias por salvarme- dijo el capitán al momento que aumentaba la potencia de los propulsores del jet y se alejaba del lugar.

Heero piso los pedales y el gundam empezó a caminar, estuvo un buen rato recorriendo la ciudad, mientras buscaba con su radar a los otros Mobiles suits invasores.

-Heero- la voz de preocupada de Relena lo llamo por le comunicador- ten mucho cuidado- le aconsejo. Ella pensaba que él no le iba a contestar.

Pero lo hizo- no te preocupes mi amor, lo tendré, gracias por preocuparte- le contesto con voz muy dulce y amable. Relena, desde el otro lado de la línea, estaba más que sorprendida ante la contestación, pero sonrio más tranquila.

**Ubicación: Zona oeste de la ciudad, Reino Sanc. 08:20pm**

-Dispérsense y rodéenlos, abran fuego con toda la artillería- la voz del comandante de las unidades terrestres de defensa del reino, resonó con autoridad en la radio de los tanques.

Varias unidades Leo-tanks y tanques acorazados, se movían a paso apresurado a encontrarse con los Virgos que estaban pulverizando a unos Aries de los Preventers. Un Virgo se trenzó en combate de sables de rayo con un Leo, mientras otros dos, estaban meta bombardear a los Aries que los rodeaban.

Los Leo-Tanks, rodearon a los Virgos y dispararon sus cañones hacia ellos. Una fuerte explosión cubrió los Mobiles suits. La humareda cubrió el área, varios edificios quedaron reducidos a escombros ante el poderío balistico. Un grito de victoria, proveniente de las unidades Leo-Tanks, resonó en los comunicadores.

-Bien hecho soldados… avancen hacia…- Se corto la voz del comandante, debido a que su Leo-Tank fue destruido por el disparo de energía, proveniente de uno de los Virgos supuestamente destruido.

Seguido a eso, los restantes Leo-Tanks, fueron destruidos en secuencia por los otros Mobiles suits. Los Aries de los Preventers, retrocedieron hacia el cielo, mientras abrían fuego con sus ametralladoras y lanzamisiles.

Los Virgos también emprendieron vuelo, lograron alcanzar ágilmente a los Aries. Sin darles tiempo a maniobras de evasión, los destruyeron con sus sables. Acto seguido, aterrizaron en el suelo para seguir con su destrucción sin sentido sobre los edificios y demás construcciones… pero se llevaron una sorpresa al posarse en el suelo.

Un objeto pasó como bólido entre ellos junto a un brillo verde esmeralda de aspecto eléctrico, acto seguido, los Virgos explotaron violentamente.

(Deathsythe no Theme)

El gran dios de la muerte hizo acto de presencia saliendo de la humareda que cubrió el lugar tras la explosión; con ambas guadañas encendidas, los ojos escarlata destellando y con las alas plegadas en su espalda.

-Bienvenidos al Reino de Sanc, esperamos que su estadía sea explosiva, los saludan atentamente… el comité de bienvenida Gundam jaja- río sarcásticamente el shirigami, mientras volteaba a ver las cenizas de los mobile suits destruidos.

-Veamos- continuo el trenzado mientras veía el radar de su gundam- detecto más unidades en el centro- vio con detenimiento como varias unidades enemigas, empezaban a desaparecer. Al principio vio que eran mas de cuatrocientas unidades, pero eso se redujo drásticamente a menos de doscientas- Vaya… Trowa se esta divirtiendo mucho- dijo con voz animada. Hizo que las alas del Gundam 02 se desplegaran, para que sus propulsores lo elevaran en dirección al centro.

**Ubicación: centro de la ciudad, Reino Sanc. Hora: 08:27pm.**

Centenares de unidades Leo y Aires, se abalanzaban desde todas direcciones, hacia un punto fijo, como si se tratara de su objetivo. Continuos ataques provenientes de las metralletas, lanzamisiles y cañones de rayo, se disparaban en dirección a un Mobile suit de color blanco, con el pecho y hombros de azul pálido, con la cara tapada con una careta de payaso y dos enormes cañones Gatling dobles en ambos brazos.

(Heavy-arms no theme)

-Su estrategia es buena y bien definida- comenzó con solemnidad Trowa mientras que accionaba los controles de las baterías de misiles de los hombros y piernas del Gundam- pero no tuvieron en cuenta la capacidad de su enemigo- se mofo mientras veía a sus enemigos desintegrarse ante los misiles después de las fuertes y expansivas explosiones que generaban estos al impactar en el suelo o contra los mismo Mobiles suits.

Trowa hizo que el Heavy-arms caminara mientras seguia con su masacre. Mientras avanzaba, apuntaba a todos los mobile suits enemigos. Una de las Gatling, envió de lleno todas sus balas hacia un desdichado Leo que las recibió, haciendo que se sacudiera todo y quedara peor que coladera antes de explotar.

Varios Virgos, se juntaron y arremetieron contra el "ejercito en uno", mientras efectuaban disparos, los cuales daban de lleno en el pecho del Gundam, pero no hacían nada más que sacudirlo.

Trowa alzo un ceja mientras se preparaba para encañonar a sus contrincantes- ¿Es todo lo que tienen?- pregunto en son de burla- creo que no sabían que estábamos aquí- movió la palanca de mando, al momento que las gatlings dispararan, dejando peor que coladera a los Virgos.

Siguió su paseo como quien no quiere la cosa, abriéndose paso a balazo limpio.

**Ubicación: Norte de la ciudad, Reino Sanc. Hora: 08:31pm**

Una gran masa ovalada bastante deforme, de aspecto metálico y de una mezcla de colores negro, amarillo y bordo muy oscuro; se golpeaba contra todos los edificios o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ellos.

El aspecto metálico de la masa, parecía estar dividido, tenía un aspecto de rompecabezas. Lo que parecían ser llamaradas de fuego, proveniente de propulsores, salían por esas divisiones, impulsaban de un lado a otro el objeto, mientras impactaba contra las construcciones, derribándolas y destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Varios Leo-tanks de una de las unidades de defensa, llegaron hasta la masa metálica que seguia golpeándose contra las estructuras de concreto.

-Señor… ¿que es eso?- pregunto un desconcertado piloto de uno de los Leo-tanks.

-Veamos que dice la computadora- contesto el comandante, mientras miraba una de las pantallas de su mobile suit. El Leo-tank escaneo la masa, en la pantalla revelaba los tipos de mobile suit que componían esa cosa rara- la computadora dice que son unos diez Leos, cinco Aries y doce Virgos, pero hay un mobile suit muy extraño en medio de toda esa cosa- concluyo con asombro.

-Es cierto- corroboro otro piloto- es un mobile suit y tiene unos objetos muy raros de forma curva en sus manos- indico mientras veía su pantalla.

-Sea lo que sea… ¡FUEGO!- ordeno el comandante. Todos los Leo-Tanks acapararon su orden, abriéndose a balazo limpio con los cañones y ametralladoras, arremetiendo contra la masa ovalada.

Todos los disparos impactaron en el objeto, creando una fuerte explosión. Mientras la humareda cubría el lugar, los disparos cesaron un momento. Pero cuando el humo se disperso, la masa aun seguia intacta. Los pilotos más que sorprendidos, intentaron volver a atacar, pero un brillo rojo, empezó a emitirse desde las divisiones de la masa.

(Sandrock no theme)

Un impulso, hizo que toda la masa se separara en pedazos, que resultaron ser los mobile suits mencionados y, en donde estaba lo que seria el centro de la masa, esta el mobile suit extraño, con los objetos curvos en sus manos. El mobile suit extraño, no es otro más que el Gundam 04: Sandrock.

Dentro de la cabina de mando del Gundam, el joven piloto, se agarraba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, mientras fruncía el seño en señal de dolor- ¡por dios! Me duele la cabeza, estoy algo mareado de dar tantas vueltas- sentencio. Pasados unos segundos, después de calmar su jaqueca por las fuertes sacudidas e impactos que se había dado, retomo su tarea de exterminar a sus enemigos.

Quatre movió las palancas de mando y piso los pedales. El Sandrock arremetió contra un par de Virgos que estaban juntos. Las espadas irradiando calor y la fuerza de los propulsores, proporcionaron una buena fuerza para cortar fácilmente a los mobile suits.

La explosión que se genero a causa de la fuerte ofensiva del Sandrock, hizo una capa de humo que funciono como camuflaje. Mientras los restantes Virgos, Aries y Leos, utilizaban su radar para encontrar al Gundam… este ágilmente paso al lado de ellos, pero no sin antes, rebanarlos con las espadas. Cortes horizontales, verticales, diagonales y hasta apresarlos y presionarlos con ambas espadas en forma de oz.

Después de que las explosiones en cadena, cesaran, Quatre hablo por comunicador- Trowa, ¿necesitas ayuda?- desde el otro lado, se escuchaban los disparos de las gatling del Heavy-arms.

-Tengo todo bajo control amigo Quatre- contesto el castaño con voz animada- ¿sabes donde esta Wufei?- se escucho una explosión mientras hizo la pregunta.

-No tengo idea, tengo entendido que Noin lo mando…- fue interrumpido por otra voz en el comunicador.

-Me mando al este ¿contentos? Dejen de charlas como viejas chusmas y dedíquense a proteger la ciudad y acabar con estos estorbos- puntualizo y corto la comunicación.

Con una gota en la cabeza, los otros dos pilotos, reanudaron sus labores de seguir mandando al depósito de chatarra a los mobile suits invasores.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado esta primera parte, que creo que seran tres. lo que pasa es que he tenido un poco abandonado este fic. Me he dedicado a mis otras ideas jejeje**

**y deje a mi primera historia en este sitio donde nos permiten expresar nuevas ideas para los animes que tanto nos gustan; un poco tirada de lado.**

**Pero bueno ya la actualizare mas seguido**

**Dejen reviews**

**nos vemos**


	9. Noche de accion 2º parte

**Silver asoma la cabeza timidamente, mira para todos lados y como no ve nada, sale.**

**-Bueno, hola, aca yo SilverGhosT con nuevo cap de Gundam Wing DG, despues de estar mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, disculpen pero estaba sin inspiración y he tenido poco tiempo, dado que estamos en una altura critica del año para mis estudios. Sin más que decir, nos vemos abajo. Gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Cuando se dispone a retirarse, Aparece Nikita con el cañon de rayo del Wing Zero.**

**-¡Por fin te digas a actualizar, desconsiderado- y le da un disparo.**

* * *

-¿Cómo diablos termine en esta situación?- se preguntaba Silver, en la cabina del Epyon.

A través de la imagen que le mostraba el casco blanco que tenía puesto, podía ver claramente a los Mobile Suit que lo tenían rodeado. Por un lado estaban el Heavy-arms y el Sandrock, ambos con sus armas en alto y apuntándolo. Por el otro lado, el Deathsythe y el Altron, en la misma posición, y por ultimo, el Wing Zero detrás y el Tallgeesse adelante. Lo tenían acorralado.

Hace más de media hora que terminaron de detener el atentado contra el reino, aunque lo daños al mismo no fueron muchos, lograron detener a tiempo antes de que millares de victimas inocentes pereciera, pero eso no evito que algunas si. Wufei y él joven desconocido fueron los últimos en volver al castillo, pero eso fue porque la parte más fea del escuadrón enemigo, se enfrento con ellos. Pero las habilidades de ambos pilotos se sobreponieron al reto.

Todo pareció ir a la mil maravillas, pero el Barón Relámpago no quería dejar las cosas asi no más con el moreno.

Mientras Silver y Lucrezia (que fue mandada a regañadientes por Zechs) en su Tauro blanco; detenían otra escuadra invasora, el rubio mayor comento con los G-Boys lo que descubrió sobre el azabache y no fue bien tomado por los ellos… especialmente por el soldado perfecto.

El cual estaba detrás del Epyon con su Gundam alado y estaba bastante tensionado, no dudaría ni un nano segundo en arremeter contra el mobile suits carmesí.

-Eh… muchachos- llamo Silver, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible- ¿Por qué me tienen rodeado? (_SGT: ¿es lo más sutil que pudiste ser?_).

-Aparte de mentiroso, es cínico- menciono Duo, mientras preparaba los controles para arremeter contra el Gundam carmesí.

-¿No hay algo que nos quieras contar, Silver?- indago Quatre, en un tono muy amable, pero se denotaba que era peligroso, dado que las Hoz del Gundam 04 aun brillaban de rojo, irradiando calor.

¿Podrías contarnos que hacías hace unos años en la organización Romefeller?- atino a decir Zechs con rabia, mientras movía los mandos y provocaba que su Mobile Suit levantara el cañón y apuntara directo al pecho del Epyon.

Silver al ver ese movimiento, libero uno de los látigos de su Gundam- Zechs ¿Qué se supone que intentas demostrar? ¿Qué planeo traicionarlos?- inquirió con sagacidad el moreno. Acciono los controles y el látigo quedo rígido, mientras empezaba a quedar rojo e irradiaba calor.

-Solo no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi hermana o la mía- retruco el rubio.

Silver soltó una carcajada exagerada- dime Zechs, no crees que si yo quisiera, ustedes ya estarían muertos ¿eh?- avanzo un paso hacia el Tallgeesse- o acaso no saben que ustedes se encuentran en Mobile Suits que yo les repare y devolví ¿eh?

Todos agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque Heero lo dudo, dado que él había revisado completamente el Wing Zero en busca de aparatos que pudieran interferir su rendimiento en combate. Zechs arqueo una ceja- ¿sabias que, yo no te creo ni una palabra?- le pregunto en son de burla. Sin embargo fue Silver el que se río.

-Mira Zechs, no tengo ningún deseo de demostrarte que tengo razón, porque tu vida es importante. Asi que mejor dejemos este teatro y dejen de verme como un enemigo- pidió de manera cortante.

Heero adelanto un paso con su Gundam- explícanos los datos que encontró Zechs y te dejaremos en paz… depende de lo que contestes- agrego.

El interrogado, dio un suspiro- no se de que me hablan, yo nunca participe en la organización Romefeller. No tengo ni la menor idea de donde sacaron eso- contesto con simpleza.

-Y entonces… ¿esto que significa?- Zechs le mando los datos al moreno, el cual lo recibió confuso.

Silver miraba con la cara desencajada por la rabia, los datos que leía y releía, estaban más que claro que mentían, no solo por las fechas, sino que describían acciones que él nunca hizo. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en otra cosa: Recuperar la confianza del Equipo Gundam y del Barón Relámpago.

Y eso si que sería un reto.

Pensar rápido era una de las características del joven, asi que lo mejor era recuperar la confianza de su principal amigo, el Soldado Perfecto: Heero Yuy.

Sin decir palabra, se dio media vuelta y con el látigo que tenía desenfundado, azoto fuertemente el pecho del Gundam 00. Nadie se espero esa reacción aunque llevaban rato esperándola y, menos esperaron que los propulsores del MS carmesí se encendieran y lo hicieran salir volando a gran velocidad.

Heero sumamente enojado, salio en persecución del Némesis de su Gundam. Las alas blancas del Wing Zero se abatieron con fuerza, haciendo que motitas blancas salieran junto con las llamas de los propulsores. Casi alcanzando la velocidad Mach 1, el gundam 00 alcanzo al carmesí.

Silver hizo que su MS diera media vuelta y encarara al Gundam alado- Heero, sígueme…- el oji azul aunque no cambio su semblante inexpresivo, pero igual estaba extrañado ante la actitud del latino, pero no dudo en seguirlo después de que él volviera a golpear al Wing Zero con el látigo.

Llegaron a un claro, bastante alejado de la vista de los otros y muy retirado de la ciudad. Al aterrizar en el suelo, se posicionaron frente a frente.

-Heero, prometiste que confiarías en mi…- empezó el moreno, pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

-Sin confié en ti y acabas de traicionarme al ocultar eso- retruco con neutralidad.

-Yo te dije que te iba aclarar cualquier duda que Zechs dijera sobre mi ¿me darás oportunidad?- pregunto perforando con sus irises marrones los azules cobalto del Soldado Perfecto.

Heero lo pensó un momento, levanto el cañón de rayo y lo apunto hacia el pecho del gundam carmesí- habla, te doy un minuto- mientras efectivamente unos números digitales aparecían en la pantalla de la derecha.

-Esos datos, no son verdad…- comenzó su defensa, pero ahora se quedo en blanco. Aunque esa información era falsa, no tenía ni idea de cómo contrarrestar sus efectos- fueron escritos por "ellos"- puso énfasis en la última palabra.

El castaño alzo una ceja- ¿"ellos"?- repitió con duda- ¿de que hablas?

-Yo les dije que había una organización, que era la nueva amenaza…- Heero le asintió mirándolo a través de las pantallas- y también les dije que ellos ya me conocían, además de que conocen mis intenciones. Ellos fueron los que colocaron los datos, yo jamás hice lo que dice ahí- finalizo.

Heero entendió todo y sabía perfectamente que Zechs no iba a creer, asi que solo se le ocurrió una cosa- ¿sabes lo que debemos hacer?- pregunto con su semblante característico.

Ahora fue el turno de Silver de alzar una ceja, pero de intriga- ¿Qué?

-Esto…

(The Wing to the Boy that Killed)

Heero sin dudarlo, embistió al Gundam carmesí con el hombro del suyo, haciendo que cayera al piso después de volar unos metros. Silver no dudo en levantarse, pero solo fue para recibir de lleno una descarga de energía, proveniente del rifle búster del Zero.

-¡¿Qué planeas Heero Yuy?!- exclamo enojado el latino, sin pereza, movió los controles y reincorporo a su MS.

El Wing Zero tomo sus dos rifles con la mano izquierda y desenfundo su espada con la derecha- Zechs y los otros no te creerán, asi que lo mejor…- activo de nuevo los propulsores y salio en acometida con la espada verde escarlata activada- será simular que peleamos y después tu escapas- dijo al momento que le lanzaba un ataque.

Silver esquivo, pero la espada rozo el brazo y le provoco un pequeño corte, aunque no de gravedad. Ahora él fue el que desenfundo la espada de rayo y la hizo chocar con la del Gundam 00- entiendo…- dijo en un susurro pero claramente escuchado por el castaño- solo explícale bien a Lacus lo que en verdad paso- pidió.

-Puedes confiar en mí- le aseguro, mientras ejercía más fuerza para ganar el choque de espadas.

Silver cerró sus ojos y sonrío. Abrió los orbes marrones de nuevo con un brillo muy raro- ¡A pelear se a dicho!

Ambos MS se pararon el contacto de sus armas y se elevaron a gran velocidad. Mediante un amago de vuelo, volvieron a chocar sus armas, mientras los destellos electricos y los chillidos del material de energía que se provocaban, cuando estos chocaban.

Aterrizaron de nuevo y retrocedieron mediante los propulsores. El Epyon guardo su espada y libero ambos látigos, los cuales se pusieron rígidos y cambiaron su color negro por uno rojo, que irradiaba calor. Mientras el Wing Zero hizo lo mismo con su espada y saco ambos cañones, que no demoraron en cargar la energía calorífica y dispararse contra el enemigo.

**Ubicación: Oficina de Relena. Hora: 09:05pm**

El semblante de Relena era de total desconcierto, mientras estaba sentada en la silla de escritorio en su lujoso despacho personal, observando a través de su notebook, el combate entre los dos Gundams.

Lacus entro suavemente al despacho de su amiga y al notar la cara de la princesa…- ¿Qué pasa, Lena?- pregunto.

-Mira esto- le dijo señalando la pantalla de la notebook.

La pelirosada se acerco curiosa, pero tapo con su mano un grito- ¿Qué no son los Gundams de Heero y Silver?- su voz se denotaba entre preocupada y confundida.

-No se que esta pasando, pero dudo que sea una pelea de entrenamiento- contesto sin perder los detalles del combate. Lacus busco una silla y se sentó con la rubia. Dado que otra cosa no podía hacer, los pilotos les pidieron que no salieran bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**Ubicación: Enfrente del castillo. Hora: 09:07pm**

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?

-No- contesto Trowa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo estorbaríamos a Heero- contesto ahora Quatre.

-¿Lo podríamos ayudar?

-Silver no es bobo, es tan peligroso como Heero. Podría aprovechar que somos muchos y hacer que nos ataquemos entre nosotros- gruño Zechs.

-Ah… pero de todas maneras deberíamos…

-¡Ya cállate Duo!- rugió Wufei que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba usando la computadora del Altron para calcular a cuanta distancia estaba su tridente doble del cuello del Gundam 02.

-Bueno Wu-maní, no te enojes, ay… yo solo quiero ayudar- río el trenzado.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo de todas maneras- tercio Trowa, que justo miraba como el Epyon, envolvía sus látigos en todo el cuerpo del Wing Zero.

**Ubicación: Batalla entre Wing Zero y Epyon. Hora: 09:08pm.**

Efectivamente, los látigos pasaron por arriba de los hombros del Gundam alado; bajaron pasando por detrás de los brazos y se envolvieron en las piernas y se ajustaron fuertemente. El Epyon se dio un envión para girar hacia la izquierda y lanzo fuertemente al Wing Zero. Este pudo equilibrarse en el aire y no callo dado que sus propulsores pudieron aguantar y detener su caída.

-Maldición- murmuro Heero- ahí vienen- miro de reojo el radar. Cinco puntos rojos se acercaban hacia ellos emitiendo un pitido pausado. Miro hacia adelante para ver que el MS carmesí venía en acometida con sus látigos cruzados en "X". Piso los pedales y lo esquivo mediante un salto de propulsión. Se dio media vuelta en el aire y disparo uno de sus cañones directo a la espalda del Epyon.

Impacto directo y el Gundam cayo de bruces en el suelo.

-Silver, debemos terminar con el teatro- ordeno Heero por el comunicador.

El Epyon se levanto con dificultad, encaro al Wing Zero y Silver dijo con voz monótona- entendido.

(Silverghost Theme)

Poniendo sus manos abiertas rodeando la esfera verde esmeralda del pecho, la cual empezó a cargar energía; el Epyon se estaba preparando para lanzar el "atomizador". Cosa que Heero no paso desapercibida, dado que rápidamente extendió sus alas y retrocedió a gran velocidad.

Error.

Fue peor, el disparo salio rápidamente y choco con el cuerpo del Gundam alado. Los mismos efectos pasaron: El aura verde rodeo el cuerpo seguida de los incontables rayos electricos que giraban alrededor. Después la calma y el Wing Zero cayo de espaldas al suelo, solo que esta vez no se le quebró ningún ala.

Ya sin energía, las comunicaciones con el Gundam 00 no serían posibles, asi que Silver debió utilizar los altavoces para darle un mensaje a Heero- Heero, cuando tengas tiempo, busca la habitación donde estuve y encuentra la notebook- sin más que decir, las alas del Epyon se desplegaron y los propulsores lo elevaron. Como a los cien metros de haber emprendido vuelo, se transformo en la forma Neo Bird, que le daba un aspecto de manta raya con dos cabezas de dragón y se alejo a una velocidad cercana a Mach 1.

Heero salio con dificultad de la cabina, mediante forma manual. Al salir los otros MS llegaron- ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuy?- pregunto Zechs.

-Si estoy bien- respondió monótono, mientras daba un salto aterrizaba en el suelo. Levanto la mirada hacia donde se había marchado el Epyon.

-Maldito, se escapo- bufo molesto Wufei. Se dio media vuelta y despego hacia el castillo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió paso en cámara lenta: justo en medio del aire, un rayo dorado golpeo la espalda del Altron, provocando su caída. Los otros G-boys y Zechs se dieron vuelta para encarar la amenaza, pero no se esperaban lo que vieron.

-¿El Wing Zero?- susurro Zechs, paralizado dentro de su MS.

**Ubicación: Frontera del espacio aéreo del Reino Sanc. Hora: 09:10pm**

-Midi ¿me escuchas?

-Te escucho Silver- contesto una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que atacarían el reino? Por algo estas ahí- demando el latino.

-¡Yo te avise, te mande un mensaje!- replico indignada- serás tu que no lo leíste.

-¡A mi no me llego ningún mensaje!- se defendió.

El Epyon iba en plena huida, sobrevolando el espacio aéreo y llegando a la frontera.

Midi Une, es una Contra-Espía, que trabaja junto con Silver, desde hace unos años. Después de desbaratar parte de la fundación Barton, Midi se topo con Silver y decidieron trabajar juntos por el bien de la paz. Claro esta que la joven intenta escapar de su pasado, que esta relacionado con uno de nuestros G-boys. Desde que Silver supo que la organización archí enemiga de él estaba tras los Gundams, le pidió a Midi que se infiltrara en ella, trabajando como espía y como soldado, dado que la joven tiene muchos conocimientos y entre ellos el de combate en Mobile Suit.

-¿A que hora exactamente?- pregunto intentado serenarse, el latino.

-A eso de las once horas de esta mañana- contesto con firmeza.

Silver abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salio nada. Que estupido, si no hubiera salido en una cita con Lacus hubiera previsto el ataque.

-Olvídalo Midi, no es tu culpa- suspiro resignado.

-Bueno, al menos veo que no tuvieron problemas con los Side Gundams- intento reconfortar la chica, con voz animada.

El Epyon detuvo bruscamente su vuelo, quedando suspendido en el aire aun en su forma Neo Bird. Adentro su piloto estaba con la cara atónita.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eres sordo o lo haces para molestarme?- le dijo molesta- te felicitaba porque al parecer no tuvieron problemas con los Side Gundams- repitió.

-Nosotros no peleamos con los Side Gundams- revelo él, con voz queda.

El silencio rondo tanto en la cabina del Gundam, como del otro lado de la línea de comunicación.

-¿Cómo es su aspecto?- pregunto con mucha seriedad Silver, mientras accionaba los controles y el Epyon giraba en el aire, para dar vuelta hacia tras.

-Bueno…- dudo un poco Midi, mientras recordaba sus averiguaciones- según escuche, mandaran al Side Wing Zero y al Side Epyon; ellos se parecen a los originales, solo que sus colores son oscuros- comento.

Silver no dijo más, Midi escucho claramente como el moreno accionaba unos controles y los propulsores del Gundam daban una explosión de velocidad.

* * *

**Aparece Silver, todo chamuscado.**

**-Ya se que es un poco corto, pero bueno, es lo que podia hacer, espero de todo un poco, solo dejenlo en los reviews. Para que tengan una referencia SilverGhosT Theme es en verdad **_Revontulet_** de Sonata Arctica, es un instrumental muy bueno y lo usare como si fuera mi musica de pelea, asi como lo tienen todos los pilotos, yo tambien tengo una jejeje. Nos vemos en el proximo cap. saludos.**


	10. Noche de accion 3º parte

**Noche de acción parte 3:**

No fue necesario tener que estar a unos metros, ni analizarlo con el radar del Epyon y menos preguntar por el comunicador. Ahí estaban, dos de ellos, frente a los otros MS. La imagen de los recién llegados parecía haber detenido el tiempo y el espacio.

-Asi… que esos, son los Side Gundams- susurro para si mismo, sumamente consternado.

Sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, Silver miraba el espectáculo que le ofrecían, mientras estaba arrodillado, escondido detrás de los árboles: Un Wing Zero, de colores oscuros que resaltaban las partes blancas, estaba parado frente a los G-boys y el Barón. Pero no estaba solo, un Epyon totalmente negro, pero de color blanco en sus látigos y espada, acompañaba al Side Zero. Tenían aspecto de verdugos. El Side Zero bajo su mirada y localizo a su contraparte en el suelo, sin visibles daños pero totalmente sin energía, consecuencia de haber recibido un ataque directo del Atomizador. Volvió a levantar su mirada para encarar a los otros Gundams, levanto su cañón de rayo y lo puso a cargar.

Esa acción fue el detonante para muchas cosas: En primer lugar el Tallgeesse levanto también su cañón y realizo el mismo efecto. En segundo tanto el Deathscyth como el Sandrock y el Altron, se dispersaron y fueron en dirección al Side Epyon; y por último, el "ejercito en uno" mejor conocido como el Heavy-arms, abrió las baterías de misiles que le quedaban con municiones y apunto al Side alado.

Apenas un minuto después, Silver observaba atónito el escenario.

Los dos Side, no tuvieron dificultad en derrotar a los Gundams y al Talgeesse. Al final el 02, 03 y 04, quedaron tumbados de espaldas en el suelo, junto con el MS en forma de caballero medieval, mientras el 05 fue a parar al fondo de un lago cercano y llevaba rato sin emerger. Ahora solo quedaba el Wing Zero, que aun estaba sin energía y su piloto en serios problemas.

Sin demorar un segundo más, el Epyon se lanzo en acometida. Antes de que los Sides se dieran cuenta, ambos fueron golpeados y lanzado lejos por los látigos del Gundam carmesí.

Con un movimiento de piernas para soportar el envión, el Epyon aterrizo y volteo a ver a los otros Gundams, que luchaban por reincorporarse.

-¡Aléjense de aquí!- dijo cuando las caras de Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Zechs aparecieron en el visor de su casco blanco.

- De esta no te escapas por habernos…- quiso replicar el rubio mayor, pero fue cortado en seco por el latino.

-¡HE DICHO QUE SE MARCHEN!

-Pero…- intento decir Duo.

-¡SI APRECIAN SUS VIDAS, LARGUENSE DEL REINO!

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo decir Quatre.

-¡¡¡¡QUE SE LARGUEN… AHORA!!!!

No se supo si fue la voz súper autoritaria o que en verdad vieron que solo estorbarían o la última advertencia que decía que se marcharan del reino. Rápidamente se alejaron, ayudando al Wing Zero en el proceso. Silver viro su MS y se dirigió los Side Gundams.

-¡Identifíquense, ahora!- demando en un grito muy autoritario.

Ambos Sides se levantaron sin dificultad. Avanzaron caminado como si estuvieran dando un simple paseo y se acercaron al Epyon.

-Vaya Ghost, siempre tan autoritario- dijo una voz masculina, que provenía del Side Zero.

-Por algo yo siempre lo considere mejor partido que tú- señalo con malicia una voz de mujer, proveniente del Side Epyon.

-No…- dijo casi sin aire, el latino.

Dos rostros aparecieron en el visor del casco blanco: Una muchacha, muy joven, de tez blanca, ojos azul zafiro, nariz pequeña y labios finos y rosados, su cabellera rubia platinada estaba atada y caía en su hombro derecho. El segundo era un joven, visiblemente mayor que la primera y que Ghost; tenía ojos de dos colores, uno ambarino y el otro verde escarlata. Cabello corto y castaño, nariz respingada y una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su mentón y subía hasta el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Especialmente a ustedes tenían que mandarlos!- exclamo furioso Silver, señalándolos con el dedo índice de su Gundam.

-¡Ay si, porque yo quería verte mi amor!- le contesto con una sonrisa la rubia.

El de ojos bicolor se golpeo se dio un golpe en la cara con la mano abierta.

- Pues yo quiero verte ¡LEJOS!- le espeto el moreno, mientras tensaba uno de los látigos, el cual se puso rojo.

-Ay no seas tan malo, si recuerdo que no…

-Eso es pasado, cuando yo estaba infiltrado y aunque intente sacarte de ahí, tu no quisiste y yo no traiciono mis ideales- le corto rápidamente.

El semblante risueño de la chica cambio a uno totalmente frío y casi despiadado. Cualquier persona sensata se hubiera asustado.

-Ya veo que no te haremos entrar en razón, Ghost- dedujo la chica, mientras movía los controles y su MS tensaba ambos látigos.

-¡Acertaste!- y sin decir más, se lanzo hacia adelante.

Al parecer, ambos pilotos de los Sides, estaban esperando una ofensiva sorpresa, dado que ni bien el Epyon estuvo a centímetros, el Side Zero giro sobre si mismo y lo esquivo; pero el Side Epyon le enrosco el látigo de su brazo derecho en una de sus piernas y se elevo junto con él, para después darle un envión y mandarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo, de manera muy violenta.

-Siempre lento, tortuga- le dijo el castaño, con malicia.

-¡Cállate cara rajada!- retruco, al momento que se reincorporaba y se lanzaba de nuevo.

* * *

**Ubicación: Hangar del castillo. Hora:09:40pm**

-¿Ya?

-Listo, tiene la energía al límite- contesto el mecánico.

Todos estaban en el Hangar del castillo, Heero estaba junto con un mecánico, reponiendo la energía del Wing Zero y preparándose para volver a la batalla. Zechs recargaba las municiones de su MS al igual que Trowa, que con la ayuda de otros mecánicos colocaba los misiles en las baterías. Quatre con la ayuda de otro mecánico, recargaba el combustible.

-¿Y Wufei?- pregunto Relena, al notar que el chino no estaba con ellos y menos su Gundam.

-No lo sabemos, solo vimos cuando fue lanzado y cayo al lago Sanc- contesto nervioso Quatre.

-¡Oh no!

-No te preocupes, de seguro esta escondido para esperar una buena oportunidad de ataque- hablo Duo, mientras recargaba la energía de las guadañas.

-Es probable- coincidió Zechs mientras tecleaba con una mano la notebook y con la otra la sostenía- aun hay lecturas de energía rodeando el Altron- dijo mientras les mostraba la imagen del Gundam 05 y mostraba un grafico.

-¿Y donde esta Silver?- pregunto una cantarina voz que provoco que todos voltearan.

Lacus entraba, la preocupación estaba en su semblante, se acerco a los pilotos y a su amiga, sin dejar de perforar con sus ojos al rubio mayor. Él cual estaba un poco incomodo, dado que no sabía que responder, pero agradeció al cielo que su cuñado lo salvo.

-Silver nos ordeno que nos fuéramos y lo dejáramos solo- contesto monotamente Heero, mientras se colgaba del tubo y se elevaba, para entrar en la cabina del Gundam 00.

-¿¡Que!?- grito tan fuerte que casi deja sordos a los presentes. Heero casi se cae del tubo.

-No te alteres, Lacus. Iremos a buscarlo- le tranquilizo Trowa. Hizo último los ajustes y también se subió al tubo para entrar en la cabina del 03.

-¿¡Que no me altere!?- le grita exasperada, Trowa se intimida un poco- ¡lo dejaron solo contra esos Mobile Suits raros y me dicen que no me altere!

-Lacus…- comienza a llamarla Relena.

-Lacus nada, Relena- rugió ella, pero se tapo la boca al ver como la rubia abrió desmesuradamente la boca, estupefacta- perdón Lena, no fue mi intención…- intento disculparse.

La joven la interrumpió dando una sonora y fresca carcajada- ¡por dios Lacus! Se nota que estas enamorada- dice apenas conteniendo la risa y llevándose las manos al estomago, que le duele de reír.

-Bueno…- comienza la pelirosada, sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos- tu harías lo mismo si Heero estuviera en la misma situación ¿no?- se defendió ella, mirándola picaramente.

Relena se sonrojo, pero no cambio su postura- si es cierto, pero yo conozco a mi Heero y se muy bien que él siempre sale de esas situaciones- comento ella, inflando el pecho con ego nunca visto.

Mientras las dos mujeres charlaban, los G-boys ya estaban en sus respectivos Gundams, se aproximaron caminando hacia la salida.

-Parece que Relena ya te puso completamente el collar, Heero- decía Duo, sonriendo. Quatre ahogo una carcajada.

Heero lo mira de reojo a trabes de la pantalla, pero no dice nada… solo acciona unos controles y el ala derecha de Zero, golpea fuertemente la nuca del alas de murciélago.

-¡Oye!

-Cierra la boca y evítate los comentarios- le dijo amenazantemente.

-Pero si es la pura verdad.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman, se ve que te hace falta que Hilde este aquí para controlarte. Trowa has me recordar de llamarla para que venga- añade mirando a este último mencionado, con sonrisa maligna.

Este le mira también y con la misma sonrisa dice- la puedo llamar ahora, si quieres.

-¡No, no, no, no!- pide desesperadamente Duo, incluso se adelanto un poco a los MS de sus compañeros y se arrodillo frente al Heavy-Arms- ¡Lo que quieras, menos llamarla!

Trowa hace caso omiso a los ruegos, teclea un poco en un panel y aparece en la pantalla, una chica de cabellos azules oscuros, con una boina negra y muy sonriente- ¡Hola Trowa, tanto tiempo!

-Gusto en saludarte, Hilde- responde el castaño, con una sonrisa.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Esta Duo por ahí?- se detiene para mirar mejor donde esta Trowa- Estas en la cabina del Heavy-Arms ¿Sucedió algo?- pregunta con la preocupación en su voz, entonces reparo mejor en donde estaba el castaño- ¡Estas en el Heavy-Arms! ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

-Te explico luego, necesito que vengas- soltó sin dar rodeos, afuera, Duo intentaba hackear la señal, sin éxito alguno.

-Seguro, tomo el siguiente vuelo y estaré ahí mañana- dice sonriente mientras toma una planilla que estaba cerca- ya termine el inventario de este mes, asi que cierro el deposito y voy para ahí. Hace tiempo que no veo a Relena y a los otros- comenta eufórica.

-Entonces te esperamos, nos vemos- ella se despide también y cortan la comunicación.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!

-Te lo advertí, Duo- dijo fríamente el Soldado Perfecto, mientras daba un salto de propulsión y transformaba su Gundam en Neo Bird, saliendo volando a Mach 1.

* * *

**Ubicación: Bosque Sanc. Hora: 09:45pm.**

El Epyon callo de espaldas en el suelo y sus ojos se apagaron.

-Y yo pensé que iba a dar más pelea- suspiro el castaño.

-Te olvidas que nuestros Gundams, son superiores- le recordó la rubia.

-Verdad, todo gracias al Proyecto Lunar. Por cierto ¿sabes cuando estará listo el Lunar Gundam?- pregunto mirándola de reojo, a través de la pantalla.

Ella se lleva una mano al mentón- ni idea, pero tengo entendido que ya esta listo casi el 70% del Proyecto en cuestión- miro de nuevo hacia el frente, viendo como el Gundam carmesí, aun no se levantaba.- ¿se murió?- pregunto.

-Capaz…- el side Zero dio unos pasos y se acerco al alas rojas, se inclino un poco- creo que si… Aaaaaaahhhhh- sin darle tiempo a esquivar, el Epyon se levanto como un rayo y lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho con su puño izquierdo.

(Batllefield Pilot)

Reincorporándose con dificultad, el Epyon hizo brillar sus ojos con intensidad, al momento que desenfundaba su espada- si creen… que por tener… Lunar Gundams… me van a… derrotar… ¡estan muy equivocados!- exclamo Silver, jadeando. Salio a gran velocidad y golpeo con su espada el pecho del Side Zero.

Este no pudo defenderse y recibió un largo corte, no muy profundo en el torso, cruzando de derecha a izquierda, hacia abajo.

-Hay que reconocer, que eres rápido- alabo con sorna el castaño, mientras sin dar oportunidad a defender, golpeo con ambos puños la cabeza del Epyon, haciendo que se abolle un poco y se agrieten ambos ojos esmeraldas.

El impacto provoco que se tambaleara mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Cuando logro equilibrarse, su contraparte lo embistió y lo mando a volar hasta caer de nuevo. Choco con el suelo y se arrastro varios metros, levantando la tierra y derribando algunos árboles en el proceso.

Adentro de la cabina del Epyon- ¡carajo!- mascullo Silver, mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho, que se golpeo contra algo, cuando el MS cayo- son demasiado fuertes, solo me queda usar el último disparo del Atomizador- susurro mientras intentaba levantar al Gundam.

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido, otra vez, la contraparte de su Gundam lo iba a taclear, pero con un salto de propulsión lo esquivo. Desenfundó ambos látigos y le apreso los brazos a su enemigo. Los propulsores aumentaron su velocidad al máximo y el Epyon se elevo a gran velocidad. Llego hasta casi la Estratosfera, dio una media vuelta y se lanzo en picada hacia abajo.

-¡Puño rodante!- exclamo Silver, mientras bajaba más y más rápido, en dirección al suelo, con el Side aun apresado en sus látigos.

Mientras la rubia dentro de la cabina de su MS, estaba muy serena, incluso tarareaba una canción. Cualquiera diría que disfrutaba el estar cayendo en picada. A tan solo trescientos metros del suelo, piso los pedales y llevo las palancas hacia adelante. Las turbinas estallaron en un fuego azulado y evitaron que ella impactara, pero no su oponente.

Gran parte del torso quedo llena de tierra y se cayó uno de los ojos esmeraldas. Como dice el dicho "le salio el tiro por la culata" al latino.

Una vez más se reincorporo, después de esa fatal caída, pero el Epyon empezó a fallar: su pierna izquierda… no respondía y lo hacia quedar medio arrodillado.

-¿Qué diablos…?- piso varias veces el pedal, pero la extremidad no reaccionaba- informe de daños- en su visor aparecieron varios cálculos, hasta mostrarle una figura que representaba a su MS- veamos… ¡diablos, no!- la imagen mostraba daño en las conexiones.

-¡Uy, que pena! ¿Se le rompió el juguete al nene?- decía haciendo una mueca burlona, el castaño. Mientras la rubia se reía.

Se oía el chillido de los conectores de la extremidad, retorcerse al intentar marchar, sin éxito. Pequeños rayos salían de las uniones. Se notaba que se daño considerablemente.

El side Zero desengancho los rifles de su espalda y le apunto con ambos al Epyon. Este al ver la amenaza, se irguió por completo, pero no se movió, debido a su daño; llevo ambas manos abiertas y rodeo la esfera esmeralda pecho. Esta empezó a brillar, cargando el último ataque.

Dentro de la cabina, los controles empezaron a fallar- ¡maldición! No creo que pueda controlar el ataque- apunto con lo que le quedaba de energía y lanzo la nebulosa de color verde con chispeante, la cual salio a gran velocidad y choco con el cuerpo del Side.

El mismo efecto que tuvo el ataque en su contraparte, sucedió con él: El Side Wing Zero quedo sin energía y cayo de espaldas.

Silver sonrío satisfecho al sentir caer el Gundam, dado que el Epyon quedo sin energía y estaba parado, inmóvil. Pero ahora estaba corriendo un peligro mayor, dado que la contraparte del Gundam alas rojas, estaba enfrente, aun con energía.

-Sabias Ghost, que fue la estupidez más grande, utilizar ese ataque- dijo la rubia, como quien quiere la cosa, mientras avanzaba hacia su contrincante, con la espada de rayo desenfundada y preparada para destazar.

Llego a solo unos metros y levanto la espada- ¡hasta…!- no pudo realizar el ataque. Un torrente de agua salio hacia arriba, saliendo del lago Sanc. Un rugido de Dragón se escucho y un destello verde, corto la muñeca del Side Epyon.

(Shenlong no theme)

El Gundam 05, el dios Dragón: _The Altron Gundam_. Reapareció, con su tridente doble activado y con su brazo izquierdo alargado.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero el agua estaba muy linda- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah eres tu, pensé que estabas muerto- la chica lo miro con poco interés- no importa, solo debo acabarte y punto. ¿Piensas que por faltarme una muñeca, no puedo derrotarte?- inquirí0 alzando una ceja, dado que Wufei se río por haber echo eso.

-¿Podrás tu sola, contra todos nosotros?- pregunto riéndose, movió los controles y se puso en posición para atacar, sosteniendo con ambas manos el tridente.

-Solo sonos tú y yo, idiota. ¿Tanto te afecto el agua?- corrigió burlesca, mientras se agachaba y recogía la espada que estaba abandonado en la mano cortada, en el piso.

-No se si el agua me afecto, pero…- levanto el tridente y señalo detrás del MS de la chica- con ellos, somos seis- sentencio.

Instintivamente, se dio media vuelta, para recibir una lluvia de misiles, cortesía del Heavy-Arms, que tenía las baterías de sus hombros abiertas y lanzando sin cesar misiles. Las explosiones rodearon el Side Epyon y una gran capa de humo se implanto en el lugar.

(Mission acomplished)

Ahí estaban, los cinco MS venían volando y aterrizaron, rodeando a la enemiga. El Heavy-Arms había llegado primero y fue el que tuvo los honores de iniciar la ofensiva.

-Llegamos a tiempo- dijo Quatre, saco sus hoz de la espalda y rápidamente tomaron el color rojo- no le demos tiempo a reaccionar… ¡Ataquemos!- sin más, se lanzo en acometida.

¿Cómo? No se supo. Cuando el humo se disperso, el Side tenía apresada las hoz del Sandrock, con un látigo y con el otro, estaba apretando el torso del 04. Sin esperar nada, todos se lanzaron en ataque, sacando sus armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Ubicación: Sala de estar, Castillo del Reino Sanc. Hora: 10:20pm**

Relena y Lacus, ambas sumidas en el nerviosismo y desesperación; estaban sentadas en los sillones, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Habian presenciado todos los combates entre los MS. Las cámaras ocultas ingeniosamente en muchos de los alrededores, habían permitido a ambas ministras, observar los apocalípticos combates: La primera caída de los G-boys, el choque entre los Sides y el Epyon, el regreso de los muchachos y del Barón.

Muchas veces, habían tenido actos reflejos de levantarse y salir en busca de ellos, aunque sabían que sería una perdida de tiempo y solo provocar que los pilotos se distrajeran. Relena se sumió en lágrimas cuando vio al Side Epyon pelear contra el Wing Zero, en un combate de espadas de rayo en pleno cielo, haciéndole recordar a la épica batalla entre su hermano y su novio, en el espacio exterior, hace más de tres años. Lacus por su parte había quedado completamente paralizada al ver como el Epyon de su novio había caído, al disparar esa esfera esmeralda destellante. Desde ese entonces a estado muy nerviosa dado que no ha habido señales de él.

Relena analizaba su nerviosismo, nunca antes había estado tan preocupada por Heero. Sus temores por la vida del Soldado Perfecto siempre fueron los razonables por una persona cuerda, al preocuparse por la vida de un "amigo", si se podría decir. Pero si lo analizaba mas detalladamente, sus nuevos y más grandes nervios, se debían a su nueva relación con el oji-azul.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta las hizo respingar asustadas. Voltearon a ver y suspiraron aliviadas al ver entrar a Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y a Milliardo.

-¡Menudo susto nos dieron!- reclamo Relena, al momento que se levantaba rápidamente y se prendaba al cuello del piloto del Zero- ¡Heero! Estaba tan preocupada- admitió, al momento que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Aunque su semblante frió no cambio, sus ojos cobalto lo delataban. Heero correspondió al abrazo- calma Relena, ya estamos aquí.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, al verte de nuevo pelear contra otro Gundam?- le espeto ella, separándose un poco para mirarlo a sus orbes azules.

-Lo se- dijo en un susurro, volviendo a abrazarla. Ella quedo extrañada por la reacción, pero no dudo en corresponder al abrazo.

Acomodándose en los sillones, decidieron poner al tanto de todo a las chicas, pero antes esperaron que Lucrezia y Dorothy aparecieran, esta última demoro un poco, dado que estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el ejército de defensa del reino.

-Bien ¿Qué paso exactamente? Porque me parece raro ver primero a Heero y Silver peleando y después que aparezcan esos Mobile Suits, muy parecidos a sus Gundams- pregunto Lucrezia, antes que las demás; mientras estaba sentada junto a su novio.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…- empezó Zechs, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido en la puerta.

Todos se levantaron y fueron rápidamente hacia la entrada, para toparse con un latino, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con una herida en el brazo derecho y respirando con algo de dificultad. Contuvieron el amago de ir a ayudarlo, cuando vieron que él levanto un revolver y apuntaba a Milliardo. Pero sus acciones se vieron justificadas, el Barón también le apuntaba con su arma.

-¿Y?- dijo con dificultad, mirando al rubio mayor.

-Y… ¿Qué?- hablo Zechs, sin ceder ni un ápice.

-Vas a bajar el arma o deberé dispararte para que me dejes entrar y explicar lo que paso en verdad.

Se escucharon disparos y gritos ahogados, después la calma.

* * *

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT termino la tercera parte de "noche de acción" si si si si si, me encanta dejar el suspenso. En el proximo capitulo se sabra que paso. ¿Silver mato a Zechs? o fue al reves ¿que pasara con los G-boys? ¿aceptaran el regreso del joven desconocido? no se sabe. Lo que si se sabe que parte de la nueva amenaza acaba de hacer aparición.**

**Gracias a mis dos amigas por sus reviews (Nikita Yuy Peacecraft y BreakSystem) esto va por ustedes, por eso actualize tan rápido, espero que les agrade el cap.**

**bueno me despido, saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	11. Navidad en verano e invierno

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so far away..._

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Mou kizutsuite mo ii, hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_atsuku hageshiku ikite itai_

_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo _

_azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so... FAR AWAY!!!!_

**Ubicación: Restaurant "Il Mondo Della Pizza", Montevideo, Uruguay. Fecha: 20 de Diciembre del año 199AC.**

**Hora: 11:30am.**

Pleno centro de Montevideo, casi medio día, gran actividad y mucho calor debido a la altura del año y la ubicación del país en la esfera terrestre. Una hermosa joven, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños lacios atados debajo de una boina negra. Traia unos lentes de sol redondos encima de su pequeña nariz y cubriendo sus ojos azules. Vestida con una blusa sin mangas de color negro, unos jeans azules ajustados, sostenidos por un pequeño cinturón de cuero y calzada con deportivas blancas; estaba tranquilamente comiendo una porción de pizza con muzarella; sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa del restaurant, ubicada en un rincón al lado de una ventana que daba hacia la calle.

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido, recien empezaba la temporada de vacaciones y turismo de la región. Varias mesas eran ocupadas por familias, otras por parejas de enamorados y otras simplemente de alguien que había venido a almorzar.

Muchos de los jóvenes que pasaban se quedaban embobados mirando a la joven anteriormente descrita; otros intentaba atraer su atención, le guiñaban un ojo, le daban un silbido coqueto o algunos piropos. Ella solo sonreia y con hacerlo derretia a todos los hombres presas de sus hormonas, pero se notaba que esta desinteresada de esos temas.

Un hombre bastante fornido, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla negro, musculosa blanca y championes deportivos; se sento sin pedir permiso, en una silla frente a la joven- Hola preciosa- dijo con voz ronca, intentado ser seductor.

La joven lo mira por encima de sus lentes- ¿se le ofrece algo, señor?- dijo lo más impasible posible. El tipo le sonrío.

-A ti, si es posible- contesto mirándola a los ojos.

Antes de que ella contestara, otra voz lo hizo- no creo que sea posible- ambos miraron hacia donde provino la voz y un joven moreno, de cabellos azabaches, ojos marrones; los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola Silver-saludo la chica, de manera risueña.

-Hola Midi- devolvió el saludo con seriedad. Vestido con una remera negra de manga corta que decia "Gundam" en letras amarillas pequeñas, sobre el pectoral izquierdo; pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos deportivos blancos con lineas azul marino.

El otro se levanto y miro al morocho- yo le pregunte a ella, no a ti- le espeto con altaneria.

-Si, ya lo se- tercio sin alterar su voz y mirando mansamente al sujeto que estaba frente a él- pero… ella es mi novia y no es posible que se le pueda ofrecer a usted- dijo arrastrando las palabras, en forma de amenaza.

Si se atemorizo por la voz del piloto, no se supo, solo se marcho en silencio.

-¿Por qué lo alejaste? ¿Qué sabias tú, si yo no lo queria?- se quejo falsamente la castaña.

-Si, Midi, siguele con el teatro- decia sarcastico mientras tomaba asiento, quedando enfrente a la chica, con la mesa entremedio de ellos.

Se miraron un rato ceñudos, después ambos rieron.

-¿Cómo estas, Silver? Hace rato que no podiamos reunirnos- menciono mientras apoyaba sus delgados brazos a medio cruzar en la mesa de madera, finamente tallada.

-Si, es cierto. Lo que pasa es que se estan preparando para el Bicentenario de las colonias y es una fiesta bastante movidita- hizo lo mismo que su acompañante, mientras de paso, tomo sin permiso una de las porciones de pizza- dime ¿tienes noticias?- dijo después de tragar como pudo la comida y mirandola serio.

Midi miro hacia todos lados, como revisando que nadie los escuche- Silver… ¿es seguro hablar aquí?- él río por lo bajo- ¿de que te ries?- le pregunto molesta, cruzando sus brazos y llevandoselos al pecho, ofendida.

-Midi…- dijo el de manera fraternal y sonriendo- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un restaurante, muy bonito debo decir.

-Bien, pero no me refiero al lugar, sino ¿Dónde? Exactamente.- corrigió.

-En Montevideo…- atino a decir, él alzo una ceja- ¿en Uruguay?- el asintió- que tiene que ver que estemos en Uruguay ¿eh?- pregunto sin entender todavía.

-Midi, Uruguay…- empezo él, sin dejar de sonreir- es el último lugar donde nos buscarian- revelo. Ella lo miro con desconfianza- ¿no me crees?- le pregunto incredulo.

-Si no te conociera, dudaria. Pero como te conozco…

-¡Exacto! Me conoces, asi que no debes desconfiar- sentencio el con aires de suficiencia.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien- suspiro resignada- parece que planean hacer aparición en la fiesta del Bicentenario, planean usar todos los Side Gundams, bueno excepto el Side Wing Zero; e incluso también…- se detuvo y miro fijamente al moreno- planean mostrar a luz al… Lunar Gundam- solto con voz queda.

Silver la miro incredulo- ¿enserio?- susurro casi para si mismo- ¿estas segura?

-Tanto como me llamo Midi Une- determino.

-Genial, simplemente genial, justo ahora que estamos disfrutando la paz, ellos vuelven a las andadas.

-Te costo mucho ¿verdad?- tanteo terrerno, mirandolo con comprensión.

-Bastante diria yo, aun tengo lastimado algunos tendones de mi hombro- decia con una mueca, llevando se la mano izquierda al hombro derecho- la verdad debo decir que Zechs tiene punteria, pero no se porque, pero algo me decia que no me queria matar- declaro con un deje de duda.

-¿Por qué estas seguro de eso?- pregunto ella incredula, sin parpadear- te dio tres balazos y tu dices que no te queria matar.

-Recuerda que yo conteste cuando el me disparo y le pegue cinco veces: dos en un brazo, dos en una pierna y una en su mano, pero esa le pego al revolver- explico.

-¿Y como salio después de eso?- pregunto con un deje de broma.

-Bien, salio mejor que yo, dado que le tire en lugares donde el daño sería minimo. Pero él si me pego fuerte- dijo con una mueca de dolor, mientras se agarraba el hombro.

-Yo creo que fallo porque tu te caiste y disparaste accidentalmente al candelabro, asi todo quedo oscuro- opino con media sonrisa y conteniendose de reir.

-No es gracioso- le espeto, mirandola enojado- casi mate a Relena y Zechs casi mata a Lacus, por suerte no mato a Heero, que recibio un tiro en una pierna.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo sorprendida, atrayendo algunas miradas- ¿¡Es cierto eso!?

-Si, y eso no es todo- cerro sus ojos con pesadez- Heero en acto reflejo, intento dispararme y le pego un tiro a Duo, el cual le dio en el pecho…

-¡Lo mató!- grito totalmente palida, tapandose la boca con ambas manos.

-Duo puede ser tonto, pero es muy listo, llevaba un kevlar debajo de sus ropas- dijo con una sonrisa al abrir los ojos de nuevo. Midi suspiro aliviada.

-Bueno, algo más que me deba enterar… ¡tarde!- dijo con sarcasmo ella, al momento que se llevaba un vaso con bebida cola a los labios.

-Heero y Relena planean casarse- se tuvo que cubrir la cara con los brazos, la castaña le tiro todo el contenido de su boca.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto atonita, él asintió mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta- ¡Yupi! Adoro los casamientos- dio un saltito de jubilo en la silla.

-Gracias, me bañe antes de venir- notese el sarcasmo.

-Perdon- se disculpo con una sonrisa, tapandosela con una mano- la proxima te traigo el jabon.

-¡Callate!

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores, Reino Sanc. Hora: 02:20pm.**

Relena se encontraba en su despacho, sumida en unos documentos que le acababan de llegar de Europa, que pedían si los Preventers podían ayudar a controlar las invasiones que sufrían, a causa de la nueva amenaza.

Levanto la mirada de las hojas, con la vista cansada. Se refrego sus orbes azules con sus manos, intentado aliviar su dolor. Volvió a enfocar su despacho y ahí fue cuando lo vio:

Heero Yuy.

El soldado perfecto estaba sentado en una silla, vestido con su traje azul marino; concentrado en su trabajo con la notebook en su regazo. Su semblante inexpresivo reflejaba su concenctración y los dedos moviendose a gran velocidad por las teclas, demostraban su capacidad de trabajo. La joven lo miraba con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver a ese chico asi. Fue esa mirada fría y calculadora, ese semblante de confianza y seguridad, el cual la había embaucado la vez que lo conoció.

En aquella playa, donde ella había salido a caminar para distraer su mente, pero no contaba con encontrarse con un joven, inconciente, tirado en la playa a merced del destino. El mismo joven que la había amenazado con matarla, días después, en su cumpleaños. El mismo muchacho de ojos cobalto que la hipnotizaban, provocandole los mismo temblores que él ocasionaba cuando entraba en combate con su viejo Wing Gundam. La persona que se convirtió en el peor enemigo de su hermano y que ahora era su cuñado, él soldado que había salvado al mundo entero, al detener la sección de la base Libra, antes de que cayera a la esfera terrestre y ocasionara daños irreversibles.

Él hombre de mirada gelida, que había destruido su mundo al marcharse de su lado, pero que ahora lo reconstruía, al volver con ella.

-¿Relena?

La voz de Heero la saco de su ensoñación. Parpadeo un par de veces y cuando su despacho reapareció, vio como el castaño estaba parado, frente a ella, con solo el escritorio separándolos- Si, Heero ¿Qué pasa?

-A ti que te pasa, amor. Estas como… ida- dijo con preocupación, solo visible en sus ojos.

Relena sonrió ante la precupación de su amado. Cada vez le agrada más el nuevo Heero, cada vez es más romantico pero sin afectar su verdadera personalidad- si estoy bien, solo… recordaba- suspiro mientras buscaba concentrarce de nuevo en sus papeles.

-¿Aun tienes secuelas de la fiesta de Halloween?- pregunto monotono, mientras la miraba escrutadoramente, buscando detectar sus expresiones.

-No… aunque bueno, no es un día que voy a olvidar fácil- confeso con voz queda- no todos los días matan gente enfrente de tus ojos- cerro sus ojos con pesadez.

Heero no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que Relena no es como él, a ella le afectan las muertes.

**Flashback: Castillo del Reino Sanc. Fecha: 31 de Octubre del año 199AC. Hora: 10:00pm.**

◄_To beauty, To elegance and To Noble-Mindedness_►

Eran las diez de la noche y la fiesta de Halloween estaba en pleno apogeo. Todos la mayoria de los invitados estaban bailando, mientras otros conversaban y se dedicaban a beber ponche. Muchos politicos, celebridades y demás fueron invitados al Castillo Peacecraft.

Desde Mayo a Junio, los atentados al reino aumentaron, pero no resultaban con tantos daños como el primero, cada vez eran detenidos con mayor velocidad y los pilotos eran los encargados de frustrar cada intento. Por fin, para alivio de Milliardo, en Septiembre los ataques cesaron por completo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida, pero fue porque Silver se había encargado de conseguir una tropa de Taurus muy poderosos, para que no interfirieran en su cumpleaños, que fue el 25 de ese mes.

Llego Octubre y debído a la tranquilidad, el día de brujas se decidio realizar una fiesta en el castillo del reino.

Nuestros G-boys se encontraban disfrutando y trabajando. Aunque si bien estaba bebiendo ponche y conversando amenamente (como es el caso de Trowa, que estaban junto a varios politicos, conversando de temas triviales mientras tomaba) o coqueteando con las hermosas damas que estaban en la fiesta (Ese es el caso de Duo, aunque mucho no hacia, dado que Hilde en un ataque de celos, le pisaba el pie para interrumpirlo, o simplemente lo tomaba de un brazo y lo alejaba, dejandolo con la palabra en la boca) o bailando en el centro del salon de fiestas (como es el caso de Heero que esta bailando con Relena, Quatre con Dorothy, Zechs con Lucrezia, Silver con Lacus y Catherine, la hermana de Trowa; con uno de los compañeros de trabajo de la ministra de defensa) o si no simplemente sentados en mesas, disfrutando con tranquilidad el ambiente festivo (como es el caso de Wufei); en verdad todos estaban de guardia. Pero esta más que claro que disimulan más estando inmiscuidos en la fiesta, dado que no todos conocian a los famosos pilotos Gundam.

La mayoria de los invitados estaban disfrazados de trajes de la alta sociedad del siglo XVIII, con antifaces en sus rostros, como tipica fiesta. El soldado y la pacifista estaban vestidos de duques, la tonalidad del traje de Heero era grisaceo con un antifaz negro, por su parte el antifaz de Relena era blanco y su traje con tonalidad rosa palido. Zechs no se molesto mucho, se puso su frac militar, el pantalón blanco, las botas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla y ahora si tenía su casco blanco. Lucrezia recordo sus tiempos en la organización de Oz y su traje militar ayudaba a eso. Quatre vestido como Jaque, hacia contraste con Dorothy que estaba con un tipico traje de mujer arabica, de color verde esmeralda, incluso tenía un velo cubriendo su rostro dejando visible sus ojos. Silver vestia estilo gotico, una gabardina negra encima de un chaleco de pana, una camisa de seda y pantalones del mismo color, con botas de cuero. Lacus traia un kimono rosa, decorado con flores de Nadeshiko y calzada con sandalias japonesas. Trowa al igual que su hermana, parecian que estaban por dar una de sus funciones de circo, porque el castaño tenia puesto su traje payaso con la media careta y Catherine su vestido acrobatico de color rosa acampanado. Wufei haciendo gala de su origen etnico, vestia de soldado del viejo imperio chino, incluso traia una espada. Duo no hacia nada referente a su disfraz de parka, al igual que Hilde vestida de ángel.

-Milliardo ¿De que estas disfrazado?- pregunto Silver, cuando paso a su lado, con una sonrisa.

El interrogado, sonrió. Al parecer no le guardaba rencor de lo sucedió meses atrás- no soy Milliardo, soy Zechs Marquise, Teniente Coronel de la organización de Oz- contesto con una sonrisa, ante al disconformidad de Lucrezia.

-Crei que te habías olvidado de esos tiempos- suspiro la peli azulada, tomada de la cintura por el rubio mayor, mientras danzaban.

-Como voy a olvidarme- dijo con falsa indignación- sacando la guerra de por medio, fueron mis mejores años.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa la mujer. Mientras se alejaban del piloto y la ministra, describiendo un baile.

-Porque te conoci a ti- susurro cuando se acerco a su oido. Ella se sonrojo y cuando iba a contestar algo, él no la dejo, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

Mientras…

-Ah Hilde, yo queria invitarla a esa chica a bailar- se quejaba el Shinigami, mientras era arrastrado por la primera mencionada hacia la pista de baile; la cual iba hechando humo por la orejas, visiblemente celosa.

-Viniste conmigo, asi que bailaras… ¡conmigo!- rugio mientras le salian colmillos, muchos voltearon a verlos y Duo se encogio del tamaño de una pulga.

-Si Hilde bonita- decia con voz pequeña.

Se reincorporo y tomo a la chica con un brazo, rodeando su pequeña cintura y con la otra mano tomo la de ella. Hilde se sonrojo ante el contacto con el trenzado y posando su mano en el hombro de él, comenzaron el baile.

-¿Por qué esos arranques, Hilde? Sabes perfectamente…- ella lo interrumpio bufando muy molesta.

-Porque vienes conmigo y te dedicas a pololear con todas la mujeres de la fiesta- se quejo, mientras se movian al compas de los violines.

-Con todas no, si llegara a coquetear con Relena, Lacus, Dorothy o Caterine, me matan- dijo con aire tragicómico.

-Te olvidaste de Lucrezia- menciono la chica, mientras se acercaba más al chico.

-Por algo lo hice- tercio mirando de reojo, como el Baron y la mencionada, estaban bailando muy cerca de ellos. Aunque de todas maneras no lo hubieran escuchado, estaban sumidos en su propio mundo mientras se desplazaban por la pista.

Hilde también miro hacia la pareja y sonrió al entender a que se refería. Volvió sus ojos a los castaños del shinigami y se perdio en ellos. El dios de la muerte, cuando reparo que la peliazulada lo miraba, se ahogo en el mar zafiro.

Lentamente se fueron acercando y terminaron fundiendo sus labios, en una danza suave y muy placentera.

-¡Por favor, estamos en un lugar publico!- se quejo una voz monotona.

Se separaron bruscamente y miraron hacia donde provino esa voz. Se toparon con Heero, que bailaba tranquilamente con Relena, pero ambos los miraban con sonrisas picaras.

-No molestes, Heero- bufo Duo, mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te quejes, tu siempre me molestas- fue lo unico que dijo y se alejo del trenzado, sin dejar de bailar con su amada.

Quatre estaba extasiado, observando los oscuros ojos de su pareja. Dorothy, miraba con la misma pasión que presencia una buena batalla; a los ojos del joven arabico. Describiendo circulos, acompasados por la suave melodía, se contemplaban el uno al otro, sin separar sus manos y, en el caso del piloto, su brazo de la pequeña y suave cintura de la chica.

-Dorothy…- la llamo, bajandola temporalmente de su nube.

-¿Si, Quatre?- contesto, sin romper conexión visual.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, algo que hace tiempo me esta carcomiendo. Pero solo te pido, que aunque no pienses lo mismo que yo, no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad- dijo él, como un pequeño nudo en la garganta, debido a su nerviosismo.

Dorothy miraba extrañada el comportamiento del más tierno y adorable piloto (según palabras de Relena, Hilde, Lucrezia y otras mujeres). Solo le asintio con la cabeza, apremiandolo a que siguiera, con lo que lo aquejaba.

A Quatre se le quedo trabado lo que queria decirle, el nerviosismo que tenía se manifestaba de manera alarmante- D-Dorothy… yo quisiera saber… si tú… yo… nosotros- sudaba mucho y sentía un malestar en el estomago- ¿quisieraserminovia?- pregunto con gran velocidad.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ahora ella, sin entender ni un poquito lo que le dijo.

El piloto del Sandrock dio un suspiro, detuvo su baile sin liberar la cintura de la chica y sin soltarle la mano; ella lo miro cada vez más extrañada. Él dio otro suspiro y, con una voz al estilo Heero Yuy, dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad absoluta. Cosa que no supo de donde saco- Te preguntaba si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- la suplica estaba en su mirada.

La melodía estaba en sus tonadas finales. Cuando el rubio acababa de hacer la pregunta, Silver y Lacus pasaron cerca de ellos y lo escucharon.

-¿Crees que Dorothy le corresponda?- le pregunto ella a su novio.

-No lo creo, lo se- justo en ese momento, la mencionada se habia sacado el velo y besaba con pasión al piloto 04- ves, lo sabía, desde hace tiempo que se mueren el uno por el otro- agrego después de ver la romántica escena.

La melodía culmino y todo el mundo rompio en un aplauso, felicitando a los musicos.

Pero antes siquiera de que alguien se moviera, una fuerte explosión sono debajo del castillo, produciendo un temblor, que sacudio los candelabros e hizo vibrar las ventanas.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamaron los pilotos, por debajo de los gritos de pavor provenientes de muchas personas que se asustaron.

Mientras Milliardo y las chicas intentaban controlar a los atemorizados invitados, los pilotos se deslizaron y salieron de la fiesta. Corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos con pistolas en mano.

-¿De donde vino?- pregunto Quatre.

-Al parecer de unos pisos más abajo- contesto Wufei. Tomaron una escalera secreta que se escondia detrás de una trampilla, ubicada cerca de la escalera principal; y fueron hasta abajo: El hangar.

◄_Peace Is Broken And Time Is Moving on_►

Ni bien abrieron la puerta metalica, una gran capa de humo los cubrió. Tapandose los ojos y respirando con dificultad, entraron. Se escuchaba las llamas provenientes de un sector del lugar y los pasos amortiguados de los jóvenes mientras revisaban todo.

-¿Ven algo?- pregunto Duo, con la voz ahogada por la mala respiración.

-Yo no- contesto Trowa con la misma voz.

-Ni yo- aporto Heero de igual forma. Sin dejar de mirar para todos lados.

-Esperen- susurro Silver, todos detuvieron su caminar, observando detenidamente todo el hangar.

Antes de que reaccionaran, otra fuerte explosión se manifesto, provocando que su onda de choque lanzara lejos a los pilotos y cayeran en el piso, golpeandose con algo de violencia.

Heero debido a su resistencia, fue el primero en reincorporarse, aunque claro sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo que recibio su peso y algo sordo por la explosión. El humo se libero gracias al boquete en una de las paredes que daba hacia afuera. El castaño avanzo y se encontro con una sorpresa ante de salir por el agujero: El Epyon totalmente destruido.

Duo trastabillando con sus propios pies, bastante mareado, se acerco al de ojos cobalto después de levantarse- ¿Qué paso…? ¡Carajo! ¿Qué le paso al Epyon?- pregunto pasmado al ver al MS destruido y aun en llamas.

-No se, pero debemos asegurarnos que no le paso nada a los otros Gundams- sentencio al momento que se disponía a buscar su Wing Zero.

-Duo ¿Dónde esta Heero?- pregunto la voz de Quatre con dificultad.

-Fue a investigar…- se corto al darse media vuelta y ver el lastimero estado del rubio- ¿Qué te paso?

Quatre estaba con muchos raspones y con la ropa muy ultrajada, Silver y Trowa le levantaron los brazos y se los pusieron en sus hombros, cargandolo- creo que tiene algunos huesos fracturados- menciono el piloto del 03.

-Si… cai en mala posición- gimio el arabico, con una mueca en su cara por el dolor.

-Silver, el Epyon esta destruido- le menciono el trenzado.

-¡¿Qué?!

Duo señalo hacia su izquierda, con su dedo indice y mirando de reojo. Ghost quedo atonito mientras veia a su Gundam hecho trizas.

-Maldición- murmuro con rabia, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Varias detonaciones cortas y rápidas se escucharon, los cinco pilotos miraron hacia arriba con alerta y se miraron entre ellos- Disparos- dijeron al unisono.

Silver les dijo a los otros que tuvieran cuidado y no ser acercaran a los otros Gundam porque posiblemente tendrian explosivos. Después salio corriendo con algo de dificultad debido a que él también tenía algo adoloridos sus musculos por el golpe; subio por la escalera de la trampilla y se enfilo a la escalera principal de la recepción.

Por otra parte…

Milliardo y Noin estaban agachados detrás de una mesa. El Barón se asomo para mirar por el borde y al no ver a nadie, le hizo señas a su novia. Ambos se levantaron y avanzaron con cuidado, mientras enarbolaban sus pistolas.

-Ya me parecia que era demasiado tiempo de paz- murmuro él, mientras sus ojos azules recorrian imperiosamente el perímetro del salón de fiestas, algo destruido por la pequeña batalla desarrollada hace unos minutos.

-Si, demasiado- coincidio ella, sin apartarse de su lado y perforando cada rincón con sus bellos ojos.

Un individuo, vestido con ropas ajustadas de color negro, que le cubrian todo el cuerpo, dejando visible los ojos; aparecio desde una puerta. Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Milliardo lo vio y lo tapo a balazos.

Mientras…

Un sujeto castaño, de ojos bicolores y con una cicatriz en su rostro, disparaba a sangre fría a todos los que pasaban enfrente suyo.

-Jajajajajaja- su risa sádica resono en el lugar, mientras hacia de una balacera. Muchas personas caian sin vida en el suelo, frente a la vista de una atemorizada Relena que estaba escondida detras de un muro del jardín.

Cuando cayo la ultima persona, se regodeo de la situación, pero algo atrajo su atención: diviso una melena rubia escondida detrás de un muro.

Sonriendo con maldad, se acerco a pasos silenciosos, levanto de nuevo la metralleta y…

¡BANG!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Heero salio y le perforo una mano con una bala de su propia arma. El agredido se retorcia de dolor en el piso, agarrandose la mano y que le borboteaba sangre de la herida. Relena salio y corrio velozmente hacia el soldado, el cual la abrazo al momento de ella llegar a su lado.

-Ya paso- le decia en un susurro a la chica mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Ella estaba echa un manojo de nervioso en los fuertes brazos del piloto.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge **Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Playa del Buceo, Montevideo, Uruguay. Hora: 02:30pm.**

Caminando tranquilamente, tomados del brazo, iban Silver y Midi, conversando de temas importantes. El cielo algo nuboso mejor un poco el ambiente, permitiendo que una brisa refrescara a las personas y aliviara un poco el calor.

-¿Planeas decírselo?- pregunto el moreno, mientras camina con la castaña a su lado, agarrada de su brazo. Se escuchaba el piar de las gaviotas, haciendo de musica ambiental.

-No lo se- susurro, poco convencida de la idea.

-Deberias, si no, nunca te podras quitar ese peso de encima- le recomendo con comprensión.

-Es que… no es fácil- empezo ella dubitativa, sin dejar de caminar y observando el mar- no se como lo tomara Tritum, es capaz de matarme cuando sepa que aun vivo- continuo, él la miraba con comprensión- no se… no se que hacer- concluyo agachando la cabeza.

-¡hey! Levanta esa mirada- le regaño, detuvo su andas y se paro enfrente a ella, soltándole el brazo- esa no es la Midi que conozco, la Midi que conozco se enfrenta a todo obstáculo y no deja que nada la derrote- la tomo de la barbilla, obligandola a mirarle a los ojos- no te me derrumbaras ahora ¿verdad?- dudo perforandola con sus orbes marrones.

Ella sonrió y nego con la cabeza- jamas me derrumbare, soy invencible- afirmo.

-Ese es el espiritu- decia mientras le soltaba la barbillas, ella lo abrazo fuertemente- ¿Uhh? ¿Y eso?- pregunto confundido por la muestra de afecto.

-¿Alguna vez te agradecí por tu ayuda?- pregunto ella, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del piloto.

-Lo intentaste y yo te dije que no lo hicieras, con ayudarme es más que suficiente- le contesto el con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Después de separarse, se tomaron de los brazos y siguieron su caminata por la rambla.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal es esa chica? Lacus ¿verdad?- pregunto curiosa. Él sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué tanto interes?- pregunto con sagacidad.

-No por nada ¿no puedo preguntar?- dijo ella, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Midi ¿estas celosa?- pregunto él, incredulo.

-¡Ay si!- le contesto con sorna, mientras le hacia falso puchero. Ghost se sorprendio- naaaa, es broma, tu sabes bien que…- él la interrumpio.

-Te gusta Trowa- adivino, haciendola enmudecer y sonrojarse bastante.

Ella detuvo su caminata y se puso a jugar con sus dedos indices asiendolos chocar entre ellos- bueno yo…- balbuceaba con las mejillas como luz roja de semáforo.

-Pareces un tomate maduro, jajaja- reia el moreno, ella se abochorno más.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Base de los Preventers, división Reino Sanc. Hora: 03:00pm.**

-Dinos Trowa, que es lo importante que tenías que decirnos para interrumpir nuestros descansos previos a navidad- hablo Hank, Líder del escuadron "Halcones de la libertad". Era un hombre maduro, como de casi 40 años de edad, piel bronceada y ojos grices. Vestia el uniforme de capitan, que era una versión parecia al traje militar de Zechs, solo que en vez de su frac rojo, era negro con el emblema de Sanc en el pectoral izquierdo.

-Bien…- empezo el piloto del 03- de seguro Lucrezia recuerda que, hace unos meses se informo de un cargamento de varias toneladas de Gundamiun sin refinar- la mencionada le asintió con la cabeza, mirandolo entre sorprendida y seria, recordando esa pequeña conversación con el castaño, el cual salio disparado de la sala cuando le dijo eso- hace unos días se averiguo a donde fue a parar es cargamento- miro a todos- fue enviado a la vieja base del Lago Victoria… ¿si Lucrezia?- dijo al ver que la mujer alzo la mano.

-Pero Trowa… esa base ha sido abandonada hace más de 4 años por OZ…

-Lo se, pero se han detectado actividad en ella y al parecer, estan construyendo Mobile Suits con aleación de Gundamiun. Yo sugiero que vayamos a investigar, dado que testigos de ciudades cercanas, vieron a uno de los Side Gundams- continuo y, al ver que Milliardo iba a hablar, se apresuro a adivinar los pensamientos del Barón- no Zechs, nadie hablo nada sobre la existencia de ellos, solo dijieron que vieron a un mobile suit negro con alas curvas- hizo un silencio al ver la cara de confusión de todos- esta más que claro que se refieren al Side Epyon- dedujo con seriedad.

-¿Side Epyon?- repitio confundida Lunamaria, jefa del Escuadrón de Operaciones especiales de mobile suits Taurus del reino. Una joven de cabellos lacios color bordo, que llegaban hasta sus hombros pero apenas los tocaban, ojos indigo y piel blanca. Vestida con un saco negro con medallas en su pecho y escuadras en sus antebrazos, una falda ajustada del mismo color y zapatos de taco- ¿también hay una contraparte de ese Gundam? –pregunto asombrada, Trowa asintio- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡esa cosa es tan peligrosa como el Gundam del novio de tu hermana, Milliardo!- comento mirando al rubio mayor con reproche.

-Si pero el encargado de detenerlo es él y lo hace perfectamente- la tranquilizo mirandola serio- además, no deberiamos preocuparnos tanto por los Sides, deberiamos hacerlo más por el Lunar Gundam.

Rick Diaz bufo con molestia atrayendo las miradas de todos en la mesa; Teniente coronel de la Marina y capitan de la escuadra Submarina de Cancer y Piscis. Un sujeto alto y fornido, de cabello castaño corto y con mirada fría, muy al estilo Heero Yuy.

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?- pregunto Zechs, mirandolo de reojo, dado que estaba sentado en la silla continua a la suya.

-Aun siguen con eso del Lunar Gundam, ¡eso es un mito! No existe tal cosa- bramo molesto, cruzandose de brazos.

Lucrezia se acerco disimuladamente a Lunamaria y le susurro- tiene suerte que Silver no este aquí, si no se arma la guerra- la peli bordo tuvo que ahogar una risa con su mano.

Rick se dio cuenta de la risa de la mujer- Que cacarean por ahí ¿eh?

-¡Ups! Error grande- le comento Zechs en un susurro a Trowa, este lo miro confundido. Pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando Lunamaria empezo a decir una sarta de disparates en dirección al marino.

-¡Bueno calmense!- ordeno Zechs, con un aplauso para que le prestaran atención y, el castaño y la peli bordo dejaran de pelear- tenemos cosas importantes que resolver…

-Como la de la seguridad en la fiesta del Bicentenario- lo interrumpio Quatre, el rubio mayor asintio con la cabeza, dandole la razón.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Hank, sin dejar de tirarse miradas con Lunamaria.

-Bueno…- empezo dubitativo Trowa, miro al Barón Relámpago buscando apoyo, dado que aunque el piloto del 03 era considerado un experto en estrategias, no tenía todavía bien planeado como proteger a las colonias.

-Duo, Quatre- comenzo Zechs, mirando al joven arabico que le sonrió- y Trowa, planean pasar el año nuevo en sus colonias natales- empezo a proponer- asi que lo que podemos hacer es que ustedes- señalo al castaño y a rubio menor- podrían defender las colonias.

-¿Qué hay de Heero, Wufei y Silver?- quiso saber Dorothy.

-Heero ira a la colonia L1 junto con Relena- contesto con fastidio.

Noin rodo sus ojos con exasperación, "Milli" y sus arranques de celos de hermano-mayor-sobreprotector.

-Silver dijo algo de ir a Uruguay- alego Lucrezia.

-Es cierto- aseguro Zechs, olvidando sus celos- según averigüe, su origen etnico es sudamericano, precisamente de Uruguay. Asi que no me extraña que pase las fiestas ahí.

-Yo pense que pasaria las fiestas en la colonia L6, asi nos ayudaria con la protección- aventuro Quatre.

-Puedo preguntarle si nos puede ayudar- menciono Zechs, al momento que tomada del bolsillo de su pantalón, un celular y marcaba un número.

-¿Y que hay de Wufei?- inquirio Dorothy, mirando a su novio y a Trowa, expectante a la respuesta.

-No lo sabemos- contestaron los dos pilotos interrogados. A decir verdad nadie lo sabía, desde que la colonia L5 fue autodestruida (colonia natal del joven piloto) nunca se supo donde pasaba los días, aunque se tenía una idea de que era junto con la milicia de Sally Poe.

La puerta se abrió y todos dirigieron la mirada, entraba Duo, seguido de una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabellos y ojos castaños; la Comandante principal de los Preventers; Ambos portaban los uniformes de la organización.

-Lady Une- saludaron todos a coro, mientras se levantaban y hacian saludo militar.

La castaña reparo que el Barón no se había inmutado mucho, estaba conversando con alguien por celular- ¿Milliardo?- llamo mientras tomaba asiento y el Shinigami también, al igual que los otros volvían a los suyos.

-¿Y que plan si se puede saber?- le pregunto a su interlocutor, este le contesto algo a traves del auricular- entendido, nos vemos mañana- el otro hizo un saludo de despedida- Feliz navidad para ti también- cerro la tapa y corto. Se dirigio a la recien llegada- hola Lady Une- saludo a la mujer.

-Hola Zechs ¿de que hablabas por celular, que era tan importante como para evitar saludarme?- reprocho inquisidoramente.

-¿Deberia decirte?- pregunto él, con sorna.

-¡Milliardo!- reprocho Lucrezia, Duo empezaba a reirse y los demás los miraban divertidos.

-Claro que si, soy la comandante de los Preventers- recordo ella, con suficiencia.

-Y yo soy el Principe de Sanc, asi que yo doy las ordenes- retruco sin reparar en la queja de su novia. La castaña no pudo decir nada para defenderse- _Touche_- festejo con una mueca.

-Bueno, bueno. Dime ¿Quién era?- volvió a preguntar, mientras apoyaba los brazos a medio cruzar sobre la mesa.

-Llame a Silver, dijo que no tiene problemas en ayudarnos- comunico, todos asintieron.

-¿Pero que hay de su Gundam?- indago el trenzado, arrascandose la cabeza con duda.

Zechs observo a Trowa, que estaba expectante de la respuesta- ¿te acuerdas de Mercurio y Vayeate?- le pregunto.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Heladeria "La Cigale", Montevideo, Uruguay. Hora: 03:17pm**

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?- grito incredulo Silver. Muchas personas que pasaban frente a la heladeria donde estaban Midi y él, disfrutando un helado; lo miraban raro.

-Ya calmate, sabes bien cual es mi función en esa organización- le recordo con seriedad, mientras se dedicaba a degustar de su cono helado.

-Si pero… ¡pudiste haberme avisado!- le espeto con indignación, tomo una servilleta y la hizo una bolita, para después lanzársela a la chica.

-¡Oye!

-Fuera de joda, Midi. Deberias haberme comunicado, pudiera haber muerto…

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!- le espeto, ella con voz resentida- soy contra-espía, que querias que hiciera- agacho la cabeza.

-Baja la voz- le susurro- aunque estemos en un país alejado, no quiere decir que debas gritar a los cuatro vientos tu trabajo- miro hacia todos lados y sonrió a las personas que los miraban con curiosidad. Al ver que ya no les prestaban más atención, siguió con su reproche- debiste decirme de todas maneras. Tu deber es mantenerme informado de todos los movimientos de la organización. Asi que debiste decirme que te mandaron poner una bomba en mi Gundam…- sintio una vibración en su pierna y miro hacia abajo. Su celular empezo a emitir una melodía ante la extrañada mirada de Midi.

-Disculpa- tomo el aparato y contesto- Silver Ghost al habla ¿diga?

_-Silver…_-la voz del Baron Relámpago sono bastante cordial- _¿interrumpo algo?_- pregunto.

-Nada ¿en que puedo ayudarte, Zechs?- Midi al sentir el nombre del rubio, se puso alerta y se inclino cerca del aparato para escuchar la conversación.

Zechs le comento rápidamente sin muchas ceremonias, los planes calculados con los Preventers y las fuerzas de defensa del reino- _te queria pedir, si puedes ayudarnos. Necesitamos que cubras la colonia L6, dado que los otros estaran en las restantes, cubriendo el Bicentenario_- explico con seriedad.

Silver se miro a los ojos con Midi y ella asintió- seguro, no hay problema…

Zechs lo interrumpio con una duda- _y… ¿tu Gundam?_

El moreno demoro un poco en contestarle- no te preocupes, tengo un plan.

La primavera de Mayo se había visto afectada por la llegada del desconocido y el ambiente de paz del reino se respiraba muy poco gracias a los atentados. El verano había acabado con la mitad de la ciudad destruida. Para alivio de Relena, las bajas humanas fueron casi nulas, pero los costos materiales eran muchos. El otoño duro lo que tarda en llegar el invierno y los atentados cesaron a finales de septiembre. Después del asalto de octubre, noviembre y lo que ya iba de diciembre se ha vivido en paz.

**Ubicación: Castillo del reino Sanc. Fecha: 24 de diciembre del año 199AC. Hora: 09:00pm.**

La nieve decoraba de blanco la ciudad y el frío calaba los huesos de cualquiera, pero el ambiente festivo y caluroso opacaba cualquier intento del invierno de afectar a los pacificos ciudadanos del reino.

El castillo estaba de fiesta, aunque no eran muchos (Relena le pidió a su hermano hacer una fiesta familiar, no una reunión estilo politico), todos estaban en el castillo disfrutando de la cena de navidad, a la expectantes espera de las doce de la noche. La estructura estaba decorada con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas: Las ventanas y puertas colgaban luces y coronas, junto con muerdagos. Habia arboles de navidad por en las esquinas y un agradable ambiente festivo se respiraba en el aire.

Sin mucha ceremonia con la ropa, como pidio la joven princesa, todos estaban vestidos de forma sencilla, con respecto al clima; reunidos en la gran mesa rectangular estaban disfrutando de la cena, como si fueran una gran familia: Con Zechs en la punta de la mesa, la mesa estaba rebosante de comida de todos los tipos, para deguste de los integrantes; Lucrezia a la derecha del Baron, conversaba amenamente con su cuñada que estaba frente a ella del otro lado. Heero intentaba comer con tranquilidad, sin tener que asesinar a Duo en el proceso, dado que el Shinigami no hacia otra cosa que lanzarle arvejas disimuladamente. El trenzado estaba al lado de Noin, junto con Hilde, que de vez en cuando le pisaba fuertemente el pie para que dejara de molestar al soldado perfecto y conversaba con Dorothy.

Quatre ya había terminado de cenar y se había levantado para buscar un violín. Trowa al ver las intenciones de su amigo, se apresuro en terminar su comida y se levanto para ir con él. Wufei había invitado a Sally para que viniera a pasar la navidad con él (y Duo no dejaba el canchondeo) y ella estaba sentada al lado de Dorothy, quedando al frente del chino, conversaban de temás casi sin importancia.

-¡Auch! Hilde, deja de pisarme- se quejo Duo, mientras agarraba otra arveja y se preparaba para lanzarsela a Heero.

-Pues deja molestar a Heero- le reprocho molesta- pues si, por ahora no ha habído actividad militar en L2…- siguió charlando animadamente con Dorothy, pero vio de reojo como el trenzado tiraba otra arveja, que iba parar a la mata de cabellos del piloto 01 y después caía al piso. Ella volvió a pisarle el pie- deja… de molestar… a Heero- le dijo apretando los dientes cuando él se quejo.

Lo que Duo no se fijo, es que Zechs miro lo que hizo y, cuando intercambio una mirada con su cuñado, le asintió levemente.

Heero se decidio por tomar otra pieza del pollo que estaba servido cerca de él y se dijo se dijo mentalmente-_ se que no se debe desperdiciar la comida, pero bueno, que más da_- sin decir nada, le lanzo rápidamente la pata de pollo en la cara al Shinigami.

-¡Oye!- apenas se oyó la queja del agredido, dado que todos vieron cuando Heero le lanzo el trozo del animal y ahora se estaban carcajeando- ¡no tienes porque ser tan brusco!- dijo cuando las risas cesaron.

El ojos cobalto no dijo nada, solo se dedico a seguir cenando. Zechs no pudo evitar reir de nuevo, contagiando a su novia y a su hermana.

La charla siguió amena, hasta que los pilotos 03 y 04 llegaron. Trowa traia una flauta y Quatre un violín.

◄_Sparkling Harmony_►

Una dulce melodía salia de ambos instrumentos. Relena al igual que su cuñada y su amiga Hilde, cerraron los ojos para disfrutar más del pequeño concierto. Zechs y Heero dejaron de cenar y prestaron toda su atención en sus colegas, Dorothy estaba embaucada con las habilidades de su novio y Sally disfrutaba junto con Wufei, el cual no podía negar que le gustaba esa musica.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos cuando concluyeron la melodía.

-¡Muy bonito, Muchachos!- felicitaba Relena, sin dejar de aplaudir.

Dorothy se levanto como rayo y se tiro a los brazos del arabe, para darle un gran beso.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Base desconocida. Hora: 11:25pm**

-Asi que todavía no ha reparado su gundam…- decia un hombre mayor, de facciones cuadradas, pelo canoso y vestido con un traje militar de alto rango.

-Si señor, esta confirmado. No estara listo para el combate hasta dentro de un mes. Asi que no interferira por ahora- reafirmo Midi, asintiendo con la cabeza. Su traje militar de saco negro y pollera del mismo color, que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas; le hacia resaltar su figura.

El hombre puso un puño debajo de su menton y cerro sus ojos- ¿Cómo es que lo averiguaste?- pregunto curioso. La castaña sonrió.

-Señor, recuerde que soy contra-espía. Trabajo tanto para Ghost, como para usted- el hombre abrió grande los ojos, incredulo- pero no se preocupe, la información que le paso a él, es minima, digamos… sin importancia- agrego.

Él entrecerro sus ojos negros, con desconfianza- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Acabas de decirme que le pasas información a nuestro enemigo…- ella lo detuvo al levantar una mano abierta.

-Es fácil señor, todavía no he terminado de dar mi reporte- se aclaro la garganta y miro fijo a su "superior"- es verdad que no usara al Gundam Epyon, pero…

-¿pero…?

-Pero, usara a Mercurio y Vayeate.

-¿Mercurio y Vayeate?- repitio confundido- ¿son mobile suits?- pregunto.

-Si señor. ¿Nunca escucho sobre ellos?- él le nego con la cabeza y le apremio con la mirada para que le contara- Mercurio y Vayeate: son dos mobile suits basados en los cinco Gundams y en el Tallgeesse. Son una pareja que se complementa, ambos pelean juntos como defensa y ataque, respectivamente- explico con solemnidad ante la mirada atonita del hombre- fueron creados por Oz hace unos años y fueron destruidos por el piloto Duo Maxwell y su Gundam Deathscythe. Mercurio se especializa en defensa, utiliza el mismo tipo de escudo que los Virgos, pero en vez de usar tres discos, utiliza doce, más un escudo pequeño. Vayeate especializado en ataque, utiliza un cañon de rayo con generador de energía propio, permitiendole disparar incansablemente- concluyo, tomando aire.

-Y si fueron destruidos- aventuro él- ¿Por qué dices que los usara? Acaso… ¿los reconstruyo?- inquirio.

-Asi es- confirmo ella, con seriedad- y seran peligrosos, dado que esta vez, estaran construidos con Gundamium- agrego.

-Vaya, Ghost me sorprende- penso en voz alta con evidente sarcasmo. La castaño sonrió internamente, el plan funciono- pero… aun no confio plenamente en ti- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a la chica ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?- te tengo una nueva misión, si la realizas, depositare toda mi confianza en ti- Midi se paro lo más firme posible.

-Lo que sea, señor. Usted diga salte y yo salto.

-Necesito que deshabilites a esos Mobile suits- sentenció con una sonrisa maligna y recostándose en el espaldar de la silla- quiero que desbarates los planes de Ghost, destruye a Mercurio y Vayeate- ordeno con serenidad.

Midi no dudo ni un segundo- entendido, misión aceptada. Me retiro- hizo saludo militar, se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a la salida del despacho. Cuando llego a la puerta, miro por encima de su hombro a su "jefe"- ¡Feliz navidad, señor!- deseo.

-¡Feliz navidad, Midi!- le devolvió el gesto. La castaña sonrió y salio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El hombre hizo desaparecer su sonrisa ni bien la chica dejo la oficina. Tomo el telefono y apreto un boton, después del pausado pitido de llamada en espera…- dile a Deagon que se aparezca en mi oficina, ahora- ordeno con autoridad y dejo el tubo en su lugar.

Como a los cinco minutos, un sujeto castaño, de ojos bicolores y con una cicatriz en su cara, entro tras pedir permiso- ¿me llamaba, señor?

-Si, Deagon… te tengo un trabajo.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Jardines del castillo, Reino Sanc. Hora: 11:58pm**

-Faltan dos minutos- aviso Quatre, mirando su Rolex en su muñeca izquierda.

Todos estaban a la espera de las doce de la noche, mientras la estrellada noche de invierno brillaba a todo su esplendor. Trowa les había pedido que salieran a los jardines, ya que tenía algo que mostrarles a todos.

Apenas faltando un minuto, un pequeño temblor los alerto a todos, pero suspiraron aliviados al ver al Heavy-Arms detenerse cerca de ellos, después de salir del hangar. Su piloto descendio del MS y se reunio con ellos.

-¿Qué es eso, Trowa?- pregunto un curioso Shinigami, mirando el control remoto que estaba en las manos del interrogado.

-Aparte de que esto es un control remoto, no lo se. Silver me dijo que lo usara cuando llegaran las doce- contesto, mientras chequeaba su reloj.

-¿Me pregunto que sera?- dijo Relena, tomada del brazo de Heero; mirando el objeto en las manos del piloto- tienes idea Heero…- observo a su novio.

-No lo se- contesto él, sin dejar de mirar el Gundam 03, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos cobalto.

**11:59:55**

**11:59:56**

**11:59:57**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**Fecha: 25 de Diciembre del año 199AC Hora: 12:00am ¡Feliz Navidad!**

Al grito de ¡Feliz Navidad! y de Trowa apretar el boton del control, los Silos y baterias de misiles del Gundam 03 se activaron y lanzaron varios proyectiles en dirección arriba.

Asombrados, miraban los fuegos artificiales crear hermosas flores en el cielo tras los estampidos. Hermosas flores multicolores de varias puntas, decoraron la cupula nocturna. Mientras el espectáculo seguia, todos se abrazaron deseandose felicidad y paz. Incluso Heero demostro afecto con todos, pero con el que le costo fue con Duo, aunque para sorpresa de los demás (incluso del mismo soldado perfecto) el trenzado no hizo ninguna broma, si no que con la misma sinceridad, le devolvió los deseos al castaño.

Unos ultimos proyectiles se dispararon, estos eran más grandes que los demás y estallaron con mucha fuerza, pero formaron en el cielo unas palabras en un color plateado:

_Feliz navidad Reino de Sanc_

-Silver se lucio con eso- aprobo Zechs, sin dejar de abrazar a Noin, que estaba recostada en su torso, mirando las palabras aun en el cielo.

-Ahora entiendo porque me dijo que, a menos que sea necesario, no usara el Heavy-Arms- descubrió el piloto del Gundam que hizo el espectáculo, sin bajar su mirada del cielo.

-Chicos- llamo Relena y todos lo miraron- gracias por haber estado aquí hoy, asi sido la mejor navidad de todas- confeso ella, con voz emocionada y una mirada que amenzaba con derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

-De nada, señorita Relena- contestaron sinceramente los pilotos (inclusive Wufei). Heero la tomo de los hombros y tras observarla con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes, la beso tierna y amorosamente, cosa que ella reciproco sin vacilar.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Fortaleza del Cerro, Montevideo, Uruguay. Hora: 12:02am**

Silver estaba recostado en el vidrio del faro de la Fortaleza General Artigas, ubicada en el Cerro de Montevideo; mirando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales decorar el cielo Uruguayo. Sinfines de flores multicolores y algunas bengalas rojas y verdes lanzadas por muchas personas, que celebrabran la navidad. El moreno con una sonrisa cerro sus ojos, solo escuchando los estampidos de los elementos pirotecnicos, hasta que su celular sono, obligandolo a abrir de nuevo sus orbes.

-Silver Ghost al habla ¿diga?- contesto al poner el aparato cerca de su oido.

-¡_Amor!_- sono una cantarina voz femenina del otro lado, era Lacus.

-¡Hey preciosa, Feliz Navidad!- saludo él, sonriendo anchamente.

-_¡Feliz Navidad para ti también! ¿Cómo estas pasando?_- pregunto animada, él sonrió.

-No me puedo quejar ¿viste las palabras en el cielo?

-¿_Cómo sabias…?_- hizo un silencio y Ghost ensancho aun más su sonrisa- _¡Tu!_- le espeto a modo de broma- ¿_Fuiste tú que hizo ese espectáculo?_- demando emocionada.

-Si asi es- confeso sin dejar de sonreir- ¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto mientras observaba una bengala que acababa de salir y estallaba en el cielo.

-_Muy_ _hermoso, de verdad te luciste, pero… ¿estas aquí en Sanc?_- la duda estaba en su voz.

-Jejeje, no. Sigo aquí en Uruguay- contesto.

-_Ah_…- un deje de decepción fue percibido por el moreno.

-Hey no te desanimes, mañana a primera hora estoy saliendo para ahí. Asi que estare contigo muy pronto- la reconfortaba con voz animada- además, tengo una sorpresa para ti- agrego con voz ronca.

-_¿Y no me puedes decir?_- dijo ella con voz aniñada.

-Si te dijiera, no sería una sorpresa. Vale la pena esperar- decia sin dejar de sonreir.

-_Bueno, te esperare. Nos vemos mañana… te amo_- se despidio con voz amorosa.

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos- toco un boton y corto la comunicación. Dio un suspiro mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo del vaquero- solo espero que… pueda disfrutar de esto- murmuro mientras veia la piedra amatista, en el anillo plateado.

**Continuara...**

◄Code Name is Heero Yuy►

La fiesta del Bicentenario se acerca y con ella se moviliza un gran operativo de defensa por parte de los Preventers, con los Gundams camuflados en los desfiles. Midi y Silver destruyen falsos Mercurio y Vayeate para despistar a Deagon y a la organización enemiga. El Lunar Gundam no demora en salir a la luz y una nueva guerra se desatara. ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Gundam Wing DG!

* * *

**Comentarios finales del autor:**

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT con nuevo cap y con nueva presentación. Les recomiendo que se descarguen el OST de Gundam wing, me refiero a la banda sonora, para que tengan una idea de que musica se debe escuchar cuando yo lo señalo en el fic xD. Si quieren saber lo que significa "**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection"_ **Nuevamente les recomiendo que descarguen el OST de Gundam Wing.**

**Muchas gracias a mis dos amigas Nikita Yuy Peacecraft y BreakSystem por sus review, este cap también se los dedico a ustedes, dado que yo las deje en duda con el capitulo anterior. Igualmente espero quejas, dudas y demas en los reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	12. Ultimos detalles

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_Just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Nureta sono kata wo _

_atatameru you ni daita _

_furuete'ru yubisaki wa _

_nani wo motomesama you no?_

_Anata no manazashi _

_mamoritai _

_kanashimi tsuyosa ni _

_kaeru ai wo shinjite_

_just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Ubicación: Base de los Preventers, división reino Sanc. Hora 06:58pm.**

◄_Unknown Pressure_►

Zechs ya estaba impaciente, miraba la hora en su elegante reloj de pulsera cada cinco segundos y hasta de reojo. Heero, inmutable, pero internamente estaba pensando en estrangular violentamente a la misma persona que su cuñado y sus colegas pilotos estaban esperando. Trowa leia unos informes referentes a las invasiones de las fuerzas enemigas que fueron frustradas en otros paises. Quatre jugaba distraidamente con una lapicera y Wufei solo observaba la puerta. Los seis estaban sentados alrededor de la misma mesa donde días atrás se coordino el operativo de defensa para la celebración del Bicentenario de las colonias espaciales. Nuevamente una convocación es llevada a acabo, para ajustes de último momento.

El shinigami observo su reloj y vio que estaba parado- ¿uh?- sacudio un poco su muñeca- sin pilas… Zechs ¿me dices la hora?- le pregunto al rubio mientras se señalaba la muñeca en donde estaba el aparato.

Por quincuagésima vez, el Barón Relámpago observo las manecillas de su reloj- siete en punto- contesto. Acto seguido dio un bufido- ¡¿Alguien puede llamar, al desgraciado de Silver Ghost, que ya se tardo?!- hizo respingar a todos dando un golpe en la mesa (excepto a Heero, que ya había estado previendo ese ataque de impaciencia).

Antes de que alguien dijera o hiciese algo, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y todos voltearon a ver- adelante- murmuro Wufei. La puerta se abrió, revelando al moreno- hablando de roma…

-El burro se asoma- completo Trowa, observando como Ghost tomaba asiento, sin reparar en las miradas asesinas.

-Perdón la tardanza…- empezo a disculparse, pero Zechs lo interrumpio alzando una mano.

-Si ya sabemos, problemas de falda- señalo los labios marcados en el cuello y parte del rostro del joven. Silver rió con la mano en la nuca- bueno… a lo que vinimos: Ultimemos detalles de nuestro operativo… ¿Silver?- le cedio la palabra al piloto del OZ-13.

-Bien, primero que nada, sepan que no usare al Epyon, dado que ya saben que fue destruido la noche de Halloween y no poseo tanta tecnología a mi alcance para reconstruirlo. Pero estará pronto dentro de una semana, capaz menos, pero no contare con él en esta ocasión- todos asintieron- bien, pues prepare unas sorpresas para nuestros amigos…

-¿Mercurio y Vayeate?- interrumpió Trowa, curioso y expectante ante la idea.

-Si, ellos mismos- decia mientras movia la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- pero surgio un percance que no preví y debo actuar con cautela, si no mi contacto puede ser descubierto y no nos serviria- comento al momento que otra vez tocaban la puerta.

Esta vez cuando tuvieron permiso, entraron Hank, Lunamaria, Rick y Lady Une. Tomaron asiento ni bien entraron, tras un breve saludo con los demás. Tras volver a comentar lo último mencionado, Silver siguió con su explicación.

-Asi que debido a percances, Mercurio y Vayeate deben ser destruidos en pleno combate, por bombas colocadas en su interior- Duó levanto la mano, pidiendo palabra- espera dejame terminar. Un pequeño escuadrón llamara la atención de los mobile suits, atacando el trasbordador de la señorita Relena, cuando se dirija a la colonia L1. Si ya estan al tanto de que tú y Relena iran a la fiesta de tu colonia natal- agrego al cruzar su mirada con la del soldado perfecto. Duo seguia intentado pedir palabra y Zechs, que tenía sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, apretaban tan fuerte el borde de la misma, que los nudillos ya estaban blancos, sin dudas estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermana- a ver… ¿Qué quieres, Duo?- cedio el latino, ante la insistencia del Shinigami.

-Te queda ridículo el lápiz labial- dijo con fingida seriedad. Todos, incluso Heero; se carcajearon. Silver puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Lunamaria que estaba cerca, le prestaba un pañuelo en medio de risas. Cuando se calmaron, se siguió con la reunión.

-¿Cómo nos distribuiremos?- pregunto ahora Silver, mirando alternativamente a todos los demás presentes y devolviendo el pañuelo a su dueña.

-Bueno acordamos algo- empezo Trowa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigia a la pizarra detrás de él, que estaba colgada de la pared- Relena ira junto con Heero en la nave que Zechs les prestara- señalo una nave dibujada sencillamente- El Wing Zero estara dentro de la nave. Además de lo que tú elijas, estarán Deathscythe y Altron; que los escoltaran hasta L1 ¿dudas?- les pregunto.

Silver pidió palabra, el piloto 03 se la dio con un gesto con la cabeza- ¿Y Quatre?- quizo saber, mientras se miraba con el de ojos aguamarina.

-Yo no escoltare, deje a Sandrock en L4- contesto el joven, antes de que su amigo lo hiciera- ire en el mismo trasbordador que Trowa- agrego mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla.

-Podemos usar a Mercurio y Vayeate- aventuro el piloto del alas demonio, pero antes de que agregara algo, Wufei lo detuvo.

-¿No dijiste que se deben destruir?-cuestiono algo confundido.

-Si, pero…

-Usaras Mobile Suits falsos- adivino Zechs, sagaz; mientras hacia una media sonrisa.

-En verdad no tan falsos- suspiro mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa y cerraba los ojos- seran dos Mobile Suits reales, pero no de Gundamium…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron entre sorprendidos y extrañados, Heero y Trowa. Ya que ambos fueron pilotos de esos MS y esa no era su aleación original: era el Titanio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el moreno abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, debido a la reacción de sus colegas.

-Me parece que nos debes varias explicaciones, muchacho- señalo Hank con gravedad entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros- ¿Cómo es eso, de que tienes acceso a reservas de Gundamium?- interrogo, era una pregunta cercana a lo que querian saber los pilotos 00 y 03.

-Tengo entendido que solo los muy adinerados, como lo es la familia de Quatre- tercio la peli bordo, señalando con su mirada al joven arabe, el cual asentia con la cabeza dandole la razón- tienen empresas metalúrgicas, que trabajan con Gundamium, porque es muy difícil de hacer- añadio y poso sus ojos de forma penetrante sobre el piloto del OZ-13.

-Yo poseo una de las minas de Gundamium- alego Quatre con simpleza- pero no la usamos en la fabricación de Mobile Suits de combate, si no más bien de construcción, para mejorar la calidad y efectividad a la hora de efectuar reparaciones en los satelites y demás cosas.

-¿Cuántas minas son, mas o menos?- quiso saber Zechs, bastante interesado. Al parecer tiene ganas de hacer inversiones.

-Son unas…- llevo su puño al menton, mientras intentaba acordarse- veinte mas o menos. Pero todas ya estan ocupadas. Se tendrían que localizar más, pero creo que las que quedan, estan en el lado oscuro de la luna y es complicado instalar una fabrica allá- opino con seriedad el rubio menor.

-En verdad, no es tan complicado- discutio Silver, ganandose miradas sorprendidas- la familia Silverain, que me imagino conocen- murmuro con sarcasmo, observando con el entrecejo fruncido en dirección al Barón- es una de las más adineradas, junto con la familia Winner; posee dos minas de Gundamium en la Luna y estan en el lado oscuro. Yo tengo la fabrica ubicada ahí- declaro como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo con sarcasmo el Príncipe de Sanc- ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir eso? Y después quieres que no pensemos mal de ti, si nos ocultas cosas- agrego mientras levantaba sus manos asiendo un gesto de confusión.

Silver no contesto inmediatamente, se levanto y empezo a rodear la mesa, con sus manos en la espalda- se que no he sido completamente honesto con ustedes, referente a muchas cosas. Pero entiendan que no puedo contarles todo todavía. Hay muchos temas que no seria correcto decirles, pero…- dio un hondo suspiro- esta bien. Díganme… ¿hay algo que quieran saber?- inquirio, deteniendose frente al pizarron, para tener una mejor visión de todos los presentes.

Zechs levanto la mano como rayo, dispuesto hacer el interrogatorio más grande de la historia. Heero también la levanto y eso sorprendio al moreno ¿Qué querria saber el soldado perfecto? Trowa también lo hizo y Lady Une se les unio.

-Dispara- señalo al rubio con el dedo indice.

-¿Quieres que te deje peor que coladera, otra vez?- rió con maldad. En el rostro de Silver, un semblante de malicia se formo.

-Te recuerdo que, yo fui el que te dejo como coladera ¿quieres una repetición?

-Espera…- salto Hank mirando raro a ambos pilotos- ¿quieres decir que tú, fuiste el que dejo en ese estado a Milliardo, hace unos meses?- pregunto incredulo.

-Me hubieras visto a mi- contesto indignado, señalándose el hombro derecho- la verdad que una calibre 45, duele- se corrio un poco el buzo de lana junto con la remera y les mostro a todos la cicatriz que le dejo la bala.

-Eso no es nada, miren lo que me dejo tu 9mm- se corrio la manga del frac y la de la camisa. Revelo dos cicatrices, producto de dos balazos- y no les digo nada referente a las que tengo en una pierna.

-¡Podrían dejar las demostraciones!- pidio fastidiada Lunamaria, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ni que fuera una competencia- dijo Lady Une. Ambos hombres se reacomodaron sus ropas, no sin antes seguir desafiándose con la mirada.

-Silver…-llamo el trenzado- tienes todavía lapiz labial aquí- se señalo una parte del cuello. Todos miraron al moreno y efectivamente todavía tenía labios carmesi marcados en su piel. Otra cascada de risas se escucho, junto con el refunfuñar del chico mientras se pasa el pañuelo que la peli bordo le volvió a prestar.

-¿Me falta algún lado?- pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza para todos lados, mostrando donde le pueden haber quedado algunas marcas más.

-No- mintió descaradamente el shinigami y, cuando todos lo miraron, el levanto ambas cejas, devolviéndoles la mirada. El moreno no reparo en eso.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Hangar del castillo. Hora: 10:00pm**

El eco de los pasos Heero, en el suelo del metalico lugar, sonaban amortiguados. Se dirigio hacia el Wing Zero y se apoyo sobre uno de sus pies, de brazos cruzados y obervando hacia todos lados, a la espera de alguien.

-Heero- la figura y voz del moreno, se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- Silver río. El soldado parecia algo nervioso.

-Seguro, no puedo fallarte con algo tan importante- pronuncio cuando su imagen se hizo nitida, con la poca luz de algunos focos. El moreno metio su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cajita rectangular, de color bordo y con un moño dorado en el medio. La abrio revelando un anillo de oro, con una gema azul- Según lo que me cuenta Lacus, a ella le gustan tus ojos Cobalto, asi que busque una piedra que se le asemejara el color. Se llama azul de Prusia- le comentaba mientras abría la caja y se la mostraba al castaño.

Una pequeña sonrisa, se apareció en los labios masculinos del piloto 00, tomo la caja y observo con detalle el anillo de compromiso- la verdad, estoy obligado a decirlo… es perfecto- cerro la caja con delicadeza, como para no afectar la magia del objeto- gracias, te debo una- agradecio al estrechar la mano del moreno.

-Solo te pedire un favor- puso como condición después de soltar la mano de su colega. Ambos se miraron con seriedad absoluta y casi inhumana- se feliz- sonrió el latino.

La facciones de Heero se relajaron- estoy seguro que lo seré- aseguro apretando levemente la cajita. Se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero el moreno se le aproximo.

-¿Se lo pediras esta noche, en el restaurante?- aventuro, mientras ambos se dirigian hacia la salida, para emprender rumbo a la superficie.

-Si- murmuro, mientras ponía sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón- necesito conseguir un transporte- menciono cuando llegaron a la sala de estar- tengo que pedirle a…

-Toma, yo te presto mi auto- le dijo mientras metia la mano en el bolsillo y extraía un llavero- no será moderno pero tiene elegancia- le lanzo las llaves. Heero las atrapo en pleno vuelo.

Observo con deteniendo el llavero, una "H" en una placa en forma de "U"- ¿Honda?- adivino observando de reojo al moreno.

-Que puedo decir, me gustan los autos japoneses- se dio media vuelta y se alejo del castaño- ¡suerte!- le dijo levantando los pulgares, para después perderse en la esquina de un pasillo.

Heero dio un suspiro de resignación, se dio media vuelta y a pasos tranquilos, se encamino hacia su habitación, con la firme disposición de prepararse para su cita con la pacifista. Una cita muy importante.

**Ubicación: Habitación de Relena. Hora 10:05pm**

Relena salio del cuarto de baño de su habitación, sin reparar en que aun estaba mojada y desnuda; en busca de su ropa interior que, debido a que se le había hecho tarde, se había olvidado en su cama.

-¿Y esa facha?- la señalo Hilde, con una sonrisita- eso no es correcto en alguien como tú Relena- Lacus, Dorothy y Lucrezia reían sin control, sentadas en la cama de la dueña de la habitación.

-Bueno…- decia mientras tomaba su ropa y se acercaba a la puerta para entrar de nuevo al baño- estamos entre mujeres, asi que no creo que…- se interrumpió cuando escucharon un ruido en la puerta.

-¿Relena estas…?- Heero se corto al abrir la puerta y se puso del mismo color que el Epyon.

Mientras que en el living, en el mismo instante...

-Solo por favor, no lo molestes, Duo- pedia Quatre, mientras se colocaba su chaleco marron, por encima de la camisa de seda rosada.

-Solo lo seguiremos y no interferiremos. Ya lo ahogamos con tantas recomendaciones- continuaba Trowa, acomodandose su buzo verde oscuro.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que no sepa como tratar a una chica- comentaba Silver, colocandose desodorante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se supone que es el soldado perfecto, esta apto para todo tipo de misión.

-Claro- sarcasmo por parte del Shinigami, que terminaba de ajustarse sus ropas oscuras. Su viejo traje negro, con las cruces en la espalda y los leones en el pecho- y yo salgo con Catherine… ¡glup!- trago saliva fuertemente, al ver la mirada que le tiro el piloto del 03.

-Duo, evítate poner a mi hermana en tus bromas, si no te ira muy mal- lo amenazo, perforándolo con sus ojos verdes.

-Bromas que siempre son inoportunas- alego el chino, tirándose al hombro su chaqueta de cuero.

De repente, se escucharon unos gritos femeninos, seguidos de sonidos de cómo si una estampida se desato en el piso superior. Los pilotos se miraron entre ellos y se dispusieron a subir a toda velocidad hacia el piso superior. Sin darse cuenta, Silver trastabillo con sus pies al subir la escalera, lo que provoco retrasara un poco. Antes de que lograra reincorporarse, otra vez se escucharon los gritos, pero esta vez acompañados por los de los pilotos. Con un signo de desconcierto, el moreno retomo su camino, solo para que ni bien se encaminara al pasillo, la rosada mano de Lacus, le inplantara una sonora cachetada.

-¡Manada de pervertidos!- se oyo el rugido a coro de Lacus, Hilde, Dorothy y Lucrezia.

La escena era lamentable para el ego masculino: Se podia ver claramente a los pilotos 02, 03, 04 y 05, tumbados en el piso, con más de una mano marcada en el rostro y con espirales en sus ojos. Se notaba a simple vista que estaban noqueados. Por otro lado, las chicas anteriormente mencionadas, estaban rojas de ira y casi parecian echar humo por las orejas.

Silver sin entedender el porque de la agresión de su novia, le pregunto- ¿por qué me pegas? ¿Qué hice?- se llevo la mano a la afectada mejilla.

-Yo quisiera saber lo mismo- decia medio desmayado Duo. Hilde lo golpeo de nuevo y lo noqueo por completo.

La puerta de la habitación de Relena se abrió antes de saliera alguna palabra más. La princesa salio vestida con su bata blanca y arrastrando a un Heero que estaba inconciente y con una mano roja marcada fuertemente en su rostro. Silver la miro raro, pero su mirada fue mal interpretada por Lacus y las demás, porque para colmo de males Relena aun no se había terminado de secar y había mojado la bata, haciendo que se pegue a su cuerpo, moldeando su esbelta figura.

-¡Silver Ghost, pervertido de mierda! ¡¿Qué tanto miras?!- rugio la pelirosada, en el oido del moreno.

-Yo no estoy mirando nada- contesto tapandose los oidos y mirando los ojos indigo de su novia.

-Si claro, ver a otra chica frente a tu novia, desnuda; No es nada- dijo ella con sarcasmo en cada palabra. Sin decir más, le inplanto otra bofetada en la otra mejilla y en un sollozo salio corriendo hacia abajo. Y antes de decir siquiera pió, las otras chicas se abalanzaron sobre el latino y le dieron la misma paliza que a los otros pilotos.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Avenida principal, reino de Sanc. Hora: 10:25pm**

-¿Crees que aun quieran ir con nosotros a ese Pub?- preguntaba un Duo, bastante consternado a un Silver que iba manejando echando humo por las orejas; mientras se trasladaban en el lujoso sedan, prestado por Milliardo.

-No lo creo, mal interpretaron nuestras acciones. ¡Maldición! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?- solto al momento que detenía el vehiculo en un semáforo en rojo- nosotros preocupados porque les podía haber pasado algo y nos dan semejante paliza de premio por nuestra atención- golpeo con ambas manos el volante.

-Ya lo dije un monton de veces, las mujeres son inferiores- gruño Wufei, de brazos cruzados, sentado en el asiento izquierdo de atrás.

-Y creo que es por eso que a ti te pegaron más de una vez- señalo Trowa desde la otra punta de los asientos de atrás.

Quatre no decia nada, estaba en el medio de sus colegas, con la mirada perdida ¿Cómo pensarian que él, el más adorable e inocente de los pilotos, es un pervertido? Sin dudas, su orgullo estaba herido.

Pues asi iban, cinco de los seis pilotos Gundam, en el Lexus IS300. Enfuruñados y molestos por las reacciones mal infundadas de las chicas. La noche estaba tranquila, el cielo estrellado y una brisa un tanto friá por la estación del año. Pero nada iba a detener a los jóvenes de tener una noche de descanso con todas las letras. Una noche que la dedicarían a disfrutar su juventud.

Pues, Quatre había descubierto un Pub, muy conocido y respetado en el reino. Cuando fue hasta el ministerio de relaciones exteriores para invitar a Dorothy, fue escuchado por Lacus y ella le propuso a Silver hacer lo mismo, cosa que fue escuchada por Duo y no tardo en comunicárselo a Trowa y Wufei. Ni si quera ellos se opusieron (todos quedaron en shock al saber que el chino no se había negado) pero en este momento, lo raro era que iban en un auto, hacia otra dirección.

El semáforo dio luz verde para avanzar, el moreno puso en marcha el rodado. El camino siguió en silencio, solo con algunos comentarios ofensivos por parte del chino y algunos balbuceos del árabe. A unas cuadras, se diviso un auto color amarillo habano, diseño coupe diplomatico y con focos reclinables. El Lexus estaciono detrás de él.

-La verdad que Heero tiene estilo ¿a quien le habra robado el auto?- se reia el de la trenza, observado el Honda Prelude que estaba enfrente.

-Gracias Duo- dijo Silver, mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirandolo raro ¿Acaso enloqueció este tipo?

-Por lo que dijiste, en verdad yo le preste ese auto a Heero. Ese Honda es mio- contesto con simpleza. Acto seguido descendio del auto.

Un lujoso restaurante era donde habían estacionado. Una lujosa recepción, mesas finas de roble, candelabros bañados en oro, cortinas de la seda más fina y para colmo, musica ambiental por violines. El restaurant "Freedom" era la crema in nata del reino. Reconocido a nivel mundial, no solo por sus exquisitos platos, si no que además de el lujo del local, el trato ofrecido por el personal, le daban a un ambiente muy familar a todos los clientes. En silencio los salvadores del mundo y el desconocido, se deslizaron. Tras hablar brevemente con el maître e identificarse, entraron al local con disimulo. Observaron a todos los presentes y divisaron a los que buscaban.

-¡Ahí estan!- susurro Duo, señalando una de las mesas del medio.

Todos observaron a donde señalaba el dios de la muerte. Se podía observar a Heero y Relena, cenando tranquilamente como una pareja normal de jóvenes enamorados.

Era imposible evitar dirigir sus ojos a la princesa, estaba hermosa. Sus cabellos estaban completamente sueltos, llegando hasta la cintura, lacios y radiantes. Con un vestido de tela añil vaporosa de escote en "V" y con una raja en los costados de las piernas para darle mayor mobilidad; zapatos de taco negro y la gargantilla con forma de alas de angel que el Soldado le habia regalado en su cumpleaños, decorando su cuello. Heero acaparaba todas las miradas femeninas del lugar: vestido al estilo Calvin Klein, una camisa blanca debajo de un saco azul marino decorado con unos gemelos en sus mangas; y pantalones del mismo color, sujetados por un cinturón negro de cuero y completaba con unos mocasines oscuros.

En silencio, los curiosos colegas del piloto 00, se escondieron "inteligentemente" detrás de un biombo, ubicado en un rincón y bastante cerca de los tórtolas.

Un hora después...

La gente quedo mirando raro, como cinco jóvenes salian riendose a carcajada limpia, mientras corrian a toda velocidad y entraban como rayos al sedan negro, tomando los lugares correspondientes.

-"Relena… yo-yo cásate conmigo"- decia Duo, imitando a la perfección la voz del soldado perfecto. Nuevamente todos estallaron, inclusive Wufei estaba llorando de la risa.

-¡No… puedo creer que… no nos halla… escuchado!- intenta decir Quatre, en medio de risas.

-Horas de recomendaciones, derrochadas en vano- decia dramatico Trowa, sosteniendose el estomago que ya le dolia de reir como nunca en la vida.

De repente todos quedaron en silencio, veían salir con una sonrisa en sus labios, al castaño y a la rubia, tomados de la mano.

Heero reparo en que ellos estaban ahí y les tiro una de sus miradas asesinas. Silver asomo la cabeza por la ventana y cruzo miradas con el soldado. Después de mirarse como para matarse, por unos segundos, Silver le guiño un ojo y le lanzo una tarjeta metalica de forma cuadrada, la cual el castaño atrapo en pleno vuelo y le devolvio el gesto de complicidad. Acto seguido, se subió al auto junto con su novia y partió en dirección a los bosques. Los otros pilotos se volvieron hacia el castillo.

El camino fue en risas, ya que Duo estaba en pleno apogeo, haciendo revivir todas las escenas "romanticas". Cuando faltaban unas cuadras y ya se divisaba la imponente estructura del castillo, las risas por parte de Duo, Quatre y Silver se apagaron. Llego la parte más fea de la noche: Enfrentarse a las chicas nuevamente.

Llegaron hasta la entrada, tocaron timbre y los atendio Pagan, el cual abrio la reja electrica. A medio embriague, el rodado avanzo hasta llegar al frente de la entrada al castillo. Lugar donde las chicas los esperaban con los brazos cruzados y visiblementes enfadadas. Todas llevaban gabardinas de color azul oscuro, para cubrirse del frío, dado que acordaron ir hasta el Púb caminando, ya que no estaba lejos, tan solo dos cuadras.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: entrada al bosque Sanc. Hora: 12:00am. Fecha: 26 de Diciembre del año 199AC.**

Heero detuvo el vehiculo a un costado de la carretera, cerca de una de las entradas al bosque de la ciudad. El castaño apago el motor y se bajo. Rodeo el frente del rodado y le abrio la puerta a Relena, ofreciendole la mano para descender. Cuando los dos estuvieron abajo, el soldado se dio cuenta de algo: no podia dejar el automóvil ahí.

Tomo el celular tras disculparse con su novia y marco. Tras unos pitidos de espera, alguien contesto- _¿Qué pasa, Heero?_- pregunto la voz de Ghost, de fondo se sentía la musica de la discoteca.

-¿Qué hago con tú auto?

-_Ponle la llave y di fuerte y claro: "Piloto Automático, regresar al castillo"_ – contesto con simpleza.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- y tras el moreno despedirse, corto la comunicación. Guardo su celular tras apagarlo para evitar molestias, abrió la puerta y medio entro para colocar la llave en la cerradura. Salió de nuevo, cerro la puerta y dijo- Piloto Automático, regresar al castillo- el vehiculo cobro vida solo, encendio las luces y salio en dirección hacia la ciudad- vaya, tengo que conseguirme uno de esos.

-La verdad que Silver no deja de sorprendernos- decia Relena, tras observar como salio el rodado.

-Es un sujeto raro- opino Heero monótono. Cruzo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Relena y se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

-Heero ¿adonde vamos?- pregunto ella curiosa, al ver que se empezaron a adentrar en el inmenso espacio natural.

-Vamos a buscar al Wing Zero, lo deje por aquí para ir hasta un lugar especial- contesto él, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. Ella no pregunto más, el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la idea de su novio.

Llevaban apenas un minuto de caminata, cuando se escucho el aullido de un lobo. Heero penso que Relena se estremeceria al escuchar al animal, pero no lo hizo. Observo su semblante y estaba tranquilo, muy sereno. Algo curioso le pregunto.

-Relena ¿no tienes miedo?

-¿Te refieres por el lobo? ¿Por qué deberia? Contigo a mi lado no me preocupo, porque se que no dejaras que me pase nada… ¿o si?- dijo ella, fingiendo dubitación.

Heero detuvo su caminata y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para envolver su pequeña cintura con sus fornidos brazos- Conmigo no debes temer, ya lo sabes. Una vez te dije que te protegería y que nada te pasaría, mientras yo siga vivo, puedo asegurarte que tú seguirás viva. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te lastimaran mientras yo pueda evitarlo- sin dejarla decir algo, la beso con pasión, recorriendo cada centímetro de esos finos y sabrosos labios. Ella se estremeció antes las caricias mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus suaves brazos; correspondiendo sin dudar a los besos del soldado.

Debido a la falta de aire, se separaron, pero con lentitud, como intentando retener la esencia del otro. Se contemplaron el uno al otro por unos segundos y retomaron a paso tranquilo su incursión por el bosque. Como a los cinco minutos de caminar entre los arboles, llegaron a un claro, donde el Wing Zero estaba acostado sobre la hierba, con una red y varios arbustos encima, camuflándolo.

Heero subio primero y saco el camuflaje, abrió la puerta de entrada de la cabina y le tendió una mano a Relena para que suba con él. El castaño se sento en el asiento del piloto, lo acomodo y le hizo señas a ella para que se sentara también pero entre sus piernas. Paso el cinturón por encima de ambos y cerro la puerta.

-¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto la chica, mientras su novio introducia la tarjeta que le lanzo el latino y los controles de Gundam cobraban vida, encendiendo sus luces y las pantallas.

-Ya lo veras- dijo él, ella hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, dime- le decía de forma aniñada.

-Nop- se nego él, de la misma manera. Relena se sorprendió ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Heero? ¿Desde cuando él sigue las bromas de alguien?

Relena se quedo pensativa unos instantes, pero solo unos instantes, porque Heero hizo levantar del suelo al Gundam, el cual al incorporarse desplego sus alas y sus propulsores empezarón a lanzar fuego. Con un abatir, el Zero salio volando a gran velocidad. El envión hizo que Relena se recostara plenamente en el torso de su novio, sintiendo los duros musculos de el. Cuando llego hasta arriba de las nubes, el castaño atrajo una palanca que estaba encima de él y piso un pedal. Se transformo en Neo Bird y salio en dirección al mar.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Castillo del reino Sanc. Hora 12:10am**

Lucrezia veia con una sonrisa, mientras observaba con sus brazos a medio cruzar, apoyada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación; el despegar del Gundam alado.

-Me pregunto que será, lo que tiene el privilegio de ser observado por tus bellos ojos- le susurro Milliardo, tras abrazarla suavemente por detrás y empezar a besar su cuello con delicadeza.

Ella río suavemente antes de contestar con algo de dificultad, por las caricias de su amado- nada, solo me parecio ver algo salir del bosque, pero no era nada- mintió. Pero él penso otra cosa.

-Si viste algo, no quiere decir que lo dejemos asi, avisare a los muchachos- pero antes de siquiera separarse de ella y tomar su celular, Lucrezia se dio media vuelta y lo detuvo sosteniendole el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Prometes no enojarte, si te digo la verdad?

Él alzo una ceja- en verdad viste al Wing Zero ¿no es asi?- adivino y una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios al ver que la peli azulada abrió la boca sorprendida- yo también lo vi, Heero le va a pedir matrimonio a Relena- agrego él, mientras la volviá a abrazar y le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Ironico, los unicos dos Peacecraft, se comprometen en el mismo día- decia mientras el anillo de oro, con un Ruby en su centro; dio un pequeño destello, desde el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella.

-Yo solo espero que ella sea feliz con él, al igual que yo lo soy contigo- murmuro antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Noin cerro sus ojos y rodeo el cuello de su prometido, mientras enredaba sus dedos con la melena rubio platinada.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Milliardo la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el lecho de la habitación- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto con un hilito de voz.

-Al diablo con las costumbres tradicionales- fue lo unico que dijo cuando la deposito con suavidad en el colchon. Ella no replico, sabía lo que venía y no estaba en contra.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Alguna parte del Océano Atlántico. Hora: 12:20pm**

El mar estaba tranquilo, la noche serena, las estrellas brillaban junto con la luna a cuarto creciente, que formaba un pequeño camino sobre las aguas. El Wing Zero sobrevolaba, junto con el zumbido de sus motores y de vez en cuando, un abatir de alas que provocaba que algunas motitas brillantes salieran.

-Sabes, hay algo que me gusta del Wing Zero- comento ella, en un susurro cerca del cuello del piloto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto él, sintiendo curiosidad y estremeciendose levemente cuando el aliento de ella toco su piel. Relena sonrío.

-Sus alas… son como las de un ángel.

-Muchos lo denominaron el ángel del combate- alego él.

-Yo lo denominaría, el ángel de la paz- dijo mientras observaba como las alas se abatían de nuevo.

-_Paz es lo que tú me das, Relena_- penso él, mientras accionaba los controles y dirigía el Gundam hacia la costa. Diviso un acantilado y fue hacia ahí. El Wing Zero se destransformo y se poso en el peñasco. Heero apago los motores y abrío la puerta. Relena se levanto y salio.

-Heero ¿Cómo saldremos?- pregunto al ver que no podrían salir, dado que él dejo tan cerca de la orilla que no dejaba espació para descender.

-No tenemos que salir- la tomo de la mano y ambos se pararon en la puerta de abajo, que hacía de pequeña plataforma.

Una pequeña brisa jugaba con los cabellos de ambos. Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Nuevamente Relena sentía como esos ojos cobalto la miraban al interior de su alma, inspirándole todo tipo de sensaciones: Confianza, seguridad, entre otras, pero ahora sentía la más importante de todas, la cual solo ella podía ver en esos orbes que la miraban fríamente… ella podía ver, amor.

Heero se arrodillo frente a ella, sin romper conexión con sus ojos azules. Llevo su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo del saco y extrajo una cajita cuadrada de color bordo. La abrió y saco un anillo dorado, con una gema azul; lanzo la cajita al mar y le mostro el objeto a la chica.

(SGT:_ Prepárense para la escena más cursi que he escrito hasta ahora xD_).

◄_Inside of the Girl´s Heart_►

-Heero…- susurro ella emocionada, al ver el objeto.

-Relena Peacecraft ¿Te casarías conmigo?- en sus labios siempre rigidos, se formo una sonrisa muy sincera.

-No habíamos dejado eso en claro- río suavemente. Él ensancho aun más sus labios.

-Lo del restaurante fue para despistar a las aves de rapiña- decia mientras colocaba el anillo en el delicado dedo anular de ella- solo Milliardo y Silver saben donde estamos… bueno, creen saber donde estamos- agrego mientras le depositaba un beso en la mano- ¿aceptas?- volvió a insistir.

Relena no podía con ella misma, miles de emociones recorrian todo su ser. Lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos, tranzando un camino por sus mejillas hasta caen en la plataforma de Gundamium- si...- susurro casi sin voz, al momento que se arrodillaba y se prendaba del cuello del piloto, apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo- si quiero, quiero casarme contigo- Sintió como el piloto la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro al descubierto de ella.

-¿A pesar de mi pasado? ¿A pesar de que seamos como agua y aceite? ¿Tú una pacifista y yo un soldado?- preguntaba Heero, sin dejar abrazar a su prometida- ¿Aunque mis manos estén manchadas de sangre y las tuyas derrochen amor?

-Heero ¿recuerdas lo que te dije una vez? Yo te dije que siempre estare de tú lado, pase lo que pase. Tú peleas por las mismas causas que yo. Los dos nos complementamos- contesto ella. Se alejo un poco sin romper el contacto, para observar esos ojos cobalto.

La luz lunar los cubria como un manto, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento, en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron para confirmar su amor. El Wing Zero pareció cobrar vida, porque sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron al igual que la esfera del mismo color que estaba en el medio del pecho. La joven pareja observo sorprendida esa reacción del Mobile Suit.

-Parece que es una forma de decir…- descubrió él, observando de reojo su Gundam.

-¿Decir qué?- pregunto ella, expectante.

-Que nos desea lo mejor- finalizo para volverla a besar.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: A unas cuadras de la discoteca "Caix". Hora: 12:30am **

Aunque traian las garbardinas para protegerse del frío. Las tres mujeres del grupo tiritaban cada vez que una brisa cruzaba por su camino. Sin embargo el orgullo era tanto que no dejaban que sus respectivos novios las abrazaran para cubrirlas, y eso que más de una vez lo intentaron.

Asi era el panorama: La pareja que iba a la cabeza eran Quatre y Dorothy, ya que el primero fue el de la idea, guiaba a su novia y sus amigos hasta el Pub, el cual estaba unas cuadras del castillo. Alicaído era el semblante del piloto, mientras que enfado y decepción era el de la asistenta de la ministra, la cual iba de brazos cruzados y mirando siempre al frente. La segunda pareja eran Silver y Lacus, el latino miraba de reojo el semblante de la pelirosada, el cual estaba inmutable e indiferente, sin darle la más minima atención al moreno, caminando a paso firme y decidido. La tercera pareja eran Duo y Hilde, eran los unicos ruidosos del grupo, el shinigami llevaba desde que salieron del castillo hasta las ya las casi cuatro cuadras que llevaban caminando; intentado explicarle lo que en verdad paso, pero la joven le seguia gritando y reprochando, sin dar ninguna señal de perdonarlo.

Los medio excluidos del grupo (Trowa y wufei) solo observaban, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero debes en cuando recibían miradas asesinas intercaladas, provenientes de las jóvenes muchachas.

Las calles estaban desiertas y tranquilas, pero cuando estaba a tan solo una cuadra de la discoteca, la música electrónica se empezaba a sentir.

Compraron las entradas e ingresaron. Era un sitio espacioso, de dos pisos. En el piso inferior estaba la pista de baile, con un Disc Jockey, una gran fiesta de luces y hasta láser. Para terminar capaz de humo blanco. En el piso superior estaba el bar, con sillas redondas rodeando la barra y mesas cuadradas para dos personas dispuestas cerca de las paredes de colores azul marino con estrellas, simulando ser la noche.

El local estaba lleno de gente: varias parejas jóvenes, al igual que algunos y algunas que estaban solos; de la misma edad de nuestros pilotos y las chicas. También había gente que era bastante adulta, pero no pasaban los cuarenta años. Sin dudas un lugar muy popular. La música electrónica era fácilmente bailable y sonaba a viva voz por todo el lugar. Llegaron hasta los guardarropas y las chicas dejaron sus gabardinas.

Trowa y Wufei tuvieron que cerrarles la mandíbula a los pilotos 02, 04 y 13, antes de que empezaran a babear. Las diosas de la belleza personificadas eran las tres muchachas: Hilde llevaba un corsé sin mangas de color azul marino que le dejaba la vista el ombligo, una minifalda de jean sujetada por un cinturón, por encima de unas calzas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas botas de cuero del mismo color. Lacus traía un top de color índigo, una pollera negra de ajustada que moldeaba sus caderas y unas botas marrones que llegaban hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas. Por último, la curvilínea figura de Dorothy era resaltada por una musculosa ajustada de tirantes dobles de color amarillo, una pollera de vuelo que llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas complementaba con unas zapatillas blancas (_SGT: de acuerdo, golpéenme me quedo patética la descripción, quiero evitar parecer un degenerado xD_)

Nuevamente las miradas fueron mal interpretadas. Hilde paso por al lado de Duo, golpeándolo con su hombro (aunque le dolió más a ella, que al shinigami, debido a las condiciones corporales) y con expresión molesta. Dorothy ignoro completamente al árabe, tras marcharse junto con la peliazulada. Por último, Lacus no se contuvo y levanto su mano para abofetear al moreno, cosa que no pudo.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigió cuando Silver le tomo rápidamente la mano, a centímetros de su rostro. Sin decir nada, el piloto le soltó la rosada mano. Solo para ser abofeteado de todas maneras. Como un huracán, la ministra subió al piso superior.

-Parece que no es su noche- dijo una voz femenina que solo fue reconocida por el recién golpeado. Todos voltearon a ver, Duo no sabía quien era, pero no estaba de humor asi que se marcho tras Hilde y lo mismo hizo Quatre pero tras Dorothy. Wufei se fue al piso superior a tomar un trago. Pero Silver y Trowa no se movieron.

Trowa penso que tal vez el ambiente del lugar lo tenía sofocado, porque no creyo ver a esa joven ahí… no podía ser ella ¿o si?

-Hola Midi- saludo el moreno, sin reparar en el estado de Shock de su colega.

Trowa sin pensarlo, agarro fuertemente a la castaña del brazo y se la llevo fuera del local. Fue tarde cuando Silver reacciono, asi que solo le rogó a Kami-sama que todo saliera bien y fue hacia la pista de baile, pero su celular lo detuvo.

Afuera del local…

-Midi Une- empezó Trowa, ni bien se alejaron un poco y entraron en un callejón para cubrirse del frío- ¿Qué haces aquí?- demando tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba bastante alterado. Jamás pensó volver a encontrarse con ella. Midi se recosto contra la pared antes de contestar y el castaño se cruzo de brazos, parado firmemente delante.

-¿Silver no te contó?

-No.

-Trabajo para él, soy su contacto dentro de la organización CO- explico mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en la pared.

-A él también planeas traicionarlo- tercio mordazmente, ella abrió los ojos con lagrimas amenazando salir.

-Tritum… yo…- no dijo más solo atino a abrazar fuertemente al piloto 03, que para suerte no rechazo el gesto, pero tampoco correspondió- lo siento, si hubiera sabido, yo solo cumplía ordenes, no tenía idea…- levanto su mirada y se topo con los ojos verdes de Trowa, que la miraban con mucha extrañeza- ¿Tritum?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto con el desconcierto en el rostro.

-Tritum- contesto ella y después agrego- Tritum Bloom, ese es tu nombre ¿o era un alias?- dudo mientras se intentaba secar las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Desconcierto completo era lo que demostraba el semblante de Trowa. ¿Tritum Bloom? ¿Ese era su nombre? Pero ¿Por qué solo se acordaba de lo que le había hecho la chica? Su mente era un revoltijo de recuerdos y pensamientos, se sentía algo mareado… corrección, estaba mareado como nunca en su vida. Solo atino a apoyarse contra la pared antes de terminar de espaldas en el suelo y quedar fuera de acción sin pelear.

-¡Tritum!- lo llamo Midi, con la preocupación en su voz y ayudándole a no terminar sentado en el suelo.

-Por favor, dime Trowa. No me marees más- le pidió en un susurro poco audible. Pero ella pudo escucharlo y sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Ven, entremos y tomemos algo- le dijo. Él no opuso resistencia, se dejo ayudar y ambos abrazados, entraron de nuevo y se dirigieron al piso superior.

Mientras adentro…

-¡Atención publico!- exclamo el DJ, deteniendo la música. Los jóvenes que se encontraban en la pista bailando, protestaron. Pero al escuchar lo que dijo el encargado de la música…- ¡tenemos aquí, a unos jóvenes muy conocidos por ustedes, que quieren dedicarles algo a sus novias!- señalo a un sonriente Duo, a un nervioso Quatre y a un desafiante Silver; que estaban cerca de él. El moreno con un bajo, el shinigami con una guitarra eléctrica y el árabe en un órgano, mientras otro joven les ayudaba con la batería- Ustedes los conocen como los pilotos Gundam- las chicas del local, gritaron emocionadas y por debajo los gruñidos de celos de novios de estas y algunos gritos de asombro- Bueno… solo tres de ellos: Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner y Silver Ghost- al ser nombrados, el de la trenza hizo el símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos, el rubio saludo tímidamente alzando una mano apenas y, el latino hizo un saludo poniendo el índice y mayor de su mano derecha en su sien y llevándola hacia adelante- ellos tiene unas palabras para decir- oprimió un botón y activo los micrófonos que estaban cerca de los G-Boys.

Las novias de los respectivos pilotos, llevaban un buen rato sin darles corte. Estaban en una típica reunión de mujeres resentidas (SGT:_ jajajajaja xD_) ubicadas en un rincón del local, apoyadas en la pared e intentaban conversar por encima de toda la musica, con tal de no estar cerca de ellos. Pues cuando escucharon lo anterior, quedaron en Shock ¿Qué harían los descerebrados esos?

-Bueno…- inicio dubitativo Duo- ¡hola, soy el Shinigami!- gran parte del publico le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo- le vamos a dedicar una canción a nuestras novias, que en estos momentos se encuentran, digamos bastante enojadas con nosotros- diviso a las chicas que los miraban como si tuvieran una segunda cabeza- ¡si, ahí estan!- las señalo y todo el mundo, incluido Trowa, Wufei y Midi que estaban en el piso superior y que habían bajado al sentir los nombres de los pilotos; las observaron- Ellas son Hilde, Lacus y Dorothy. Las tres estan enojadas con nosotros por un pequeño mal entendido que explicaremos después de la canción. Haremos esto porque es la única manera de la cual nos escucharan- finalizo para tomar su posición, mientras ultimaba ajustes en su instrumento.

Silver se acerco al micrófono que anteriormente Duo utilizó- Buenas… Ghost, Silver Ghost para servirles- le tiro una mirada a Lacus, que estaba roja de la vergüenza al igual que sus amigas- Tal como dijo mi colega, le dedicaremos una canción a las ingratas de nuestras novias. Daremos explicaciones más tarde- retrocedió y le cedió el lugar a Quatre que estaba nervioso.

-Hola, soy Quatre y solo diré que espero que les guste la canción- finalizo devolviéndose a su lugar.

El baterista golpeo los palos para marcar el tempo y Duo abrió la canción tocando una tonada lenta y suave.

◄_Still loving You_►

-_Time, it needs time. To win back your love again… I will be there… I will be there_- inicio Silver, con una voz extremadamente seductora, que hizo arrancar varios suspiros de las chicas presentes en el local.

- _Love, only love. Can bring back your love again… I will be there, I will be there_- siguió Duo, empleando la misma tonalidad y haciendo que varias chicas casi se desmayaran. El Shinigami siguió con la tonada suave de la guitarra, por unos segundos… hasta que soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a más de uno.

Ahora todos empezaron a accionar sus instrumentos, con una tonalidad más pesada, pero sin perder encanto. La canción de Power Metal ya tenía la atención de las novias resentidas.

_-¡Ill fight, babe, ill fight…!_- Volvió a empezar Silver, esta vez sonando más agresivo.

-_¡To win back your love again… I will be there, I will be there!_- cantaron los tres a coro. Mientras el público empezó a saltar y a gritar siguiendo el ritmo, como si fuera un concierto de metal.

-¡_Love, only love, can break down the wall someday!_- continuaron Duo y Silver al unísono. Sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos y haciendo movimientos de cuerpo al estilo metal.

-_I will be there, I will be there_- siguió solo Quatre, que aunque su voz era un poco aguda para el tipo de cancion, tuvo el mismo efecto que la voz de sus colegas. Solo que esta vez si pudo desmayar a mas de una.

-_If wed go again all the way from the Stara. I would try to change the things that killed our love_- con cara desafiante, el de la trenza y el moreno, cantaron a coro.

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong that i cant get through is there really no chance to start once again…_- Quatre quiso agarrar mas interpretación y canto esa estrofa ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-¡_I´m loving you!_- exclamaron a coro, apuntando y mirando, cada uno a su respectiva novia. Las cuales se pusieron más rojas que un tomate maduro.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Espacio aéreo de Sanc. Hora: 03:45am**

Siempre dicen que cuando las enamoradas duermen, tienen una sonrisa tonta. Bueno ese es el caso de Relena, que duerme tranquilamente en el regazo de Heero, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros y con esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada plasmada en su hermoso rostro. Pero si observamos bien el lugar, la sonrisa tonta no esta solo en el rostro femenino: Heero Yuy, el Soldado Perfecto, piloto del Wing Gundam Zero Custom; tenía la sonrisa más bobalicona que alguna vez se le pudo observar (en realidad es la primera vez).

Dejando el chiste de lado… se podía observar una tierna escena en la cabina del Gundam alado. El 00 se desplazaba por el cielo nocturno a una pequeña velocidad, con tal de que no hubiera turbulencia que pudiera afectar el sueño de la pacifista. Heero apenas movia los controles y cada vez disminuia más la velocidad, con tal de hacer que ese momento durara para siempre. Las defensas del castaño estaban bajas y no se quejaba ni se preocupada, por primera vez se sentía humano y lo disfrutaba.

Observo el radar y este le indico que estaban cerca del castillo. Casi sin mover sus extremidades, maniobro para descender hacia la pista de aterrizaje del Hangar.

Aterrizando horizontalmente, Heero apago los motores y llamo a su prometida- Relena- le decia acariciandole una mejilla- despierta, ya llegamos.

Ella abrió lentamente sus parpados mientras levantaba su cabeza. Se topo con unos ojos cobalto que la miraban fríamente, sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios, al dueño de esos orbes.

-Hola- murmuro ella después de separar sus labios, con voz somnolienta.

-Ya llegamos, Princesa.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito más?- pidió con voz aniñada, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y acomodándose de nuevo. Él sonrió y se dispuso a puyarle con sus dedos en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que riera a más no poder- No… jajaja, Heero basta… jajaja- detuvo sus ataques- esta bien, vamos- la puerta se abrió y cuando el castaño se levanto, tomo de la cintura a la rubia y descendieron por el tubo.

-Ve adentro, guardare a Zero y estare contigo enseguida- le susurro después de besarla con pasión. Ella sonrojada, asintió y partio hacia dentro del castillo.

Subio de nuevo al Mobile Suit y lo llevo caminado hasta el Hangar. Después depositarlo en su lugar y activar las líneas de defensa, se encamino hacia la recepción. Ni bien estaba unos pasos cuando escucho unas voces. Todos estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?- oyo que preguntaba Relena, con voz animada.

-De maravillas, los hubieras visto ¡Que voces! La verdad tienen futuro como cantantes. Deberían hacer una banda- contesto una voz femenina que el piloto del 00 no reconoció. Asi que se acerco sigilosamente y espío, asomándose apenas por la esquina.

-Ni que tanto- tercio la voz de Duo.

-Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas- alego con sabiduría, Silver.

-Querrás decir, situaciones de confusión, requieren medidas de desesperación- corrigió la voz de Quatre.

Heero se asombro de escuchar la voz de tristeza de Hilde, Dorothy y Lacus al decir- ¡Ya dijimos que lo sentimos!- pronunciaron a coro.

El oji azul se mostró y todos lo saludaron al verlo- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto refiriéndose al tema. Silver, Duo y Quatre le explicaron con lujos de detalles, el porque de la paliza que les dieron a ellos y a él, además de la canción en la discoteca- ya veo… bueno, hasta mañana- dijo asi no más y subio hacia el piso de arriba.

-¿No notaron a Heero, un tanto extraño?- indago el árabe, observando al castaño desaparecer en una esquina del pasillo de arriba. Trowa y Wufei asintieron.

-Yo diria, un poco más humano- opino un Duo sonriente, ganandose un zape cortesía de Hilde- ¡Auch!

-La palabra correcta seria: Feliz- les contesto Relena, cruzandose de brazos y dejando a la vista el notorio anillo.

Silver hace rato que lo habia notado, por algo él fue el que se lo dio al soldado y por eso no dijo nada. Pero cuando las otras mujeres captaron el objeto, los chicos tuvieron que taparse los oidos para no quedar sordos… bueno, de todas maneras no pudieron evitar quedar algo sordos.

-¡TE PIDIO MATRIMOÑO!

-¿¡CUANDO SE CASAN!?

-¡QUIERO SER LA MADRINA!

-¿¡CUANTOS HIJOS TENDRAN!?

-¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!!

Relena tuvo que dar un grito de varios decibeles, mientras levantaba ambas manos abiertas; para que detuvieran su euforia. Los pilotos respiraron aliviados y se destaparon los oidos. De todas maneras la charla y el festejo duro bastante, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando se decidieron despedirse hasta mañana.

-Amor ¿Me llevas hasta casa?- le pidió Lacus a Silver, mientras se le prendaba de brazo.

-Claro preciosa. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió de sus colegas y de las chicas.

-No te demores mucho- le dijo picadamente Duo, mirandolo con ojos picaros. Hilde se tuvo que reir, pero igual le pego en la nuca- ¡Auch! ¡Hilde, no me pegues!

-Pues deja de decir comentarios fuera de lugar- le gruño, mientras lo tomaba de la trenza y se lo llevaba arrastras hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Espera, no! ¡De la trenza no!

-¡Te voy a terminar cortando esta trenza!

El resto escuchaba con una gota en la cabeza, hasta que las voces de los originarios de L2 se apagaron al escucharse la puerta de una habitación abrirse y cerrarse al momento.

-Midi, me encantaría que nos acompañaras mañana a la hora del té, junto con las demás. Asi te podríamos conocer mejor- invito Relena a la castaña, con una de sus sonrisas.

Midi le contesto asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Muchas gracias señorita Relena. Con gusto asistiré- Sonrió. Después miro a Silver que estaba tomando su abrigo antes de irse- Silver, mañana tengo unas cosas que comunicarte a ti y de paso a los otros pilotos, debido al asunto de la protección que haremos cuando nos vayamos a las colonias- el aire alegre se esfumo casi al instante y semblantes duros se formaron en los presentes- también les explicare bien mi situación- agrego al ver las caras que le pusieron los pilotos 04 y 05. Silver asintió y tras despedirse de nuevo, se fue con la ministra de defensa hacia afuera.

Tomados del brazo, ambos se encaminaron hacia el coupe diplomático color habano. Pomposamente, Silver le abrió la puerta del acompañante a la pelirosada y riendose ella subio, para después él ocupar su asiento correspondiente. Durante el camino se miraban de reojo y gracias a que el rodado era de transmisión automatica, fueron todo el camino tomados de la mano. Cinco minutos de viaje finalizaron cuando el vehiculo se detuvo en una casa de forma rectangular, de dos pisos y color blanco con detalles en sus ventanas. El piloto apago el motor y descendió, rodeo el frente y le abrió de nuevo la puerta para que ella bajara. La acompaño hasta la puerta, después de atravesar el pequeño camino entre los jardines del frente de la casa.

-Bueno…- decía ella, algo ruborizada en el umbral- gracias por traerme y discúlpame por…- él la detuvo, callándola con un beso.

-No hay nada que disculpar- murmuro después de separar sus labios de los de ella- con que sigas conmigo y me vuelvas ha hablar, es más que suficiente- llevo el dorso de su mano derecha, hacia una de las rosadas mejillas y la acaricio, con lentitud y suavidad- ¿Pasaras conmigo año nuevo, en la colonia L6?- pregunto después de casi un minuto de silencio.

-Si…- susurro, mientras se abrazaba al fuerte torso del moreno. Como acoplando su pequeña y esbelta figura, en el cuerpo masculino- ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?- pregunto con timidez, alzando la mirada y buscando los orbes marrones.

-Solo si tu me permites- contesto él, con la misma voz, abrazando con delicadeza y firmeza el cuerpo femenino y, perdiendose en los ojos indigo. (_SGT: picaron… jajaja xD_)

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Castillo del reino Sanc. Hora: 04:40am**

Quatre estaba tomando un vaso de agua tranquilamente, en la cocina. Rememorando lo pasado en la discoteca ¡Nunca antes lo habia pasado tan bien! Canto una cancion romantica, bailo como un loco desenfrenado junto con su novia. Mejor noche jamas habia pasado y espera repetirla alguna vez.

Después de tomar el último sorbo, deposito el objeto de vidrio en el lavaplatos y se encamino al piso superior. Sus mocasines de cuero resonaban en el piso de mármol. El pasillo hacia su habitación, por casualidad del destino; era el mismo por el cual se iba hasta recamara de cierta rubia. Justo cuando el arabe pasaba por frente de esa susodichosa puerta…

-¿¡Que…!?- exclamo el piloto cuando la puerta se abrió y una mano femenina lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia el interior de la misma, cerrándola puerta en el proceso.

-¡Shhh! Silencio mi querido Sultán- susurro Dorothy, al acorralar a Quatre detrás de la puerta, mientras le pasaba ambos brazos por detrás del cuello y acercaba su hermoso rostro blanco hasta quedar tocando su nariz con la de el.

-¿Q-Que pa…sa, do… Dorothy?- pregunto el con dificultad, debido a la falta de aire al estar muy cerca del cuerpo de su novia.

-Nada- dijo ella con fingida inocencia y una mirada picara, mientras le tiraba de la camisa, llevandolo hasta la cama y empujándolo para que cayera en ella.

-Dorothy…- apenas dijo el, cuando ella se subio arriba y empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro hasta llegar a su boca, los cual no solo probo con sus labios, si no que los mordio levemente, arrancandole gemidos al piloto 04- ¿estas segura?- pregunto cuando la vio deslizar con lentitud los tirantes del pequeño camisón rosado; y descender por sus brazos hasta salir completamente de su cuerpo y mostrar una ropa interior de encaje, muy sexy.

-Completamente, mi rey. Tomalo como una disculpa por mi tonta incomprensión y por dudar de tu fidelidad- le explico al oido, para despues mordisquearlo y seguir con lo planeado.

Al parecer sera una noche larga, muy, muy larga para nuestros pilotos. Porque no creo que sea necesario ir a visitar la habitacion donde se encuentran Duo y Hilde.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Salida de la estratosfera del planeta Tierra. Fecha 30 de Diciembre del año 199AC. Hora: No establecida.**

Tres grandes trasbordadores, venian saliendo de la hermosa perla celeste que es nuestro planeta. Dos naves de carga de color blanco y una nave de batalla terrestre de color azul marino.

-Todos los estabilizadores en linea, los controles responden bien y al parecer esta despejado- decia la voz de Heero en la nave azul.

-No debemos confiarnos, en cualquier momento nos pueden emboscar- opino la voz de Trowa, desde la nave que se ubicaba a la izquierda de la azul.

-Solo mantenganse alertas y todo saldra bien- sentencio la voz de Wufei, saliendo de la otra nave blanca

-Tranquilo Wu-man. No hay porque alterarse- le dijo Duo, desde la misma nave que el soldado perfecto.

-¡No estoy alterado, Maxwell!- le ladro del chino.

-Tienes miedo, tienes miedo…

-¡CALLATE!

-Podrian calmarse los dos- pidio Silver, despues de pegarle un golpe al Shinigami en la nuca.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas a mi?!

-Porque tu estas mas cerca.

-Ya no sean tan infantiles- los reprendio Lacus, dandole un zape a Silver.

-¡¿Y por que me pegas a mi?!

-Tenía ganas- Relena y Hilde corearon en risas.

-Muy graciosas.

-Ah… no te enojes cariño, es solo una broma.

-Si, no te enojes- le dijo con sorna el trenzado. Silver lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Cállense o se bajan ahora mismo!- exploto el soldado perfecto.

-Mejor preocupense porque no nos bajen a la fuerza- les advirtió Midi, desde la misma nave donde estan Trowa y Quatre.

-Por ahora, los radares no registran nada- aseguro el arabe.

-¿Tienes idea de con que nos esperan, Silver?- pregunto el piloto del Heavy-Arms.

-No lo se ¿Tu sabes algo, Midi?

-Solo se que seran Mobile Dolls, que no solo pelearan, si no que registraran la destrucción de Mercurio y Vayeate. Espero que se te ocurra algo para hacer que se destruyan en batalla sin afectarnos.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea- tranquilizo el latino.

-Espero que esa idea no incluya acto suicida- rogó Relena.

-Me ofende, señorita Relena- Todos tuvieron que reir, incluso Heero.

Pues asi, era el ambiente de comunicación entre los pilotos y las chicas. La nave azul, que no era otra que la vieja nave de batalla que usaban Zechs y Noin cuando estaban en Oz; su tripulacion se encontraba integrada por Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Silver y Lacus. Los Gundams que se transportaban junto con ellos, eran Wing Zero y Deathscythe. Mientras, en el trasbordador a la derecha de la primera nave, se encontraban Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy y Midi. Y mas que claro que los Gundams adentro de la respectiva nave, son Heavy-Arms y un Tauro Blanco (que utilizara Midi). Por ultimo, en la nave a la izquierda de la primera, estaba siendo tripulada por Wufei y Sally Poe. El Gundam Altron y una version mejorada del Serpenter (el mobile suit de combate, utilizado por las fuerzas de la fundación Barton en el Vals Interminable) descansaban en la zona de carga.

Todo era muy sencillo: Llegar en orden a las colonias para la fiesta del Bicentenario. Heero y Relena van hacia L1, Duo y Hilde hacia L2, Trowa y Midi hacia L3, Quatre y Dorothy hacia L4 y, Silver y Lacus hacia L6. Sally y Wufei solo hacian de escoltas, ellos se volverian a la Tierra ni bien todos lleguen sanos y salvos a destino.

El universo, infinito y hermoso; estaba a la vista. Cada estrella brillaba con esplendor en la cupula oscura.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde estan Mercurio y Vayeate?- pregunto de repente, Heero. Observando el radar en busca de movimientos de Mobile Suits.

-Deben estar cerca. Y no los busques por el radar, no los encontraras- agrego al ver como la mirada del castaño recorria cada centrimetro del radar de calor.

Los siguientes minutos de viaje fueron silencio en las tres naves a la espera expectante de que los susodichosos MS, hicieran aparición.

Duo se movia dentro de su traje espacial, visiblemente incomodo- ahh…. Me da comezón este traje- dijo mientras intentaba arrascarse, por encima de la prenda.

-Yo no siento nada- dijo Hilde, observando su traje.

-Ni yo- dijo Relena, haciendo lo mismo que la peliazulada.

-Yo menos- dijo Lacus, haciendo lo mismo que sus amigas.

Los pilotos 00 y 13 no dijieron nada, pero no aparentaban estar incomodos en sus trajes. Solo recorrian imperiosamente los controles, el radar y el camino.

Un traje espacial, de color azul palido con el emblema de Sanc en el pectoral izquierdo: le pertenecia a los hombres. Mientras que la mujeres tenian el mismo diseño, solo que de color rosa pálido.

Un pitido de alerta sono en los detectores de movimiento y calor; de las tres naves. Alertas, los trasbordadores se detuvieron, mientras preparaban los cañones en caso de que hubiera ataque. Pero al final no fue necesario, ya que, dos MS aparecieron desde la oscuridad del espacio: Uno rojo, con un visor negro en su cabeza que albergaba una esfera roja, simulando ser un ojo. El otro Azul marino, con un diseño similar al Tallgeesse y un enorme cañon en su brazo derecho. Los esperaban suspendidos en el espacio y mirandolos fijamente, como a la espera.

Los Mobile Suits Mercurio y Vayeate… aparecieron.

**Continuara...**

◄_When the dragon Swin, Everything Ends_►

Mercurio y Vayeate escoltaran a las naves hasta sus destinos, pero en el camino fueron interceptados por una tropa de ¿Tallgeessee? Sorprendiendo a todos. Heero se desplego con su Wing Zero, mientras los demás se alejan del area de combate ¿Podra Heero, darle tiempo a su novia y a los demas para escapar? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Gundam Wing DG.

* * *

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT con nuevo cap y nuevo nick xD naaaa no es nada variable, es solo mi nombre en japones, mi apodo y el verdadero apellido de mi OC en esta historia. Espero que les halla gustado el cap.**

**Las referencias son: lo que esta escrito en **(SGT:...) **son mis comentarios sin afectar la trama del fic. Lo que esta escrito entre **◄...► **Son los nombres de las canciones o instrumentales que deben ser aplicadas en ese momento de la historia. La cancion utilizada es **_Still Loving You _**de Scorpions, con el cover de Sonata Arctica. **_Just Communicaction _**le pertenece al duo Two-Mix que hizo parte de la banda sonora de GW. **_Unknown Pressure_**,**_ Inside of the Girl´s Heart _**y **_When the dragon Swin, Everything Ends_** es de Yasuo Uragami, la persona que hizo todo el OST "Original SoundTrack" de Gundam Wing.**

**Muchas gracias a mis amigas BreakSystem, Nikita Yuy Peacecraft y Haruka-Evans28 por sus hermosos review xD. Gracias por seguir mi historia, ustedes son las que me alientan a seguir. Espero no demorar mucho con el siguiente cap, gracias a dios estoy de vacaciones ¡YUPI!**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la empresa Sunrise Inc. Yo solo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro. No me demanden porque no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad.**

**Saludos**


	13. La Base Yuy

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so far away..._

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Mou kizutsuite mo ii, hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_atsuku hageshiku ikite itai_

_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo _

_azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so... FAR AWAY!!!!_

-Sistemas encendidos, todos los controles en línea. Configuración completa del CPG. Neural concentración de iones y vinculación nominal, listos. Meta actualizaciones de los parametros de movimientos, listos. Reactor de energía térmica, listo. Combustible y municiones, listo. Todos los sistemas en verde. Wing Gundam Zero… Iniciar sistema.

Las pantallas se encendieron, el radar esférico en el medio del tablero de controles mostró su formación_._ Todos los indicadores del Mobile Suit alado se reflejaron en los ojos de su piloto, el cual observo con detenimiento el objeto, detectando varios puntos rojos, los cuales señalaban la ubicación de varios MS enemigos.

◄_Ai Wa Ryuusei_►

-¡_Wing Zero, Por favor despegue!_- Una voz femenina, se oyó fuerte y claro por el comunicador. El Piloto sonrió, contento de que su petición fue escuchada. Dio un suspiro y su semblante se puso frió e inexpresivo.

-Heero Yuy. Zero… ¡Lanzamiento!

_Iiwake wa shinai ze Nagusame mo iranai Ore dake wa shinjite 'ru_

La nave azul abrió su compuerta de carga trasera, dejando salir al gundam, que desplego por completo sus alas, sus motores dieron una explosión y salio volando a gran velocidad hacia adelante, en busca de los enemigos, surcando el espacio.

-Nivel de combate… Objetivos confirmados… comenzando inminente destrucción.

_Itsuwari no jiyuu ni shibareta kokoro ja. Shinjitsu wa tsukamenai_

Sosteniendo el Twin búster con su mano izquierda, el Wing Zero desenfundo su espada de rayo y la choco con el primer MD que se le interpuso. Este era igual que los otros treinta o cuarenta que estaban ahí: Blanco, con copete rojo, un cañon negro enganchado en su hombro derecho y estructura corporal muy parecida a un caballero medieval. El gran número de unidades Tallgeesse I, rodearon al Gundam 00.

_Chi ni nijimu kono te de mamoritsuzuketai. Kono inochi nante kiete yuku ryuusei_

Debido a la gran fuerza del Wing Zero, este partio a la mitad al MD enemigo, que se desintegro en la explosión. Varios de sus colegas hicieron destellar sus visores y se emprendieron en una contraofensiva, rodeando al Zero y levantando sus cañones. No dudaron ni un segundo en empezar a disparar.

_Sabishige na me wo shite tooi sora mitsumete. Itsu made mo sagashite 'ru_

-Zero… muéstrame el camino.

El 00 abatió con violencia sus alas y esquivo los ataques, giro sobre si mismo mientras se desplazaba a toda velocidad, rodeo a varios de sus enemigos y cuando pasaba lo suficientemente cerca, agitaba la espada y les cortaba donde podía. Varios brazos, cañones, piernas y algunas cabezas quedaron flotando cuando el Wing Zero pasaba cerca de los respectivos MD que fueron atacados. Dos Tallgeesse se posicionaron juntos y apuntaron al Gundam, jalaron los gatillos y varios disparos de rayo chocaron con el pecho de su contrincante.

_Hiro-sugiru sekai wo kizutsuita tsubasa de. Kakete yuku tori ni naru_

Los ataques lo hicieron perder coordinación y retrocedió varios metros. Pero eso no le impidió levantar su arma principal y lanzar un poderoso rayo térmico, que cubrió ambos MD y los desintegro después de la explosión. Un destello escarlata salio de los ojos del Zero y sus propulsores estallaron en una llamarada celeste, que lo impulsaron hacia adelante. Dos Tallgeesse se posicionaron para esperar su ataque, desenfundando sus espadas de color rosado eléctrico. Ambas espadas chocaron contra la escarlata del Gundam alado, pero apenas podían mantenerlo a raya, por cada impulso de fuerza que hacia el 00, sus enemigos retrocedían, pero sin romper el contacto entre sus armas, que despedían chispas y rayos al estar tocándose.

_Yasashisa wa iranai ima no kono ore ni. Tatakai no naka de moetsukiru ryuusei LONELY..._

Mientras dos de ellos lo entretenían, varios se desplazaron hasta quedar detrás de él, pero…

-Entendido, Zero.

Las turbinas de entremedio de las alas, explotaron en una llamarada, provocando que el Wing Zero, se alejara de donde estaba manteniendo el duelo de espadas, haciendo que los MD dispararan a sus propios compañeros. Cuando la explosión desapareció, Heero se movilizo y destazo a los que intentaron hacerle esa sucia jugada.

_Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo n_

_i Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa_

_Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru_

_Kanarazu._

-Por ahora lo tiene bajo control.

La voz animada de Duo, rompió la tensión que había en la cabina de la nave azulada. Relena no había dejado ni un minuto de observar todos los movimientos del Gundam de su novio. El semblante de Silver era de indiferencia, pero sus ojos delataban algo de preocupación, dado que jamás espero que una tropa de Tallgeesse I; los interceptaran. Lacus se debatía entre asombro y preocupación por el soldado perfecto, observando fascinada como el Wing Zero abatía a sus oponentes. Hilde por su parte, se encargaba de alejar la nave del área de batalla, sin dejar de vigilar a los Mobile Suits.

-De todas maneras alguien lo debe ayudar, es demasiado para él solo- discutió con voz tomada, Relena. Sus ojos azules destellaban junto con la espada del Gundam.

-Si, pero él dijo que no lo ayudáramos- le recordó el de la trenza- dijo que el distraería mientras nosotros nos escapábamos. Aprovechemos y larguémonos de aquí- agrego dirigiéndose a su novia. Esta asintió mientras encendía los propulsores de la nave.

Silver levanto su mano izquierda y dijo- ¡Mercurio, Vayeate: protejan al Wing Zero!- ordeno por el comunicador de su brazo. Afuera, los MS, programados como Mobile Dolls; se desplazaron hacia el Gundam alado, para ayudarlo.

Vayeate se adelanto a su compañero y preparo su cañón. Lo cargo en tan solo unos instantes. Apunto y lo disparo, derribando a varios MD enemigos antes de que pudieran atacar por la espalda al Gundam. Pero debido a ese ataque, varios Tallgeesse los detectaron y apuntaron sus armas hacia el MD azul. Jalaron los gatillos, varios proyectiles de energía termina salieron hacia él. Mercurio estaba alerta, desplegó sus discos y los puso enfrente de su compañero. Los objetos empezaron a lanzar rayos, que los unieron entre ellos y un campo magnético se genero alrededor de ambos, evitando que los dañaran.

-Deberíamos ayudarles.

Propuso Quatre con voz visiblemente preocupada. Trowa asintió y se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a ir por su Gundam y ayudar a su colega. En eso, el comunicador sonó junto con la voz del Shinigami.

-_¡Trowa, Quatre. Heero distraerá a los mobile dolls para que nosotros escapemos. No perdamos tiempo, vamonos!_

Midi no dio tiempo a contestar, activo las turbinas para un salto de propulsión a velocidad de luz. Un envión hacia atrás y todas las estrellas que eran visibles parecieron estrellas fugaces. En un parpadeo estaban cerca de la entrada a la colonia L3.

-Midi no era necesario…- pero ella detuvo al árabe.

-Si lo era, esos mobile dolls tienen la orden de destruir todas las naves que escoltaban a la señorita Relena. Estarán bien- agrego al ver que Trowa abría la boca para protestar- no se que planea Silver, pero no dejara que le pase nada, ni a Relena y a los otros- dirigió sus ojos azules a los verdes del castaño. Este, después de mantenerle la mirada por unos instantes, sonrió. Ella también lo hizo y activo de nuevo los motores, entrando hacia la colonia.

Volviendo al campo de batalla…

-Prosiguiendo con lo planeado. Continuando mi misión.

_Saigo made kokoro wo kakushite 'ru omae wa. Shinjitsu wo mitsumete 'ru_

Lo tenían rodeado. Diez Tallgeesse rodearon al Wing Zero y lo apuntaban con sus cañones. Aunque Heero no estaba preocupado, sonrió sádicamente mientras accionaba los controles, separo el Twin Búster y se abrió de brazos, con un rifle en cada mano.

-No va hacer lo que yo creo… ¿verdad?- murmuro Duo atonito, observando como los cañones de rayo empezaban a cargar energía.

-Yo creo que si- sonrió Silver- mejor aléjanos de aquí, Hilde.

Fue justo a tiempo que la peliazulada pudo maniobrar la nave para que se alejara del radio de ataque. Wufei y Sally parecieron darse cuenta también, dado que hicieron lo mismo. Wing Zero se puso a girar sobre si mismo, mientras disparaba su arma principal, cubriendo a los Tallgeesse con el poderoso rayo térmico. Dio varias vueltas, después se detuvo y giro hacia el otro lado, pero apuntando alternativamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cubriendo aun más. En solo unos segundos, los diez MD fueron desintegrados en explosiones.

_Doko made mo jiyuu ni oozora wo habataku. Densetsu no tori ni nare_

-¡Estas loco! ¿¡Que te pasa!?- le grito fuera de si, Duo al soldado perfecto, a través del comunicador- ¿¡Nos quieres matar!?

-_Les dije que se largaran_- se defendió sin alterar su voz.

-¡Si, pero eso no justifica…!

-_Quiero que saques a Relena de aquí… ¡AHORA!_- ultimo, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ay si, nosotros no contamos…- pero Heero no le contesto. El trenzado detuvo su perorata cuando un MD enemigo fue partido a la mitad justo enfrente de la nave donde estaban él, Silver y las chicas. Después de la explosión, Wing Zero los miraba. A Relena le palpito con rapidez el corazón, porque detrás de esos ojos escarlata, le pareció ver los cobaltos de su amado. Le sonrió al Gundam y él le devolvió el gesto haciendo destellar sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta, agito las alas dejando escapar plumas brillantes y se volvió al combate, impulsado por la llamarada de sus cuatro turbinas.

_Kanashimi no naka kara umareru kibou ni. Yume wo takushitara kiete yuku ryuusei_

_LONELY..._

-Hilde, ni bien yo salga, se van de aquí. Heero y yo los buscaremos en L1- sentenció Silver, tomando su casco y dirigiéndose al área de carga. No dio tiempo a nadie de refutar. Aunque Lacus demoro un poco en procesar lo que dijo su novio, cuando pestaño, salio disparada detrás de latino. Lo alcanzo justo cuando buscaba algo entre los equipos que estaban en el área de atrás de la nave, donde el Deathscythe descansaba- ¿Qué pasa, amor?- pregunto cuando la pelirosada le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No vayas…- susurro, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en él- por favor.

El moreno se dio vuelta y la acobijo en sus brazos- estaré bien, nos veremos en L1 ¿Me esperaras?- apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-Tu sabes que si- contesto en un murmuro. Busco los labios del joven piloto y los junto con los suyos.

Se separaron lentamente. Silver se dio media vuelta y siguió revisando unos equipos espaciales- ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto, pero no esperando respuesta. Revolviendo trajes y aparatos.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Lacus, mientras intentaba ayudarlo.

-Zechs me dijo que por aquí había un Jet-Pack- explico. Dio unos revuelos más y encontró una mochila blanca, de forma rectangular y aspecto metálico- ¡Aquí esta!- paso sus brazos por los tirantes y se la coloco en la espalda.

-¡No iras a salir en eso! ¿¡Verdad!?- pregunto alarmada.

-Sip- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Se encamino colocándose el casco y abrió la compuerta de carga. Debido a la corriente, Lacus debió agarrarse de unos tirantes enganchados a la pared del casco. Silver salto y activo el Jet-Pack, el cual desplego unas alas triangulares y las turbinas lanzaron una llamarada y el piloto salio volando, en dirección al infinito.

_Yuujou mo kioku mo tatakai no sadame ni_

_Nagasarete subete wa yume sa_

_Ima wa arekuruu arashi ni tachimukau yuuki ga_

_Atarashii jidai wo tsukuru kagayaki_

Wing Zero se dio media vuelta, apunto y disparo sus rifles. El rayo termico de gran magnitud paso entremedio de una docena de MD, haciendo que se detonen en una gran explosión. Agarro los dos cañones con la mano izquierda y desenfundo nuevamente su espada, la agito hacia la derecha y decapito a otro MD. Retrocedió al ver que otros lo encaraban apuntándolo con sus armas, giro sobre si mismo y tras impulso, salio volando lejos de las naves de carga.

-_Wufei, Sally. Sígannos_- les dijo Duo, a su colega y a la comandante de los preventers.

-Entendido Duo- comunico la mujer. Acciono los controles y salio detrás de la nave azul, tras un salto de hipervelocidad, en dirección a la colonia natal de soldado perfecto.

-_No intentes hacerte el héroe, Yuy_- reprendió el chino mentalmente, al piloto del 00.

Silver por su parte, estaba suspendido en el espacio, observando la mini computadora de su brazo izquierdo- Muy bien, es hora. ¡Heero, aléjate de Mercurio y Vayeate- le dijo al ojos cobalto.

-Entendido- fue lo único que salio de su voz monótona. El moreno vio a lo lejos como el Gundam alado, se alejaba de los MD rojo y azul- espero que funcione- agrego unos instantes después.

Ghost sonrío y aseguro- Funcionara. Ahora…- toco unos botones del pequeño teclado- veamos que pasa… ¡Coman esto!- presiono un ultimo botón. Las alarmas de auto detonación de los MD al mando del latino; sonaron. Mercurio apreso con sus brazos a un Tallgeesse y Vayeate hizo lo mismo. Unos instantes pasaron hasta que ambos brillaron en un color rojizo y explotaron, generando una gran onda de choque, que se llevo a varios MD enemigos. Wing Zero sobrevoló cerca del radio, mientras con su radar buscaba más objetivos.

-El objetivo se cumplió, según lo planeado. Continuando la misión- tercio Heero, observando satisfecho el resultado. Soltó una carcajada un tanto sádica y destazo rápidamente a un MD que se le había acercado sigilosamente.

_Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo ni_

_Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa_

_Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga_

_Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru kanarazu._

El piloto del OZ-13, cerro la pantalla de su computadora miniatura y activo el Jet-Pack. Saliendo en dirección contraria al Wing Zero- bien, no debe tardar en llegar- observo a todos lados, a la espera de su transporte. Pero lo que no percato el moreno, es que sigilosamente un Tallgeesse se había ubicado detrás. Levanto su mano, enfundada en un puño, dispuesto a golpearlo.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Base desconocida. Hora: 03:00am.**

Deagon sonrió forzadamente hacia la pantalla de la notebook que estaba frente a él. La cual mostraba como un MS rojo y otro azul se desintegraban en una explosión. Cerró la pantalla, apagando el aparato en el proceso. Se levanto de la silla y salio de la oscura habitación. El pasillo era blanco, con varias puertas separas por unos metros; en toda la pared. Doblo a la izquierda al llegar al final del camino y diviso una puerta diferente a las anteriores. Llego hasta ella y golpeo con los nudillos, bastante fuerte y seco.

-¿Si?- respondió una voz grave y notablemente somnolienta, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Señor, soy Deagon. Disculpe que lo despierte a estas horas, pero usted me dijo…

-Al grano. Deagon- lo interrumpió su superior.

-Mission cumplida. Midi Une destruyo a los Mobile Suits de Ghost.

Silencio, que solo fue interrumpido por unos ruidos en los engranajes del seguro de la puerta, la cual se abrió cuando se detuvieron. Un hombre en de facciones cuadradas, canoso; apareció con un pijama gris- ¿es cierto?

-Completamente- reafirmo el castaño, con una sonrisa aun resignada. Al parecer no le gustaba nada que se cumplió la misión con éxito rotundo.

-No te ves muy contento- señalo estoico el canoso, observando el semblante de su subordinado, con cierta perspicacia.

-Usted sabe bien que no me llevo con esa mujer- tercio de manera arrogante- disculpe, me retiro- el General le asintió. Se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia el pasillo. Siguió de largo, tomo el ascensor al final. Abordo y toco un el botón de PB. Tras unos instantes las puertas se abrieron, tomo otro pasillo hacia la derecha y salio directamente en un Hangar de Mobile Suits. Camino a paso tranquilo, observando detenidamente cada unidad de combate en ese lugar. Cientos de unidades Leo, Aries, Tauro, Virgo, algunos Serpenters y, cuando llego hacia una gigantesca compuerta, se revelaron varios más, pero muy distintos y no eran unidades Standard.

-Ya quiero que llegue la hora, de que demuestres tus habilidades- dijo observando un MS, que a simple vista se notaba que era un Gundam, pero su color platinado, lo hacia resaltar de los demás. Su detalle más llamativo, brillaba en un color amarillo dorado, con el aspecto de la luna a cuarto creciente.

-El General lo usara en el Bicentenario ¿no es asi?- inquirió una voz femenina, detrás del hombre.

-No, Evelyn. Es peligroso para las colonias, no debemos destruirlas. Por eso acordamos utilizarlo cuando vuelvan a la tierra. Mientras, espero que estes lista para el asalto al Reino Sanc- le recordó, mientras se daba media vuelta, encarando a la rubia.

-Tú estas listo para montar de nuevo a un Side ¿o estas cansado?- le pregunto la oji azul; de manera burlona.

-Jamás. Solo espero que ese principito no nos de… problemas- murmuro con malicia. Observando de reojo a los Side Gundams que flanqueaban al Lunar.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Sector LX-0042, espacio exterior. Hora: no establecida.**

Un rayo verde eléctrico, atravesó el Tallgeesse enemigo desde la mitad de la espalda hacia el pecho, a tan solo unos instantes antes de que lograra golpear al piloto. Una mano gris metálica lo agarro del antebrazo izquierdo y lo aventó lejos antes de que explotara.

-¡Por fin llegas!- reprendió Silver.

_Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo ni_

_Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa_

_Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga_

_Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru kanarazu_

Un Mobile Suits blanco, con detalles azul marino y rojo; de igual diseño que el Wing Zero, solo que sus alas son amarillas y blancas de forma recta, más unas rojas un poco más pequeñas. Portaba un escudo rojo grande con forma de pico hacia abajo, en su brazo izquierdo y un rifle búster simple, enganchado en su pierna derecha. El moreno se acerco a la cabina, gracias al Jet-Pack y entro, para comandar el Wing Gundam.

El radar del Zero, detecto la llegada de otro MS. Heero instintivamente lo busco para encararlo, pero se llevo una sorpresa -¿El 01?- dudo murmurando, observando la pantalla del medio a su viejo compañero de batallas.

-_Heero ¿te faltan muchos?_- pregunto el moreno, por el comunicador.

Heero volteo hacia un costado y agito una vez más su espada. Corto diagonalmente el torso del último Tallgeesse I. La explosión cubrió al gundam alado, pero no le hizo ni cosquillas, incluso como si fuera una burla, el cuerpo del Gundam dio un destello por toda su armadura.

-Listo, era el último. Misión Completa.

_Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo ni_

_Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa_

_Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga_

_Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru kanarazu._

_**Ai wa Ryuusei / Love Is a Shooting Star / El amor es una estrella fugaz.**_

-Genial, sígueme tengo algo que mostrarte.

Wing Gundam se transformo en Neo Bird, sus motores estallaron en una llamarada y se desapareció en la oscuridad del universo. Wing Zero también se transformo y salio tras de él.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge **Colection]_

**Ubicación: cercanías del lado oscuro de la Luna, espacio exterior. Hora: No establecida.**

En las cercanías al satélite natural de nuestro querido planeta Tierra, naves de geometría variable se dirigían en dirección hacia el lado oscuro de la Luna. El lado que se mantenía temporalmente en la oscuridad.

◄_Long time ago, Pain Already Thrown_►

Son naves hermanas.

Eso diría el que observara la escena. Wing Gundam y Wing Gundam Zero se desplazaban por el espacio infinito, en su modo Neo Bird. El 01 aparentaba ser más un ave, mientras el 00 se daba más un aire de parecido a una nave de combate, pero lo delataba sus alas de ángel. Dejando una estela azul clara y brillante, producto de sus poderosos propulsores, los dos Gundams, al ser de formatura casi igual; parecen ser hermanos. Hermanos en armas. Y para colmo de la ironía, sus pilotos son hermanos, pero ellos lo ignoran completamente.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Heero, después de más de media hora de silencioso viaje; observando de reojo al 01.

-Yo te dije una vez, que no te iba a ocultar nada, con tal de tener tu apoyo incondicional- aventuro, con tono misterioso; el moreno. Sin dejar de mirar al frente. Heero no dijo nada, solo alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto. No olvido esa pequeña charla, la noche del primer atentado al Reino Sanc… pero ¿todavía es necesario, el demostrar pruebas, para ganar su confianza?- te mostrare donde fueron reconstruidos los Gundams- continuo con el mismo aire de misterio. Dio un suspiro y pronuncio el nombre de un lugar, que provoco que el soldado perfecto, olvidara su semblante inexpresivo- te mostrare la Base Yuy.

-¿La… base Yuy?

Silver no respondió, solo aumento la velocidad del Gundam 01, adentrándose en la oscuridad de ese lado del satélite natural. Heero aumento su velocidad, para no perder al moreno y a su viejo MS. La oscuridad parecía absorber como la avaricia. El castaño solo divisaba las llamas de las turbinas del gundam que estaba delante de él. De repente, Wing gundam se detuvo y se destransformo pasando a su modalidad MS, estaba rígido, esperándolo. Wing Zero llego a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- contesto el moreno- debemos esperar- Heero estuvo a punto de preguntar que hay que esperar, pero la respuesta estaba frente a sus narices.

Luces se encendieron en todos lados. Una imponente estructura, con un aspecto de dos pirámides unidas desde sus bases. Con grandes cilindros en la mitad de sus cuatro caras, los cuales sostenían gigantescos cubos con muchas compuertas de forma hexagonal. Imponencia ofrecía, con sus colores oscuros, casi azules. Con razón es difícil detectar esa inmensa base, si este lado de la Luna no recibe luz.

-Sígueme.

La voz del latino, saco de su anonado estado. Ambos Gundams se dirigieron hacia una compuerta, ubicada en uno de los gigantes cubos. Ingresaron en una habitación de paredes blancas y totalmente vacía. Cuando la compuerta se cerro y el lugar se lleno de oxigeno, descendieron de los MS, deslizándose por el tubo.

-Déjalo, no le sucederá nada. Vendrán a buscarlos- explico al ver que el castaño protestaría por dejar a su Gundam en un lugar desconocido. Se encaminaron hasta otra compuerta, la cual al abrirse mostró un pequeño vehiculo, muy parecido a un Caddy. Silver tomo el asiento de conductor, mientras Heero hacia lo mismo en el de acompañante. Poniendo el motor en marcha, avanzaron hacia el interior de la estructura.

El azabache observaba de reojo, el semblante pensativo de su castaño colega. Heero, con su mentón apoyado en su rodilla y su pierna calzada en el asiento, se hacia preguntas que se contestaba asi mismo:

-"¿Base Yuy? Acaso ¿tiene que ver conmigo?"

-_No, recuerda que es solo un nombre clave._

-"¿Entonces?"

-_Puede que tenga que ver con el líder de las colonias ¿recuerdas?_

-"Si, pero esto tiene pinta de complejo militar. Puede que haya Mobile Suits aquí… bueno al menos los construyen, ya que Silver dijo que aquí fueron reconstruidos Wing Zero y los demás Gundams. Heero Yuy era un pacifista, asi que no creo que tuviera un complejo de este calibre"

-_¿Y… si tenía un plan de respaldo? Quien puede negarlo. Aunque ¿para que sigues intentando descifrarlo? Solo pregúntale a Ghost y punto._

-"Es una buena opción, pero… ¿y si no quiere decirme?"

-_Pregunta estupida. Dijo que te iba a decir. Dudo que cambie de opinión._

-"Buen punto"

-Silver… - llamo el castaño, después de su pequeña charla mental y mirándolo de reojo.

-Dime.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Heero siempre directo al grano.

-En la Base Yuy- contesto con simpleza el moreno.

-Y… ¿Qué es la base Yuy?- quiso saber, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ah… eso- dio un suspiro y detuvo el caddy al llegar a una compuerta que estaba frente a ellos- esto es la base Yuy- señalo la compuerta que poco a poco se abría.

Ni la antigua base Edwards, ni la de Lago victoria o la base de Barcley en Siberia y ni hablemos de la destruida base Libra. Ninguna de ella se le podía comparar a lo que se mostraba ante los ojos de Heero. Pasillos rodeaban las paredes en dirección hacia arriba, gran cantidad de maquinaria y muchos Mobile Suits desperdigados por todo el complejo. Además del numeroso personal que iba de un lado a otro. Hombres y mujeres con el mismo uniforme: un overol de color azul eléctrico y con una "B" debajo de una "Y" en su espalda, de color rojo carmesí.

Heero levanto su vista hacia arriba. Observo como la instalación parecía tener varios pisos hasta terminar en una compuerta. Pero no aparentaba terminar ahí. Observo sus costados. Varias cabinas en las paredes, maquinaria de reparación, de carga, de transporte. Sin dudas, un lugar equipado para tanto fabricar, como reparar Mobile Suits.

Un sujeto canoso, de aproximadamente unos sesenta años de edad. Vestido con una bata de laboratorio y pantalones marrones. Se acerco hacia los jóvenes pilotos- por fin te dignas a aparecer, Paburo- dijo a modo de saludo, hacia el moreno.

Este apretó los puños y lo miro algo molesto- te dije que no me llamaras asi, viejo loco. Acaso no sabes que las paredes oyen - lo tomo de las solapas y lo zarandeo un poco, casi sin fuerza y a modo de broma.

-¿Paburo?- repitió Heero, visiblemente dando a notar un poco de confusión en su estoica voz.

-Si, lo se- decía mientras levantaba sus manos abiertas en señal de rendición, después de soltar al anciano científico- les mentí respecto a mi nombre. Mi verdadera identidad es Paburo Silverain. Pero prefiero que me conozcan como Silver Ghost, para proteger a la familia Silverain- confeso mientras se sacaba el traje espacial y entregándoselo a una muchacha que pasaba cerca- gracias. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que los CO, los busquen para intentar llegar hacia a mi- continuo. Hizo señas a ambos para que lo siguieran. Se encaminaron por una puerta que daba a un pasillo, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta. Entraron a una pequeña sala de reuniones. Había muchos mapas en las paredes y al final, una pizarra y un proyector- toma asiento Heero… ¡ah casi me olvido!- se acerco al castaño y al canoso- Heero Yuy, te presento a Ernest Rockwood. Ingeniero en Jefe de las empresas Silverain y de la Base Yuy. Un viejo amigo de mi padrastro y mi padrino. El fue la principal ayuda para reconstruir a los Gundams.

-Un gusto- le saludo el hombre mayor, estrechándole la mano con firmeza- por fin conozco al famoso piloto Gundam- rió de forma.

-Igualmente- le devolvió el gesto, con su típica voz.

-Ahora si- retomo el moreno- toma asiento Heero. Estoy seguro que tu primera pregunta es saber que es realmente la base Yuy ¿no es asi?- adivino, también tomando asiento. Rockwood lo imito.

El soldado perfecto solo lo miro directamente a los ojos y tirándole una mirada de "es obvio"

-Es la base no registrada de Heero Yuy, el líder de las colonias asesinado por Odin Lowe.

◄_Unknown Pressure_►

Sorpresa e incredulidad, estaban escritas en los ojos de Heero. ¿Odin lowe fue el asesino del pacifista líder? Simplemente no podía creerlo. La persona que lo había criado y entrenado en gran parte de su vida, fue el causante del estallido de la guerra, entre la alianza unida de la esfera terrestre y la Organización del Zodiaco. Simplemente increíble.

-Heero Yuy tenía un fuerte y claro pensamiento: Creía que se podía llegar a una paz absoluta mediante negociaciones que favorecían a todos y todos estuvieran de acuerdo. Claro que tú sabes que muchos estaban en contra, especialmente los de OZ. Pues Yuy tenía un plan de respaldo. Sabía perfectamente que se le revelarían, haciendo estallar una guerra y que él sería el blanco principal. Asi que en conjunto con muchas familias de poder adquisitivo y que compartían los mismos ideales, crearon este complejo para ayudar a mantener la paz. Ocultándose siempre en el lado oscuro de la Luna más, un rápido acceso a las minas de Gundamium, convierten a esta estación en una fuerte y ágil fabrica de Mobile Suits. Si no se puede mantener la paz, mediante dialogo…

-Habrá que protegerla a la fuerza- completo en un murmuro, el castaño.

-Si… el lugar cuenta con maquinaria de última tecnología. Un numeroso personal calificado en todas las áreas y grandes reservas de titanio y Gundamium. En caso de que la guerra contra la CO fuera inevitable, poseemos un gran ejército de Mobile Dolls, listos para desplegarse en cualquier momento. Carecemos de pilotos, pero preferimos usar las computadoras a arriesgar las vidas de las personas.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto el ojos cobalto, cuando el moreno se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire.

-La A.O.M.

Silver chasqueo sus dedos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a un grupo de personas. De varias edades, unas pocas jóvenes y la mayoría adulta. Tomaron asiento con rapidez y desenvoltura. La habitación quedo en silencio hasta que el viejo científico se levanto de su asiento y dirigiéndose a todos dijo.

-La reunión mensual, de los Aliados de la Operación Meteoro: comienza.

-¿Quién es el invitado?- pregunto una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabellos oscuros, atados en una cola larga que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenia un semblante muy amable, que hacia contraste con su piel blanca y ojos marrones. Traia un elegante vestido de tirantes de color esmeralda y sus pies enfundados en sandalias blancas.

-Vamos madrina, tú lo conoces bien, te he comentado de él- contesto animado Silver.

-¿Heero Yuy? ¿El piloto Gundam?- indago sorprendido un hombre de voz jadeante. Cabellos cortos y rubios, algo bronceado y facciones maduras. Pero hacia notar bastante joven y enérgico. Portaba un uniforme militar del mismo color que el del personal de la base, solo que traía algunos detalles extra como escuadras en sus antebrazos y algunas medallas colgando de su pectoral izquierdo.

-No. El líder de las colonias que reencarno- contesto con sorna Rockwood.

-No. El asesino de mi padre- alego una joven castaña.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

Heero observo a la chica que lo miraba con algo de resentimiento: Sylvia Noventa, la hija del difunto Mariscal Noventa. Vestida con una blusa amarilla y una falda rosada, calzada con botas de cuero que llegaban un poco antes de sus rodillas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo por dos razones: una no sabía que decir, dos ella se le adelanto- olvídalo Heero. No te lo perdono, pero se que no fue tú culpa. Por favor sigamos con la reunión.

Varios asintieron y otros solo hicieron un ruido significativo.

Silver se levanto de su asiento- Heero, te presento a los Comandantes Principales de la AOM. Ella es mi madrina y tía: Adriana Silverain. Jefa del Departamento de Policía de la Colonia L6- señalo a la primera mujer que hablo, la cual asintió con una sonrisa. Heero le devolvió el saludo- el es…

Ghost le siguió presentando a todos los presentes. El rubio de voz jadeante se llama Alexander Silverain, hermano de Adriana y por consiguiente tío del piloto 13; es el actual Capitán de la Unidad S.T.A.R.S. Después siguió con Marina y Melina Daworth, mellizas de veinticuatro años, pelirrojas de ojos azules, de piel blanca y bastante altas; son las encargadas de RRHH entre la Base y el exterior. Emmeline Brown, una mujer morena de porte majestuoso, cabellos con rulos de color ébano, ojos verde grama y una voz suave, de unos cuarenta y tres años de edad; instructora de manejo Mobile Suits. También estaba la señora Catherine Winner, la madre de Quatre y una de las agrandes inversionistas del grupo. Por último estaba el líder del grupo, el señor Crispín Silverain, padre de Silver y dueño de las empresas que llevan su apellido; un señor de cabellos entrecanos, prolijamente peinados hacia atrás, ojos de ambarinos y piel palida, bastante corpulento para sus cincuenta y ocho años de edad.

-Bueno antes de empezar con los temas, debemos esperar a unas personas- comunico Adriana, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto confundido Silver- ¿acaso hay nuevos miembros y no me entere?- agrego.

-Tú hace tiempo que no vienes aquí…- le recordó Rockwood.

-Pareciera que te olvidaste de tú familia- le regaño Alexander.

-¡Pero…!- intento defenderse, vio por el rabillo del ojo, como su padre se reía disimuladamente.

-Lo que pasa es que su novia, lo tiene bien atadito- dijo con malicia Marina, su hermana reía por lo bajo.

Un murmullo entre los presentes, armo vuelo tras ese comentario. Silver se levanto molesto de su asiento- ¡Celosa!

-¿Yo? ¿De ti? Jajajajaja

-¡Si! ¡Porque tú no tienes novio!

Ese fue el inicio de una pelea estilo familiar entre la melliza y el piloto, que duro más de media hora, terminando con Heero explotando por el comportamiento infantil de su colega (cosa que se podía esperar de cierto trenzado, pero no del moreno) por lo cual, para detenerlo solo pudo hacer una cosa…

-Por… ¿Por qué me pegaste?- decía con casi sin aire y agarrándose con las manos, debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la boca del estomago, cortesía del soldado perfecto.

-No seas infantil- fue lo único que dijo, para después tomar asiento como si nada.

Los demás presentes observaron sorprendidos- me pregunto como pudo controlarlo tan fácil- le susurraba Emmeline a Alexander, el cual reía en silencio.

-¡Pues golpéala a ella también!- todas las miradas, incluyendo la de la misma Marina; apuntaron al castaño.

Heero lo miro, alzando una ceja- ¿crees que la golpearía, sin razón?- Marina le saco la lengua al moreno, victoriosa.

-Creo que en verdad, a la única que no golpearías, aunque te tuviera a punta de revolver; sería a Relena- opino con sorna, haciéndole un gesto obsceno a la pelirroja, cerrando su puño y levantando el dedo mayor.

-No seas maleducado, Paburo- lo regaño su madrina- tu madre y yo no te criamos asi.

-Aunque eso es verdad- continúo Heero con el tema, haciendo que la pelirroja quede estupefacta ante esa declaración- no hay razón en este momento, para hacerlo.

-¿Lo harías… de verdad?- pregunto Marina, con una voz que no parecia ser la suya. Sin dudas estaba aterrada ante la actitud del piloto 00. Y quedo aún más aterrada cuando Heero la miro con una sonrisa y mirada bastante sádica.

-Créeme, que no lo dudaría.

-Dejemos las agresiones tanto verbales como las físicas- los corto el señor Silverain, con voz bastante firme y autoritaria- Tenemos asuntos más importantes que sus tontas discusiones- sentenció con dureza.

El silencio se adueño de la habitación, hasta que se sintieron golpes en la puerta- adelante- murmuro Adriana.

La puerta se abrió, una jovencita de no más de once años, castaña, ojos celestes, tez blanca y facciones un poco serias para su corta edad. Vestida con un simple vestido de tirantes color blanco, zapatillas haciendo juego y un moño azul marino en la coronilla de su cabeza atando sus cabellos, ahora largos. Heero abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ¿Qué hacia Mariemeya Khush-Renada aquí?

El piloto del Gundam alado fue el único sorprendido, porque el moreno o los otros restantes de la habitación, no dieron señales de sorpresa. Silver solo sonrió y saludo a la recién llegada- Hola Marie ¿Cómo has estado?- se levanto y le cedió su asiento, quedando de pie a su lado. Heero reparo en que fue innecesario, dado que había varias sillas vacías aun.

-Bien ¿Y tu, Paburo? Como te han tratado en Sanc… ¡Hola Heero!- saludo algo efusiva al piloto, después de sentarse en el asiento ofrecido por Ghost y darse cuenta que el descendiente de Indonés estaba ahí a su lado- ¿Cómo han estado tú y la señorita Relena? Me he enterado que estan en pareja- agrego, mientras le estiraba la mano.

Heero se la tomo y le devolvió el saludo con un apretón (no muy fuerte, claro)- Bien. Si, somos novios y estamos comprometidos…

-Quien lo diría, un soldado comprometido en matrimonio con una pacifista. Ironías de la vida- pronunció una voz algo pomposa y sorprendida.

◄_Treize KhushRenada: The person who Makes history_►

Ahora fueron los dos pilotos, los que quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo y con ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas. Un hombre alto, de unos treinta años de edad, cabellos castaños prolijamente peinados hacia atrás, piel poco bronceada, ojos celestes y vestido con un traje ejecutivo color azul marino, de corbata gris rayada en blanco, calzado en mocasines de cuero. Heero pensó que estaba durmiendo, soñando con un montón de estupideces y que posiblemente eran traumas de la guerra; pensó que debería ir urgentemente a un Psicólogo ¿Acaso alguien clono a Treize?

-Bienvenido- lo saludo el señor Silverain- Heero y Paburo, me imagino que conocen al señor Treize Khush-Renada ¿no es asi?- miro a los jóvenes que estaban catatonicos en sus asientos. Parecían que vieron un fantasma- usted me ha comentado que ya los conoce- continuaba dirigiéndose al padre de Mariemeya, que se dispuso a tomar asiento- Bueno, conoce principalmente a Heero- corrigió

-Al joven Paburo lo conozco por lo que me cuenta mi hija. Pero a Heero hace mucho que lo conozco. Yo le entregue el Epyon personalmente, hace unos años durante la última guerra- agrego. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, excepto a cierto castaño y cierto moreno; ante esa revelación.

Silver levanto tímidamente la mano, pidiendo palabra- ¿Treize Khush-Renada? ¿El líder de la Organización de OZ?

-Asi es. Bueno, ex líder- contesto corrigiendo y con indiferencia.

-Pero… ¡Tu estas muerto!- exclamo Heero, con una voz, increíblemente de asombro. Pareciera que su parte de soldado se fue de vacaciones permanentes.

-Estaba- corrigió con una media sonrisa- pero tenemos asuntos importantes, después contestare esa incógnita. Ahora prosigamos con el simposio- pronunció, dirigiéndose al Patriarca Silverain, quien coincidió.

Todos asintieron. Las luces bajaron un poco y Rockwood se levanto. Fue hasta el proyector y lo coloco sobre la mesa, apuntando hacia la pizarra blanca de la pared. Lo encendió mostrando una imagen de un meteorito, con las iniciales AOM en el centro. El oji-verde científico, se dio media vuelta y se miro de frente con los presentes en la sala.

-Primero aclarare, que los involucrados principalmente, en el siguiente tema a tratar son ustedes- señalo a los pilotos Gundams presentes- es sobre el Lunar Gundam.

-Creí que ese tema ya estaba zanjado- aventuro Alexander, con algo de impaciencia.

-Si, pero con los nuevos resultados de mi investigación, hemos descubierto nuevos problemas- explico mientras cambiaba de diapositiva y mostraba algunos planos de Mobile Suits Standards- Tomamos todos los reportes sobre la prueba ficticia, realizada hace unos años; sobre si se construía el proyecto Lunar. Lo adaptamos a una forma Mobile Suits (preferencialmente Gundam) y sacamos esto- la imagen cambio lentamente para mostrar a un Wing Zero, completamente de color plata, con los ojos y la esfera del centro de su torso, rojas. La parte que más resaltaba, era una Luna a cuarto creciente, de color dorado en el lo que sería el pectoral izquierdo.

-¿El Lunar Gundam, será de la misma forma que Wing Zero?- pregunto Silver.

-No exactamente- contesto- la tecnología extraterrestre, resulto ser de forma variable. Es decir que al integrarla con material, puede cambiar su forma mediante una re-configuración a nivel molecular, controlada por computadora. Permitiéndole cambiar su forma y tamaño. Por consiguiente, El Lunar Gundam puede tomar la forma de cualquier Mobile Suits con solo mirarlo, pero no sabemos si puede cambiar su color- agrego mientras controlaba el aparato. Mostró una animación de cómo el Lunar Gundam mutaba: Primero tenía la forma del Gundam 00, comenzó a deformarse, hasta quedar en una masa de aspecto gelatinoso, de la misma altura y grosor que un MS. Poco a poco fue tomando la forma del Deathscythe, quedando del mismo color plateado brillante. Y asi constantemente cambiando, adaptando la forma de los otros Gundams, incluso de Mercurio y Vayeate.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Lanzador de Mobile Suits, Piso Nº24, Base Yuy. Hora: No establecida.**

◄_Sympathy_►

-Deberíamos evitarlo a toda costa, Heero.

-Es la única solución.

-El Lunar es muy fuerte, ni aunque peleáramos todos juntos, podríamos ganarle. Ademas estan los Sides. Será un caos.

-¿No quieres evitar otra guerra sin sentido?

Silver lo miro con algo de resentimiento. El castaño piloto del Wing Zero no lo paso por alto.

Ambos estaban conversando a través del comunicador de sus Gundams, se miraban por las pantallas, con sus trajes espaciales puestos y listos para salir hacia el espacio. Hace una hora que la reunión concluyo con una discusión nueva entre Marina y Silver, que culmino con Heero golpeando nuevamente a su colega y con Mariemeya pegándole una cachetada a la pelirroja. Después Treize los alcanzo, explicándoles como estuvo dos años en coma, después de ser rescatado de los restos del Tallgeesse II. Sin dudas, el que se llevaría la sorpresa más grande de encontrarse con él, sería Zechs.

Pues ahora, Heero y Silver planean la mejor estrategia posible, para poder derrotar el Lunar Gundam, sin sufrir bajas. Cosa que resulta un poco imposible, porque según los cálculos de Rockwood: El Lunar posee una fuerza diez veces superior a la de los poderosos Gundams.

-No se si has sufrido perdidas, Heero. Pero yo perdí mucha gente muy querida por mi, por culpa de OZ. Asi que te pediré que no vuelvas a preguntarme eso- le dijo con mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo el castaño.

-Olvídalo- dio un suspiro prolongado- ¿crees que entre los dos, podamos vencerlo?- inquirió mientras programaba los controles de su reintegrado Gundam carmesí.

-Podemos intentarlo- aventuro el soldado, activando su Gundam alado- pero sin arriesgarnos. Sinceramente no tengo deseos de quitarme la vida, sabiendo que Relena sufrirá por el resto de su vida- se ajusto el cinturón mientras veía de reojo como el moreno sonreia de oreja a oreja- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-No por nada- contesto rápidamente sin dejar de sonreir. Heero frunció el seño- por cierto, el plan para después de año nuevo ¿sigue en pie?- pregunto serio.

-Por supuesto- contesto con firmeza- ¿nos vamos? Ya perdimos mucho tiempo- observo el frente, a la espera del permiso para despegar.

-Si, tienes razón- asintió el moreno, toco unos botones y llamo- Aquí Paburo, solicito permiso para despegar, por la compuerta del nivel 24- una voz le dio consentimiento para el despegue. La compuerta se abrió, dándoles paso hacia el espacio infinito- bien. Gundam Epyon ¡Heading Out!

-Wing Zero ¡Heading Out!- pronunció también Heero.

◄_Looking for the peace Hidding in the Corps_►

Ambos MS desplegaron sus alas y sus propulsores estallaron en llamaradas, impulsándolos hacia adelante. La compuerta se cerro tras ellos, al salir hacia el infinito. Poniendo sus motores a máxima velocidad, se dirigieron hacia la colonia L1, para reunirse con los demás.

-Por cierto… ¿les decimos a los demás?- pregunto Silver, después de un rato de silencio.

-El día antes de volver a la Tierra. Será mejor no alarmarlos y pasar con tranquilidad el año nuevo- contesto Heero, sin mirarlo.

El viaje no duro mucho, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Muy pensativos con respecto a la información nueva. Un solo una nueva guerra se acerca, si no que ademas, una super batalla, entre titanes de Gundamium…

[_Gundam Wing **bridge **colection_]

**Ubicación: Mansión Silverain, Colonia L6. Hora: 11:45am**

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

Fue lo que pronuncio Silver al entrar junto con Lacus, por la puerta principal de la mansión de su familia. No era un castillo, pero si tenía sus buenos tres pisos de altura y alguna que otra habitación. Formatura rectangular, de color vainilla con techo de tejas rojas, ventanas de marco de roble. Con un camino de entrada, en forma de "U" que entra y hace una curva frente a las puertas de escalinata de color blanco. Jardines al fondo y árboles frutales en el frente. Una mansión sencilla pero recatada.

Se veía a Lacus un poco nerviosa. Se miraba la ropa de vez en cuando para ver su estado: Un Top celeste, una minifalda de cuerina color negro y botas cortas blancas. Estaba preciosa con sus cabellos sueltos, que caian sobre sus hombros desnudos. Pues aunque su sueldo de ministra no era nada pequeño, no se le podía comparar a lo que seguramente su novio debía poseer, asi que al menos intentaría dar una imagen mejor para no caerle mal a la familia del moreno.

-¡Que modesto que sos!- se río.

-Si ya lo se. Te mentí con respecto al tamaño de la casa- se disculpo él, en medio de risas que compartía con ella- esta es y no es mi casa- agrego después de serenarse.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Fácil: yo fui criado aquí, pero vivo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Frecuento muy poco aquí desde que soy mayor de edad. Pero hoy vengo a saludar a mi madre- explico, mientras acomodaba su mochila en el hombro y la valija de la pelirosa la levantaba con su mano izquierda; entrelazo su mano libre con la de ella y se encaminaron por la espaciosa recepción- solo espero que no nos encontremos con el "Huracán Gótico"

-¿Quién?- pregunto confundida por el nombre.

-BloodyRayne- ella inclino hacia un costado la cabeza, sin entender- La pichón de vampiro- Lacus negó aun sin entender.

Penso un poquito, para intentar adivinar mejor a que se refiere el moreno- ¿te refieres a tu mascota?- aventuro, subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso superior. Silver solto una gran carcajada- ¿de que te ríes?

-No me refiero a mi mascota. Si tengo una pero no me refiero a eso- dijo después de dejar de reir, pero sin abandonar una expresión divertida.

Llegaron hacia una puerta del pasillo, que era diferente a las demás. La abrieron, entrando aun cuarto que parecía ser de un adolescente de quince años.

Varios afiches y postres decoraban las paredes de color blanco de la espaciosa habitación. Una cama tamaño king Size, con sabans aterciopeladas color rojo rey y con almohadas haciendo juego; a cada lado una mesa de luz con portatiles. Un escritorio con una PC, un gran equipo de audio, dos bibliotecas de varios estantes de altura, un ropero de tres puertas, encajado en la pared y un Televisor de unas cuarenta pulgadas, sobre un modular.

-Ponte comoda mientras yo guardo nuestras cosas- decia Silver, mientras entraba y se llevaba consigo el equipaje. Camino hasta el ropero y abrió una puerta. Deposito la valija de ella en un estante que estaba vacio y su mochila la lanzo hacia un gancho que esta clavado en la pared, justo por encima de la PC.

La pelirosada entro y se sento en la cama, mientras observaba con curiosidad la habitación: Varios de los afiches eran de una sola banda de musica, integrada por cinco sujetos, bastante jovenes; el símbolo de la banda son dos "A" unidas. Siguió observando mientras el moreno entraba por la otra puerta que comunicaba al baño de la recamara; vio un portarretrato en una de las mesitas de luz: mostraba a un Silver Ghost de unos doce años, junto a una niña que aparentaba apenas tener dos añitos. Ambos estaban parados frente a un Leo de color azul marino, con una estrella en su pectoral izquierdo; en lo que parecía ser los jardines de la mansión. Estaba tan concentrada en la foto que no se percato que la puerta se abria de nuevo y una chica de unos trece años con una melena castaña atada en dos trenzas largas hasta la cintura, unos ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca y expresiones muy aniñadas. Se paralizo en medio de la habitación al percatarse de una extraña en el lugar. Asi que puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡TENEMOS UNA INTRUSA!- grito tan potente que casi rompe las ventanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- pregunto confundida Lacus, a la chica que retrocedia temerosa hacia la puerta.

-¡Tu! ¿Quién más?- le espeto señalandola con un dedo y deteniendo su huida- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hermano?- le demando la respuesta de manera muy autoritaria.

-¿Silver es tu hermano?- dijo sorprendida la ministra- Asi que tu eres la niña de esa foto… ¿no es asi?- observo de nuevo el retrato con ternura, ante la muestra de afecto que demostraba el moreno, al tener abrazada a su pequeña hermana en ese papel fotografico.

Pero la chica recien llegada no observo ese recuerdo, si no que se acerco sigilosamente y deslizo su brazo por debajo de la cama de su hermano, extrayendo un objeto de forma cilindrica de unos treinta centímetros de largo y aspecto metalico. Lacus estaba inconciente sobre la amenaza. Fue suerte que justo cuando la castaña estaba apunto de golpearle la cabeza a la pelirosada con esa cachiporra; Silver salio del baño, con ropa nueva y deteniendose en seco al ver la escena.

-¡HÁRUKA! ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES CON MI CACHIPORRA!?

-¿¡Que cosa!?- dijo alarmada Lacus al escuchar el grito de su novio. Volteo para ver como la castaña le estaba a centímetros, con un brazo levantado y con lo mencionado por Silver en su mano. La ministra retrocedio sin levantarse del lecho hasta chocar con el espaldar del mismo.

-Te he dicho una millonada de veces que… no-toques-mis-cosas- le reclamo Silver a la menor.

-Pero… pero…- tartamudeaba su hermana- ¿¡que no ves a la INTRUSA!?- señalo con énfasis a la pelirosada que seguia observando el objeto que, amenazantemente parecía estar listo para caer sobre ella.

-¿Intrusa? ¿Qué intrusa?- pregunto confundido y enojado el moreno, mientras se acercaba y le quitaba el arma blanca.

-¿¡Que no la ves!?- dijo con la desesperación en su voz, viendo como su hermano tiraba debajo del lecho la cachiporra.

Silver observo con detenimiento a su hermana… sin dudas estaba más chiflada que nunca: observo sus prendas para ver que nueva locura eran. Después de buscar en sus recuerdos lo identifico como el traje de la integrante de los "Darkstalkers": Morrigan.

-¿Otra vez jugando a los Darkstalkers?- adivino al analizar la vestimenta que se componía en unas botas negras de taco que llegaban hasta las rodillas, un pantalón de licra ajustado de color lila y con murciélagos negros dibujados y un top de cuero negro de escote muy pronunciado y con un corazón en el medio que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña zona de la piel, ademas de unas mangas de tela algo transparente color piel- solo te faltan las alas de murciélago en la espalda y en la cabeza- tercio al darse cuenta de que faltaban esos detalles.

-No podía ponérmelas… ¡no me cambies de tema!- dijo rápidamente- ¿Quién es ella?- apunto con su dedo índice a la pelirosa que permaneció todo el rato callada.

Justo antes de que él contestara, la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe, revelando a dos enormes guardias vestidos de traje, con sus armas en alto- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntaron al unisono.

-Nada- dijo de manera cortante Silver- mi hermana y sus ataques de locura. Pueden retirarse- los guardias asintieron sin decir una palabra más, se retiraron cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

-Creo saber cual es mal entendido- decia Lacus mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba con una sonrisa a la pequeña Silverain- Silver ¿alguien de tu familia sabe que estoy aquí?- inquirio observando de reojo a su novio.

-No. Ni siquiera saben que tengo novia- agrego con una sonrisita. Ella lo golpeo levemente en el brazo con fingida molestia.

-¿Otra más?- Pregunto Háruka, con malicia.

Lacus abrió enorme los ojos y miro acusadoramente al moreno- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que tu debes ser la novia número… hmmm… ¿20 o 30?- explico la menor, sin dejar su tonada maliciosa hacia su hermano, el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza- a estas alturas ya podrías hacer una harem- agrego.

-Lacus no le creas ni una palabra- le pidió él, mirando sumamente enojado a su hermana- lárgate de mi habitación y no vuelvas a entrar sin mi permiso- le ordeno, señalándole la puerta.

-Como quieras- con indiferencia, se dio media vuelta y salio bastante campante, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, asomo la cabeza y observo detenidamente a la pelirosa- espero que dures más que la anterior, me caes bien- y se fue rápidamente antes de que Silver le lanzara el cuchillo escondido en la mesita de luz.

-Asi que ella es el "Huracán Gótico"- pronuncio Lacus después de un incomodo silencio.

-Si…- contesto en un susurro- ¿Estas enojada?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ella se le acerco, hasta que su rostro quedo a centímetros del de él- dime… ¿Cuánto fue lo máximo que te duro una novia?- indago, perforándolo con sus ojos índigo de una manera que le fue imposible al moreno decir una mentira.

-Eh... dos semanas- contesto murmurando, con sinceridad.

Lacus sonrió satisfecha, ella llevaba más de siete meses. Le apreso el cuello con sus rosados brazos y lo beso en los labios, lenta y apasionadamente, enredando su lengua con la de él, que correspondía sin dudar.

-Ya se estan poniendo calientes las cosas por aquí- ambos se separaron en seco, al sentir la voz de Háruka.

-Si me llego a mover de aquí…- empezó Silver su amenaza, hacia su hermana que había asomado la cabeza nuevamente por la puerta.

-Te dará una hernia y no te podrán cabalgar- retruco rápidamente. Lacus se empezó a reír sonoramente y Silver se puso rojo tanto de ira como de vergüenza por las palabras de su pervertida hermana. Harto, fue hasta la mesita de luz y extrajo un cuchillo de comando bastante grande y lo lanzo hacia la puerta. Pero Háruka ya no estaba cuando el arma quedo clavada en la puerta.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Base CO, lugar desconocido. Hora: 07:00pm**

Midi corria lo más rápido que sus ágiles piernas y los zapatos de taco le permitían. El sonido de los calzados chocar con el suelo retumbaba en el silencioso pasillo, lleno de puertas a diferentes secciones del lugar. Corrió varios minutos hasta acabar en un Hangar de Mobile Suits. Miro el panorama y se dirigio hasta un panel de control que estaba en una pared, cerca de los elevadores y grúas que se utilizaban para la reparación de los MS.

-Veamos aquí debe estar- penso en voz alta, mientras tecleaba con una agilidad que podía hacer envidiar a cierto soldado perfecto.

-¿Qué cosa debe estar?- pregunto una voz muy arrogante, detrás de la castaña.

Midi no respingo al ser tomada por sorpresa por el detestable de Deagon. Volteo lentamente para observarlo con un gran desprecio- ¡Y a ti que te importa!- le retruco con algo de violencia.

-¡Si que me importa!- le devolvio el de la cicatriz- Me importa mucho tus movimientos. Por algo Diacono me mando seguirte, desde que le confesaste que trabajas para el miserable de Ghost- explico acercándose a la mujer y tomandola del cuello, haciendola chocar contra la computadora- un movimiento en falso perra, y…- no pudo completar su amenaza. Dio un profundo y prolongado "¡Uuuuuuuuhhhhh" tras ser golpeado por la rodilla de Midi, en una zona muy sensible para los hombres (_SGT: yo lo escribí… y me dolió a mi también_)

-Vuelve a tocarme con tus sucias manos… y seré lo último que tocaras- le adivirtio con una voz extremadamente venenosa. Se masajeo un poco la zona afectada, se aliso el uniforme y volvió a su trabajo. Deagon sin decir ninguna palabra y agarrándose los testículos, tratando de calmar el dolor; se retiro por la misma puerta que entro.

Midi dio un gran suspiro de alivio, al ver de reojo como se iba- casi me descubre- volvió a teclear mientras unos datos aparecian en la pantalla.

_Proyecto Lunar Gundam_

_Ingresando en la base de datos…_

_Inserte contraseña:_

La castaña extrajo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, un papel blanco con unas letras y números escritos- me pregunto porque tendrá esta contraseña- decía al momento que la ingresaba en la pantalla

_HPY-XXXG-00W0-OZ13MSEG_

La pantalla mostró una imagen de una Luna a cuarto creciente, de color plateado y aspecto metálico. La imagen se hizo más chica y se corrió hacia la izquierda, dejando paso a una serie de datos que eran las especificaciones técnicas del Mobile Suits.

_**Nombre:**__ XXX-CO-09MS Lunar Gundam_

_**Categoría:**__ Mobile Suit/Doll_

_**Aleación:**__ Gundamium_

_**Dimensiones: **__variable molecular, asistido por el Sistema Lunar._

_**Peso en vació:**__ 12.0 toneladas._

_**Armamento:**__ Variable._

Midi miro raro ese último dato- ¿Qué quiere decir con "armamento variable"?- rebusco más específicamente los datos. Ingreso en un archivo, el cual tenía la información de las actuales armás impuestas en el MS- veamos que dice…

_**Armamento actualizado el 20 de Diciembre del año 199AC**_

_-Espada de Rayo (x2)_

_-Guadaña de rayo_

_-Twin Búster cañón de rayo_

_-Cañones Gatling dobles (x2)_

_-Silos de Misiles rastreadores (x36)_

_-Baterías de micro misiles (x52) _

_-Tridente doble de rayo_

_-Látigo segmentado irradiador de calor_

_-Brazos cabeza de Dragón (x2)_

_-Colmillo de fuego (x2)_

_-Espada formatura de Hoz irradiadora de calor (x2)_

_-Hyper Jammer_

_-Escudo pico montaña_

_-Planetas defensores (x12)_

_-Atomizador_

Midi ya tenía la mandíbula en el piso, después de releer hasta diez veces los datos- fue como me comento Silver: Es de forma variable ¡Imita a cualquier Mobile Suit!- se tapo la boca del terror que tenía- ¡Imita los Gundams!- dedujo en un susurro tembloroso. Dio un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse- bueno… al menos espero que tenga menos nivel de combate- se intento consolar. Mientras volvió a teclear, buscando el nivel de combate:

_Habilidad de combate, nivel: 75_

_Habilidad de las armas, nivel: 400_

_Habilidad de velocidad: 170_

_Habilidad de poder: 200_

_Habilidad de la armadura, nivel: 180_

-Ja- festejo apretando un puño- lo sabía, tiene menos nivel. Aunque… su nivel de armas es superior a la de cualquier otro Gundam, sus otras habilidades no llegan a los talones, jajaja- rió en silenció. Toco otro par de teclas y apago el Terminal- será mejor que destruya el Gundam ahora…- algo vibro en una de sus piernas. Llevo su mano al bolsillo de su falda y extrajo un celular. Miro ceñuda al ver el mensaje de texto que le llego:

_Te conozco, Midi. No intentes nada premeditado. No intentes sabotear el Lunar. PS_

-Malvado- le dijo al aparato, como esperando que le contestaran- ¿Por qué siempre me arruinas la diversión, Silver?- pregunto a la nada. Guardo el celular después de borrar el SMS y se retiro del Hangar, en dirección hacia la oficina de su superior, tomando por el pasillo por donde vino.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Hotel "Meteoro", Colonia L1. Hora: 10:25pm**

La brisa nocturna, artificial; de la colonia natal del piloto 00, movía sutilmente algunos de sus mechones castaños. Apoyado con sus brazos cruzados y observando el ambiente de la noche, que le ofrecía el balcón de la Suit de lujo. Las luces de los grandes edificios aun estaban brillando, el ruido de los vehículos desplazarse y de algún que otro trasbordador que salía a última hora, eran la sinfonía del lugar. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro profundamente, intentando asimilar la información absorbida últimamente. Exhalo sonoramente el dióxido de carbono su cuerpo, como rogando que todo se fuera con ese aire expulsado por su boca. Ya no sabía que hacer. Ni sus grandes habilidades de soldado perfecto lo tenían preparado para los siguientes dos días y para colmo de males, lo de la Base Yuy y la visión mostrada por el "Zero System", lo tenían fuera de foco.

**Flashback: Espacio aéreo de la Colonia L1. Hora: 09:00am**

Heero y Silver, venían sobrevolando el artificial cielo celeste de la colonia. Wing Zero y Epyon, en su forma Neo Bird y Dragón Mode en ese orden respectivamente; se desplazaban lentamente hacia el aeropuerto de lugar. Todo el viaje se mantuvo en constante tranquilidad y, aunque no hubo mucha platica, estuvieron bastante calmos ambos pilotos. Pero el problema surgió cuando divisaron a los demás.

Heero en la cabina de su Gundam, observo el radar, dándose cuenta de que estaban cerca del aeropuerto, dirigió sus orbes cobalto hacia la pantalla, divisando un conjunto de personas que los esperaban en la pista. Usando el Zooming de la computadora, vio como Relena, con una sonrisa de alivio adornando su lindo rostro; lo esperaba junto a Duo, Hilde y Lacus. Fue en ese entonces que los ojos del castaño se tornaron rojos y una serie de imágenes en forma de Flashbacks, le llenaron la mente:

Primero vio una imagen donde estaban todos los Gundams y al Tallgeesse III, posicionados para el combate, en medio de espacio exterior. Al frente de ellos, sus contrapartes, también en posición de pelea y con armas en alto. Vio como Wing Gundam y Mercurio salían volando a toda velocidad, hacían un amague de vuelo y esquivaban a los Sides, alejandose a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra.

De repente la imagen cambio, mostrándole a todos los sides semi destruidos y los Gundams 02, 03, 04, 05, OZ13 y OZ00; aun estables y victoriosos. Todos activaron sus propulsores para alejarse y emprender rumbo a la esfera terrestre pero un destello plateado y la alarma de detección de nuevos MS o MD enemigos, dio su pitido característico.

Nuevamente las imágenes cambiaron. Observaba como su Gundam alado y el alas demonio se abatían a duelo de espadas, con un MS plateado brillante, que poseía una Luna dorada a cuarto creciente en su pectoral y su apariencia física igual que la del Wing Zero.

Una vez más, todo en su entorno cambio y mostraba el momento en que, desde la esfera roja brillante del pecho del Lunar Gundam; un rayo de energía, de color rojo de bordes celeste, golpeaba de lleno al Epyon y lo desintegraba en una explosión. Wing Zero se lanzo en acometida hacia el Gundam plateado, pero este lo apreso con dos látigos segmentados y cargo de nuevo el ataque, logrando también destruirlo…

**Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Heero?

El suave tono de la voz de Relena, lo saco de la visión futuristica que le había dado el "Zero System". Sonrió de lado al sentir el suave abrazo, olvidando temporalmente el tema.

-¿Qué sucede, Lena?

-A ti que te sucede- le contesto con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Nada- le aseguro con un intento de voz estoica. Relena perspicaz se dio cuenta.

-No te creo. Heero, sabes que no puedes mentirme- le renegó, sin dejar su tonada de preocupación.

◄_Soft hair and see through eyes_►

El castaño sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y abrazo por la cintura a su novia. Ella automáticamente cruzo sus brazos detrás del cuello de él. La miro unos segundos a los ojos y sin previo aviso, la beso. Suave y deleitosamente, disfrutando de esos finos labios que lo alejaban de todo tipo de problemas y le hacían olvidar que es o que alguna vez fue soldado.

Lentamente se separaron, ya que sus pulmones necesitan oxigeno- Relena, hay cosas que no puedo contarte. No es que no confié en ti- atajo rápidamente al ver que la rubia iba a protestar- pero son cosas que no estas preparada para escuchar. Pero si te diré algo- pronunció con decisión, después de meditarlo mentalmente hace unos instantes atrás, antes de que recordara lo que le predijo Zero.

Relena sonrió feliz, al ver que su novio se estaba abriendo más con ella- dime. Puede decirme lo que sea. Yo entenderé- le afirmo con determinación.

Heero soltó la pequeña cintura de ella y le tomo la mano. La llevo consigo hasta la cama de dos plazas. Se sentaron quedando frente el uno del otro, con una pierna apoyada en el colchón y la otra fuera del lecho- ¿Qué me dirías, si te dijera que Treize esta vivo?- inquirió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Relena quedo estática unos segundos y después reacciono- si fueras otra persona, no te creería- contesto con sinceridad- pero como eres tú, solo puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Si me dijeron que murió en el combate contra el ejército de Colmillo Blanco- recordó lo ocurrido hace unos cuatro años.

-Al parecer, la explosión no destruyo completamente su Mobile Suit. Cayó a la Tierra y estuvo dos años en coma, en un hospital de África- explico Heero, mientras se recostaba en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Relena sento mejor, para recibir al castaño- Mariemeya se entero de que estaba vivo unos meses después de que la derrotáramos.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?- indago curiosa. El piloto del 00, le contó su visita a la Base Yuy.

-… es un lugar inmenso, debe ser casi tan grande como la base Libra- termino ante la mirada catatónica de su novia- ¿Relena?- llamo, pero ella no reaccionó hasta que parpadeo unos segundos más tarde

-Quieres decir…- empezo con voz muy tomada- que hasta ahora, en todo lo he creido y lo que el Reino de Sanc ha creido es ¿Falso?- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación ante lo contado por el soldado, cuando Ghost le comento cuales eran las ideas del difunto pacifista. Algunas lágrimas, amenazaron con salir de los bellos ojos de la joven, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran marcas las mejillas, una de las manos del castaño las sacaron.

-Estas pensando mal, Relena- opino él, tratando de tranquilizarla- tus ideas y tu pensar, estan bien. Si no, el mundo no estaría como esta y Sanc no sería lo que es- le dedico una de las más sinceras sonrisas que pocas veces se podía ver en el serio y frío rostro del piloto perfecto.

-Gracias.

-Heero Yuy- decía refiriéndose al pacifista- odiaba la idea de usar armas, pero tampoco la descartaba- explico mientras le acariciaba lentamente una de las mejillas- tarde o temprano siempre aparecerá gente que querrá tomar el control mediante la opresión, en vez de querer usar el dialogo, tal como tú y él lo harían. Asi que siempre deberán existir los Gundams para proteger la paz y nada más- sentencio como si fuera una decisión tomada.

Relena lo escucho en silenció, sin ni siquiera moverse para protestar. Cuando Heero terminó la mente de la pacifista proceso todo. Solo le quedaba ceder a la idea de usar armas. Pero esta vez, sería para mantener la paz, no para destruirla.

-Asi que deberé aceptarlo- dijo con resignación.

-No queda otra, Relena- suspiró Heero- no queda…- fue callado por los delicados labios de ella, que se había inclinado para poder acercarse mejor.

-Lo que decidas hacer tú, yo siempre lo apoyare- le dijo después de separarse de él.

-Yo ya me resigne a volver a pelear. Aunque tenga que volver a matar a esa niña y a su perro otra vez, lo haré, con tal de que a ti no te pase nada- pronunció con su clásica determinación.

-Oh Heero…- emocionada, lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y lo beso nuevamente. Heero reciproco las caricias de los labios de su amada, con delicadeza y lujuria. Se incorporo, llevándose a Relena con él, recostándola en la cama y quedando encima de ella, acomodándose para que su peso no la lastime.

Cada beso tomaba más y más intensidad entre los dos amantes. Las asperas manos del piloto recorrian suaves y curvilíneas piernas de la joven, arrancandole suspiros que eran ahogados por los varoniles labios. La pacifista se desquitaba, recorriendo con sus manos puras y derrochantes de paz; la musculosa espalda del piloto, por debajo de su remera. Relena sonrió internamente, por cada centímetro que sus dedos recorrían, la piel de él se erizaba con su contacto.

Una de las manos de Heero se desplazo hasta la blusa de ella, introduciéndose. Su recorrido por el torso de ella, llego a su fin cuando su mano llego hasta uno de los montículos que son protegidos por el sostén- Heero…- el llamado de ella, le hizo clic en la mente como si fuera un recordatorio.

-Lo se- contesto él, con algo de resignación- hasta la luna de miel, nos abstendremos- agrego, mientras retiraba su mano, pero no su cuerpo del de ella.

-Gracias por respetarme. Vayamos a dormir ¿si?- Heero asintió y se levanto, mientras iba hasta su equipaje y buscaba algunas prendas más livianas para dormir. Relena hizo lo mismo, pero fue en busca de su pijama.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Colonia L5. Hora: No establecida.**

Exactamente tres horas, con cuarenta y cinco minutos; llevaba el Gundam Altron, suspendido en donde estaría el templo del Clan Wong. Donde estaría, si no hubieran tenido que auto detonar la colonia. Tres horas, con cuarenta y cinco minutos es lo que llevaba contando Sally, observando desde la cabina del trasbordador, al Gundam que estaba llevaba ese tiempo sin haberse movido de lugar, suspendido entre los restos de la colonia. Pena y comprensión era el semblante de ella.

Casi se cumplían las cuatro horas, cuando los propulsores de Nataku se encendieron y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hasta la parte de atrás del trasbordador, hacia la zona de carga. Cinco minutos después, el chino estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, junto a la rubia- ¿todo en orden?- pregunto ella, con monotonía.

-Si…- susurro él, algo alicaído y nostálgico. Se recostó mejor en el asiento y observo las estrellas, que brillan de una manera única cuando uno las observa desde el espacio.

-Sabes Wufei, yo también perdí a mi familia en la guerra contra OZ- agrego con su tono de voz normal mientras preparaba los controles y encendía la nave, en dirección hacia la tierra.

-¿Y que me dices con eso?- indago con su acento medio arrogante y mirándola de reojo.

-Que se como te sientes- se defendió ella, sin alterar su voz. Conocía bien la actitud del piloto 05, por algo llevaban más de tres años trabajando en los Preventers y en la milicia de Asia.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes, ya lo asumí hace tiempo. Se que no les hubiera gustado que me rindiera- explico con tranquilidad, sin dejar de prestar atención al camino.

-Oye… ¿Qué harás en año nuevo?- pregunto de repente, cambiando de tema y notablemente interesado en la respuesta de ella.

-No lo se ¿Qué harás tú?

-Te invito a cenar- le contesto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sally abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida- ¿en serio?- sinceramente no lo podía creer ¿Wufei Chang, invitándola a cenar? ¡El Apocalipsis!

-No en Cirio- respondió con sorna- ¡pues claro que enserió!

-Acepto- dijo ella gustosa, volteo su rostro hacia el piloto y le dio una gran sonrisa, que hizo que él se sonrojara.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Camerino de Trowa, Colonia L3. Fecha 31 de Diciembre del año 199AC. Hora: 12:25am**

La habitación estaba en penumbras, una silueta femenina se deslizaba, hasta que una luz se encendió de golpe y Midi quedo atrapada por los ojos verdes de Trowa. Los cuales la observaban algo enojados, desde la silla frente al tocador.

◄_The Clown that doesn´t need make_►

-Ho-hola Trowa- tartamudeo algo sorprendida de ver al piloto 03 aun despierto- pense que dormías- agrego. Fue por eso que se había sacado los zapatos y entro de descalza y de puntitas.

-Pensaste mal ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto, exigiendo rápidamente una respuesta mediante el tono de voz aplicado. Tenía sus brazos y piernas cruzados, como si estuviera conteniendose de algo.

-Fui ha hacer una misión para Silver…- le conto lo descubierto en la Base de los CO, ya que el moreno le dio permiso para contarle sus trabajos al piloto 03, con tal de que su nueva relación mejorara y limaran las viejas asperezas- es… aterrorizante el poder de ese Gundam- concluyo, sumiéndose en un silenció.

Trowa la observo detenidamente con un poco de desconfianza en su inexpresivo rostro.

-Tritum… ¿aun no confías en mi?- esas palabras parecían más una afirmación que una pregunta, por el tono de voz aplicado de la castaña. Tristeza fue el tono.

Trowa no dijo nada, solo se levanto y tomo su celular, que estaba sobre su cama. Disco un número y espero. Al los pocos segundos, la voz somnolienta de Silver se escucho por el auricular- lo siento, discúlpame que no halla confiado en ella- el moreno le dijo algo que Midi no llego a captar- si… nos vemos- corto la llamada dejo el celular en el tocador después de apagarlo- Discúlpame. Aun me cuesta un poco creerte- le explico a la castaña, que solo sonreía aliviada.

-Te entiendo, pero no tienes que disculparte, con solo creerme es suficiente. Soy yo la que debe disculparse por no avisarte a donde iba a ir- dejo los zapatos en un rincón junto con su equipaje y se dirigió hacia el catre plegable que la hermana del piloto había puesta para ella- será mejor dormir, mañana va a ser un día agitado- sentenció mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de encima de su camisa y la depositaba sobre una valija que estaba abierta- Trowa has visto mi…- no completo al ver como él tenía el cepillo en su mano.

-¿Lo quieres?- le dijo con picardía, ella asintió- ven a buscarlo- le dijo mientras con la mano la invitaba a acercarse.

Midi se levanto del catre y salio hacia el piloto. Forcejearon un rato hasta que Trowa trastabillo y se cayó al piso, llevándosela con él.

Detuvieron los forcejeos cuando sus miradas se toparon. Soltó el cepillo y apreso la pequeña cintura de la chica, haciéndola erizarse ante el contacto. Midi apoyo sus manos en los pectorales, los cuales se pusieron rígidos a ser tocados. Lentamente y sin romper contacto visual, sus labios se fueron encontrando hasta fundirse entre ellos en un gentil beso. Cerrando sus ojos, disfrutaron de las caricias, llenas de amor y perdón.

Lentamente rompieron contacto, debido a la falta de aire. Tritum…- susurro ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sabes… siempre me gustaste- le confeso. Le solto la cintura y apoyo las manos en sus mejillas- no llores que no te queda- sonrió y le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares- yo te perdono, pero me costara confiar en ti.

-Y yo tratare de ganar tu confianza nuevamente- sin previo aviso, lo beso de nuevo. Sonrió internamente de felicidad, al ser correspondida por el piloto- _Ya veras Tritum Bloom, me ganare tu confianza y amistad… pero sobre todo tú amor_- tercio para sus adentros, con la mayor de sus determinaciones- _asi me cueste la vida…_

◄_Codename is Heero Yuy_►

El bicentenario dio comienzo, para alivio de los pilotos sin ningun atentado por parte de la organización enemiga. Cada colonia lo celebra con mucha euforia y tranquilidad. ¿pero, como reaccionaron las colonias al saber que los Gundams estan nuevamente entre ellos? ¿Habra rechazo... o aceptación por parte de los ciudadanos de las colonias espaciales? No se pierdan el siguiente capitlo de Gundam Wing DG.

* * *

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT con nuevo cap de Gundam wing DG. Primero gracias a mis amigas BreakSystem y Haruka-Evans por sus reviews. Bueno mi amiga Haruka, aqui esta el cap en el que tu apareces, espero que te guste. De paso, va para todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer el fic, si quieren aparecer, solo diganme. Espero que Nikita Yuy Peacecraft no se enoje, porque yo le dije que iba a aparecer y todavia no lo ha hecho, pero lo que pasa es que ella jugara otro papel, bastante importante en el fic. Ojo no es por despreciar a los demás. volviendo al tema sobre aparecer en el fic, ya les digo que sera dificil que aparescan en este por una sencila razon ¡YA CASI ESTAMOS EN EL FINAL! sip hasta siento lastima porque esta terminando, es lo que pasa cuando uno se encariña con la historia. He pensado en hacer una trilogia, referente a esta historia. Quedan solo 3 capitulos y para que sufran un poco, les dejo un adelanto...**

**Capitulo 14: Bicentenario:**

-Heero Yuy, aceptas a Relena Peacecraft como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad; hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Misión Aceptada... perdon. Si acepto.

-Con el poder, que la iglesia Maxwell me concede...

* * *

-Heero y tú son hermanos.

-¿¡COMO!?- dijieron ambos a la vez.

-Las muestras de sangre coinciden en varios genes. Ambos son medio hermanos, por parte de padre.

-¡Pero... no tiene ningún parentesco!

-Si lo tenemos...- dijo el moreno con voz tomada. Se presiono con los dedos pulgar e indice, en ambos ojos sin cerrarlos. Extrajo dos lentes de contacto y dando a revelar unos ojos azul cobalto.

**Capitulo 15: La caida del Angel y el Demonio.**

-Si nos derrota...

-Nos derrotara peleando.

-¡Yiaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

**Capitulo 16: Epilogo: Endless Waltz.**

-Noin... quiero que me enseñes a combatir en Mobile Suit.

-Pero, Relena ¿que dices?

-¡QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES A PILOTEAR EL WING ZERO!

**Pues bien, espero que les halla gustado. Por cierto, si alguien tiene ideas sobre como se debe celebrar el bicentenario, son aceptadas, solo dejenmelas en los Review, porque no subire nuevo cap hasta que tenga bien clara las ideas... y hasta que suba nuevo cap de mi otro fic, Pokemon: The Final Challenge. Nos vemos.**


	14. Bicentenario

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_Just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Nureta sono kata wo _

_atatameru you ni daita _

_furuete'ru yubisaki wa _

_nani wo motomesama you no?_

_Anata no manazashi _

_mamoritai _

_kanashimi tsuyosa ni _

_kaeru ai wo shinjite_

_just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Ubicación: Mansión Silverain, Colonia L6. Hora 01:30am**

Háruka caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de su hermano y con un estetoscopio en la mano. Sus pies descalzos para no hacer ruido, tocaban de puntita el suelo y su pijama oscuro con murciélagos estampados hacia contraste con la oscuridad del lugar. Solo se guiaba por la luz lunar artificial que entraba por las ventanas. Llego hasta la puerta, se coloco el aparato medico e intento escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación. Sonrió con maldad al escuchar lo que esperaba. Se saco el estetoscopio y golpeo fuertemente la puerta- ¡podrían dejar de hacer ruido! ¡Hay quienes queremos dormir!- el silencio se formo de los dos lados de la puerta, hasta que…

- ¡HÁRUKA!- fue puesto el grito en el cielo, a coro; por parte de la voz masculina de su hermano y la femenina de su futura cuñada. La voz del primero era muy molesta y la segunda era de pura diversión.

-No es mi problema si sus gemidos…- pero antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y el moreno apareció, solo cubierto por unos boxers y con el enojo visible en su semblante.

La menor de los Silverain, se tapo los ojos infantilmente- déjate de boberías, Háruka- le reprendió Ghost, con la ira reprimida en su voz- ¿se puede saber que quieres?- le pregunto, mientras se llevaba una mano a su sien derecha y se la masajeaba, tratando de evitar una jaqueca.

-Dos cosas: primero molestarte- contesto con evidente malicia, pero para contar la segunda intención, su voz cambio a una muy sería. Y Ghost no lo paso por alto, dado que cuando su hermana era sería en algo, era importante- escuche ruidos cerca de la ventana de mi habitación- le decía mientras observaba de reojo en dirección al pasillo por donde vino- creo que hay alguien además de nosotros-

Silver la hizo entrar a su cuarto y tras hacerle señas a Lacus para que se levantara, metio su mano dentro de un cajon de la comoda y extrajo una pistola- amor, no dejes que Háruka salga de la habitación. En esa mesa de luz, hay un arma, úsala si es necesario- la pelirosada asintió y se levanto del lecho, enfundada en un camisón rosado de tirantes negros; tomo la mano de la castaña y la hizo sentarse en la cama. Mientras, saco el arma del pequeño mueble, que resulto ser una escopeta de caño doble recortado, sin culata.

El piloto del OZ-13MS, salio de su cuarto y fue hasta el de su pequeña hermana. Caminando sigilosamente y enarbolando el arma. Al llegar, se apoyo completamente de espaldas en la pared y se asomo, apenas mirando por el rabillo del marco de la puerta, que estaba abierta. Entro y se dirigió hasta la ventana. La brisa nocturna choco con el bronceado rostro del joven, sin embargo no había nadie. Observo todo el perímetro visible por la luz lunar y no detecto nada sospechoso. Cerró la ventana y acto seguido se devolvió a su habitación. Estrellas fue lo que vio el moreno al ser golpeado en la nuca por algo metálico. Cayó fuertemente en el suelo, casi inconciente.

◄_Plot string & Marionette - primera parte_►

-Genial, cayo rápido- murmuro una voz con maldad.

-Te dije que era sencillo- le recalco otra voz a la primera, con la misma tonada.

El ambiente era asi: dos sujetos vestidos de negro, se infiltraron. Tenían amordazadas a las dos mujeres sobre la cama y, acababan de neutralizar al piloto, golpeándolo en la nuca con la culata de una pistola.

-Bueno, acabemos con él- acto seguido, el primero levanto su arma y apunto a la cabeza del pelinegro. Háruka dio un grito ahogado por la venda de su boca y Lacus intento soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer del lecho.

-¡No!- lo detuvo el segundo individuo, desviando el arma- Diacono dijo que no lo asesinemos. Es necesario para nuestros planes al igual que su hermano. Dijo que usemos a las dos mujeres para obligarlo a venir- explico rápidamente, al ver que su colega iba a reprochar. El primero se tranquilizo ante la explicación.

-De acuerdo- asintió. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la pelirosada que estaba en el suelo, luchando por soltarse. La tomo de la cabellera, haciendo que se quede quieta- daremos un paseo, preciosa- acerco los mechones rosados hacia sus fosas nasales- hmm, hmm, rico- murmuro con lujuria. Lacus lo miro desafiante y dispuesta a seguir luchando para soltarse- ¡no intentes nada, perra!- le grito al ver los incansables forcejeos. Le solto una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer de nuevo en el suelo. Háruka miraba con temor a ser dañada.

Inconcientes los dos sujetos, Silver intentaba buscar una buena oportunidad para reincorporarse sin que las dos chicas resultaran dañadas. Tuvo que reprimir un acto reflejo, al sentir como su novia fue golpeada cobardemente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como uno de ellos de dirigía hacia Háruka. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

◄_Plot string & Marionette - segunda parte_►

Fue ahí que tuvo un pequeño lapso para levantarse. Ninguno de los dos lo vio cuando lo hizo. Su hermana lo vio y sabía que debía ayudarlo en algo, asi que solo pudo hacer una cosa: patearle en la entrepierna al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Mientras se quejaba de dolor y agarrandose esa zona, Silver lo golpeo fuertemente en la nuca con ambas manos enfundadas en puños. Se agacho para esquivar un nuevo culatazo proveniente del otro visitante indeseable y lo barrio con su pierna, haciendolo caer en el suelo. Levanto rápidamente su pie y lo bajo con gran velocidad y fuerza, acestandole su talon en medio del pecho. Lo dejo inconciente debido al fuerte golpe.

-Gracias- le dijo Lacus a su novio, después de que la ayudara a desatarse- ¡desgraciado!- grito furiosa y le pateo la cabeza al que le había bofeteado- ¡esto es por golpearme!- ahora le piso la entrepierna, haciéndolo quejarse fuertemente- ¡esto es por insultarme!- y ahora le pateo a la altura de las costillas- ¡Y esto… es por golpear a mi novio!- finalizo para abrazarse al torso del joven piloto.

Háruka, después de ser soltada por su hermano, se abrazo fuertemente a él y le susurro- recuérdame nunca enojar a tu novia- Silver ahogo una risita y acaricio la melena castaña de la menor.

-¿Estan bien?- pregunto, ambas asintieron- perfecto- suavemente se separo de ellas y se acerco hacía el intercomunicador que estaba en la pared- ¡guardias, vengan!- llamo. Al cabo de cinco segundos, los mismo guardias que entraron en la mañana, aparecieron, pero tenían algo distinto: ambos tenían vendada parte de la cabeza- ¿Qué les paso?

-Esos… - dijo el primero, señalando a los intrusos inconcientes en el suelo- nos noquearon- ambos guardias los tomaron del cuello del traje- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Enciérrenlos en las mazmorras, mañana los interrogare- ordeno. Los guardias asintieron y se los llevaron con ellos.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Silver se dirigió hacia la ventana, buscando algo en los oscuros jardines. Su hermana se percato de sus intenciones y se acerco a él, para ayudarlo- que raro que no hallan ladrado- comento en un murmuro casi inaudible.

-Muy raro- apoyo él, observando de reojo a la menor. Miro de nuevo hacia el frente, se llevo los dedos meniques de ambas manos a la boca y dio un sonoro chiflido- ¡Houndour, Arcanine!- nada y ni nadie respondió al llamado, solo se escuchaba a los grillos y ranas, en su sinfonía nocturna.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por los orbes esmeralda de la castaña- no los abran…- decia con la voz quebrada, reprimiendo un llanto de preocupación por los nombrados.

-No lo creo- le aseguro su hermano, abrazandola para transmitirle calma y secándole los ojos con sus pulgares- de seguro los abran sedado. Es imposible que los hallan matado- agrego mientras le acariciaba con ternura una de las mejillas- mañana los buscaremos. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación- le recomendó con algo de severidad.

-Esta bien- dijo con un hilito de voz. Se soltó del abrazo y se fue hacía la puerta.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo Lacus mientras la alcanzaba- amor, será mejor que la acompañemos. Puede haber más- recomendó con preocupación. Silver le dio la razón con un gesto afirmativo y se fueron los tres hacía la recamara de la pre-adolescente.

Ya dentro, Háruka se acostó rápidamente en su cama. Mientras Lacus la arropaba de manera maternal, Silver chequeo la seguridad de las ventanas, pero siempre antes observando hacia afuera, en busca de cualquier anomalía. Termino de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y fue hasta al lado de su hermana- cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Ya lo se- contesto risueña- vuelvan en lo que estaban, yo no molestare- agrego con picardía. Lacus tuvo que ahogar de nuevo la risa, mientras se ruborizaba. Silver se paso la mano por el rostro, intentando contener actos homicidas. La joven pareja abandono la habitación al cabo de unos segundos, devolviéndose a la suya.

-Si asi empezó el Bicentenario…- comenzó con ironía la ministra, arropándose con las sabanas- no quiero saber como terminara- se dio media vuelta y se miro frente a frente con su novio.

-De seguro, termina con la colonia destruida- dijo él, con algo de humor negro.

-Por favor, eso no lo digas ni en broma- le reprendió, pellizcándole el brazo.

-¡Auch, eso duele!

-Era para que te doliera- dio un suspiro y se acerco más al cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo su calor- ¿volvemos a donde estabamos?- pregunto mientras le acariciaba el desnudo pecho con un dedo, de manera inquisidora y mirandolo con lujuria, a través de la oscuridad que rodeaba la habitación.

Él entrecruzo los dedos de sus manos detrás de su nuca- no me acuerdo que estábamos haciendo…- le contesto con evidente picardía- ¿me refrescas la memoria?- Ella sonrió y se deslizo por las sabanas, hasta quedar encima de él. Silver separo sus manos y las envió a las caderas femeninas, subiendo de apoco y llevándose la prenda. Lacus lo empezó a besar en distintas partes del rostro, acomodando sus piernas en los costados; mientras el moreno busco con su boca la oreja de la chica- demasiada ropa para mi gusto- le susurro, para después mordisquear levemente el pomulo, sin dejar de subir el camisón e intentar sacarlo del sabroso cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambas ropas ya estaban fuera del cuerpo de los amantes. La fusión de sus cuerpos estaba por ocurrir, cuando…

_Toc, toc, toc,_

La puerta sono con unos débiles golpes. Como si fuera con timidez, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Debido a que estaban muy ocupados en consumar su acto de amor, no le dieron corte al llamado. Pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles emanaban de la mujer, provocados por el envaine y desenvaine continuos de su amante.

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

Nuevamente, con un poco más de insistencia y firmeza; el llamado a la puerta ocurrió. Y de nueva cuenta no recibió respuesta- Lacus…- pronunció en medio de un gemido el piloto.

-Silver…- respondió la pelirosada, de la misma manera. Afirmandose en el torso masculino sin dejar las continuas embestidas. El extasis estaba cerca y cuando estaban apunto de alcanzarlo…

_¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡Paburo, Lacus!_

La voz insistente de Háruka los hizo interrumpir su momento de inspiración carnal.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Hotel "Meteoro", Colonia L1. Hora: 01:45am**

Heero estaba parado del otro lado de la cama, espaldas al balcón de la suit, apuntándole con su pistola a un sujeto que tenía apresada a Relena por el cuello. Apenas la luz de la veladora iluminaba el lugar, pero al menos le permitía al soldado perfecto tener visibilidad de su enemigo. Estaba esperando el momento justo, para poder matarlo sin dañar a su prometida, la cual estaba pálida, debido que el su agresor la estaba apuntando con otra pistola, en la cabeza.

-¡Suéltala!- demando el castaño, con la voz extremadamente fría.

-¡Baja el arma o la mato!- retrucó rápidamente el intruso, poniendo aun más firmeza en el agarre del cuello de la princesa de Sanc.

Apretando los dientes de rabia, empezó a bajar su arma. Su celular sonó, distrayendo al intruso. Gracias a sus actos reflejos, Heero le apunto velozmente y jalo el gatillo. El gran estampido de la Desert Eagle calibre 45, sono milesimas después de que la bala atravesó el cráneo del enemigo, manchando la puerta de sangre. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso como un saco de papa, Relena salio volando en dirección a los brazos de su amado.

Sin soltar la pequeña cintura de la chica, el piloto alcanzo su celular que estaba en la mesita de luz- ¿Diga?

-_Heero ¿por casualidad no te atacaron?_- preguntó la voz del latino.

Enarcando una ceja, en forma inquisidora- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-_A mi me acaban de atacar, en la casa de mis padres. Al parecer me querían llevar, usando a Lacus y a mi hermana_- contesto-_ Por eso pensé, que capaz que los atacaron a ustedes también._

-Recien acabo de matar a uno- tercio con algo de sadismo. Relena lo miro raro mientras escuchaba la conversación- al parecer iban a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-_Por casualidad ¿menciono algo raro?_

-Si: dijo algo de llevarme junto con mi hermano. Que nos necesitaban vivos.

_-Que extraño, uno de ellos dijo lo mismo. Pero no entiendo a que hermano se refieren. Yo tengo una hermana. ¿Tú tienes hermano, Heero?_

-No que yo sepa.

_-Estos de la CO, son cada día más locos…_

-¿Qué significa CO?- interrumpio con una pregunta.

-_Caballeros de la Oscuridad._

-Ahh. ¿Algo más?- pregunto con el tono de quien quiere finalizar la charla.

-_No, nada… ¡Ahh si! ¿El plan para después de las fiestas, sigue en pie?_

Heero se puso un poco nervioso, pero con voz firme contesto- Si, no me retractare.

-_Genial. Feliz Bicentenario para ti y Relena. Nos vemos en una semana._

-Feliz Bicentenario para ti también y para Lacus y tú familia- tras esa despedida, la llamada fue cortada por ambos.

-¿Cuál es el plan para después de las fiestas?- interrogo Relena después de solo mirarse a los ojos con su novio. Sin dudas su tono exigia una respuesta, además de que su cara decía "dime o lo lamentaras"

-No te dire- le contesto con simpleza.

-Dimelo- exigió de forma aniñada.

-Nop.

Relena se le prendio del cuello y empezaron a forcejear. Cayeron sobre la cama, ella encima de él. Estuvieron a punto de empezar a besarse cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al gerente del Hotel y a la policia.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Mansión Silverain, Colonia L6. Hora: 01:47am**

-De acuerdo, puedes dormir con nosotros- cedio Silver, ante tanta insistencia de su hermana; después de colgar su llamada con el soldado perfecto.

De manera infantil, la castaña se lanzo en medio de los dos jovenes, que acaban de interrumpir su acto de amor. Se habían vestido con sus prendas de dormir antes de dejar pasar a la menor, para que pudiera pasar la noche. Silver le había comentado a su novia que Háruka debes en cuando no actuaba acorde a su edad, como en este momento: se comportaba como una niña de apenas tres años.

La pre-adolescente se cubrió con la sabanas y se recosto, mirando hacia su hermano- ¿Qué haran mañana?- pregunto sin abandonar la tonada aniñada.

-Lo tipico: disfrutar el Bicentenario- le contesto Lacus, intercambiando miradas con su novio y acariciando lentamente la cabellera de la castaña.

-¿Me pregunto si los S.T.A.R.S. dirigirán el operativo de seguridad?- aventuro el moreno con una tonada de nostalgia hacia su anterior equipo.

-¿Ya le quieres meter los cuernos a Lacus?- indago preocupada su hermana, disfrutando de las caricias de la ministra.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Piensas que no me acuerdo de esa chica… Reika Valentine ¿no?

-Y dale con lo mismo. Reika es solo una de mis grandes amigas. Además, si mal no recuerdo, ella esta de novio con tú "enamorado".

-¿Mi "enamorado"?

-¡Si! Kai- le explico. Háruka se sonrojo fuertemente y agradecio mentalmente que su hermano no la viera debido a la oscuridad.

Lacus solo escuchaba con diversión, la conversación entre los hermanos. Al cabo de unos minutos de haber culminado su pelea, la menor se durmió acurrucándose entre la joven pareja. Después de cerciorarse, ambos jóvenes se entregaron a Morfeo.

**Hora: 08:30am**

Acostumbrada a levantarse temprano por su trabajo, Lacus abrió sus ojos al sentir que ya era muy tarde, y casi le da un infarto al ver la razón de porque los rayos solares no la molestaban.

Dos enormes perros la miraban como para comerla: uno de ellos era negro con el pecho amarillo oscuro, con algunas manchas del mismo color en sus patas y una mirada de miel que daba temor (un Rottweiler) y otro completamente negro, de ojos grises, orejas afiladas y más alto que el anterior (un Doberman). Estaban que se lanzaban encima de la pelirosada, la cual estaba presa del miedo ante las miradas asesinas.

Le agradeció a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, cuando sintió a su novio entrar a la habitación, con una bandeja cargada de los elementos del desayuno y con una flor de Nadeshiko en sus labios. La cual cayo en la bandeja, al dar una orden a los caninos - ¡Houndor, Arcanine, echados! – les ordeno autoritariamente. Los perros se sentaron de manera muy rígida.

– ¡Menudo susto me dieron tus perros! – le reclamo enojada. Él rió divertido y apoyo en sobre las piernas de ella, la bandeja.

– Lo siento. Los deje acá dentro mientras bajaba por el desayuno. Temía que alguien aprovechara que salí y las atacara – explico mientras señalaba intercaladamente a ella y la menor, que dormía placidamente en el otro extremo de la cama.

– ¿Estan bien? – pregunto refiriéndose a los perros.

– Si – contesto mientras les daba caricias con ambas manos, en las orejas de los canes – tal como dije, los habían sedado. Los encontré dormidos en sus casas – explico.

Si sus pequeños conocimientos no la engañaban, al ofrecerle una mano para que la olfatearan y leyeran sus intenciones, los perros la reconocerían como amiga. Lentamente, llevo la mano derecha hasta el hocico de doberman. Respingo con temor, cuando su novio le tomo esa mano y la llevo más rápido hasta la nariz del animal.

– No tengas miedo. Ellos solo atacan si yo lo ordeno – le confió el moreno.

Cuando los canes la olfatearon y sintieron que no poseía malas intenciones, sus semblantes cambiaron radicalmente a unos más amables y juguetones. Incluso agitaban con bastante frenesí sus rabos.

Mientras ella desayunaba, él le contaba como los había entrenado y algunas anécdotas divertidas. El ambiente duro asi, hasta que Háruka se desperto y se lanzo encima de los canes, llorando de felicidad al verlos sanos y salvos. Lacus puso en duda que los perros le hicieran completamente caso a su novio, ya que la menor se los llevo con mucha facilidad para jugar afuera de la casa.

**[GWDG]**

Hay que hacer un recuento:

-Con muchas expectativas los habitantes de la tierra abandonan el planeta para hacer una nueva vida en las colonias espaciales.

-La Organización de OZ, bajo el nombre de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Justicia y la Paz; los someten bajo amenazas y poder belico de Mobile Suits.

-En el año 175, su Líder es asesinado por un francotirador.

-Buscando la paz, los rebeldes de las colonias construyen a sus salvadores: Los Gundams.

-Después de un año, los Gundam realizan su cometido y son destruidos.

-Tres años después, una nueva amenaza surge, para afectar la paz entre la Tierra y las Colonias.

¿Cómo creen que tomo la gente cuando vieron de nuevo a los Gundams que alguna vez los salvaron de la tiranía y la opresión? Veamos:

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Centro de la Ciudad, Colonia L2. Hora: 12:00pm**

_Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote… le gusta ¡Mueve!_

Pues la colonia natal del Shinigami estaba de fiesta por la celebración de los doscientos años de existencia de las colonias espaciales. El centro de la ciudad estaba atestado de gente de todas edades y la musica invadia todos los rincones de la imponente estructura. La plaza central parecia una discoteca, mientras los vendedores ambulantes recorrian y las serpentinas, disfraces y demás decoraban el ambiente, tornándolo muy colorido.

_Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote… le gusta ¡Mueve!_

Un detalle muy particular ¿de donde sale la música? Eso es fácil de contestar:

-¡Duo! ¡Pone un lento!- le gritaron desde abajo al Shinigami, que estaba de DJ, en la cabina del Deathscythe.

-¡A la orden!- contesto animado, mientras tocaba unas teclas y la musica cambiaba.

_Earth angel, Earth angel. We could be mine…_

Pues asi era, el poderoso Gundam 02, denominado Deathscythe Hell Custom; era como un gran equipo de audio gigante, parado en medio de la plaza y con su alocado piloto como el Disc Jockey de la enorme bailanta que se desato en pleno medio día. Estaba con las alas desplegadas y apoyando su mano derecha sobre la punta de la guadaña. Sus ojos escarlata lanzaban una luz láser del mismo color que apuntaba en todas direcciones, sin mover la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUU!!!!- se quejaron muchos, ante el cambio de musica- ¡¡¡¡Pone alguna plena!!!!

-¡¿Y de donde saco una plena?!- pregunto el trenzado piloto, hacia las personas de abajo.

Hilde que estaba abajo, subió por el tubo y le tiro un CD- ¡toma! ¿No recuerdas que te lo regalaron en tu cumpleaños pasado?- le recordó algo exasperada.

-Ahhh asi- miro el CD que tenía escrito el nombre de la banda: "La 424". Coloco el objeto y la primera canción sonó. La suerte es, que la canción era una plena. Guitarra, saxofón, batería y bajo. Se escuchaban de manera movida y alegre.

_Sola bailaba, a nadie miraba, era una chica especial…_

_Todos morían por conquistarla, pero con nadie bailo…_

_Solo un ritmo infernal, se que la hará bailar… toca con plena..._

_¡Y ELLA SE PUSO A BAILAR!_

La musica sonaba tan bien, que Hilde tomo de las solapas a su novio y se bajaron del Gundam, para ponerse a bailar. Con ritmo, se tomaron de las manos y movieron el esqueleto por toda la pista, mediante vueltas, amagues y debes en cuando, cuando quedaba muy cerca el uno del otro… un beso, Gentil y necesitado.

_¡Sola, sola, sola! Siempre bailaba sola. Solo con la plena_

_¡CONTIGO ELLA BAILARA!_

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Circus Troupe, Colonia L3. Hora: 01:10pm.**

Las casas de los suburbios de la colonia y gran cantidad de sus edificios principales y otros… estaban vacías.

Y no porque ocurrió alguna evacuación o la gente se evaporo. Todo el mundo estaba dirigiéndose al Circo. El famoso Circo en donde uno de los pilotos Gundam trabaja. Y hoy no es la excepción, grandes manadas de humanos iban en dirección a las coloridas carpas.

Pero… ¿Por qué todo el mundo se dirige en grandes masas? No es por culpa del Bicentenario y menos porque el susodichoso lugar fue nombrado Patrimonio de la colonia. Si no que era porque hoy, se exibia un número muy particular y solo fue visto una vez, hace más de cuatro años.

Una de las pancartas que se anunciaba en la entrada al circo, rezaba: "Especial Gundam"

-¿De que trata?- pregunto un curioso hombre, a Midi Une que estaba de boletera en la entrada a la carpa principal.

-Es una sorpresa, señor. No se decepcionara- contesto alegremente la castaña, tomando el boleto y partiéndolo a la mitad.

-De seguro el payaso de dos caras y la estrella acrobática tienen algo que ver- aventuro una mujer, de manera emocionada ante la idea de que los hermanos Bloom actuarían en una función especial.

-Si, asi es. Trowa y Catherine son los actores en esta obra especial. Pero les garantizo, será algo nunca antes visto en ningún circo- les aseguro entusiasta la chica boletera. Siguió chequeando las entradas, aumentando su velocidad, para asi tener oportunidad de observar ella también el espectáculo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los que habían comprado entrada, estaban dentro del lugar. Las gradas rebosaban de gente, incluso algunas personas tuvieron que estar de pie para poder presenciar el acto. Hawthorne, el director del circo, un hombre de mediana estatura, bastante maduro, barba corta pero bastante espesa que cubria toda su mandibula y con bigote, de color castaño al igual que sus cabellos. Se encamino al centro del escenario, vestido con su tipico traje de anunciador compuesto por el frac rojo, el pantalón blanco y calzado con botas negras que llegaban hasta casi las rodillas- ¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, jovenes de todas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde Circo!- la gente aplaudio eforica ante el calido recibimiento- ¡Hoy, nuestras estrellas acrobáticas!: Trowa y Catherine. ¡Nos mostraran un par de nuevos actos! – una nueva ola de vitores resono en todo el lugar- sin más preámbulo, los dejo con nuestros especialistas- acto seguido, se retiro.

Las luces se apagaron, unos segundos después, un foco lanzo una luz, apuntando al centro de la arena, revelando a Catherine con su clásico vestido de rosado, de pollera de vuelo y cubriendo todo su cuerpo- querido publico, todos ustedes conocen mi acto de lanzadora de cuchillos- los murmullos afirmativos sonaron en cascada- pues ahora es el turno de mi querido hermano el de lanzarme objetos, pero no serán cuchillos… - invitando a ver, señalo una de las entradas que los actores utilizan para entrar, junto con los animales del circo.

Las sombras rodeaban ese sector de la carpa, pero se notaba una gigantesca figura. Las luces apuntaron y mostraron al enorme Heavy-Arms Kai Custom. Tenía sus dos cañones Gatling dobles en cada mano y su careta de payaso relucía en su rostro de Gundam.

La gente murmuraba asombrada ante la aparición del gundam, pero muchos estaban algo aterrados, ya que recordaban que hace unos años, el Gundam hizo un acto parecido y mato a gran cantidad de los soldados de OZ que estaban de público.

◄_Dangerous Shining For The Cause of Purity_►

El gundam 03 avanzo hacia la joven castaña que lo observaba con una sonrisa. Cada paso del Heavy Arms provocaba un pequeño temblor. Llego hasta estar a unos treinta metros de la chica y levanto su brazo derecho, enfundado en el cañón. Ambos cilindros comenzaron a girar, emitiendo su característico sonido. Un sinfín de disparos salieron en dirección a Catherine. La gente ahogo un grito de pavor, al ver la gran cantidad de balas que chocaban en el suelo, llenado de polvo el lugar y cubriendo a la estrella acrobática. Dentro de la cabina del "ejercito en uno" Trowa apuntaba sin perder concentración, evitando dañar a su hermana.

Un minuto paso y los disparos culminaron. Cuando la gran cortina de polvo se disperso, mostró a una Catherine sin ningún daño y encima de una pequeña plataforma en medio de un inmenso agujero echo por las balas del cañón gatling.

El público en general quedo algo impactado, pero aplaudieron muy fuerte ante el acto. Con un ágil salto, Catherine abandono la plataforma, que se desmorono al ella salir. Trowa movió los controles y se desengancho los cañones, colocándoselos en la espalda. Después se arrodillo en una pierna y coloco su mano cerca del suelo. Catherine salto sobre la metálica mano y se quedo parada. El Gundam se reincorporo, con la muchacha en su mano y acerco la otra, solo que un poco más abajo.

Varias personas ahogaban gritos de temor por la castaña, viéndola hacer saltos hacia atrás, en volteretas mortales y cayendo siempre sobre la otra mano del Gundam, el cual giraba sobre si mismo, ayudando a descender a Catherine en espiral y cambiando de posición las manos para que no cayera al vació. Cuando la joven llego al suelo, tomo impulso de nuevo y repitieron el acto, solo que ahora ascendía. Cuando las manos del MS llegaron a su límite de altura, Catherine quedo quieta sobre ella. Trowa acciono los controles y lanzo a su hermana hacia arriba. El grito de pavor se escapo por completo de las graderías, al ver a la chica salir volando y casi tocar el techo de la carpa. Sin perder tiempo, Trowa salio de la cabina y salto hacia la mano que estaba cerca, automáticamente su Gundam lo elevo y lo puso en posición para esperar la caída de la chica.

Girando varias veces sobre si misma en el aire, Catherine fue a parar a los brazos de su hermano, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por haber realizado el acto. Una gran cascada de aplausos resonó fuertemente en toda la carpa, junto con silbidos y gritos de euforia. Heavy-Arms deposito con suavidad a los actores en el suelo y se reincorporo, hizo una reverencia junto con ellos e hizo destellar sus ojos escarlatas.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Mansión Winner, Colonia L4. Hora 12:30pm**

◄_To Beauty, To Elegance, And To Noble-Mindedness - Segunda Parte_►

Si no fuera porque Quatre estaba con ella, Dorothy se sentiría completamente como una extraña en este lugar. La comilona más grande de la historia se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa del joven piloto descendiente de Arabia Saudita. La gran mesa rectangular estaba rebosante de los platos más exóticos del mundo. Los comensales degustaban de las maravillas culinarias, conversaban amenamente, se reían a carcajada suelta y alguna que otra palabra de aliento para la joven Romefeller para que se uniera tranquilamente a la celebración.

-Siéntete en tu casa, cuñada – decía risueñamente Irea Winner, de gustando del exquisito vino de su copa.

-Si, señorita Catalonia. Usted ya es parte de nuestra familia – expreso con solemnidad el comandante Sadaul, antes de llevarse un trozo de pollo a su boca.

- Gracias por aceptarme – respondió tímidamente la romefeller. Tomo un trago del vino antes de seguir almorzando.

Quatre por su parte la miraba embelesado y se preguntaba si existía mejor mujer para ser su esposa. Sin dudas… no. Dorothy para el joven piloto, era la perfección en pasta. Rashid se había inclinado de costado disimuladamente y le hablo.

- ¿Qué mira con tanto interés, amo Quatre? – le pregunto divertido, pero ya sabia de antemano la respuesta.

El joven piloto se sonrojo un poco, pero contesto con naturalidad – Nada, Rashid. Solo me pregunto si podré disfrutar de la paz, junto con mi novia. Es todo – dio un suspiro y se llevo un bocado de su comida.

El comandante de los Maganacs, asintió enérgico – estoy seguro que usted, al igual que los demás pilotos; podrán derrotar esta nueva amenaza – levanto un puño cerrado - Sin embargo, no dude en llamarnos si es necesario – agrego decidido.

Auda, que en ese momento estaba tomando vino, casi lanza todo para afuera ante lo ultimo hablado por su comandante - ¿enserio señor? – Miro con sorpresa - ¿volveremos a pelear? – Rashid asintió de manera seria – ¿escucharon eso, ahmed, abdul? – le pregunto a dos de sus compañeros. Los cuales, al igual que él, eran los que más trato tenían con la familia de Quatre. Un trato más fraternal.

Los mencionados asintieron – pelearemos hasta la muerte por usted, amo Quatre – pronuncio decidido ahmed. Abdul se saco sus lentes de sol de formatura redonda y asintió apoyando a su compañero.

- Bueno, no solo debemos dar todo por el amo Quatre – los corrigió su comandante con mirada severa y cruzándose de brazos – también deben pensar en la futura señora Winner – aclaro con tono pícaro. El piloto 04 y la nieta de Duke Dermhail, se sonrojaron fuertemente. Pero debajo de las mesas, entrelazaron sus manos, transmitiéndose muchos sentimientos.

Catherine Winner miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su único hijo varón. Cruzo una mirada con su hija mayor y esta sonrió también. Decidida, se levanto y llamo la atención de todos los comensales - ¡atención todos! Propongo un brindis – un pequeño revuelo hubo y todos se levantaron de sus sillas, con copas en mano – por el Bicentenario de las Colonias…

- ¡por el Bicentenario de las Colonias – repitieron todos al unisono.

-… porque halla paz en el universo…

- ¡por la paz del universo!

- y… - se detuvo para regodearse de la situación, observando a su hijo. El cual se sonrojo y se percato de las intenciones de su madre – por mi hijo y su futura esposa.

- Por mi hermano y por mi nuera – se reía, Irea, levantando en alto su copa.

- ¡Por el amo Quatre y la Señorita Catalonia! – festejaron a coro los integrantes de los Maganacs.

- ¡Por nosotros! – siguieron los aludidos, mirandose con una sonrisa y dandose un pequeño beso cargado de amor.

- ¡SALUD!

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Base de los Preventers, División Reino Sanc. Hora: 01:10pm**

- ¿Y donde será la boda? – le pregunto Lady Une a Lucrezia. La cual estaba muy concentrada en la lista de materiales para ese evento.

– Creímos que lo mejor, sería hacerlo en un lugar neutral para ambos. Asi que lo haremos en la Base Yuy – explico – pero antes de partir, debemos solucionar un asunto – dijo con tono misterioso, abandonando la tablilla que sostenía en sus manos, dejándola en la mesa de la oficina de la comandante.

La castaña la miro intrigada. Noin no era una persona que daba muchas vueltas con algo y eso le extraño – ¿Sucedió algo grave? – pregunto buscando tantear terreno.

La ex instructora de vuelo de la Academia del Lago Victoria, dio un suspiro – no se si es grave, pero si algo chocante… – antes de seguir, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Milliardo que venía blanco como un papel – amor ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada, al verlo en ese estado.

– Treize… – fue lo único que dijo y cayo desmayado, dándose de cara contra el piso.

– ¡Zechs/Milliardo! – exclamaron alarmadas al unísono ambas mujeres, yendo al lado del recién caido

– Creí que lo había tomado mejor – dijo una voz pomposa.

◄_Sandy Clock Of A Sad Color_►

Lady Une levanto la mirada hacia la puerta. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, un sujeto de cabellos castaños prolijamente peinados, de tez blanca y semblante tranquilo. Vestido con un frac militar azul marino por encima de una camisa blanca de botones negros, con hombreras doradas con flequillos; un pantalón blanco sostenido por un cinturón de hebilla cuadrada que poseía el escudo de armas de Sanc. Unas botas negras largas que cubrían hasta las rodillas, completaban una imagen que la comandante de los Preventers jamás creyó volver a ver en vivo y en directo.

– Coronel… Treize – murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras sus ojos amenazaban aguarse.

– Tan hermosa como siempre, Lady Une – dijo este, mirándola con una sonrisa tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos celestes.

La castaña se olvido completamente del Príncipe de Sanc y se lanzo a los brazos del recién llegado. Llorando casi desconsoladamente, escondió su rostro en el pecho del ex líder de Oz. Este solo la cobijaba, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

Lucrezia se arrodillo en el suelo e hizo recostar la cabeza de Zechs en sus piernas. Lo palmeo suavemente intento reanimarlo. Cuando lo logro, este pregunto – Lu, dime la verdad ¿ese no es Treize, verdad? – dijo señalando a la persona que intentaba calmar a la desconsolada comandante.

– Es la verdad, amor. Es tu viejo amigo Treize – le confirmo ella, sonriéndole. Él sonrió y suavemente se reincorporo junto con ella.

Después de calmar a la castaña, Treize dirigió su atención a su viejo amigo – creí que sería mejor, no esperar a otra vida, para tener una amistad – le explico solemne, estirando un brazo y su ofreciendo en señal, su mano enguantada.

El barón Relámpago estrecho su mano con la de él – ¿Cómo es que…? – Sabiendo bien lo que iba a preguntar, lo corto en seco pero sin ser brusco.

– Después de que Tallgeesse II, fue destruido conmigo adentro. Sus restos cayeron en un rió de África. No se como, pero cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital. Pregunte cuando tiempo había pasado y me dijeron que más de un año. Estuve ahí hasta que mi hija supo que estaba vivo. Decidí mantenerme oculto, buscando la oportunidad de reaparecer y bueno… aquí estoy – comento, ante la mirada incrédula del rubio y una sonrisa de la peli azulada.

– Va uno Treize – le dijo Lucrezia con una sonrisa – solo falta uno.

– Si… espero que no quiera otro duelo de espadas – suspiro medio dramático. Las risas invadieron la oficina.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Restaurant "Freedom", Reino Sanc. Hora: 07:00pm**

Wufei, dentro de su traje de ceremonia estilo chino, de color blanco con bordes negros; jugaba distraídamente con un tenedor. Divagando en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en el pasado: En su extinto clan, en su antigua vida como miembro de esa dinastía, en la vida que pudo haber llevado. En la guerra contra Oz, contra Romefeller, contra Colmillo Blanco y contra la Fundación Barton. En los sinfines de misiones que tuvo junto con su querido Nataku…

– Nataku… – susurro con melancolía y nostalgia. Pero esta vez, no se refería a su Gundam… se refería a _ella_.

No se había percatado que Sally había vuelto del servicio, hasta que ella lo llamo, al notar su semblante – ¿paso algo, Wufei? – pregunto de manera normal, sin denotar algo de preocupación.

◄_Reversal Of Memory_►

Él levanto la vista y se regaño mentalmente al sonrojarse, dado que Sally se veía bellísima en ese vestido de satén gris sin mangas, sujetado por unos tirantes dobles negros y con cortes a la altura de las piernas para mejor movilidad de su usuaria. Su cabellera rubia estaba totalmente suelta, cayendo en sus hombros desnudos con gracia.

– Nada – contesto mientras controlaba su bochorno – es solo que estas fiestas me ponen melancólico, es todo – agrego al ver que ella iba a protestar. La rubia se quedo un poco más tranquila.

Tener una conversación con el chino no era algo sencillo, asi que no quedaba otra que interrogar el "por qué" se pone en ese estado en estas fiestas - ¿y por que? ¿Algo de tu pasado? – aventuro ingeniosa, mirándolo penetrantemente y medio entrecruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

No se supo si era el ambiente bastante sereno de lugar, la falta de dialogo que había o de verdad la Comandante de los Preventers podía poner en cero, las defensas del piloto 05. Ni bien ella hizo esa pregunta, él empezó a hablar de manera muy serena – a veces, me acuerdo Meiran – contesto, repitiendo la misma acción que ella, con los brazos.

– ¿Meiran?

– Si… ella es mi esposa. Fue asesinada cuando ayudaba a la resistencia de la colonia, en contra de las Fuerzas Especiales – explico cerrando sus ojos. Dio un suspiro – me acorde de que ella se había autodenominado "Nataku" y yo le recriminaba que ella no era digna de llevar ese nombre – agrego. Tomo un poco del champagne que anteriormente les habían ofrecido, llevándose la copa sus labios – pero ahora que lo pienso, si era digna – confeso depositando de nuevo la copa en lugar anterior.

Sally no sabía por que, pero una punzada de celos la había atacado. Ademas ¿Qué significaba "Nataku"? – por cierto, ¿Qué significa Nataku? – lo había intentado, pero la ola de celos le había ganado la mano.

– Nataku es un dios guerrero. Esa fue una de las razones de porque yo le puse ese nombre a mi gundam – explico, inconciente de las verdaderas intenciones de la joven.

Un dios guerrero. Entendía perfectamente el porque "esa" se había puesto ese apodo. Sin embargo no entendía, por que tenía tantas ganas de demostrarle a Wufei, que ella podía llevar con mejor orgullo ese nombre.

– Sabes Wufei, hablando de eso, tengo una idea – le comento de manera desinteresada. El piloto levanto la mirada, observando fijamente a su interlocutora - planeo cambiarme el apodo que uso en los Preventers - Wufei levanto las cejas con evidente sorpresa – ya no seré más "Agua", seré Nataku – acoto decidida.

– ¿Cómo? – Exclamo incrédulo – ¿por qué? – Quiso saber, bastante curioso ante la decisión de su compañera.

– Porque yo te demostrare, que soy digna de llevar ese nombre – contesto. Después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Wufei también se puso como semáforo en rojo.

Estiro su brazo y tomo una de las pálidas manos de la rubia – No es necesario que me lo demuestres – le confeso con voz ronca y mirándola con un brillo muy especial en sus oscuros ojos – desde que te conozco, has sido una mujer muy fuerte y decidida. De las pocas que he conocido. Tan inteligente y temeraria… – cada alabo que daba, ella aumentaba su sonrojo – tú eres especial Sally - finalizo.

– Wufei… – susurro emocionada y aun abochornada – no se… no se que decirte…

– Yo solo quiero decirte una cosa… me gustas y mucho.

La fiesta del Bicentenario si que resulto especial. Wufei acababa de revelar sus sentimientos por Sally, con una confesión muy sincera. La comandante estaba que no se lo creía. Ella había celado de varias maneras al joven piloto Gundam, pero siempre oculto sus sentimientos por él. Y ahora no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon.

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Centro de la Ciudad, Colonia L6. Hora: 08:00pm**

Lacus estaba sorprendida… de lo celosa que podía ser.

Había pasado todo el día en compañía de su novio y de la hermana menor de este. Háruka le parecía una niña muy ingeniosa (además de pervertida) para su edad. Sin contar lo divertida que era al momento de hacer pasar vergüenza a su hermano mayor.

Disfrutaron de las diversas actividades del día de fiesta. Como los juegos de la feria, recorrer las tiendas y almorzar en los muchos puestos de comidas ubicados por la celebración. Sin contar que era un hermoso día de cielo despejado y con una pequeña brisa para alivianar el cargado ambiente.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

– ¿Sucede algo, Lacus? – le pregunto una muchacha de un cabello pelirrojo como fuego.

– Nada, Reika. Nada. – respondió, con un tono de fingida amabilidad, bien aplicado.

Si. La persona que le había aguado el día perfecto a la Ministra de Defensa del Reino de Sanc es: Reika Valentine.

Pero ¿Por qué debería sentir celos? ¿Acaso envidiaba su aspecto físico?

No.

Para iniciar, las únicas diferencias eran: Reika es de cabello rojo largo atado en alto, ojos verde grama muy llamativos y que vestía un uniforme de policía, compuesto por una camisa manga corta con escuadras en sus mangas y el escudo S.T.A.R.S. en lado izquierdo, a la altura del busto; falda que llegaba hasta unos centímetros encima de las rodillas, ambos de color azul marino. Completaba con unos zapatos de taco negros.

Después, ambas eran de la misma altura, piel blanca, nariz pequeña y respingada, con cuerpos esbeltos y rayando la perfección.

¿Entonces que debía envidiar? ¿La profesión? Capaz.

Aunque Ministra de Defensa, es un cargo muy importante y con buena paga, el ser la mejor oficial de policía de la colonia, tiene su llamativo. Sin contar la acción que debe poseer.

De todas maneras, el moreno piloto del Gundam Epyon, siempre le menciono que le gustaba su trabajo del ministerio.

Entonces, la razón que le ponía los pelos de punta… era la cercanía que tenía con su novio.

– Oye Reika ¿y Kai donde esta? – pregunto Silver. Háruka que iba sentada en sus hombros, se sonrojo casi violentamente.

La pelirroja miro su reloj de pulsera – ya debe de estar por salir de la estación. Asi que en unos minutos lo veremos – Lacus la observo de reojo.

– ¿Quién es Kai? – pregunto curiosa.

– Kai es el novio de Reika y el amor prohibido de Harukita… ¡auch! – la ultima mencionada, le acaba de golpear en la cara. Un adorable sonrojo se asomaba en el rostro de la menor.

Un pequeño respiro le vino a la pelirosada. Ese comentario inocente dado por su novio, había apartado a una posible competidora.

– ¡Te dije que no me digas Harukita! – le grito en el oído. Lacus y Reika no pudieron evitar reír – ¡Traidor! – le susurro muy enojada y resentida.

– Y yo te dije que dejaras de avergonzarme – le retruco en un susurro. La castaña le tomo ambas orejas, amenazando con tirárselas – no te atrevas Háruka Silverain o de verdad veras lo que es ser un mal hermano – le advirtió en un siseo.

La menor sonrió con maldad – tengo tu punto débil, hermano. No me vuelvas a decir por mi nombre completo – comenzó a ejercer presión en una de las orejas. Silver hizo una expresión de dolor – Lacus, el día que tengas problemas con él, sus puntos débiles son las orejas – río. La pelirosada negaba con la cabeza, mientras reía en silenció.

Pues asi iban. Las tres muchachas junto al piloto. Iba en dirección a la estación de policía en busca de un quinto integrante para su grupo.

Pero ¿Cómo reventaron los celos de la pelirosada ministra, hacia la pelirroja oficial?

Fácil.

Cuando estaban mirando el desfile, unos rufianes intentaron hacer destrozos. El sentido justiciero del piloto del Gundam carmesí, fue al acecho. Justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Una mujer policía con un carácter poco temperamental y muy enojada, los había encerrado a patadas.

Después de identificarse como Reika Valentine, habían tenido un gran abrazo afectivo con el moreno, lo que hizo explotar la vena celosa de la señorita Clyne.

Silver y Reika, fueron compañeros en la unidad de Tácticas Especiales y Servicio de Rescate (**S**pecials **T**actics** A**nd **R**escuit **S**ervice) del departamento de policía de la colonia. Sus servicios eran utilizados en conjunto con la unidad Leo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata (y más peleas por parte de los hermanos Silverain) llegaron a un edificio gris, que tenía un escudo con estrellas encima de su puerta principal.

En las escaleras, los esperaba un sujeto alto de piel blanca, de ojos bicolores (uno castaño y otro azul) de cabellos castaños algo rebeldes y vestido con el mismo tipo de uniforme que Reika, cambiando la falda y los zapatos de taco, por unos pantalones azules con una línea negra en sus costados y mocasines negros respectivamente. Un poco más alto de Ghost y más ancho de hombros. El sujeto se acerco al piloto del OZ-13MS con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

– Señor Silverain, nos honra con su presencia – saludo petulantemente, estrechándole la mano al moreno.

– Señor Redfield ¿aun sigue haciendo temblar al departamento? – devolvió con pomposidad y una sonrisa burlesca.

Se miraron ceñudos un rato y lanzaron unas carcajadas coreadas por sus respectivas novias.

- Hola Háru – saludo Redfield a la menor, con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Ho-la… Ka… Kai – dijo con un hilito de voz, completamente sonrojada. Casi se derritió cuando el castaño le dio ese inocente beso.

– Por favor Kai, evita los contactos físicos con mi hermana o si no se meara encima mió… ¡AYYY! – creo que no es necesario decir, que la castaña le cincho fuertemente las orejas, en venganza a la burla. Kai, Reika y Lacus se desternillaron de risa al ver esa escena.

– ¡Yo te haré mearte de dolor! – gruño enojada Háruka. Ejerció aun más fuerza, las orejas de su hermano ya estaban al rojo vivo.

Mientras Silver intentaba sacarse de encima a su hermana y Reika lo ayudaba. Kai se acerco hasta la pelirosada para saludarla.

– Kai Redfield, Sargento primero de la unidad S.T.A.R.S. – se presento tomándole la mano y depositando caballerosamente un beso en el dorso – un placer ¿señorita…?

– Lacus Clyne – devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa – Ministra de Defensa del Reino Sanc.

Kai abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos – ¡Vaya! ¿Y que la trae por aquí a nuestra humilde colonia? – pregunto mientras se encaminaba detrás de los otros tres. Cabe destacar que Háruka a estas alturas estaba colgada del cuello de su hermano, sin soltarle las orejas y Reika no podía ayudarlo ya que el ataque de risa histérica no la dejaba.

Lacus río – Vine a pasar año nuevo con Silver – el castaño la miro un poquito confundido – es mi novio.

– Con razón – reconoció – me imagino que sabes que tú eres como la novia número 20 ¿no? – agrego después de mirar evaluativamente a la ministra y observar de reojo a su amigo. A estas alturas, Silver ya se había soltado del agarre de la menor y la estaba persiguiendo por toda la calle.

– Si – respondió despreocupada – Háruka ya me lo dijo – agrego al ver que la miraba raro.

Kai la miro con curiosidad – ¿ya hizo alguna escena de celos? – inquirió divertido. La chica negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – bueno, yo te recomiendo que evites eso – le recomendo con tono serio. Lacus lo miro extrañada – a menos que quieras que alguien muera…

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Camerino de Trowa, Colonia L3. Hora: 09:12pm**

La obra de los hermanos Bloom había culminado por completo después de tres repeticiones. Ahora, Trowa se encontraba quitándose el maquillaje y las vestimentas de su trabajo, sentado frente al tocador.

Cuando termino, miro hacia atrás y se topo con tal imagen, que no pudo evitar que poner su rostro como tomate maduro:

Midi Une.

Y eso que solo tenía puesto unos pequeños shorts azules, una musculosa blanca y descalza. Estaba sentada en la cama del piloto, de piernas cruzadas estilo indio y con una notebook apoyada en una de sus extremidades inferiores, muy concentrada en su trabajo y sin reparar en la mirada hambrienta de su amigo de nueva cuenta.

De todas maneras, con esa vestimenta, hacía una imagen única. Su bello rostro denotando esa inmutable concentración y sus cabellos cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos, con unos mechones hacia adelante; atraía al joven, cautivándolo. Siempre le había gustado esa muchacha, desde que la conoció cuando entro en su unidad de espías, haciendo de cocinera.

Como un sexto sentido, Midi sintió que la observaban. Sus ojos azules chocaron con la mirada aguamarina del piloto del Heavy-Arms. Le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañar por unos instantes. Al final, le guiño un ojo picaramente y siguió con su trabajo.

Ese gesto coqueto de la castaña, revolvió todas las hormonas del payaso de dos caras. Sin dudarlo, Trowa se levanto de su asiento, rodeo el lecho y se sentó a un lado de la chica. Esta, percatándose de las intenciones de su amigovio, no opuso resistencia cuando este la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo, depositando su mano en el vientre y apoyando su mentón, levemente, en el hombro desnudo.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con su típica tonada de indiferencia, pero denotando curiosidad.

Ella lo soslayo de reojo – ¿además de emocionar a mini-Tritum? – contesto irónica, señalando con el dedo índice la entrepierna del piloto.

Trowa bajo la mirada y se topo con que su amigo estaba muy emocionado – ah… – dijo desinteresado – no me refería a eso – explico. Midi se sorprendió al no notar una tonada de bochorno.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿En que trabajas?

– En nada, solo investigo un poco de información, haber si nos es útil – contesto mostrándole documentación extraída de la computadora principal de la Base de la CO.

– Ahh – exclamo de nuevo, sin mucho interés por esos datos. Midi enarco una ceja, sin perder de vista los movimientos de él.

Sin poder detenerlo, el más callado de los pilotos deslizo su mano hasta el ordenador, lentamente cerro la tapa dejándolo en estado de suspensión y lo tomo, dejandolo en una mesita de luz cercana.

– ¡Trowa! – le reclamo enojada pero la delataba su sonrisa.

– Hagamos algo más interesante – fue lo que dijo antes de acostarla completamente y quedar encima de ella, mientras le removía la musculosa.

**[GWDG]**

**Ubicación: Centro de la Ciudad, Colonia L1. Hora: 11:45pm**

Los primeros doscientos años de existencia de las colonias espaciales, estaban por llegar. Los primeros dos siglos de vida de las enormes estructuras que albergan a la población espacial.

Faltaban quince minutos para que se cumpliera un segundo centenario desde que gran parte de la población mundial había elegido irse iniciar una nueva vida, en las colonias espaciales.

Todo habitante de la colonia L1, se encontraba en la plaza principal, a la espera de la media noche. Sin embargo, se rebatían en dos cosas…

Una: En observar el estrellado cielo artificial, a la espera de los maravillosos fuegos artificiales, que serán lanzados como festejo del Bicentenario.

Dos: En mirar con algo de recelo y asombro, al imponente Wing Zero, que estaba encima de un edificio de siete pisos de altura.

El Gundam alado no estaba en posición defensiva o atacante. Estaba erguido, con ambos Rifles en la mano derecha y sus alas plegadas completamente en su espalda. La compuerta de la cabina estaba abierta, en dirección al frente. Heero y Relena, estaban sentados sobre la metálica puerta, como una típica pareja de enamorados.

◄_Peaceful Moment With You - Segunda Parte_►

Las piernas de ambos colgaban, porque estaban sentados en el borde. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el varonil hombro, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura rodeándola suavemente con su brazo.

Relena no quería que este momento terminara. Deseaba con todo su ser, congelar este momento. Jamás creyó estar asi, con su amado. Si no fuera por el Gundam, nadie sabría quienes eran. Solo serían una pareja más en el mundo. Por primera vez, se permitiría ser normal.

No solo disfrutaba del momento. Se sentía amada de verdad. Heero no era como los otros. No estaba con ella por algo a cambio. Bueno… capaz solo una cosa.

Compañía.

Ella sabía bien que el Soldado Perfecto buscaba compañía. Estar solo mucho tiempo lo había afectado e intentaba por todos los medios no volver a estarlo. Primero logro tener firme las amistades con el resto de los pilotos. Ahora buscaba la compañía femenina, para tener una relación de otra índole, más allá de la amistad.

Por otro lado. El piloto 01, se sentía algo extraño.

Lo extraño era esto de estar enamorado. Lo admitía. Estaba completamente enamorado de la chica que había jurado matar. Y ahora la tenía, a su lado. Muy bien podría tomar la pistola de su cintura y accionar el gatillo, efectuando un disparo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Pero no quería.

No tenía ninguna intención de cumplir esa misión. Le habían ordenado matar a cualquiera que interfiriera en su objetivo. Pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo…

Poniéndose a pensar detenidamente. La pacifista jamás interfirió en sus misiones.

Asi que no tenía porque matarla. Aunque, que podría hacer otra cosa…

Lentamente, llevo su mano hasta el mentón de ella, lo levanto con lentitud y delicadeza. Cuando la tuvo en posición, capturo esos blanquecinos labios, que tanto le gustaban. Se llenaba internamente, al ser correspondida sus caricias de amor.

– Heero… gimió ella, cuando él mordió levemente su labio inferior.

– Actualizando estado de la misión. No te he besado en los últimos 45 segundos – informo él, de manera monótona. Relena no pudo evitar reír y Heero sonrió victorioso.

– ¿Era necesario eso? – Pregunto divertida, mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

– ¿El beso o el reporte? – bromeo, sonriendo de medio lado y acobijándola con sus firmes brazos.

– Jajaja, el reporte.

– Era necesario. Intento ser más comunicativo, como dice Duo – confeso, mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano, una de las pálidas mejillas de la chica.

Relena se sorprendió ante eso – ¿desde cuando le haces caso a Duo? – pregunto completamente curiosa.

Heero se detuvo un instante. ¿Desde cuando le hacía caso al cabeza trenzada? ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? De vez en cuando, el mentecato de Duo tenía razón en algunas cosas.

– La verdad, no se. Pero no me interesa. Él tiene razón, debo ser un poco más sociable con ustedes, especialmente contigo.

Estaba que no se lo creía. Heero estaba siendo más comunicativo y sociable. Sin dudas, el amor hacía hasta lo imposible.

– No se que decirte, Heero – susurro ella.

– Mejor no digamos nada – sugirió él, capturando esos finos labios con los suyos.

Heero parecía volar cada vez que besaba a Relena. Era como estar flotando en el espacio, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ninguna misión. Era… mágico. Si, algo mágico. Como si fuera magia de verdad, no algún ilusionismo.

**11:58:30pm**

– No te parece increíble, Heero. Ya han pasado doscientos años desde que las colonias fueron creadas.

– Si, me parece sorprendente. Pero sinceramente no me interesa mucho.

– ¿Por qué?

– Aunque no te niego que me gusta estar aquí, contigo; quisiera saber más sobre mi pasado. Por eso es que vine en estas fiestas.

– Fue por eso que ayer no estuviste todo el día ¿verdad?

– Lo siento. Pero si, ayer estuve investigando documentos gubernamentales.

– ¿Averiguaste algo?

– No.

– No o no me quieres decir

Heero desvió la mirada, Relena la busco y cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, la rubia vio sinceridad en esos orbes cobalto.

– No te miento. No encontré nada sobre mí.

– Te creo.

– ¿Eh?

Relena le sonrió y le señalo con su dedo índice los ojos – puedo ver cuando mientes ¿sabes? Tus ojos te delatan – agrego al ver que él no entendía.

– Ahh entiendo – Heero guardo silenció unos instantes – ¿mentiría si te dijera que te voy a matar? – pregunto monótono, mientras extraía su pistola y le apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica.

La princesa miro de forma casi aburrida, el arma de fuego – estas mintiendo – observo esos ojos cobaltos para reafirmar su respuesta.

Sonriendo, el piloto guardo el arma y la beso de nueva cuenta.

**11:59:57pm**

**11:59:58pm**

**11:59:59pm**

**Fecha: 1 de Enero del año 200AC Hora: 12:00:00am**

Un silbido, seguido de un estampido y unas luces blancas iluminar sus rostros, fue lo que separo sus labios. Los sinfines de misiles pirotécnicos fueron lanzados hacía el cielo artificial de la colonia. Los gritos de euforia de la población colonial, resonaron en los oídos de los jóvenes.

Feliz año nuevo y Feliz Bicentenario. Esas eran las frases que estallaban por toda la masa de seres humanos que cubría las calles. Relena esbozo una amplia sonrisa, al ver la felicidad de los habitantes.

Heero atrajo su atención, tomándola levemente del mentón con su mano – Feliz año nuevo, Relena – le deseo con toda su sinceridad.

– Feliz Bicentenario, Heero…

**[**_Gundam Wing **Bridge** Collection_**]**

**Ubicación: Apartamento de Sally Poe, Reino de Sanc. Hora: 09:00am**

Los calidos rayos del astro rey, se colaron por la ventana cercana al lecho de la comandante, incitándola a despertar. Pesadamente y casi sin ganas, volteo su rostro en dirección a la mesita de luz de su lado. Levanto apenas la cabeza y observo la hora. Después la dejo caer pesadamente… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que hora era.

– ¡Estoy atrasada! – exclamo alarmada, levantándose de un salto e inconciente de su desnudez.

– ¡Silencio mujer! ¡Ademas hoy los preventers no trabajamos! – la detuvo una voz masculina, de manera arrogante y muy conocida.

En cámara lenta, volteo a ver de donde salio la voz y se topo con cierto piloto Gundam que intentaba dormir, con una cara de humor de perros. No hay que resaltar que puso el grito en el cielo al ver a Wufei Chang, acostado en su cama y con la misma ropa que llego al mundo: sin nada.

– ¡Te dije que no grites mujer escandalosa!

– ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama, Chang?!

Ante la demanda de la rubia, el piloto 05 se incorporo como rayo, observando catatonico donde estaba durmiendo. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba en un lugar desconocido.

– ¿Qué tiene de misterioso que haya dormido contigo después de tener sexo? – pregunto algo irritado, ya que cuando descubrió donde estaba, se acordó que después de revelar sus sentimientos a la preventer, se habían declarado al mismo instante y posteriormente entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Sally se sonrojo violentamente, cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon. Sin decir nada, se deslizo por las sabanas y se recostó de nueva cuenta.

– Lo siento – susurro ella, volteándose contrariamente al lado del chino. Este alzo una ceja pero entendió el punto – lamento haberte gritado… – se detuvo al sentir uno de los brazos de Wufei, rodear su cintura y atraerla hasta él.

– Discúlpame a mi por gritarte – le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, provocando que se erice.

– Wufei… – un suspiro ahogado se le escapo, al sentir su aliento. El comenzó a besar tortuosamente el cuello femenino, devorándolo con pasión.

– Te amo, Sally. Mi querida _Nataku._

◄_When The Dragon Swims, Everything Ends_►

Heero sorprende a Relena, haciendo que se casen en secreto y de manera sorpresiva. La Base Yuy se convierte en una capilla inprovisada. Pero algo sucedio cuando todos los pilotos se registraron a traves del ADN en la computadora principal del complejo: Heero y Silver ¿Hermanos? ¿Por parte de padre? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Gundam Wing DG...

* * *

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT con nuevo cap. Si lo se, disculpenme, pero a veces las cosas no se dan como uno quiere. En este capitulo debi incluir la boda, el lemmon y el descubriento del siglo, tal como lo señale en los adelantos del capitulo anterior. Bueno. Entonces les dare nuevos y re editados adelantos, cuando pueda, cambiare los del cap anterior.**

**Capitulo 15: La union de un Soldado y una Pacifista**

**– **Chicos tenemos un problema ¡El cura no puede venir! – el mundo amenaza venirse abajo para el Piloto 00.

– Y ahora... ¿que Haremos?

– Bueno... yo puedo ser el cura. Soy el Heredero de la Comunidad del Padre Maxwell, asi que...

–¿Alguna vez Heero fue tan afectivo con Duo?

– ¡Jamas!

–Heero Yuy, ¿Aceptas a Relena Peacecraft como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Mission Aceptada... Perdon, si acepto.

–Con el Poder que la iglesia Maxwell me consede...

– Heero y tú: son hermanos

– ¿¡COMO!? – exclamaron fuera de si ambos. Si ambos, porque Heero no se la creía.

– Las muestras de sangre coinciden en varios Genes. Son hermanos por parte de padre.

– Pero... ¡No tienen ningun parentesco fisico!

– Si lo tenemos... – pronunció con una voz que no era la suya. Se llevo los dedos indice y pulgar a sus ojos, los presiono y extrajo unos lentes de contacto, revelando un color azul Cobalto.

**Capitulo 16: La caida del Angel y el Demonio.**

– ¡EL LUNAR GUNDAM!

– No se parece en nada a los que nos dijieron.

– Tal como dijo Midi, su apariencia normal es igual a la Luna en cuarto creciente.

– Si nos derrota...

– Nos derrotara peleando.

– ¡Yiaaaaahhhhhh!

**Capitulo 17: Epilogo: Endless Waltz**

**La vida, es un Vals interminable...**

– Noin, quiero que me enseñes a combatir en un Mobile Suit

– Pero Relena ¿que dices?

– ¡QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES A PILOTEAR A WING ZERO!

– Jamas podras soportar el Sistema "ZERO"

– "ZERO" no podra soportarme a mi...

**Bueno, antes de despedirme, Le doy las gracias a Estrella Lunacharski (**que bueno que te gusto el adelanto, ahora lo mejore un poco jeje**) A mi amiga BreakSystem (**nōsukaroraina shū, ese es tu nombre en japones, lo averigue por ti xD**) a Haruka-Evans28 (**My Vampire Belle, Je t´aime**) a Nikita Yuy Peacecraft (**Mi gemela, percibes bien, me encanta detallar a los Gundams, aun me falta todavia pero veo que voy por buen camino**) tambien a Sakura-Selene (**la verdad es chocante cuando te sueltan asi no mas ese tipo de noticias jeje. Ya tendras la respuesta a eso de "Matar" a los hermanos**) y a Shakanrose (**puede que mas adelante, ponga alguna cancion de Sonata, pero mientras me apegare al OST de la serie, mientras... ¡AGUANTE SONATA ARCTICA... we need some Vodka**)**

**No me olvido de Shadow Noir Wing (**Amiga Fanny-chan, gracias por tus comentarios en el PM y los reviews en mis One-Shoots, que bueno que te arranque algunas carcajadas**) Al igual que le digo a las personas que leyeron mi ultimo One-Shoot.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece Silver Ghost. Kai, Reika y Haruka le pertencen a Haruka-Evans28, gracias mon amour, por prestarme tus personajes.**

**Las canciones utilizadas: **Quiero mover el bote **de Madagascar Soundtrack. **Earth Angel **de "Back to the Future" Soundtrack y **Ella Baila Sola** de "La 424"** **Ninguna me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Yo las utilizo sin fines de lucro, no me demanden porque no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad.**

**me despido, Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan**


	15. La Boda del Soldado y la Pacifista

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so far away..._

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Mou kizutsuite mo ii, hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_atsuku hageshiku ikite itai_

_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo _

_azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so... FAR AWAY!_

**Ubicación: Suits Especial 1, Piso Nº 72, Base Yuy. Fecha: 06 de Enero del Año 200AC. Hora: no establecida.**

Jamás creyó que un buen baño de burbujas le sentara tan bien, como en este momento. Ninguna de sus misiones había sido tan agotadora como esta última que acababa de realizar: Casarse con Relena.

Heero se desperezo completamente mientras tomaba el shampoo y se lo lanzaba sobre su alborotada cabellera castaña. Las burbujas lo cubrían casi por completo, dejando solo la cabeza al descubierto. El hermoso cuarto de baño (como decía Relena), bueno si era lindo. Baldosas cuadradas de color azul cielo, decoraban las paredes, un alfombrado piso a juego, una gran tina, lavamanos con botiquín y un pequeño mueble, decoraban el lugar.

Sin dudas, el contraer matrimonio con la pacifista, si que había sido una misión agotadora. Sobretodo, porque ni su boda se salvaba de los contratiempos…

**Flashback: Vestuario de los pilotos, Piso Nº 22.**

Cuando ya estaban listos para salir, aparece Midi en la puerta, con una mala noticia- chicos tenemos un problema… ¡el cura no puede venir!- el mundo amenaza venirse a bajo para el piloto 00.

– ¿Y ahora que haremos? – pregunto consternado Quatre, mirando alternativamente a sus colegas pilotos.

– Bueno…– empezó Duo con duda y el oji azul cobalto ya se estaba preparando para golpearlo si hacía alguna broma – yo podría ser el cura – ahora si, lo iba a golpear. Heero comenzó a aproximarse al trenzado de manera muy amenazante – soy heredero de la comunidad del Padre Maxwell, asi que tengo la autoridad y el poder suficiente como para casarlos – El piloto 00 se paro en seco al escuchar eso- asi que si me permiten podrían hacerlo- propuso con la mayor de las sinceridades.

Heero lo abrazo fuertemente, de tal manera que el shinigami se estaba poniendo azul – creí que nunca diría esto, pero: ¡gracias amigo Duo, gracias! – una felicidad sincera estaba en su rostro.

– De-de-de… na… da- contesto ahogado – para… eso, estamos los amigos – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada por la falta de aire.

– si… amigos – suspiro el soldado. Estaba reconsiderando la idea de tener amistades. ¿Por qué no tenerlas? Aunque Duo es un pesado, es un gran amigo. Y Heero sabía eso.

– ¿Alguna vez fue tan afectivo con Duo? – pregunto en un susurro, Silver a lo otros tres pilotos.

– ¡Jamás! – contesto de la misma manera Trowa, mirando raro al oji cobalto.

– Es un aborto de la naturaleza – sentenció Wufei catatonico.

– No… es el fin del mundo – murmuro atónito Quatre, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

– Entonces esta hecho – Finalizo Midi. Sin dar tiempo a nada, tomo a Duo de la trenza y desapareció con él. A lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos del Shinigami "¡De la trenza, no!"

**Fin del Flashback.**

Termino de enjabonarse y se sumergió de nuevo en las calientes aguas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, nombraría a Duo como heredero de una comunidad religiosa? Sin dudas, el Famoso Padre Maxwell debía de ser un chiflado al igual que el trenzado. Gracias a kami-sama que todo había salido bien, porque todavía le palpitaba su encuentro con la hermana menor de Silver Ghost: Háruka Silverain.

**Flashback: Recepción de la boda, Piso Nº 4.**

A regañadientes, Heero estaba recibiendo a los invitados, que por suerte no eran muchos: Los integrantes de los "Barrenderos", la hermana de Trowa, parte de la familia de Quatre junto con los Maganacs, la familia Noventa, los Silverain (y algunos amigos de Silver), los Khush-Renada, integrantes de la AOM, sus colegas pilotos y algunos de los Preventers más cercanos.

Una de las salas para grandes conferencias, había sido modificada y adornada, con motivos de la boda. Lucrezia y Lady Une, estuvieron todo un día adornado el lugar, teniendo a varios miembros de la Base a su disposición para asistirles. El lugar quedo espectacular. Con adornos de color blanco por todos lados, las mesas rebosantes de picadillos y bebidas, sin contar la música ambiental.

Justo en ese momento, Heero recibía a un señor bastante mayor pero muy corpulento para su edad, una señora de cabellos negros, sedosos y enrulados; ambos, acompañados de Silver y una jovencita que no pasaba los trece años de edad. Ella era de melena castaña, atada en dos largas trenzas que caigan en sus hombros, dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que emitían una mirada picara en conjunto a una sonrisa atrevida. Vestida con un vestido negro con circulos blancos pequeños, que era adornado por un moño a la altura del pequeño busto.

Cuando los orbes verde esmeralda de Háruka, se toparon con los azul cobalto de Heero, una mirada desafiante surgió de ambos. Un rayo cruzo entre ellos. Justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la menor hablo.

– ¿Qué me miras, marica?

Todos los que escucharon eso, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Heero no mato a la menor, porque disimuladamente el piloto del Epyon se había deslizado detrás de él y le había susurrado algo. Una sonrisa sádica adorno los masculinos labios de Yuy.

– ¿Qué me dijiste? – bramo con un enojo casi verdadero. Los padres de la menor, no sabían donde meterse y detrás de Heero, Silver sonreía disimuladamente con maldad.

– ¿Ademas eres sordo? Te dije marica. Eme, a, erre, i, ce, a: Marica – le contesto con una burla sobre actuada.

– Lo siento – se disculpo sarcástico – pero no se te entendía bien… Harukita.

Como un detonador, la pre-adolescente se sonrojo violentamente y enfadada, comenzó a decir una sarta de disparates, que fue frenada por su cuñada que pasaba por ahí. Se la llevo del brazo, mientras contenía la risa.

– Discúlpela, señor Yuy – le pidió Lilian Silverain, la madre de Silver – esta en la edad de la bobera.

– Lo se, señora. No se preocupe – dijo despreocupado el castaño. La pareja mayor siguió el camino para saludar a otros conocidos.

Pero, después el piloto 00 reconsideró la idea de disculpar a la menor, dado que ella grito, desde el otro lado del lugar… – ¡MARICA!

**Fin del Flashback.**

Saco el corcho de la tina y dejo que el agua se fuera por el caño. Tomo una toalla grande y se la amarro a la cintura. Tomo otra y comenzó a secarse.

No sabía si debía agradecer al piloto del OZ-13MS por la ayuda o golpearlo por permitir que su hermana lo insultara enfrente de muchas personas. Esta bien que era una niña bastante loca y él era un soldado que debía de estar por encima de esas tonterías, pero igual no era de piedra.

Mientras se secaba el brazo derecho, no pudo evitar mirar la piedra del anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Recordando el momento más crucial de la boda.

**Flashback: La capilla, Nº 10.**

Todos estaban en sus lugares. La pequeña capilla del complejo había sido adornada con los motivos de la celebración. Sedas blancas en las ventanas de Vitro, adornadas con flores blancas. Los grandes candelabros con velas encendidas colgando majestuosamente desde el techo y.

Se podía observar a Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Silver, vestidos con smoking y en posición de padrinos de la boda. Por el otro lado a Hilde, Midi, Dorothy, Sally y Lacus, con hermosos vestidos de tela azul marino, con guantes blancos que cubrían casi todo el brazo y zapatos negros de taco, ubicadas como las madrinas.

Duo ya estaba en su papel de cura. Se veía muy chistoso, dado que estaba completamente serio, vestido con ese traje sacerdotal blanco y con una Biblia en sus manos frente a su pecho, ademas de que su trenza estaba oculta debajo del sombrero de forma cuadrada con una cruz en la coronilla.

Heero ya estaba en el altar, a la espera de su novia. Se lo observaba frío, calculador y estoico como siempre. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba que se partía de los nervios.

_◄Nupcial March►_

La tortuosa espera llego a su fin, cuando el piano comenzó su marcha nupcial. Todo el publico se levanto de su asiento, volteando hacía atrás, viendo como Milliardo, vestido con su vestimenta militar; traía del brazo a su hermana. A todos los presentes, se les fue la mirada: La joven estaba bellísima.

Era un hermoso vestido blanco, con un escote en forma de corazón, diseñado de manera discreta. Un corsé forrado, de seda color perla que terminaba en su cadera, donde nacía un tul blanco que caía sobre la falta en forma de campana. Ella avanzaba delicadamente, como si fuera una princesa, a que su guardián (su hermano-celoso-sobre protector) debía cuidar. Pero que lastimeramente, debía pasar a manos de otro protector, "aparentemente" calificado.

– Cuídala – fue una orden, más que un pedido. Heero asintió cuando recibió el delicado brazo de la chica. Milliardo se alejo, tomando asiento junto a su prometida, que lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

Relena se perdió en la mirada fría de su prometido.

– ¡Queridos hermanos! – comenzó Duo con solemnidad y abriéndose de brazos. Sus colegas pilotos no pudieron evitar hacer ruido, al aguantar unas carcajadas. El shinigami los miro de mala manera, al igual que los novios – estamos reunidos para unir a esta pareja en el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio. El matrimonio…

A medida que Duo relataba como buen predicador del señor, muchas de las parejas presentes se habían tomado de las manos. Y las que no podían, se miraban intensamente. Aunque el matrimonio es algo maravilloso y muy especial, se debía tomar con mucha madurez y responsabilidad.

– Heero Yuy ¿aceptas a esta mujer, como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la tristeza y en la felicidad, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el trenzado, observando perforadoramente a su amigo. Heero le devolvió una mirada asesina.

– Misión Aceptada… ¡perdón! Si acepto.

Los que no conocían completamente a Heero, lo miraron extrañados. Los que si lo conocían, se les escapo una pequeña risa. Incluso Relena rió disimuladamente.

– ¡Que alguien le de un manual de cómo comportarse en una boda! – había exclamado la voz de Háruka, haciendo inevitablemente que una carcajada colectiva, escapara de los demás presentes.

Ni bien las risas cesaran, Duo siguió – Relena Peacecraft ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la tristeza y la felicidad, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte o alguna misión los separe? – No pudo evitar hacer esa broma. Heero casi suelta del brazo de su novia, para estrangular violentamente al cabeza trenzada.

En medió de una risa – Si acepto – contesto con mucha felicidad.

– Con el poder que la iglesia Maxwell me concede y ante los ojos del señor: Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Heero le removió suavemente el velo transparente y le beso, fervientemente. La cascada de aplausos ascendió fuertemente, al paso que Heero y Relena avanzaban hacía la salida. Duo, Silver, Háruka y Hilde, les lanzaban arroz. Cuando estaban por desaparecer por la puerta principal de la capilla, Relena se preparo para lanzar el ramo.

– ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! – fue el grito de todas las demás mujeres cuando la rubia lanzo las flores. Estas fueron a parar en las manos de…

– ¡Tengo el ramo! – Grito sarcásticamente la pequeña Háruka. Se dio media vuelta y dijo – ¡Tomen esto, perras! – levanto victoriosa el ramo.

Heero y Relena abrieron grande los ojos, pero inmediatamente se rieron. Muchos los imitaron, excepto el piloto del OZ-13MS, que salió tras la menor, mientras gritaba "¡Espera que te agarre, boca sucia!"

**Fin del Flashback.**

Con una última pasada de la toalla sobre su cuello, el Soldado Perfecto termino de secarse. Abrió el pequeño ropero de madera blanca y encontró los boxers que usaba como pijama. Se los colocó, se acerco al lavamanos y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Le extraño ver, como sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. Estaba feliz como nunca en su vida, no podía negarlo. Ahora estaba casado, con una mujer maravillosa y ahora le estaba por demostrar lo mucho que la amaba.

Fue en eso que se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al momento que se detenía abruptamente: ahora debía "desflorar" a su esposa.

¡Maldición!

Si en la boda estaba nervioso, ahora estaba peor. El nunca había tenido relaciones de esa índole con ninguna otra mujer. Poseía unas ideas de cómo proceder, pero… ¿y si la lastimaba? Los engranajes de Gundamium de su cerebro se podían escuchar trabajar a toda velocidad, para buscar una solución.

Inconcientemente, mientras pensaba un buen plan para proceder en esa misión; salió del cuarto de baño y cuando reparo en eso, se choco con una imagen que dejo en blanco su mente:

Su esposa.

Aunque ese pijama era muy recatado (un camisón blanco con un pequeño escote curvo, llegando hasta las rodillas) dejaba que sus pensamientos volaran con la misma facilidad que lo hacia Wing Zero. Antes de que Relena notara lo muy excitado que se había puesto, se apresuro a sentarse con ella, para no asustarla.

Por otro lado, desde que ella lo vio salir del baño, con el vapor de fondo, le pareció ver la imagen más sexy del mundo. Esta demás decir, que se puso muy nerviosa. Había frenado varias veces a Heero de tener sexo con ella, pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

Aunque, en verdad no quería detenerlo.

Ya quería sacarse la duda, de una vez por todas, lo que era sentirse mujer.

**Flashback: Sala de conferencias, Nivel Nº 4.**

Un momento después de la boda, donde Heero y Relena se separaron temporalmente. La princesa había aprovechado y llamo a tres de sus amigas confidentes: Dorothy, Hilde y Lacus.

Las cuatro estaban en una esquina y hablando muy juntas, como en secreto.

–Entonces… ¿nunca? – pregunto muy sorprendida Hilde, al igual que Lacus y Dorothy, ante la revelación de su amiga.

– No – admitió Relena, sonrojándose y algo apenada.

Lacus le sonrió mientras posaba una mano en su hombro – no debes apenarte, Lena. No es nada raro que te apegues a las tradiciones – La Romefeller y la oriunda de L2 la apoyaron con asentamiento de cabeza.

– Sin embargo – hablo Dorothy, mirando algo extrañada a su colega del ministerio – ¿Por qué nos cuenta eso?

– Primero porque son mis amigas – contesto mientras les daba una sonrisa y las otras le reciprocaban el cumplido del mismo modo – y segundo, porque ustedes tienen más experiencia que yo – murmuro con pena.

– ¿Por? – replicaron las tres, mientras se sonrojaban por el comentario.

– Bueno… – las miro entrecerrando sus ojos de manera cómica – tú Hilde, no me digas que no lo hiciste con Duo porque no me lo creo. Lacus, se muy bien que Silver paso la noche contigo en tu casa el día que fueron al Púb y que también te has quedado en su casa en L6. Y tú Dorothy, te conozco hace años, asi que no dudo que no lo hallas hecho con Quatre – les señalo con picardía.

Las aludidas dieron pequeñas risitas y observaron por un instante a sus respectivos novios: La pelirosada vio como el moreno charlaba muy animado con Kai y Reika. La sobrina de Treize diviso a su prometido mientras bailaba con su hermana, Irea. Y la peli azulada localizo a Duo en una de las mesas, bebiendo ponche y molestando a Wufei.

– Supongo que tienes razón – concedió Hilde.

– No nos queda otra que contestar tus dudas – acoto Dorothy.

– Gracias – suspiro aliviada la princesa de Sanc.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – interrogo Lacus con mucha seriedad.

– Bueno yo… ¿es cierto que duele un poco al principio? – quiso saber, poniéndose roja de nuevo.

– Si, un poquito. Pero el dolor pasa enseguida – explico Hilde con calma.

– ¿Tengo que empezar yo? – cuestiono, sintiendo su boca bastante seca.

– No se – contesto Lacus – eso lo debes decidir tú – agrego al ver que Relena iba a replicar.

– Y… ¿Cómo empiezo? – pregunto ocultando su rostro en entre sus manos, de la vergüenza de no saber como proceder en este tipo de acto.

– Cálmese Señora Yuy, no tiene nada de malo preguntar – la detuvo Dorothy con comprensión – contestando su pregunta, la mejor recomendación que le podemos dar es que deje que todo suceda como debe suceder….

– Que todo fluya de manera natural – siguió Lacus, apretando la mano de su colega en señal de apoyo.

– Todo se suavizara cuando entren en el ambiente – termino Hilde con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Relena dio un suspiro, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios – gracias chicas – dijo al retomar el habla – son las mejores amigas que una puede tener – las abrazo fuertemente una por una.

– Tú también – le devolvieron con una sonrisa.

**Fin del Flashback.**

– ¿Nerviosa? – la pregunta de Heero, la saco de su recuerdo. Sin embargo, noto la voz estoica de esposo con algo de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sin contar, que estaba mas ronca de lo normal.

– Algo – contesto en un pequeño murmullo. Se sumieron en un pequeño silencio hasta que… – ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? – tenía esa duda y quería aclararla antes que nada.

– No – contesto monótono, dejando ver sus ojos para que ella no dudara de su respuesta.

Heero temió que se pudiera reír ante eso. ¡Que raro! ¿Por qué debería temer de eso? Se pregunto a si mismo el Soldado.

Para su suerte, Relena solo lo miro sorprendida. Más que encantada, comenzó a acercarse a su esposo – entonces… ¿soy la primera? – pregunto, mientras hacía que Heero se recostara en la cama y ella se acomodaba encima de él.

– Eres la primera… y serás a la única que amare, Relena.

El beso llego al fin. Por alguna extraña razón, ambos sentían que este no era un beso común, como lo fueron muchos anteriores. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Heero deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, ocasionando que un deje de nerviosismo le recorriera.

– ¿Estas bien? Si quieres lo dejamos para… – Relena no lo dejo terminar, callándolo con un beso.

– Yo no quiero dejarlo para otro momento – ronroneo ella, dejando helado al Soldado Perfecto. ¿Desde cuando Relena era tan pasional?

– ¿Estas segura? – insistió una vez más.

Relena se detuvo y miro fijo a su, ahora, esposo – Heero, te tengo una misión – le susurro decidida.

No hay que destacar, que él se lo tomo muy enserio – dime.

– Ámame – le ordeno, besándolo en diferentes partes de su rostro – ámame como nunca lo has hecho.

Esas palabras, hicieron detonación en la mente del joven – misión… aceptada.

_◄Like Venus Melting In The Morning►_

Le rodeo la pequeña cintura para asegurarla y cambio de posición, quedan él encima. Acomodándose para no afectarle con su peso, le arranco con una increíble velocidad, el camisón, dejándola solo con sus bragas y sostén cubriéndola.

Relena emitió un grito silencioso de asombro, dado que apenas sintió cuando le fue sacada la prenda. Miro a los ojos de su marido y vio ese brillo del deseo. Sonriendo, lo invito a seguir con sus planes. Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, no se entretuvo mucho con su boca, si no que fue en busca de terreno nuevo para su asalto. Recorrió con sus labios masculinos, el rostro de ella, tranzando un sendero hasta su cuello, el cual no solo rozo, sino que lo beso y también se dio permiso para morderlo levemente.

Sin interrumpirlo en su trabajo, Relena estiro como pudo su mano y apago la veladora. Después dirigió la misma mano hacía la espalda de amado y con la otra, comenzó a recorrerla. Sintió algo, llamado ego femenino. Porque por cada centímetro que sus suaves, calidas y delicadas manos; pasaban, Heero emitía escalofríos, pero no dejaba de disfrutarlos.

Atrevidamente, la rubia hizo que su mano derecha abandonara la espalda y la mando introducirse en los boxers. Sonrió al sentir a Heero, gemir como animal herido, cuando ella inicio unos pausados e inexpertos masajes sobre la hombría de él.

Heero intentaba seguir con su labor, pero los masajes que su amada le estaba dando, lo sacaban de concentración. Termino vencido, no podía dejar de respirar dificultosamente, disfrutando de esas caricias. Observo a Relena y esta le sonreía pervertidamente. Frunció el seño y busco una manera de vengarse

– ¿Heero? No… por… favor… ahh… ¡Ahhh! – una hermosa melodía era para el Soldado Perfecto, el escuchar a su amada gemir, mientras él rozaba suavemente su intimidad con su lengua. Heero estaba volviendo se cada vez más loco. Sentía el aroma femenino que ella emanaba, sin contar que sus fluidos eran algo de lo más sabroso – ¡Por favor….! – ella le gimió, mientras lo agarraba de los pelos e intentaba que se alejara de ahí, pero no quería dejar de disfrutar – tómame ahora… por favor, no aguanto más… – le rogó. Su voz sonó de una manera tan excitante, que el castaño no dudo en cumplir su petición.

Relena se abrió de piernas para dejar que él se posicionara – estamos en el punto de no retorno ¿Segura que quieres…? – una mirada furibunda de la rubia, le dio la respuesta.

Tomo su miembro erecto y lo posiciono. Cuando la cabeza toco los labios vaginales, ella no pudo emitir un gritito de sorpresa. Heero introdujo solo la punta, sintió un calor rodear esa parte, que le hizo emitir un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Relena se contrajo del dolor que sentía, cuando él entro por completo. Aunque lo hizo lo más despacio que pudo y con una suavidad casi inhumana e imposible, ella no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima mientras sentía como eran separadas las carnes de su intimidad.

– ¿Estas bien?

– No te preocupes, creo que es normal que me duela. Sigue… pero despacio, ya pasara…

Cada vez que el entraba al embestirla, emitía un gemido más alto. Lentamente repitió el acto, disfrutando tanto el entrar y sentirse rodeado por esa suavidad tan estrecha y ese calor tan abrasador. ¡Por todo el Gundamium del universo! Relena no podía ser más perfecta; y también, con esos gemidos que eran como una fabulosa melodía, compuesta especialmente para él.

– Ahh… ahh… por… ahh… favor… ¡más rápido! – gimió con dificultad. Miles de sensaciones llevadas al límite, recorrían todo su cuerpo. Se sentía convulsionar ante lo que percibía. Aunque estaba en un momento de no racionalidad, estaba pensando que seguramente iba a morir literalmente de placer. Ambos tenían aceleradas sus palpitaciones, a tal punto que tenía una pequeña rima sus latidos. Las respiraciones iniciaron su concierto, en conjunto a sus sudorosos cuerpos.

Heero se propuso cumplir la petición de su amada. Se recostó levemente en ella, descargando su peso en las rodillas y abrazándose a su cuerpo, pasando los brazos detrás del cuello y haciendo que su peso divido también se sostuviera de sus codos.

– ¡AH! – emitió un muy fuerte gemido de placer, al recibir una sola embestida muy fuerte. Él al saber que le gusto, comenzó con las más fuertes y veloces embestidas que podía realizar. Lo estaba disfrutando. El invadir ese terreno virgen, era la mejor misión que se había propuesto realizar.

– Relena… te amo… te deseo tanto… – le susurro en el oído – me encantas… eres hermosa… perfecta…

– Yo… ahh… también te deseo…. Heero… sigue asi… ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy cerca…!

Heero no quería admitirlo, pero tanto placer que estaba recibiendo, le estaba a punto de hacer acabar.

– ¡No puedo más! ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Relena sintió como se arqueaba, algo subio por su columna vertebral hasta hacer alarma en su cabeza. Se sintió llegar al clímax. Su cuerpo se desplomo en el colchón.

Heero no demoro en imitarla. Corriéndose dentro de ella y uniendo su gutural gemido. Termino cayendo rendido a un lado de su esposa.

El se abrió de brazos y la recibió. Relena se acurruco a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Heero la abrazo y la acerco lo más que pudo. Entrelazaron sus piernas.

– Heero… – le llamo con voz pequeña – eso fue hermoso.

– Tú lo hiciste hermoso, Relena – le dijo este.

El se retiro un poquito para poder verla mejor. Ella levanto su vista. Sus labios se fundieron suavemente.

**Ubicación: Piso Nº71 Pasillo de Conexión de las Habitaciones Principales. Hora: No establecida.**

Los otros cinco G-Boys, iban caminando en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones. Iban en silenció, dado que no tenían muchas ganas de entablar conversación debido al cansancio que tenían de la fiesta post-boda.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde iniciaban las habitaciones, Wufei pregunto – ¿A dónde nos cambiaron? – todos miraron a Ghost.

– Duo, Quatre y yo de este lado – señalo a la derecha – tú y Trowa de ese – apunto a la izquierda – Sus correspondientes chicas estan cada una en la habitación a lado de la suya.

El resto asintió sin mucha ceremonia. Duo iba primero, pero cuando paso frente a la habitación de Hilde, una femenina mano lo agarro de la trenza y lo metió dentro.

Los demás quedaron con los ojos como plato – oh, oh – murmuro Quatre – esto no me gusta.

– Creo que la idea de la noche de bodas, las emociono – dedujo Trowa. Los otros le dieron la razón con un gesto afirmativo.

Quatre se arriesgo, pero ni bien puso un pie frente a la puerta de Dorothy, esta asomo su mano y lo metió dentro de sus aposentos.

– Pobre Quatre – se rió levemente Silver.

– Bueno… veamos – Wufei se dio media vuelta y se encamino a su habitación. Apenas se asomo por la puerta de Sally, se oyó como se abría y el era atraído por una mano femenina. Culmino con un portazo leve.

Ghost y Barton se miraron – ¿Tu crees que Midi y Lacus sean igual? – pregunto el 03.

– Yep – afirmo con subiendo y bajando su cabeza – suerte – y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ni bien paso por el frente del de la pelirosada, ella saco su mano y lo metió para adentro.

Trowa trago involuntariamente. Se dio media vuelta e imito al piloto 05.

Justo antes de pasar frente a la habitación de su novia, paso por la de Sally y escucho claramente: "Ven mi dragoncito"

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, pero se le fue la risa cuando una mano lo introdujo involuntariamente dentro de la habitación de Midi.

**Ubicación: La Cafetería, Piso Nº 2, Base Yuy. Hora: No establecida.**

Al día siguiente…

Aunque sería muy extraño decir que todos estaban desayunando, dado que el sol no ilumina la imponente estructura… si, todos estaban desayunando.

_◄Left Smell of Summer – Segunda Parte►_

– ¿Y la parejita feliz? – pregunto un somnoliento Duo, pero con su tonada divertida. Bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos, su café caliente.

– Parece que la noche de bodas fue bastante agitada – siguió el chiste, Silver. Tanto él como el trenzado y las chicas presentes, rieron con picardía. Ignorando, el semblante de cierto Barón Relámpago.

– ¡Hmph! – profirió el rubio, antes de mandarse la taza del humeante café a sus labios.

– Oh… vamos Zechs, no te pongas en la actitud de hermano mayor celoso – rió el Shinigami.

– Se que no debo – comenzó el Barón – pero igual… no quiero que Relena sufra algo – expreso y siguió con su bebida.

– No creo que Heero le haga algo de esa índole – opino Midi, mordiendo una tostada – se lo ve muy enamorado de ella – agrego antes de beber de su capuccino.

– Si, pero… – sin saber como expresarlo. Esa sensación que uno en su lugar siente.

– Tranquilo, Milliardo – le sonrió Silver, colocando su mano libre en el hombro de él, en señal de comprensión – se lo que sientes, yo también tengo una hermana menor – el Príncipe sonrio levemente y asintió, pero igual no muy convencido.

– Por cierto – dijo Quatre, al momento que llegaba con una bandeja y los elementos de su desayuno – ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? – pregunto al momento que tomaba asiento.

– Pues… como van las cosas… – los morados ojos del trenzado se posaron picaramente en el latino – cierta ministra de defensa con un…

– Ya entendimos la indirecta, Duo. Gracias por tu ayuda – lo corto rojo como tomate, Silver.

Los demás rieron levemente. Por unos minutos, el silencio se instalo en el lugar, oyéndose solo el ruido de las maquinas cercanas de la instalación y los sorbos dados por los bebedores del café.

– Saben… aunque estamos en una Base Militar, se respira la paz – comento suavemente, Hilde. Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Era verdad, pero no era porque el complejo estuviera lejos de la Tierra, era por la amistad y coordinación que había entre ellos.

– Paz que no durara mucho, por lo que parece – diserto Ghost, en un suspiro pesado.

– ¿Por qué siempre tiras la mala onda, hermano? –protesto Háruka, mientras se sentaba al lado de este, recién salida de su habitación.

– Porque tiene razón y no hay que vivir en una realidad falsa – le defendió Zechs – esta paz solo se vivirá hasta que volvamos a la Tierra…

– Cosa que será cuando Heero y Relena decidan –protesto Wufei, algo fastidiado por la idea.

– No te quejes Wu-man – le bromeo Duo – puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para ponerte cursi con Sally jajajaja.

Wufei se levanto de golpe, dispuesto a ensartarle una cuchara en la oreja al Shinigami. Pero este fue salvado por la pareja de novios recién casada: Heero y Relena salieron del ascensor, cuando este hizo sonar su campanita y abrió sus puertas blancas de borde gris, dando paso al Soldado y a la Pacifista.

Heero tomo asiento cerca de Duo y Relena lo imito a su lado. Todos estaban en un silenció casi rayando lo incomodo… hasta que Yuy exploto.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto serenamente, pero se notaba la mirada matadora de sus orbes azul cobalto.

– Nada – fue la respuesta al unísono de todos, excepto Zechs, que lo seguía mirando escrutadoramente – ¿Sucede algo… cuñado? – la última palabra, fue dicha a modo de victoria por parte del piloto 00.

Todos, incluso Relena, voltearon a ver al Barón Relámpago – Nada… Cuñado – Duo y Silver, casi no podían aguantar las carcajadas.

– Opino lo mismo que usted, señor Marquise – hablo la pequeña Háruka, con tonada de niña buena que nadie le cree – a mi tampoco me gustaría ser cuñada o algo, de el marica.

Escena final: Silver negando con la cabeza y gritando "¡Háruka!", al momento que Heero la perseguía y el resto de los integrantes de la mesa, se partían de risa.

**Una Hora Después…**

– Bueno, cual será nuestro plan de retorno.

_◄Secret Ambitions – Primera Parte►_

Esa fue la pregunta de Duo, al momento en que todos terminaron sus desayunos. El semblante de casi todos se torno muy serio.

– Podemos usar el mismo plan – propuso Silver – fue bastante efectivo, asi que lo podríamos hacer de nuevo.

– Pero esta vez, deberíamos llevar a los Gundams, fuera de las naves – alego Duo – capaz la próxima no tenemos tiempo para sacarlos.

Zechs se llevo una mano al mentón – ¿Por qué no usamos un Mobile Doll, para llevar a Relena? – esta bufo algo fastidiada.

– Estoy cansada de que me traten como muñeca de cristal – se quejo.

– Tranquila, hermanita. Es solo por tu seguridad – dijo Zechs tomando una de sus manos con ternura. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa leve.

Heero por su parte estaba muy serio (_SGT: que raro que no lo estuviera xD_) Trowa compartía su semblante y Wufei también. Quatre por su parte se lo notaba pensativo.

– ¿Qué tal usar a Mercurio y Vayeate de nuevo y no usar ningún transbordado? – aventuró el Árabe.

El comedor de la Base Yuy, tiene un tamaño considerable, como para albergar un batallón de más de 500 soldados, incluyendo los ingenieros, los científicos, personal de limpieza y altos mandos. Poseía dos entradas, más la salida de emergencia. Una de ellas estaba conectada al Hall principal que servía de conector múltiple con varias zonas del complejo militarizado.

La otra puerta, conectaba a la zona de investigación y desarrollo Bélico y Genético. Parecía de uso exclusivo, pero casi siempre, los Científicos se enfrascaban tanto en sus misiones, que se olvidaban de alimentarse bien. Por eso, al tener cercanía, era por el único lugar que podían salir.

Por esa susodichosa puerta, apareció de sorpresivamente un joven investigador. Se lo notaba agitado y parecía que venía con algo muy importante, debido a su fuerte entrada y su velocidad por llamar a los pilotos y las chicas.

– ¡Vengan! ¡Tenemos algo importante que mostrarles! – los G-boys y Zechs, no repararon en las sillas caídas cuando se levantaron y salieron disparados tras el investigador.

**Ubicación: Laboratorio de Investigación Genética y Desarrollo Viral-Bélico. Hora: No establecida.**

–Este, es el código genético del Piloto Heero Yuy – les mostró Rockwood.

El viejo científico, levanto un señalador de acero retractil y les mostró una grafica de barras de colores azul marino, mezclados con rojo sangre y púrpura. Era la combinación de ADN que identificaba al Piloto 00. Esta imagen estaba proyectada en la gigantesca pantalla de la computadora principal.

– Ahora, este, es el código genético del Piloto Paburo Silverain – los miro con una ceja levantada – Silver Ghost para los amigos – una risita escapo del grupo.

La pantalla movió a un costado la imagen y agrego otra. Un código de barras muy similar se poso a su lado.

– Ahora observen esto.

Ambos códigos de barras se juntaron, sobreponiendo uno encima del otro. Muchas de las barras, por no decir el 55%, coincidían.

– Aunque piensen que solo son barras que coinciden, en verdad es una prueba genética de dos muestras de sangre. Una de ellas es la de Heero, la otra de Paburo.

Los dos mencionados, se miraron entre si – ¿Significa…? – Empezó Heero.

– ¿… que somos hermanos? – completo Silver

Las chicas se taparon la boca, sorprendidas. El resto de los G-Boys y el Príncipe de Sanc, casi se van de espaldas.

– Asi es. Heero y Silver son hermanos. Medios hermanos, para ser más exactos. Como verán, la grafica: solo el 55% de coincidencia en el ADN. Se necesita un 90% para que sean hermanos del mismo padre y misma madre. Acá solo muestra que son hermanos por parte de padre.

– ¡NO! – Grito escandalizada la castaña – ¡El marica es mi hermano! ¡NOOOOO! – y se largo a llorar infantilmente, abrazada a Duo. El cual se estaba riendo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Relena estaba impactada por la noticia, pero alcanzo a preguntar… – ¿Acaso Heero es en verdad un Silverain? – Rockwood negó con un gesto.

– Paburo no es hijo de Crispín y Lilian, son en verdad sus tíos. Su madre era si una Silverain, pero ella falleció después de dar a luz a Háruka.

– ¿Entonces, quien es el padre de ellos? – preguntó Wufei, algo mareado de tanto revuelo de noticias.

Una nueva grafica se mostro en la gran pantalla. Esta tenía barras en otras posiciones pero al menos la mitad no se movieron de lugar.

– Esta es la grafica de ADN de Heero Yuy, el Pacifista y Líder de las colonias. Estos datos estan guardados en la computadora principal de la base.

Zechs murmuro – ¿No será lo que yo creo…?

Dos graficas se pusieron a los costados de la primera. Las nuevas, debajo de ellas, mostraba unos datos: _55% Coincidencia._

Heero y Paburo, son hijos del ex-Líder de las Colonias Espaciales.

Los aludidos, se voltearon a ver. Duo les tomo la palabra antes de que ellos lo pensaran o dijeran – pero, no tienen ningún parecido entre ellos ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos?

– El ADN no miente – acoto Rockwood muy serio.

Silver suspiro pesadamente – si tenemos un parecido – todos lo miraron raro. El moreno se llevo el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha a sus ojos, los cuales los mantuvo abiertos. Extrajo dos lentes de contacto de tonalidad castaña oscura. Revelando unos ojos de azul cobalto, igualitos a los del Soldado Perfecto.

Eso termino de confirmarle algo que pensaba desde un principio – Ustedes dos, son los resultados del programa de diseño de los Súper Pilotos – los señalo casi acusadoramente – el programa hecho a base de la anomalía genética que poseía el Pacifista.

– La paz innata – dijo Rockwood – Al aplicársela a los Soldados, se volvían armas muy letales pero a la vez, muy tranquilas y al favor de la paz mundial.

– ¿A favor? ¿En que sentido? – Protesto Relena sin entender – Al diseñar más armas, se esta difundiendo la guerra. No le veo sentido a esto.

– Creo que aun no lo terminas de entender, Relena – hablo Heero – pero yo ya lo entendí.

Rockwood tomo la palabra de nuevo, pero con una tonalidad muy cercana a una orden – más tarde tendremos tiempo para seguir con este tema. Deben arreglar su vuelta a la Tierra. Los Mercurio y Vayeate de Gundamium ya estan listo. Tallgeesse III ya fue reemplazada toda su armadura, pasando de Neo Titanio a la Aleación de Gundamium.

– Debemos contactar a Sanc – propuso Trowa – para informar cuando volveremos.

Relena hablo – ¿Podemos volver mañana? Quiero intentar contactar a esta organización para iniciar un dialogo de pacificación – Silver le hizo señas a todos sin que la princesa se diera cuenta, de que no dijeran nada.

Una muchacha, que es la encargada de las comunicaciones al exterior de la Base, les aviso – Llevamos todo el día intentando establecer comunicación con la Mansión Peacecraft – Zechs, Noin y Relena se alarmaron bastante.

– Mañana a primera hora, nos volvemos a la Tierra.

_◄Codename Is Heero Yuy►_

El retorno a la Tierra, es efectuado en los Mobile Suit. Casi llegando a la entrada de la atmosfera Terrestre, son interceptados por los Sides Gundam, los cuales oponen bastante resistencia. Cuando logran contener la situación, el temible Lunar Gundam, hace su aparición. No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo de Gundam Wing DG.

* * *

**"Yo se muy bien quien soy, me conoces y estoy siempre, yo soy lo mismo que vos, cuando grito ¡SOY CELESTE!" ¡GENIAL! Vamos arriba uruguay. "Fuimos, perdimos, pero el susto se lo dimos y la gloria nos trajimos" Y despues de una buena dosis de mundial y a ver visto a la mas linda de america, la celeste de los Uruguayos dar una de las mejores demostraciones y traer una gloria que hace 40 años que no ganamos, aqui les traigo este nuevo cap de Gundam Wing DG. Debo agregar que mi novia tambien me saca a la atencion y provocaba que evitara escribir, pero bueno, después de irme, no la vere hasta las vacaciones, asi que disculpen que demore en actualizar. Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos y tambien a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos. El siguiente cap ya esta terminado, lo colocare entre mañana y pasado, solo debo corregir sus faltas y agregar unos detalles mas.**

**Nos leemos pronto, saludos.**


	16. La Caida del Angel y el Demonio 1º Parte

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_Just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Nureta sono kata wo _

_atatameru you ni daita _

_furuete'ru yubisaki wa _

_nani wo motomesama you no?_

_Anata no manazashi _

_mamoritai _

_kanashimi tsuyosa ni _

_kaeru ai wo shinjite_

_just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Ubicación: Afuera de la Base Yuy, Espacio Exterior. Hora no establecida. Fecha: 07 de Enero del Año 200AC.**

Relena estaba enojada y frustrada ¡Quería hacer algo! Pero por más que insistiera por el comunicador o toqueteara todos los botones, perillas y palancas, el endemoniado Mobile Suit, programado como Mobile Doll, no la dejaba hacer nada. Salvo excepto, desplegar los Planetas Defensores y crear un escudo magnético alrededor suyo y de su compañero.

Tenía tres pantallas frente a ella, dentro de la cabina del Mercurio.

Observo la de la derecha, y vio al compañero de su MS: Vayeate. De color azul marino y con un enorme cañón enganchado en su hombro, sujetado por ambas manos. Si no se equivocaba, Lacus lo esta piloteándolo.

Siguió enfocando y diviso al primer Gundam de su lista mental. De tonalidad carmesí, alas demoníacas escamadas, una esfera verde escarlata en el centro de su torso con detalles oscuros y dorados. Se veía un látigo segmentado negro, completamente suelto y una espada de rayo en su mano derecha, además de que esta poseía otro látigo igualito al anterior, solo que este, estaba retraído:

Silver en el Epyon.

Miro más allá y diviso a un Gundam oscuro, con detalles blancos en sus piernas y terminaciones de sus brazos, unas imponentes alas de murciélago negras que poseían unas púas rojas, adornaban su espalda, más dos tenebrosas guadañas de rayo (una en colocada entre la unión de sus alas y la otra descansando en su mano derecha, apoyando el final detrás de su hombro). Tonalidades grisáceas y negras contrastaban su torso y cejas doradas apuntando hacía arriba:

Duo y su Deathscythe.

Cerca del Dios de la Muerte, diviso a otro Gundam. Unas alas de dragón, del mismo color verde fangoso que el torso y las piernas. Unas manos que poseían una especie de pinzas que simulaban la cabeza de un dragón. Sin contar el tridente doble que estas sostenían:

Wufei y el Altron.

Volteo a la izquierda. Diviso al Gundam con media careta de payaso en su rostro. Tonalidad azul pálida, unos enormes cañones gatling dobles en cada mano. Sin contar que sus pectorales estaban marcados, dando a advertir que poseía armas escondidas. Las piernas blancas, también poseían líneas divisorias, dejando escondidos, varios silos de misiles:

Trowa y el Heavy-Arms.

Más alla del "Ejercito en uno" vio al Gundam 04, de color blanco con torso y hombreras curvas de color azul eléctrico. Unas enormes espadas en forma de hoz, muy diferentes a las que tenía hace unos años. Posicionado con ellas en ambas manos, listo para salir en acometida:

Sandrock y su piloto Quatre.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Nuevamente los valientes pilotos Gundam, la estaban protegiendo.

Libero sus orbes azules otra vez y ahí lo vio: Con unas hermosas alas de ángel en su espalda, cubriendo sus cuatro turbinas principales. Torso azul marino con detalles rojos, una esfera cubierta por una pequeña armazón dorada alrededor. Portando el Rifle Twin Búster en su mano izquierda y posicionado delante de su MS:

Heero, su esposo, en el Wing Zero.

Desde que la habían puesto en la cabina del MS rojo denominado Mercurio y, salido al espacio exterior; sentía una presencia detrás de ella siguiéndola en calidad de protección. Sabía bien que se trataba de otro MS, de color blanco con detalles azules, formatura similar a un caballero medieval. Incluso, podría imaginar el Megacannon enganchado a su hombro derecho:

Milliardo, su hermano, en el Tallgeesse III.

Asi iba la comitiva. Los seis Gundam iban rodeando su camino, Tallgeesse protegía la retaguardia y Vayeate rotaba de un lado a otro, asesorando al Mercurio.

– Estamos a 45 minutos del punto para lanzarnos hacía la atmósfera a la velocidad de la luz. Todo parece estar en orden – informo Heero.

– _Necesito que pasen revista del estado actual de su Mobile Suit_ – pidió Rockwood a los pilotos, desde el comunicador, transmitiendo desde la base Yuy.

– Entendido. Hyper Jammers activados y a su máxima capacidad. Combustible suficiente y sistema de consistencia al 110% – contesto Duo.

– Cañones listos y munición al tope. Misiles buscadores de calor listos, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 110% – contesto Trowa.

– Espadas con energía cargada, municiones de los cañones vulcan al tope, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 120% – informo Quatre.

– NAPALM al tope, energía en el tridente y cabezas de dragón ajustadas, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 110% – expreso Wufei.

– Generador del Megacannon en línea, energía en el sable y en el látigo, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 115% – último Zechs.

– Atomizador: dos disparos disponibles. Generador en línea, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 110% – tercio Silver.

– Twin Búster listo, gatlings con municiones al tope, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 130% – reporto Heero.

– Generador de energía térmica estable, combustible suficiente y consistencia al 105% – hablo Lacus.

– Conocimiento nulo y pasajera aburrida – hizo berrinche, Relena.

El silencio inundo tanto en los MS como en la base Yuy… hasta que las carcajadas no pudieron ser más retenidas.

– Lo lamento señora Peacecraft – se disculpo Silver, apenas conteniendo la risa – pero es por su propia seguridad. Un Mobile Suit es más fiable que un trasbordador, en esta ocasión.

– Además, no sabía que podías pilotear un Mobile Suit, hermanita – se burlo Zechs, en medio de una carcajada.

– Al menos podría intentarlo – se defendió ella. Todos la veían a través de la pantalla, forcejear con las palancas de control de vuelo – pero no funciona.

– Lo que pasa es que como Mobile Doll, los controles manuales se anulan – explico Quatre con su característica sonrisa.

– Podríamos intentar ¿no? Enseñarle a Relena a pilotear un Mobile Suit – aventuro el siempre animado Duo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo pilotear? ¡No podría! – rebatió la aludida.

– ¿Por qué no? – Insistió Silver – no es mala idea, asi no dependerá de nosotros para esquivar los ataques. ¡Incluso podría ofrecer resistencia sorpresa al enemigo!

– ¿Acaso eso no se encarga el sistema Mobile Doll? – pregunto un tanto extrañada, Lacus.

– Una computadora nunca será mejor que un humano para pilotear un Mobile Suit – contesto Trowa.

– Eso es cierto – apoyo para sorpresa de todos, Duo. El trenzado les recordó su batalla hace unos años, contra Mercurio y Vayeate, que poseían el estilo de combate de los pilotos 00 y 03 respectivamente.

– Asi que fuiste tu quien los destruyo – se sorprendió Midi. Relena desde la cabina de su MS, miro a la derecha y vio un Tauro blanco acercarse.

– Yo había creído que fue Heero – expreso Lucrezia. Zechs la sintió acercase a uno de sus lados, también en un Tauro blanco.

– De todas maneras, yo no podría pilotear un Mobile Suit. Además de que no matare gente – resolvió Relena.

– No se si te has dado cuenta, pero hasta ahora no hemos peleado contra otros pilotos – señalo Wufei, con su típico tonito despectivo.

– ¿Eh?

– Wu-man tiene razón – lo apoyo el Shinigami.

Relena los miraba sin entender.

– Los múltiples asaltos a Sanc, al resto de Europa y parte de Asia. Fueron realizados por MD´s – hablo por fin, Heero.

– ¿Y como lo supieron?

Ninguno de los pilotos Gundam supo que responder. No era fácil explicarlo. Era algo que solo un piloto sabía. El sentir que ese enemigo no es humano.

– Lo único que te puedo decir, es que lo sabíamos – contesto por fin, su hermano.

Relena asintió y se sumió en un silenció pensativo, analizando algunos detalles que aun no comprendía de los soldados.

El viaje transcurría en silencio. Solo interrumpido por algunas bromas de Duo y los reportes de Heero. Cuando faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la entrada de la Estratosfera, la princesa de Sanc diviso que Midi, se acercaba al Epyon. De manera inexperta pero algo acertada, logro interceptar la conversación entre el piloto del Gundam carmesí y la del Tauro escolta.

– _Silver ¿No te parece que el viaje ha sido muy tranquilo?_ – oyó preguntar a la castaña.

– _Demasiado tranquilo para mí gusto. Mínimo esperaba otra comitiva de MD´s esperándonos_ – contesto el aludido. Relena se acomodó mejor, para escuchar la conversación detalladamente.

– _¿Por qué crees que no hallan mandado al Lunar, atacarnos? _– interrogo la chica.

– _Quizás, no es tan fuerte como pensamos. Quizás solo puede pelear contra un Gundam a la vez _– contesto Silver, algo dubitativo – _o no debe estar listo, todavía _– agrego después de unos segundos de silenció.

– ¡Estamos a un minuto de entrar a la atmósfera! – comunico Heero, haciendo que Relena se sobresalte del susto.

Todos quedaron a medio contestar. La alerta de aproximación de objetos extraños sonó en todos los MS.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamo Zechs.

– ¿Qué pasa, amor? – le pregunto Noin, posicionándose cerca del Tallgeesse.

– ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que esto sería aburrido – expreso Duo, con semblante sombrío.

– Vienen cinco MD´s – informo Heero, deteniendo el avance del Wing Zero. El resto lo imitaron.

– Aleación de Gundamium, geometría variable – detallo Wufei, observando los datos que le ofrecía la computadora del Altron.

– Llegada en treinta segundos y contando – alerto Quatre, midiendo con precisión las distancias.

Trowa entrecerró sus ojos y posiciono su Gundam. Fue imitado por todos sus colegas, incluyendo Lacus y Midi.

– Los Sides… ¡Esto será divertido! – resolvió Silver.

_OZ Mobile Suit Getting Close - Primera parte_

Los radares de la comitiva que protege a la Señora Peacecraft de Yuy, fueron activados por los Sides Gundams, que venía a interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a la entrada de la atmósfera.

En menos de medio minuto, los alcanzaron, pero lo raro fue que no los atacaron de buenas a primeras.

– ¿Por qué se detuvieron? – pregunto Quatre a los otros, sin bajar sus espadas.

– Capaz, no tienen la orden de atacarnos – aventuro Relena.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Lena – rebatió la pelirosada.

Un momento de tensión se mantuvo entre los G-Boys, el Barón Relámpago y las chicas.

Duo por su parte, analizo el aspecto de su contraparte. El Side Deathscythe era de colores invertidos al suyo: Casi todo blanco, con tonalidades grises y líneas negras. Trowa imito al trenzado: Side Heavy-Arms era de un color rojo oscuro rayando en bordo, los brazos y piernas de negro, y los detalles dorados pasaron a ser plateados.

Quatre analizaba al Side Sandrock: Invirtió los colores, las partes que eran de color azul eléctrico, pasaron a ser un blanco algo oscuro, y viceversa. Wufei miraba con rencor, al Side Altron: Cambio el verde esmeralda y el fangoso, por un negro brillante, sin contar que las uniones retraibles del los brazos, eran rojas.

Por último, Silver vigilaba cada movimiento del Side Epyon, porque creía que la chica rubia de nombre Evelyn, estaba ahí dentro.

– Sugiero que los ataquemos cuanto antes – salto el chino, impaciente por cortarle la cabeza con su tridente, a su contraparte.

– Chicos – los llamo Midi – me olvide de decirles: Los Sides son más fuertes cuando son piloteados por humanos, no por computadora.

– Entonces es por eso… – comenzó Silver sorprendido.

– Que nos derrotaron en aquella ocasión en Sanc – concluyo Duo.

– Cuando los Sides son controlados por computadora – continuo la castaña – tienen un tiempo de reacción más lento debido al sistema _Lunar_. Si actúan con rapidez para golpearlos en sus puntos débiles, los vencerán sin problemas – término, haciendo que su Tauro, levantara el cañón – de todas maneras no se confíen.

– Hmm – se jacto Trowa, mirando analíticamente a su contraparte – si ese Gundam esta construido en similitud al mió… – hizo que su MS soltara ambos cañones Gatling y los colocara en su espalda. Acciono las cuchillas de rayo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lanzo hacía su contraparte. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, el piloto 03 le clavo sus armas en la unión del brazo con el hombro – ahora, no será capaz de utilizar sus gatlings dobles – y se alejo rápidamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los Sides reacciono ante la ofensiva sorpresa del piloto 03.

– Hmm, esto se pone cada vez más raro – dijo Zechs.

Cada segundo que pasaba, ponía más nerviosos a los pilotos. Bueno, no era que se pusieran asi. Como decirlo… cada vez más impacientes por destazar a los Sides.

– ¡Me canse! – Wufei exploto. Sus propulsores dieron un estallido y salio directo a la contraparte de su Gundam con el tridente en alto.

En un parpadeo, el Side Altron contrarrestó la ofensiva del chino, con su propio tridente. Las lanzas de energía, quedaron entrelazadas, destellando chispas por su composición y por estar tocándose.

– ¡Estan esperando que ataquemos! ¡VAMOS POR ELLOS! – Ordeno Zechs.

La confrontación inicio, de manera rápida y casi inesperada. Ni bien los otros Gundam y el Tallgeesse se movieron, los Sides atacaron.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, esta vez podían mantener a raya a los Sides. Como dijo Midi, los movimientos eran un poco más tardíos y les permitía a los G-Boys contraatacar a sus contrapartes. El Sistema _Lunar_, como les explico Rockwood; tomaba control absoluto de todas las moléculas del Mobile Suit en cuestión y le permitía moverse a su entera voluntad en todas las direcciones posibles.

Sin embargo, debido a las limitaciones del sistema Mobile Doll…

– Me parece a mí… o no estan tan fuertes como la vez pasada – critico Duo.

Deathscythe levanto de nuevo la guadaña para atajar la de su contraparte. Se impulso hacía adelante para romper el contacto entre las armas. Hizo girar la guadaña entre sus dedos y la agito contra el hombro izquierdo de su enemigo. Al mismo tiempo, el Side logro levantar la hoja de rayo de su guadaña y chocarla nuevamente contra la de su rival, para defenderse del ataque.

Trowa levanto y puso ambos gatilings dobles a la misma altura, acciono el gatillo y comenzó la lluvia de balas, en conjunto con los silos de misiles rastreadores de sus piernas que salían en zigzag, dejando la estela de humo gris. Su contraparte giro como perinola, al momento que era impulsado por los propulsores, esquivando los misiles y las balas en el proceso. Abrió su pecho, dejando libre las cuatro gatling y el intercambio de plomo comenzó.

– No te será fácil – murmuro convencido el piloto 03. Su contrincante no podía hacer uso de las gatlings de los brazos, ya que las conexiones estaban dañadas.

Sandrock levanto las espadas y atajo un golpe. Las bajo y las separo, deteniendo dos destellos rojizos. Retrocedió velozmente, mientras disparaba las Vulcan de sus hombros y cabeza. Side Sandrock evito las balas mediante sus armas y las hizo irradiar calor al máximo, a tal punto que el vapor comenzó a salir de las espadas en forma de Hoz.

– No hará lo que yo creo… ¿verdad? – susurro el piloto árabe.

El Side levanto hacía arriba sus armas y las bajo a gran velocidad, creando un arco rojo que salio despedido directo a su pecho.

– ¡Maldito! – Quatre dio un amago y logro evitarlo. Utilizo los propulsores a máxima potencia y apreso a su ponente con ambas espadas, apresando los antebrazos para evitar que se defienda. Reactivo el calor y comenzó a dar vueltas, llevándoselo. Termino aventándolo lejos e impactando al Side Altron.

– ¡Ahora Wufei!

– ¡Entendido!

El chino deslizo el Tridente por sus dedos y realizo un arco por su lado derecho, al momento el otro extremo realizaba el mismo movimiento pero por el lado izquierdo y un poco más abajo.

– ¡Bien hecho, Pilotos Gundam! – festejo Zechs, viendo como los brazos de Side Sandrock y Altron quedaron flotando en el espacio.

– Aun quedan cuatro – enmarcó Quatre, viendo en su radar, como el Gundam 02 y su contraparte chocaban.

– Ok… ¡Ven por mi! – Duo era perseguido por el Side.

_The Black Wind Invites Death _

La larga estela de color azul, que parecía un chorro de fuego, salía velozmente por las poderosas turbinas del "Guadaña de la Muerte". Sus alas estaban camufladas por el espació. El trenzado desactivo el Hyper Jammer, para no desperdiciar energía, dado que su enemigo podía verlo igual.

– Soy demasiado para ti ¿verdad? ¡Ven por mí! ¡Ven por el Dios de la Muerte!

Se deslizo por la oscuridad del espacio. Solo una parte iluminaba a los Gundam y era porque la luz del sol reflejaba en la Tierra.

Giro hacía la izquierda, evadiendo un golpe de la hoja de rayo de su enemigo. Explosiono las turbinas en una llamarada nuevamente y se alejo bastante, dándole suficiente tiempo para girar sobre si mismo, levantar su propia guadaña a la altura del pecho y detenerse, dejando que el Side se impacte contra si mismo, siendo cortado a la mitad, a la altura de la cintura.

– Lo lamento, pero el Dios de la Muerte no acepta competencia.

– Bien – hablo Zechs – solo quedan… ¡Cuidado, Noin! – grito viendo como ambos Epyons se acercaban, de manos trenzadas y peleando con las fuerzas de sus propulsores.

– ¡Ahhh! – la joven hizo girar su Taurus sobre si mismo y evito por unos centímetros el no ser golpeada por los Demonios Danzantes.

– ¡SILVER! ¡Ten más cuidado! – le recrimino su novia, que presenció todo desde el Vayeate, pero no se movió en ningún momento. Tenía la orden de mantenerse cerca del compañero de su MS, dado que Relena estaba dentro.

– ¡Por supuesto! – nótese el sarcasmo del moreno – la próxima le diré a mis enemigos que no me lancen contra mis compañeros.

–Bueno, tampoco te pongas en ese… – el pitido de alerta, le corto – ¿Qué es eso? – una especie de cilindro gigante, con forma de plumas enmarañadas, se acercaba peligrosamente rápido a ella y a la princesa de Sanc – ¿Heero? – dudo la ver que la computadora del Vayeate le indicaba que se trataba del Wing Zero. Los propulsores de ambos MS se activaron, evadiendo la masa blanca de metal.

_Smoke & Bullet Train – Parte dos_

Varios haz de luz salieron de las uniones. Una explosión separo a los dos Ángeles del Combate. Desplegando sus majestuosas alas, impactaron sus espadas unas con las otras, mientras ascendían en círculos, dejando espirales con hacía arriba con las estelas de los propulsores.

– No puedo creer el alto poder que tienen. ¿Será ese el efecto del poder Lunar? – decía Heero, monótono y sin perder concentración. Sus ojos cobalto brillaban junto a su espada verde escarlata.

– Necesitas asistencia, Heero Yuy. No deberias enfrentarte tu solo a tu contraparte – hablo Zechs de nuevo.

– Podemos ayudarte, Heero. Algunos de nosotros ya acabamos con nuestras contrapartes – Quatre apoyo al Barón.

El Soldado Perfecto se lo pensó detenidamente, sin dejar de ejercer fuerza sobre el choque de espadas.

El ya no era una maquina para hacer misiones donde su vida corriera riesgos. Tampoco, por más que aun lo fuera, no podía darse el lujo de que su vida peligrara. Ahora tenía a alguien, que por más que lo dejara hacer lo que él sabe hacer, sabía bien que no podía no regresar. Sabía que alguien lo esperaba. Su esposa, su princesa, su reina: su amada Relena.

– Entendido, misión aceptada. ¡Distráiganlo! – accedió.

– ¡Déjenselo al Shinigami! – grito el trenzado. Su Deathscythe se acerco velozmente, por detrás al Side Zero y le rebano las dos alas derechas. Giro la guadaña y también pudo cortar la otra, antes de que este lograra esquivar.

– ¡Eso, Duo! – Alabo Lacus – ¡déjenme a mi, puedo dispararle! – efectivamente, aunque estaba a una distancia considerable. Igual podía efectuar un disparo efectivo.

– ¡Dispárale, dispárale! – grito Relena, golpeando con un puño el tablero del Mercurio.

La pelirosada movió los controles, mientras que el cuadradito en la pantalla se posaba frente a su orbe. Presiono el botón y el cañón cargo velozmente su poderoso rayo térmico. Este, salio despedido, surco el espacio y termino impactando los cuatro propulsores principales del Side Zero. La gran explosión lo cubrió por completo, pero todos quedaron alertas, porque sabían que eso no era suficiente para destruirlo.

Tallgeesse levanto y apunto con su Megacannon – y aquí el tiro de gracia – efectuó un disparo que choco en la cabeza del Side Zero, explotándola en miles de pedazos.

Por otro lado.

Ambos Epyons aun seguían con sus manos entrelazados a la altura del pecho. Sus propulsores se debatían en quien impulsaba con más fuerza y ayudaba a ganar el choque de materia.

– Esto es demasiado, Evelyn. Han llegado muy lejos tu y Deagon – pero nadie le contesto del otro lado – ¿¡Me escuchas, perra infeliz! – nada aun.

Un rayo térmico, los separo a ambos de la confrontación. Las manos del Side Epyon, quedaron destruidas.

– ¡Silver! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Lacus, después de haber disparado ese ataque con su MS y aproximándose hasta ponerse cerca del carmesí.

– Aun no – saco la espada de rayo, se defendió de dos golpes de la espada de su contrincante y efectuando un giro sobre su eje… – ahora creo que si – dio un agite, cortando a la mitad por la cintura a su contraparte – ahora completamente, estoy bien.

– Solo falta… – antes de confirmar, varios misiles impactaron tanto al Vayeate como al OZ-13MS.

_Gundam Attack_

Trowa giro perrillas, presiono interruptores y varios botones – Es hora de terminar con esto. Ya es muy absurdo – todos los silos se abrieron, levanto los cañones gatlings y abrió el pecho a la mitad.

Side Heavy-Arms, lo imito, excepto en la parte de levantar los cañones de sus brazos, dado que aun tenía las conexiones dañadas.

Todo pareció detenerse en el ambiente. Las explosiones cesaron por unos instantes. El espacio se "congelo" mientras los dos "Ejércitos en uno" se debatían en un duelo mortal. Trowa tensiono sus extremidades y entrecerró sus ojos. Los ojos del Side 03 destellaron en el brillo escarlata, como si su mirada de avivara.

– Vamos – las gatlings comenzaron a girar, en conjunto que los silos lanzaron sus lluvias de misiles.

Una gigantesca explosión cubrió el radio donde estaban ambos Gundams.

– ¡Trowa! – gritaron varias voces.

Un tifón de humo salio, hasta que se disperso. El Heavy-Arms Kai Custom, estaba intacto y aun con muchas municiones.

– Dos cosas – dijo la voz de Trowa Barton, por el comunicador que la transmitió por todos los MS – el enemigo no conocía su poder de fuego, ni el de su enemigo – rió levemente.

– Perfecto, todos fueron acabados – celebro Silver – aprovechemos y reunámoslos para destruirlos completamente – todos asintieron.

Altron agarro con sus brazos cabeza de Dragón, lo que quedaba de su contraparte y lo del Side 04. Silver uso sus látigos para traer al Side Epyon y al Side Zero. Duo arrimo las mitades del Side Deathscythe dándoles golpes como si se trataran de pelotas de polo y entre Quatre y Trowa, arrastraron al Side 03.

– ¿Lista, Clyne? – pregunto Zechs.

Vayeate se posiciono y apunto con su cañón – ¡Lista! – hablo la pelirosada.

– ¡Destrúyelos! – gritaron varios.

Otro gran rayo térmico escapo del interior del cañón del Vayeate. Golpeo en medio de la concentración de restos y genero una gran explosión, ayudada por el combustible que aun residía en el interior de los Mobile Suits atacados.

Quatre suspiro – creo que por ahora estamos a salvo – varios asintieron.

Sorpresivamente y haciendo respingar a varios, la alarma de aproximación de nuevo MS en el campo de batalla; sonó insistentemente.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Otro enemigo? – interrogo dubitativa, Relena.

Heero fue el más rápido en analizar el nuevo MS que se acercaba…

– No… – susurro casi sin voz.

– ¡Lunar! – exclamo ahogado Zechs.

– ¡No puede ser! – grito alarmado, Silver.

Midi bajo la mirada – estamos en serios problemas.

_Mobile Doll´s Eyes – Primera parte_

En el radar figuraba como la imagen de una luna a cuarto creciente. A medida que se acercaba, se podía observar a una luna a cuarto creciente, de color plateado tipo cromo. Tenía unos siniestros ojos rojos brillantes, imitando una mirada demoníaca. Como si fuera el mensajero de la destrucción de una paz que fue difícil de reinstaurar. Se movía como si se tratase de un meteorito, con una trayectoria fija y sin rumbo. Pero cualquiera se daría cuenta, que se dirigía directo a nuestros G-Boys.

– ¡El Lunar Gundam! – grito Midi.

– ¡Es tal como dijiste! ¡Tiene forma de Luna a cuarto creciente! – exclamo Duo.

Heero y Silver se acercaron disimuladamente, trancaron las líneas y tuvieron una pequeña charla, sin perder de vista al Lunar.

– Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? – inquirió el moreno.

El castaño asintió – nosotros dos contra él ¿cierto?

Ambas miradas azul cobalto se cruzaron. Los dos asintieron sin dudarlo.

– Sabes bien que será difícil que acepten irse.

– Pero tendrán que aceptarlo.

– Lo se, pero no será fácil.

Lunar se acercaba cada vez más y más. Nadie efectuaba ningún movimiento. Como si el tiempo y el espació se hubieran detenido ante la imponencia que profesaba el Mobile Suit Extraterrestre.

Trowa dirigió sus Gatlings y apunto al centro del Lunar. Este freno su avance de manera muy suave, pero a la vez rápida – ¿Estará tripulado… o acaso? – pero una voz sonó en el comunicador de todos. Provocando la ira de cierto moreno de ojos azul cobalto.

– Deberíamos usar todo el potencial del Lunar ¿Verdad Deagon? – dijo la voz femenina, con evidente malicia.

– Pero primero nos divertiremos, querida Evelyn – acordó la voz masculina, con la maldad en sus cuerdas vocales.

Heero temió lo peor, pero al mismo tiempo encontró la excusa perfecta para hacer que todos se vayan y él, y su hermano, quedaran para pelear.

– ¡Zechs! – Llamo al Barón – Quiero que te lleves a Relena y a los demás a Sanc. Silver y yo, nos encargaremos del Lunar.

– Pero… ¡Heero! – protesto su esposa.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes, Heero! – salto el Shinigami, bastante molesto.

– No pueden quedarse ustedes dos solos a pelear contra ese monstruo – le diserto Quatre – es demasiado para solo dos pilotos.

– No lo creo – refuto Silver – Epyon y Zero, son lo suficiente para vencer al Lunar.

– En teoría si – dijo Trowa, bastante pensativo – Wing Zero es el Gundam base, de nuestros Gundams. Y Epyon, esta basado en todos los Gundams. Asi que en teoría, con ellos dos es más que suficiente – explico detenidamente.

Relena no estaba convencida. Lacus no le caía nada bien la idea. Los demás G-Boys, incluido el Barón Relámpago, medían las opciones.

Una de las cosas que un soldado debe tener en el campo de batalla, es a no distraerse. Pero por esta vez, ni siquiera el piloto 00 se percato. Lunar comenzó a mutar. Su aspecto de luna a cuarto creciente pareció derretirse, hasta quedar en forma masa. La cual se estiraba y daba vueltas, como queriendo tomar un aspecto definido. Al cabo de unos segundos, tomo la forma del Tallgeesse III y efectuó un disparo con su Megacannon, impactando contra Mercurio. Afortunadamente, los Planetas Defensores actuaron velozmente y protegieron al MS rojo del rayo térmico.

– ¡Deben irse! – Hablo Silver, mientras liberaba nuevamente el látigo del brazo izquierdo – nos reuniremos todos en Sanc.

Al parecer no quedo otra que aceptar.

– ¡Vuelve con vida, Heero! ¡Por favor! – rogó Relena con voz tomada.

– Tu también Silver Ghost o tendrás problemas – le amenazo Lacus, pero sin deje de broma.

Los aludidos asintieron con un gesto de su voz. Varios estallidos de propulsores confirmaron que todos entraron a la Atmósfera del planeta azul.

Por su parte, Wing Zero y Epyon, voltearon en dirección a su oponente. Ambos hicieron destellar sus ojos, como advirtiendo que estaba listos para el combate.

– ¿Listo, Heero Yuy?

– ¿Listo, Paburo Yuy?

Silver suspiro – mejor dime, Silverain. No soy un Yuy, tú eres el único Yuy que existe actualmente.

– Entonces… ¿Listo, Paburo Silverain? – pregunto de nuevo su medio hermano, con una sonrisa ladeada. Este asintió – bien – su semblante paso a un inhumanamente serio – Zero, muéstrame el camino.

– Confió mi potencial en el Epyon – dijo el moreno.

Una súper batalla, entre titanes de Gundamium, por el destino de la paz, se estaba por desatar.

* * *

**Bueno, pido disculpas pero no tenía tiempo para ir al cyber. Listo, aca tengo la primera parte del capitulo final. Sip, es el ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte de la trilogia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews anteriores, me alegro que les halla gustado el lemon. Por cierto, gran parte de la actuacion de haruka, fue gracias a la ayuda de mi novia, dado que ella es ese personaje, ella me ayuda con su manera de actuar. En fin, vaya, se termina la primera parte de mi primera historia. parece que fue ayer cuando empece a escribir en FF. Que tiempos. Bueno, me despido, no falta mucho para que termine la segunda parte de este cap. Despues vendra el epilogo.**

**Nos vemos pronto, saludos a todos.**


	17. La Caida del Angel y el Demonio 2º Parte

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so far away..._

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

_Mou kizutsuite mo ii, hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_atsuku hageshiku ikite itai_

_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo _

_azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete..._

_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou wa_

_anata e to tsudzuite´ru so... FAR AWAY!_

Alas blancas de ángel. Piernas posicionadas una sobre la otra y con sus pies rojos, puesto en puntillas. El peto azul marino, con la esfera verde esmeralda en la base amarilla. El poderoso Rifle Twin Búster, cada uno en una mano distinta. Los brazos formando un perfecto ángulo de 45º y apuntando hacia abajo.

Por detrás de sus ojos iluminados de un verde esmeralda, se podía percibir un destello azul cobalto.

Escamas de bordes negros en las alas, contrastando con su cuerpo carmesí. Imitando a su compañero, en la posición de piernas, pero con sus brazos abiertos de par en par, como preparado para detener un golpe mortal. Los látigos retraídos y la espada en su cintura, debajo de su armadura. La esfera esmeralda, reflejando su caballerosidad.

Pero sus orbes iguales a los de su hermano, destellaban ese frío y calculador azul cobalto.

Wing Gundam Zero Custom y Gundam Epyon. Dos de las armas más poderosas del Espacio Exterior, estaban posicionadas, a la espera del primer movimiento de su oponente: El temible Lunar Gundam.

– ¿Tienes algún plan? – pregunto Silver.

El rostro serio del moreno, apareció en la pantalla delantera de la cabina del 00. Heero elevo su mirada, para chocar con una muy similar a la suya.

– ¿Sugieres algo? – hablo Heero.

Silver llevo su mano derecha a su mentón. Sin apartar sus orbes de los de, su medio hermano.

– Probemos que tan fuertes son sus armas.

– De acuerdo. Misión Aceptada. Esperemos a que se mueva.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Ni bien Silver desenrosco su látigo y Heero unió nuevamente los rifles. Lunar volvió a mutar, tomando la apariencia del Gundam 03: Heavy Arms Kai Custom.

_[Plot String & Marionette - segunda parte]_

Lunar levanto las dos gatlings dobles. Wing Zero poso sus alas delante de si, para protegerse. Epyon activo sus propulsores y se lanzo directamente. Lunar inicio su ofensiva. Los proyectiles impactaban de frente al Gundam carmesí y contra las alas escudo del Zero, pero debido a su aleación, solo rebotaban, sin el menor daño.

Silver giro sobre su eje, esquivando el darse de frente al Lunar. Lanzo su látigo cuando se detuvo a metros detrás y lo enrosco en el cuello de su enemigo.

– ¡Ahora!

Heero, sin abandonar su pose defensiva, levanto el rifle con su mano izquierda, disparando los dos cañones y mandando el rayo dorado al pecho del Lunar. El ataque hubiera resultado bastante efectivo, si Lunar no hubiera desplegado los misiles de sus piernas y hombros, logrando desviar el ataque térmico. Después se dio media vuelta, con el largo látigo enroscado en su cuello y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, a la altura de lo que vendría ser las costillas de un ser humano. Logrando soltarse de la aprensión de su oponente.

Deagon se burlo – necesitan más que eso para… ¡Ahhh! – Por algo Heero es el Soldado Perfecto. Lunar recibió un disparo directo en su espalda, producto del Twin Búster del Zero. Una gran explosión, detono los propulsores del Gundam plateado.

– Jeje, jajajajaja ¡JAJAJA! – la risa sádica de Heero, inundo el comunicador.

Epyon llevo su mano debajo de la armadura de su pierna y saco su espada. La engancho al generador y la activo. Sus turbinas explotaron en una llamarada, llevando hasta lograr cortarle un brazo al Lunar. Dio media vuelta, al momento que este sacaba la cuchilla del brazo sano, pero no fue suficiente, dado que Silver le detuvo el brazo con su mano libre y bajo la espada, para cortárselo. Se alejo de su enemigo, para ponerse al lado de su medio hermano.

– No es tan difícil como decían – acoto Silver, confiado de si mismo.

Heero suspiro – Nunca digas eso – el moreno lo miro raro – siempre pasa algo que dificultara las cosas cuando dices eso.

– No creo que pase nada – voltearon a ver a Lunar, que estaba uniendo sus brazos nuevamente – ¡Me lleva la que me trae!

– Te lo dije – expandió sus alas y se paro lo rifles – ¡Mi turno!

**Ubicación: Entrada a la Atmósfera. Hora: 10:21am.**

– ¡Hemos tomado el ángulo de entrada! ¡Todos mantengan la calma!

Los 4 Gundams, el Tallgeesse III, los 2 Tauros y, Mercurio y Vayeate, estaban rodeados por una estela roja, producto de la fricción al entrar en la atmósfera de la Tierra. La velocidad era casi superior a MACH 24 (40800 Km/h). Por eso, las cabinas de los Mobile Suits, temblaban. Pero aun más las de los Tauros, dado que aunque fueron reforzados con más Neo Titanium, para resistir más los combates y la entrada a la Tierra, las cabinas no estaban echas para soportar la sacudida.

– ¡Lucrezia, Midi! ¿¡Estan bien! – pregunto Relena. Ella estaba agarrada al cinturón de su asiento.

– ¡Demasiada… fricción! ¡Espero que… los Tauros resistan! – contesto preocupada, la Preventer Wind.

– ¡Tienen que aguantar! – Protesto la novia de Trowa – ¡Fueron… reforzados… para eso! – las fuertes sacudidas, entrecortaban su pregunta.

Eran como estrellas fugaces, entrando al planeta azul. 9 luces rojas, que caían por la gravedad, describiendo un ángulo casi perfecto.

– ¡Ya entramos! – anunció Quatre. Miro los controles de su Gundam – Sistemas estables. No sufrí daños.

Wufei lo imito – Altron sigue respondiendo perfectamente.

– Mi lindo Deathscythe esta intacto – sonrió Duo.

– Oh cállate, trenzado – le grito el chino.

– ¡Envidioso! Sabes bien que tu dragón de pacotilla, no es nada contra mi lindo Deathscythe. ¿Verdad Deathscysito? – acaricio los controles, como quien acaricia un peluche adorable.

No pregunten como lo hizo, pero Wufei se enojo porque insultaron a su sagrado Nataku. Uso su brazo cabeza de Dragón y lo estiro, golpeando la cabeza del Alas Murciélago.

– ¡Oye!

– ¡Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima, maldito trenzado!

El resto de los presentes suspiro pesadamente, mientras escuchaban pelear a estos dos.

**Ubicación: Batalla contra Lunar, Espació Exterior. Hora: No establecida.**

Zero desenfundo la espada de rayo, al momento que su hombro se abrió, revelando el arma de combate mano a mano. El estallido de sus propulsores, fue al mismo momento que el destello de sus ojos escarlatas. Dio un giro sobre su eje, al momento que se desplazaba por la derecha. Puso la espada contra su pierna y dio un giro de 360º, cuando paso al lado del Lunar. Le efectuó un nuevo corte, arrancando su brazo izquierdo en el proceso.

Al instante de cortarle la extremidad, se alejo y disparo de nueva cuenta el Twin Búster, desintegrando ambas piernas del MS Extraterrestre.

– ¡Ahora, Silver! – indico Heero.

– ¡Aquí voy! – contesto este.

Epyon estaba lejos del área de combate, pero acababa de lanzarse a gran velocidad, con ambas manos rodeando la esfera de su pecho. Describiendo un trayecto directo hacía Lunar, donde una larga estela blanca era su rastro, disparo el "Atomizador" estando a solo 20 metros. La gran nebulosa chispeante se deslizo por el espació como un proyectil mortal. Fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que se impactara de frente al Lunar Gundam.

El espectáculo de luces dio inicio. Silver estaba sorprendido y Heero interesado. La gran masa de luces chispeantes que lanzo el Gundam Extraterrestre. Seguro era por su fuente de energía. Según datos mostrados por el Dr. Rockwood, el generador que debía poseer el Lunar, era 2 veces más poderoso que el de Zero y Epyon juntos.

Un minuto después, las luces se apagaron, al igual que el aura verde que rodeo al Lunar, al momento que su energía era drenada.

– No perdamos tiempo – ordeno el piloto 00.

El piloto OZ-13MS asintió – ¡Vamos!

Como impulsados por dos torbellinos blancos de flamas, avanzaron contra el Lunar, con sus espadas en alto y encendidas al máximo.

**Ubicación: Espacio Aéreo del Reino de Sanc. Hora: 10:34am.**

– ¿¡Como diablos paso esto aquí!

La pregunta de Zechs, nadie pudo responderla. Ni bien la efectuó, una guadaña de rayo, casi le decapita el Mobile Suit.

_[Swinging Target]_

Todos voltearon en dirección donde provino el arma similar al del Gundam 02.

– Lo que faltaba, un ejercito de híbridos esperándonos.

Ni bien Wufei dio su comentario, dio un salto para cortar a la mitad, al híbrido que intento atacarlos desde arriba.

Estaban frente a la entrada al castillo de la Familia Peacecraft, el cual estaba casi completamente destruido. Desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, esta despedía grandes humaredas grises y negras. Muchos edificios estaban en llamas y otros derribados. Se podía ver, de vez en cuando, gente huyendo y a varios Tragos y LeoTanks, disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Una invasión esta siendo llevada a cabo, al pacifista Reino de Sanc.

Trowa vio la situación – detecto varios números de Mobile Suit. 250 de aleación de Neo Titanium y 500 de Neo Gundamium.

– ¿Neo Gundamium? – preguntaron Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Hilde y Lacus.

Zechs contesto, mientras chequeba el estado de su Tallgeesse – es una aleación muy similar al Gundamium, pero es más delgada. Resiste más que el Titanium, pero a la vez no es tan dura – Los propulsores se activaron, abriéndose y liberando una llamarada – ¡Dispérsense! Rodeen la ciudad y acaben con todos antes de que terminen de destruir todo – tomo vuelo rápidamente y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

Todos asintieron sin dudarlo, excepto Lacus. Esta hablo antes de que todos se fueran – Iremos hasta la base militar de la costa. Revisare si aun queda algo de las Fuerzas Armadas – ella y Relena, tomaron vuelo con los Mercurio y Vayeate, desapareciendo en el cielo algo nuboso.

Duo activo sus turbinas de las espalda, más las de los pies. Como si patinara por el suelo, entro entre los edificios, buscando enemigos. Trowa inició su caminata imponente, tomando una avenida principal. Quatre lo siguió, de paso, sus espadas fueron colocadas en su espalda, para mayor movilidad entre los grandes edificios. Wufei desplegó sus alas de Dragón, tomando velozmente el cielo.

**Ubicación: Dirección Nacional de las Fuerzas Armas de Sanc (.AA.S) Hora: 10:40am**

– Intenta contactar a Hank, Lacus. Dudo que halla muerto – Aventuro Relena.

La pelirosada, en pleno vuelo, tecleo rápidamente, para contactar al Líder de los Halcones de la Libertad. Por suerte, solo paso diez segundos para que el hombre de aspecto duro y cabellos castaños cortos, le atendiera.

– ¡Ministra Clyne! ¡Tenemos problemas!

– ¡Lo se, estan invadiendo el Reino! ¿Dónde se encuentra, Capitán Yasuo?

Una gran explosión se detono, antes de que este contestara – ¡No vaya a la base militar, esta destruida! Las restantes fuerzas estamos rodeadas en el norte. Necesitamos refuerzos… – otra explosión, corto la comunicación.

– ¡Debemos apurarnos! – tomo con mucha firmeza los controles de vuelo. Los llevo hacía adelante, provocando un impulso de velocidad. Un chorro gigante de llamas, se desprendió de los pies de ambos MS.

**Ubicación: Región Este de la Ciudad. Hora: 10:41am**

– ¡Es un Gundam! ¡Estamos salvados!

Fue el grito de alivio y felicidad, de los soldados de una de las Resistencias, que aun intentaban proteger el Reino, al ver al temible Deathscythe, destazar con su guadaña a una fila de 10 híbridos. El Gundam Alas de Murciélago, se venía desplazando como un patinador olímpico, por las calles y posicionando su arma, a la altura del pecho, los embistió con todo el poder de sus motores de vuelo.

– ¡Es hora del show!

Deathscythe se detuvo, frente al improvisado búnker, pero de espaldas a él. Saco la otra guadaña y con ambas en cada mano, se abrió con ellas.

– ¡Todos morirán, todos los que me vean tendrán una cita con su creador!

Un destacamento de Tragos, unos 22, se aproximaron al Gundam 02. No llegaron a estar a 50 metros, cuando iniciaron sus ataques. Varias descargas de energía y cañonazos, se dispararon de los cañones de sus hombros. Muchas de estas chocaron con el pecho del Gundam, pero no le hicieron nada, solo lograron arrastrarlo unos metros, sin despegarlo del suelo.

Dio unos pasos rápidos y se deslizo de nueva cuenta por el asfalto, ayudado por los propulsores de sus pies.

– ¡Coman esto!

Girando ambas guadañas por sus dedos, volaban cabezas, torsos, brazos, cañones y demás partes de los Tragos que eran seccionados por el Gundam 02. Ni bien se detuvo, una cadena de explosiones detonaron detrás de él, como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

– ¿Estan bien?

Duo descendió de su Gundam y ayudo a lo militares. Las bajas era considerables: Muchos estaba muertos y demasiados heridos. La invasión llevaba ya 3 horas. Al principio, las tropas de defensa, pudieron hacerle pelea a los Tragos y LeoTanks, debido a que, estos Mobile Suits de asalto, no son contrincantes para los Tauros y Virgos de los Batallones de infantería Aérea y Terrestre.

– No pierdas el tiempo con nosotros, ve al norte, ahí hay más tropas que necesitan ayuda.

Duo acepto sin chistar, monto de nuevo en su Gundam y siguió su patinaje, decapitando tanto MS que encontrara en su camino.

**Ubicación: Región Noroeste de la ciudad. Hora: 10:46am.**

– ¡Tomen esto! ¡Nadie se mete con mi ciudad!

Zechs destazaba a diestra y siniestra tanto con su espada de rayo, como con su látigo blanco segmentado.

Dio un salto, al momento que disparaba repetidamente su Megacannon, destruyendo varios Tragos y Leotanks. Logrando aterrizar, dio un giro de 90º grados, solo para descargar su rayo térmico completamente en un Gundam Hibrido, que venía con un tridente doble, listo para atacarlo.

– ¡Hm! Copias baratas de los Gundams. Jamás me vencerán.

Abrió los propulsores y tomo vuelo. Aterrizo de nueva cuenta y desenfundo la espada, al momento que su arma principal tomaba lugar en su espalda.

Zechs miro la pantalla de su izquierda, un radar apareció en ella, mostrando la ubicación de más enemigos – Hay una gran concentración al norte… ¡Carajo! – una masiva reunión de puntos rojos, se hallaba en esas coordenadas – me huele a trampa – movió los controles y piso al máximo los pedales. La cabina se sacudió de manera muy inestable. Tallgeesse III, tomo su sorprendente velocidad.

**Ubicación: Región Norte de la ciudad. Hora: 11:00am**

– ¡Lo sabía, era una maldita trampa!

Y vaya que lo era. Centenares de híbridos los rodeaban.

– ¡Son más de 800 Gundams híbridos, no se si podremos con todos! – analizo Trowa, mientras efectuaba los disparos con sus gatlings dobles, intentando derribar todos los MS enemigos que pudiese. Pareciese que cuando ellos llegaron, hubieran contactado más refuerzos.

[_Oz Mobile Suits Getting close_]

Quatre dio un salto, aterrizando al mismo momento que partía a la mitad a dos híbridos. Dio una media vuelta, clavando ambas espadas en el torso de otro – ¡Los daños en la ciudad son muchos! – Disparo las vulcan de su cabeza y hombros, dejando ciegos a los otros tres híbridos que se juntaron para atacarlo; destruyendo sus cámaras – ¡deberíamos retirarnos, ponemos en peligro la vida de la Señora Relena! – se impulso para adelante, levanto las espadas y decapito a los tres, con una sola agitada. Estos cayeron y explosionaron. Volteo hacía su derecha y creo un arco rojo con ambas espadas, que golpearon de lleno dos híbridos más, partiéndolos en dos.

– En primer lugar, dime solo Relena, Quatre, Me haces sentir vieja – bromeo la princesa, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Cosa que funciono, dado que casi todos rieron, excepto el amargado Wufei.

– ¡No es tiempo para bromas tontas! – Se quejo el chino – ¡Debemos…! – pero Relena lo corto.

– No dejare a la gente de Sanc. No me ire hasta que el último sobreviviente escape de aquí.

Todos asintieron, pero no por eso, dejaron de protegerla. Aunque Mercurio tenía sus planetas defensores desplegados y activados, Lacus no dejaba que ningún híbrido se acercara al compañero de su MS.

– ¡Yiaaaahhhhh! – levanto el enorme cañón y lo clavo en el torso de un enemigo, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Disparo el rayo térmico, desintegrando a este y otros 10 más – Bienvenidos a la Academia de Pilotos de Sanc. Esperamos que disfruten de esta demostración – dio un salto de propulsión y al momento que cargaba de nueva cuenta la energía de su arma.

– ¡Clyne! – Le llamo Zechs – ¡Dispara contra esa tropa!

La pelirosada poso la mira en su ojo derecho – ¡Los tengo! – efectuó el disparo, el cual surco velozmente y golpeo una barrera de híbridos, detonándolos.

Deathscythe patino, girando como perinola, con las guadañas levantadas – ¡ups! no fue mi intención – el sarcasmo de Shinigami, se hacía presente, con cada corte que efectuaba con las hojas de energía – ¿Yo hice eso? – Preguntó burlón, al momento que se detuvo y observo su trabajo – ¡Vaya! Regadero de Gundams, quien lo diría – rió.

– ¡Cállate, Maxwell! – Lo reto Wufei, pero después sonrió malignamente – déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Dos enormes torrentes de fuego, provocados por NAPALM, escaparon de las cabezas de Dragón, en los brazos del Altron Gundam.

Un verdadero mar de llamas, cubrió lo vendría a ser, la mitad de los Gundams híbridos. Altron comenzó a caminar, en dirección a sus contrincantes, los cuales estaban siendo calcinados sin piedad. Como todo un Dragón legendario, se imponía en poder.

– Por favor, todos reúnanse alrededor de la fogata, para que les cuente las grandes hazañas del Guerrero Nataku – salio volando en dirección a los híbridos que se estaban derritiendo y los remato, haciendo girar el tridente doble entre sus manos, cortando en pedazos a todos los que estaba en su radio de alcance.

– ¡Bien hecho, Wu-man! – Festejo Duo, con sonrisa sombría – pero no eres nada, comparado con el Dios de la Muerte – Deathscythe subio la guadaña, poniéndola a la altura de su pecho. Se flexiono un poquito de piernas y salio en acometida, hacía adelante. Como si fuera un bólido, no hubo híbrido que quedara sano después de haber sido arroyado por el Alas Murciélago.

Zechs pensó – ¡Vaya! Demostración de poderío – saco la espada de rayo – ¡Déjenme mostrarles, porque me dicen el Barón Relámpago! – y como si fuera un relámpago mismo, se tiro directamente a una horda de enemigos.

Tallgeesse dio otro salto, giro sobre si mismo mientras se desplazaba y aterrizo, solo para destazar verticalmente. Se medio agacho, solo para tomar un envión y cortar horizontalmente a otro. Asi se mantuvo por un minuto, venciendo a más de 100 enemigos, que solo pudieron tocarlo apenas, con unas pocas guadañas y tridentes.

Duo y Wufei, quedaron con los ojos como platos – ¿Ah? – sinceramente, estaban sin palabras. Para sus ojos, ellos solo vieron un destello blanco vencer muchos enemigos.

Zechs dio un salto más, al momento que apunto con su Megacannon – ¡Mega Attack! – una súper poderosa descargar térmica, termino por desaparecer a las victimas, del temible Barón Relámpago – Esto, esto es una demostración. ¡Mariquitas! ¡Jajaja! – su risa, termino por hacer derramar gotas, en la nuca de Relena.

– Bueno… – suspiro Lacus – sigamos… ¿eh? – extrañamente, los híbridos, se detuvieron – ¿Qué les pasa, a los Gundam híbridos?

Trowa analizo – no lo entiendo. Aun quedan varios. La computadora informa que aun quedan más de 300 Mobile Suits – dijo, pero sin perder de vista la pantalla principal, donde le mostraban a sus enemigos.

Sobre un lado, varios híbridos dieron paso a unos cuantos, que poseían… – ¡Maldición! – Exclamo Wufei – ¡Son rifles de láser espacial! – asi es, eran la replica de los cañones de rayo de Wing y Wing Zero.

[_Invitation From Hell_]

Un híbrido no le dio tiempo a Duo, de esquivarlo – ¡diablos! – gimió el Shinigami, cuando el rayo térmico lo golpeo en el pecho, magullándoselo. Midi coloco su Taurus frente al recién atacado y disparo repetidamente su arma. Logro que un par de descargas, impactaran contra el híbrido, destruyendo su Rifle Búster.

Preparándose para lo que sería una mortal ofensiva por parte de sus enemigos, todos tomaron pose para poder esquivar las descargas térmicas. Trowa dio un par de saltos en espiral hacía atrás, esquivando disparos de láser. Duo se recupero de la caída y atajo unas pequeñas descargas con la hoja de energía de su guadaña.

– ¡Dispérsense, no se agrupen! – ordeno Zechs, repeliendo varios híbridos con su cañón, disparando ráfagas cortas – Clyne, no te separes de Relena. Trowa, concentra tu fuego en los MS con Rifles de láser espacial. Wufei, quiero que vueles por encima de todos y distraigas a los que puedas – determino militarmente.

**Ubicación: Batalla contra Lunar. Hora: No establecida.**

Usando toda la potencia de sus generadores de energía, cortaron en trozos al Lunar. De abajo para arriba, de izquierda a derecha, de forma diagonal. Los pedazos quedaron flotando en el vació. Incluso se pudo ver, como la cabina era despedazada, con los pilotos dentro. Silver sonrió maléficamente al ver los cuerpos de Deagon y Evelyn desintegrarse en el espacio.

– ¿Lo ultimamos? – sugirió Heero. Su medio hermano asintió levemente.

El piloto del Wing Zero, separo los rifles, dándole uno al Epyon. Se alejaron medianamente un poco para no estar al radio del ataque. En acción gemela, ambos levantaron los cañones, jalaron los gatillos y dispararon simultáneamente el temible rayo térmico. Impactaron contra lunar, generando una explosión espectacular que encegueció temporalmente las pantallas de los gundams.

Un minuto después… la calma.

Los restos del Lunar, flotaban en el aire. Heero miraba evaluativamente el ambiente. Un pequeño sentido le decía que no todo había terminado. Silver por su parte estaba satisfecho y se moría de ganas de volver a la Tierra.

– ¡Bien! – Festejo el moreno con un puño cerrado – terminamos. Volvamos a la Tierra.

Heero no dijo nada, pero encendió los propulsores y puso rumbo junto al Gundam Carmesí. Pero no se quedaron a ver, como los restos del Lunar, empezaron a aglomerarse. Chocaban entre ellos generando chispas blancas. Uno a uno se unía, reconstruyendo parcialmente al MS extraterrestre.

La alerta de MS desconocido retumbo en las cabinas de los Pilotos.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunto Silver.

Heero manteniendo el silencio innato de él, dio media vuelta y disparo su rayo térmico de nuevo cuenta. Solo para que este fuera detenido por otro ataque igual. Cuando se disperso la nueva explosión, Lunar estaba reconstruido. Pero se lo veía aun más amenazante. Sus ojos rojos parecían despedir una Ira incontrolable. Efectuó una serie de ráfagas con sus rifles en cada mano, mientras su pecho se abría, revelando una nueva arma.

Epyon zigzagueo, acortando distancias con Lunar. Incluso se tomo la libertad de atajar varios disparos y repelerlos con su espada. Pero no vio cuando un rayo rojo, rodeado de una estela azul eléctrico, salio despedida e impacto contra su ala derecha, destrozándola.

– ¿¡Que diablos fue eso! – grito alterado el moreno. Retrocedió varios metros para ponerse a salvo. Las alarmas del Gundam carmesí enloquecieron por los daños recibidos.

– No estoy seguro, pero pareció un ataque aun más poderoso que los de sus rifles de láser espacial – contesto Heero, apuntando sus cañones. Efectuó un disparo, que golpeo el Twin Búster del Lunar, explotándolo.

– ¡Maldita chatarra! – despotrico Silver contra su enemigo. Se ajusto el casco blanco y exclamo – ¡Confió mi potencial en Epyon! – Sus irises cobalto cambiaron a ser rojas. Entro en Modo Zero, para pelear con más potencia.

– Zero, muéstrame el camino – Heero no demoro en imitarlo. Pasando sus ojos a color dorado, arremetió en acometida contra el Lunar, junto a su medio hermano – ¡Terminemos esta misión, de una vez por todas!

Lunar no espero a que ellos vinieran, su arma nueva en su pecho, efectuó otro disparo, directamente entre sus dos enemigos.

**Ubicación: Región Central del Reino de Sanc. Hora: 11:48am**

Trowa sudaba, la ofensiva era demasiado.

Su mente estaba calculando al mil por mil, sus músculos le dolían por doquier, debido a la fuerza y al rápido tiempo de reacción que efectuaba, con tal de poder esquivar los ataques enemigos y poder contraatacar de manera efectiva. Sin embargo, la tensión era mucha y comenzó a preocuparse de si iba a poder aguantar tanta sobrecarga de batalla. Siguió levantando los cañones gatling, sin importarle nada, pero sentía pesadamente como su ser pedía un descanso de tanto combate.

Duo no paraba, pero se notaba como le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

Wufei seguía atacando desde el aire y distrayendo, pero ya poco faltaba para que cayera.

Quatre estaba mareado de tanto recibir ataques, por más que aun se mantenía en pie.

Zechs estaba llegando al límite de su capacidad.

Lacus estaba muy cansada, de tanto tener que atacar, como estar pendiente de ella misma y de Relena.

- ¡Cuidado, Clyne!

Fue en un momento, en que una gota de sudor, tapo la visión de la joven piloto. En ese pequeño lapso que ella se pasó su brazo, un rayo térmico paso por su lado y fue directamente hacía Vayeate. Este, automáticamente mando sus planetas defensores pero el ataque fue demasiado, quebrando la defensa y siguiendo su camino hacía el MS rojo. Relena se cubrió la cara, pero Vayeate levanto su escudo y detuvo el ataque, generando una explosión. Cuando el humo se disipo, este quedo destruido, dejándolo vulnerable.

Solo Lacus y Zechs vieron eso. Pero ellos estaban bajo fuego y casi no podían moverse para ir defender a la princesa de Sanc. Fue por eso que Milliardo casi se le paraliza el corazón, cuando un hibrido escapo del grupo y desde el aire, apunto con un Twin Búster, directamente a Vayeate. La alarma de amenaza, advirtió a Relena. Su MD intento esquivar pero la descarga dio de lleno en sus piernas y las desintegro. Ese daño afecto parte del sistema de vuelo, dejando los propulsores inutilizables.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Relena ya voy! ¡Grrrr! – Su hermano hacía lo posible por intentar ir a ayudarla, pero cada vez que tomaba vuelo, los híbridos hacían todo para que el cayera y siguiera en lucha con ellos. Lacus tomo vuelo, pero tuvo que quedarse a detener varías descargas que la atacaron. Duo y Quatre se dieron cuenta y lo intentaron por su parte. Pero les sucedía lo mismo que a Zechs. Relena estaba en serios problemas.

La esposa de Yuy, en acto de supervivencia, intento abandonar el MD. Pero el mecanismo de la compuerta de la cabina no funcionaba. Tiro varias veces de la palanca de emergencia, pero esta no reaccionaba. Comenzó a alterarse. Pateó frenéticamente el tablero – ábrete ¡ábrete! – pero este no respondía. El híbrido volvió a cargar su arma.

– ¡Relena, NO! – fue el grito desesperado del Barón Relámpago. Todo el ambiente se detuvo. Todos vieron como el rayo térmico se disparo en cámara lenta y surco el aire.

Relena instintivamente se cubrió la cara con los brazos. Sintió la onda de choque de la explosión. ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba viva? – ¿Pero que…? – miro por las pantallas. Un nuevo MS estaba en escena. Le parecían familiares las alas amarillas en la espalda.

[_Scattering Left Light_]

– ¿Heero? – atino a decir. El MS no era otro que Wing Gundam.

Una voz aguda, contesto – ¡Yo no soy el marica! – todos quedaron impactados por la contestación desde Gundam 01.

– ¿Háruka? – pregunto un Duo dudoso.

– La que viste y calza.

En efecto. En la cabina al mando del 01, la menor de los Silverain, se había interpuesto entre el dañado Vayeate y el ataque del híbrido. Puso el escudo al frente y fue pan comido para la pequeña castaña. Después salio de detrás del escudo y levanto el Rifle Búster.

– ¡Hasta aquí llegaste abusador! – con su rostro contorsionado en una sonrisa maligna, le mando una descarga térmica que los desintegro por completo en una explosión. Coloco el arma en la mano derecha y desenfundo la espada de rayo. Tomo impulso y se lanzo contra la horda de híbridos que se mandaban contra el Vayeate – ¡BANZAI! – exclamo como una guerrera Japonesa antigua, haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota.

Pero su grito de guerra exagerado fue disculpado, tras batallar diestra y siniestra contra los enemigos y sacarlos fuera de batalla.

– ¡Sorprendente! – Aprobó Zechs, disfrutando de la exhibición de destreza que realizaba la joven Silverain – su estilo de pelea es muy parecido al de su hermano. – tomo los controles de su MS y se quito de encima los híbridos que lo molestaban mediante unos azotes de su espada – ¡Duo, Quatre, ayuden a Háruka, yo ire por Relena, Wufei, asístalos desde el aire y Trowa, abre una brecha para poder escapar.

– ¿¡Que cosa! – grito indignada Relena.

– ¡Entendido! – contestaron los pilotos Gundam.

Zechs dio un impulso y mediante una voltereta en el aire, termino al lado del destruido Vayeate – lo siento hermanita – dijo al lograr arrancar la compuerta de la cabina del MS Rojo – pero debemos dar por perdida a Sanc – la tomo con toda la delicadeza posible con la mano del Tallgeesse y la deposito a la entrada de su cabina.

El piloto 03, decidió tomar vuelo y registrar el campo para poder buscar una vía fiable de escape. Ya en el cielo, tras detener el ataque de un híbrido con guadaña y exterminarlo con una gatling de lleno en el pecho, tomo nota del terreno.

– ¡Listo, ya se como saldremos! – tecleo un par de veces y un escaneo del campo, mas sus instrucciones, fueron enviadas a las computadoras de sus compañeros.

Quatre recibió los datos, justo cuando se colocaba espalda con espalda con Duo – ¿Estas seguro Trowa, que es la única manera? – levanto las espadas irradiando calor y desvió una descarga térmica que impacto contra unos edificios. Al instante, ese mismo híbrido que efectuó el ataque anterior, fue cortado en forma horizontal y vertical, por el Gundam 04.

Barton dijo firmemente – Es la única manera, las vías terrestres estan bloqueadas y estoy más que seguro que si tomamos una ruta aérea, deben estar esperándonos en las fronteras – y dado por terminado su explicación, abrió su pecho y descargo sus municiones detrás de Zechs, que justo peleaba mano a mano con un híbrido y otro aprovecho para atacarlo desde la espalda.

– Sugiero que, vayamos por el muelle – hablo la ministra de defensa, cubriendo al Barón Relampago.

– Tengo entendido que el muelle 9, tiene un túnel – inquirió Wufei pasivo.

– Asi es.

Wing Gundam clavo su escudo en el pecho de un nuevo híbrido y disparo su rifle contra la cabeza de este. El rayo no solo le desintegró la cabeza, si no que le sobro energía para destruir otras 3 más. Paso el arma a su mano izquierda y desenfundo la espada con la mano libre, dio un giro sobre si mismo, con el brazo levantado a un ángulo de 90º, decapitando otro enemigo.

– ¿De donde salen tantos? – pregunto la menor de los Silverain, sin ceder ni un poco. – Parecen pulgas de un perro, no sabes cuantas mas habrá.

– Debe haber una fábrica por las cercanías – contesto Duo. Disparo las vulcans de su cabeza, destruyendo las cámaras de visión de un híbrido, antes de destazarlo con su guadaña.

– Bien, basta de cháchara – culmino Zechs, tomando posición en el medio del perímetro formado por los pilotos. – tomemos por la ciudad volando bajo y dirijámonos al puerto.

**Ubicación: Batalla contra Lunar. Hora: No establecida.**

La batalla que había comenzado bastante favorable para los dos, medio-hermanos Yuy, se estaba tornando en su contra. Lunar, estaba resultando ser un enemigo más que formidable, en estado Mobile Doll. No solo era muy veloz al momento de lanzarse en acometida, sino que también tenía mucha fuerza ante el enfrentamiento de espadas de rayo. Sin olvidar, su alta capacidad de ataque a distancia, no solo por su casi perfecta precisión, mas bien por su alto calibre de fuego.

Como un poderoso torrente, ese rayo rojo rodeado por un aura celeste, cruzo cerca de Epyon, erizando los vellos del cuello de Silver. Las pupilas de Heero, se contrajeron cuando un nuevo ataque de esa potentada arma, salio directa hacía él y la esquivo por escasos metros.

El Soldado Perfecto estaba dudando. Pero no eran dudas de querer atacar o no. Sus molestas dudas (para él) ya lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. El Zero System, por alguna extraña razón lo estaba haciendo dudar de si saldría de esta. Tenía que admitirlo. Incluso su alta experiencia en combate, se lo gritaba por todos sus poros, al sudar frió por cada ataque que el incontenible enemigo efectuaba. Las visiones que Zero le da, no mentían. Si llegaba a errar una maniobra de defensa, sería su fin.

[_The Flight Towards The future_]

Fue eso. Una nueva visión lo enfrento. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados. Una visión más del futuro de la batalla.

Divisaba a Epyon, frente a Lunar. Ambos con una nueva descarga lista para ser disparada. Por su lado, el MS extraterrestre con su rayo mortal, por el otro lado, el Guerrero Pomposo con su Atomizador.

Un destello cambio la imagen.

Ahora observaba el choque de las masas de energía. El aura cargada de electricidad, cedió ante el poderoso torrente y este se dirigía hacia el OZ-13MS.

Un destello lo devolvió al campo de batalla, solo para ver…

– ¡Ya veras, chatarra subdesarrollada!

Silver se lanzo, cargando su Atomizador en pleno vuelo. Lunar abrió de nuevo el peto, revelando esa arma mortal y cargando al mismo tiempo energía. Heero no lo pensó dos veces. Sus propulsores se dispararon con toda la fuerza posible.

– ¡Toma esto…! – el grito de Silver fue tapado por una gran sacudida que sintió y lo saco de lugar – Pero… ¿Qué? – miro a su izquierda – ¡Heero! ¿Qué diablos….?

El Zero System de Epyon, tomo cartas en el asunto. Los ojos del moreno se tornaron rojo brillante.

Un destello de imagen, le mostró como ese torrente atravesaba el Wing Zero y una explosión cubría el panorama.

– ¡NO!

Con su acto reflejo ante esa visión del futuro, Silver se mando de nueva cuenta hacía donde estaba inicialmente. Embistió el Zero, pero no lo pudo mover de lugar.

– ¡Muévete, Heero! – grito descontrolado – ¡No dejare que recibas ese ataque!

El aludido le grito de la misma manera – ¡hazte aun lado y aprovecha para atacar! – pero el trigueño no cedía.

– ¡CORRETE O SI NO…!

No le dio tiempo a terminar su frase, un destello los cubrió.

**Ubicación: Mar adriático. Hora: 2:21pm**

– Informe – solicito Zechs.

La comitiva cubría de todos los flancos al MS de color blanco y azul, mientras se desplazaban por debajo del agua.

– Bueno, nos estamos haciendo pasar por submarinos o una especie de Cáncer y Piscis versión Gundam – reporto Duo.

– No es hora de chistes, trenzado – le gruño Wufei.

– No seas quejica, Wu-man.

– Y tú no seas un idiota.

– ¡Amargado! – le grito Háruka.

– ¡Ya, cállense! – los culmino Zechs – Trowa, dime el estado de cada MS.

El piloto 03 miro sus datos en la pantalla de la derecha – Todos estamos bastante enteros, descartando al Mercurio perdido en batalla. Solo que nuestras municiones estan algo escasas, no se cuanto tiempo aguantaremos si nos enfrentamos de nuevo a esas cosas en el camino.

– Hmm – profirió pensativo el Barón.

Mientras discutían las próximas rutinas del escape, la princesa de Sanc, pensaba en el futuro. Sin dudas, en sus prioridades, estaba poder planificar el rescate de su amado reino. No solo porque era su tierra natal y porque era su trono, sino que se permitió un pensamiento egoísta.

Pensaba en su vida de casada con el piloto 00.

– Maxwell – llamo Zechs, cortando los pensamientos de su hermana. – Necesito que tomes rumbo al espacio. Localiza a Heero y Silver.

El de la trenza asintió – OK, pero ¿no pueden hacer contacto con ellos? – inquirió en duda.

Quatre profirió – No hemos podido. Llevo rato intentándolo pero deben estar bloqueando las salidas de radio de la Tierra o estan fuera de cobertura.

Duo no dijo más. Sus propulsores más poderosos, lo sacaron a superficie y por consiguiente, rumbo al espacio.

Debido a las mejoras implantadas por los ingenieros de la Base Yuy, Duo iba de los mas campante rumbo a la estratosfera. Cosa que solo Epyon y Wing Zero podían hacer a total libertad. Sin embargo, ahora, casi todos podían hacerlo. Un aura de calor rodeo el frente del Deathscythe, debido a la fricción. La cabina totalmente en rojo, cubría al joven de la trenza. Tras unos minutos de espera, fue impulsado fuera de la atmósfera terrestre.

– Bien – dijo ya en el frió espacio exterior – busquemos a los terminators.

Ni bien termino de decir eso, lo vio. Vio a sus compañeros en armas. Sin dudar, se lanzo hacía ellos. No estaban lejos. Se veían como puntos brillantes, en la negrura del universo, pero no estaban lejos. Tomo vuelo directamente.

Solo para ver… como una luz los atravesaba y una explosión los cubría…

**Fin... por ahora.**


	18. Epilogo: Endless Waltz

**Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

_Just wild... beat communication _

_ame ni utare nagara _

_iroasenai atsui omoi _

_karada-juu de tsutaetai yo ¡tonight!_

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing DG**

**Ubicación: Solanas, Maldonado, Uruguay. Hora: 07:20pm**

Un gran portazo se escucha, al abrirse la puerta del Chalet de Silver.

– ¡Rápido, busquen una computadora!

Nadie demoro en acatar la orden de Midi. Háruka entro en una habitación, Trowa en otra, Quatre fue a la que estaba por el otro pasillo que conectaba a la cocina y Wufei fue directamente a ella. Mientras, las chicas revolvieron todo el living-comedor.

– ¡Encontré una! – exclamo el piloto 03, después de dos minutos. Midi se la arrebato en una milésima de segundo y le conecto un dispositivo al momento que tecleaba – envíales los datos lo más rápido posible.

– Dependerá de que tan lejos estan – explico mientras recorría velozmente con sus orbes cada píxel de la pantalla.

Relena estaba algo nerviosa y muy preocupada por su Reino, pero quería saber que era de su esposo, asi que se ubico detrás de la castaña. Zechs se sentó en una reposeerá y empezó a calcular contramedidas para recuperar lo más pronto posible a Sanc. Háruka se acerco hasta un pequeño mueble con vitrina y lo abrió, extrayendo unas figuras de porcelana y observándolas.

La casa era de tejas en formas de "U" color rojo ladrillo, las paredes exteriores estaba revestidas de ladrillo victoriano, con mármol en los bordes de las ventanas de persianas blancas de madera. Una casita sencilla pero recatada, de un solo piso y suelo hecho en piedra alhaja. Culminaba con un césped en caída en forma de colina y un patio con un "Gomero" y una palmera.

– Encontré la señal de Duo – todos se pusieron alertas ante la mención del Shinigami – Deathscythe esta en el espació exterior, debe haber ido a avisarles a Heero y a Silver – dedujo sabiamente. El aire circulo de nuevo por la habitación y una pequeña calma se estableció – buscare la señal del Wing Zero y del Epyon – estableció, retomando ligera dactilografía en el teclado.

Milliardo se levanto del asiento – Háruka, dame la tarjeta del Wing, ire a asistir a mi cuñado y a tu hermano – pidió, tomando su casco. La pre-adolescente se la cedió sin decir nada – dime las coordenadas, Midi.

– Solo… – balbuceo desconcertada – solo…capto a Deathscythe – murmuro.

– ¡¿QUEEEEE! – el grito alarmante fue de parte de todos.

[_Hearing The Whispers Of Stars At Night_]

– La… única señal… que capto… proviene del Deathscythe. No… logro captar la señal del XXXG-W00 y tampoco… la del OZ-13MS – no se lo creía. No podían haber derrotado al Ángel del Combate y al Demonio Danzante.

Nadie movía un músculo: Trowa estaba inexpresivo, Quatre y su novia tenían en terror en sus rostros, al igual que el Barón, Lacus, Lucrezia y Hilde. Wufei fruncía el seño y Háruka estaba de espaldas a todos, observando inexpresiva el mueble de adornos.

El habla se les fue a todos por unos instantes. Quatre, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, intento usar su poder de NEWTYPE, "_La Luz de las Estrellas_" solo para confirmarle lo peor. Pero rogó internamente que no fuera verdad. Por primera vez, quería estar equivocado con respecto a su particular sentido.

Midi sin querer rendirse, siguió insistiendo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, se rindió. La única señal que se mantenía, era la del Gundam Alas Murciélago.

– Heero… – un sollozo casi inaudible en conjunto a una lagrima solitaria que se resbalo por la mejilla de la joven Peacecraft de Yuy. Relena sintió el alma partírsele en pedazos. Un vació tremendo al igual que un pozo sin fondo, del que no sabía si iba a salir algún día.

– Lena – le susurro Noin cerca de él y posando su mano en el hombro en señal de confianza – de seguro capaz es una falla en el sistema. Esperemos que Duo venga.

**Ubicación: Espació exterior. Hora: No establecida.**

¿Qué es lo que se siente, cuando pierdes a un amigo o a un compañero? ¿Qué sientes al ver su muerte frente a tus ojos? ¿Qué sientes cuando experimentas esta misma sensación más de una vez en tu vida?

Son preguntas que pueden ser respondidas por Duo Maxwell, Alias Shinigami. El dios de la muerte y piloto del Deathscythe Hell Custom. Ambos (tanto Gundam como piloto) estaban suspendidos en el infinito, mirando la gran explosión que dejo cuando el Lunar impacto su rayo letal, contra el Gundam Alado y el Gundam Carmesí.

Presionó fuertemente los controles del Gundam – al final… no lograste volver… – las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos morados y quedaban flotando debido a la gravedad cero.

Lunar estaba cerca, presenciando su hazaña de destruir a los Gundam más peligrosos del bando enemigo. Sus ojos destellaron en rojo y tomando la forma Neo Bird del Wing Zero, se alejo velozmente, entrando hacía la Tierra. La explosión se disipo, mostrando los restos de los destruidos MS de aleación de Gundamium. Lo cuales después de unos segundos, cayeron al planeta, en forma de estrellas rojas incandescentes.

Duo, con pesadez, dio medía vuelta y comenzó su descenso al planeta. Dejo que la gravedad hiciera lo que quisiera. No se sentía con fuerzas para mover ni un músculo. Sus dedos parecían pesarle una tonelada y sus pies, dos. Tenía todo su ser aplomado y abrumado por la muerte del piloto 00. No pasaba por alto el pésame para el joven de L6, pero la perdida de Yuy, fue más abrumada.

Sabía que no se llevaban muy bien, pero tenían sus lazos de camarería como pilotos. Por más que lo había golpeado, amenazado de muerte, insultado y demás, para Duo Maxwell: Heero Yuy era como su mejor amigo.

Y ahora este, compartió casi el mismo destino que su viejo amigo Solo.

**Ubicación: Chalet de Silver, Solanas, Maldonado, Uruguay. Hora: 08:30pm.**

Un aire lúgubre se respiraba en toda la casa. Los puños de Trowa, estaban con sus nudillos blancos, de tanto apretar. Quatre tenía sus orbes azules rojizos, producto de las lágrimas que había derramado. Noin, Relena y Lacus (quien tenía a la inconciente Háruka, con ojos aun en llanto; sentada en su regazo y apoyada en su torso) lo imitaban. Wufei hacía chillar sus dientes, de la impotencia que sentía. Duo estaba con la mirada perdida en otra silla. Midi no sabía ni que hacer, solo quedarse sentada frente a esa Notebook, esperando una señal que no volverá a transmitir.

– Noin… – llamo Relena, con la voz quebrada. Esta levanto su mirada, solo para toparse con los de la princesa, rojos por el liquido salado – Quiero pedirte algo – todos la miraron, inclusive la menor Silverain, que abrió un ojo, con algo de carente interés.

– Dime, Lena. Lo que tú quieras.

Relena suspiro antes de contestar – quiero que me enseñes a pilotear un Mobile Suit.

– ¿¡QUE!

La exclamación de todos, hizo salir a Midi de su letargo.

– ¡Quiero que me enseñes a pilotear a Wing Zero! – bramo la viuda. Se la notaba muy triste, pero a la vez muy enojada. Su tonó de voz parecía estar envenenado. Lucía, como si toda la bondad, toda esa paciencia, todo el pacifismo de la princesa de Sanc, se hubiera esfumado.

– Pero Relena… – intento rebatir su hermano, sorprendido por la decisión de la joven.

Pero esta lo corto – No, Milliardo. Quiero manejar un Mobile Suit. Quiero pilotear un Mobile Suit… ¡Quiero combatir, como Heero, en un Mobile Suit!

"¡Estoy harta de ser la buena! ¡Me canse de usar el pacifismo para mediar! Acabo de perder a mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, por la culpa de una nueva organización idiota y porque él me estaba protegiendo"

Dio un suspiro de angustia – ¡Quiero pelear! Estoy harta de no poder hacer nada por mi pacifismo – no hay que destacar, que todos quedaron casi sin habla.

– Sabes bien que es difícil pilotear a Zero – fue lo único que pudo decir su hermano.

– ¡Zero no podrá conmigo!

La noche se cernió sobre el cielo. La oscuridad reino de nuevo, tanto en la Tierra, como en el espacio.

**La vida, es un Vals Interminable: Uno sabe como empieza, pero no como termina. **

**08/1/200AC**

Fue confirmada la muerte de los Pilotos Gundam Heero Yuy y Silver Ghost. Sus respectivos MS fueron encontrados en el fondo del mar atlántico al sureste de América del sur. Debido al daño que presentaban los Gundams, los forenses establecen que sus cuerpos fueron desintegrados en la explosión. Estatuas son levantadas en sus nombres.

**15/1/200AC**

Relena es denominada nuevamente la Reina del Mundo, para poder mediar con las colonias y tratar de realizar acuerdos pacifistas con la Organización CO. Una reunión es celebrada. Los intentos de negociación son nulos. Varios de los representantes de las colonias son asesinados.

**19/1/200AC**

Las señales de transmisión televisiva de todo el mundo son interferidas por la CO. Dan un informe detallado de su poder bélico. Incluso, hicieron una demostración del poder del Lunar Gundam, destruyendo la colonia L6. Los evacuados de dicha colonia se refugian en su totalidad en América. Se confirman las muertes de todos los integrantes de la familia más adinerada de la colonia: Los Silverain. Pero según fuentes no confirmadas, la hija menor del Patriarca Silverain escapo con vida.

**05/2/200AC**

Los preventers planean un ataque a la base CO, ubicada en Australia, en la isla de Tanzania. Los Gundams son desplegados. La misión fue un éxito, pero no se descubrió donde es la base principal.

**07/2/200AC**

En respuesta al ataque a una de sus instalaciones: La CO destruye la colonia L3. Es confirmada la muerte de la gran mayoría de sus habitantes.

**14/2/200AC**

En el día de San Valentine, Francia es atacada por un ejército de Gundams híbridos. Los Preventers intentan defender a la potencia, pero solo consiguen volver sin el Deathscythe, destruido por el Lunar. Para desgracia de la CO, el piloto Duo Maxwell no murió.

**22/2/200AC**

Inglaterra, Italia y el resto de Europa caen en las manos de la CO. Los preventers no pueden detenerlos. Se confirma el uso de varios Sides y el propio Lunar para cada conquista, con tal de no fallar.

**02/3/200AC**

La mitad de Asia es sucumbida bajo el poder de la CO. Relena intenta nuevamente establecer un tratado de paz. En respuesta, el Lunar Gundam fue en busca de ella para transportarla hacia la base principal para tener una conversación con el mismo Líder de la CO: Diacono Romefeller. La reina del mundo se niega a hacerlo en un lugar desconocido para ella. El Lunar responde con poder de fuego. Es confirmada la destrucción del Heavy-Arms en un intento de proteger a la Reina. Su piloto escapa de pura casualidad.

**05/3/200AC**

La base Edwards es establecida como el comando principal de los Preventers.

**07/3/200AC**

Treize Khush-Renada, Lady Une, Zechs Marquise y Relena Peacecraft acuerdan convertir a los Preventers en una unidad de Comandos Elite. Las naciones en contra de la tiranía de la CO se unen con ellos. Es formada la Resistencia de los Aliados de la Operación Meteoro.

**15/3/200AC**

Es descubierto que la Familia Silverain tuvo un superviviente a la destrucción de la colonia L6: Adriana Silverain llega en estado de coma junto con algunos integrantes de la Escuadra de S.T.A.R.S. entre ellos, la teniente Reika Valentine y el Sargento Kai Redfield.

**24/3/200AC**

Relena da un mensaje de alcance mundial: invita todos los que esten en contra de la CO, unirse a la R.A.O.M. En respuesta, toda América confirma su unión, al igual que África y Asia. La CO enfurece e invade el norte de África, destruyendo la base del Lago Victoria y asesinando un gran número de personas.

**02/4/200AC**

La colonia L1 es atacada. La unidad de Comandos Elites: Los Preventers. Son enviados a defenderla. El Gundam Altron es destruido en Combate por el Lunar. Su piloto fue confirmado como superviviente.

**04/4/200AC**

Una falla en los sistemas de la Colonia L1, evitan que sea conquistada. Se hace una retirada por parte de los dos bandos.

**15/5/200AC**

Después de un poco más de un mes de inactividad, la CO destruye a la Colonia L4. Es confirmada la muerte de numerosas personas, entre ellas, la mitad de las hijas del difunto Maestro Winner.

**16/5/200AC**

Relena hace un último intento por mediar con el enemigo, en conversaciones pacifistas. La gente nota como la Reina del Mundo tiene bastante crecido el vientre. Se corre el rumor que la joven esta embarazada. Se desconoce completamente quien es el padre de la criatura.

**19/5/200AC**

Es confirmada la caída de Rusia y de los países que alguna vez fueron la URSS. Las fuerzas de la CO se dirigen hacia las Coreas, China y Japón.

**21/5/200AC**

Se confirma un ataque hacia Japón. Lacus Clyne, Ex ministra del reino Sanc y novia del difunto hijo mayor del Patriarca Silverain; se dirige hacia dicho país, piloteando el reconstruido Epyon, junto con una escuadra de Taurus y Virgos.

**22/5/200AC**

Se confirma que Relena aun no se encuentra bien Psicológicamente: Se escapa de la ex base Edwards piloteando el reconstruido Wing Zero.

**24/5/200AC**

La reina del Mundo reaparece en conjunto con el Epyon y algunos dañados Taurus. Se establece por perdido a Japón.

**10/6/200AC**

Es confirmada la conquista de toda Eurasia. La CO decide celebrarlo destruyendo la Colonia L2. Todos sus habitantes perecieron en la explosión de la estructura. Duo Maxwell en un ataque de histeria, roba el Wing Zero y ataca una de las bases de la CO, ubicada en Inglaterra.

**11/6/200AC**

La mitad de Inglaterra es destruida por el cañón de rayo. Wing Zero regresa a la base RAOM.

**17/6/200AC**

Respuesta al ataque: Lunar Gundam y los Sides, junto con un gran número de unidades hibridas; conquistan la mitad de África. Los Preventers Fire y Wind (Milliardo Peacecraft y Lucrezia Noin de Peacecraft) junto con los MD Mercurio y Vayeate, intentan recuperar el punto estratégico de la destruida base del Lago Victoria. Misión Fallida.

**20/6/200AC**

África es conquistada en su totalidad por la CO. Se inicia una nueva conquista: América.

**10/7/200AC.**

La Base Yuy confirma la reconstrucción de los Gundams 02, 03 y 05. El Wing Zero y el Epyon son mejorados con nueva tecnología al igual que el Sandrock, gracias al Side capturado en Marzo del año pasado.

**18/7/200AC**

La CO invita cordialmente a la Resistencia que se entregue pacíficamente. Relena debido a la sensibilidad de su embarazo y su cambio Psicológico; les dice unas palabras que escucho por accidente en su estadía en un pequeño país de Sudamérica: "Váyanse a cagar"

**20/7/200AC**

América es invadida desde Argentina, a traves de las provincias Rio Negro y Neuquen. Es enviado el Sandrock junto con Mercurio y Vayeate. Amenaza evitada, se confirma la destrucción del Side Heavy-Arms.

**30/7/200AC**

Cuba es atacada por la CO. Los preventers son enviados. Un misil termonuclear es lanzado. La isla es borrada del mapa en un intento por acabar con todos los Gundams de la resistencia.

**04/8/200AC**

Todos los Sides junto al Lunar Gundam; invaden Brasil, tomando pocesión del mar frente a Rio de Janeiro. Pero son repelidos de manera sorprendente por los Preventers. Es confirmada la destrucción del Side Deathscythe a manos de su contraparte.

**12/8/200AC**

Más de cinco mil unidades Gundam hibridas son desplegadas sobre el Estado de California, en Estados Unidos. Su misión fue distraer a los Preventers, mientras los Sides, el Lunar y varios escuadrones de Leos, Aries, Tauros, Virgos y Serpenters atacaban nuevamente el Sur de América. Resultado de la misión: Fallido.

**20/8/200AC**

Debido a la gran perdida de MS, la CO pide un tiempo de tregua a los Aliados. Relena acepta gustosa mientras ordena crear más MS. Las minas de Gundamium son ordenadas excavar con más velocidad.

**01/9/200AC**

Nace Sensei Winner Catalonia, hijo de Quatre y Dorothy.

**04/9/200AC**

La reina Relena es hospitalizada. Se confirma el nacimiento de Mary Yuy Peacecraft. El primer apellido de la recién nacida causa conmoción en el mundo. Es hija del difunto piloto del XXXG-W00

**05/9/200AC**

La familia Silverain reaparece en el mapa: Nace Kasumi Silverain Clyne. Hija de Lacus Clyne y del difunto Paburo Silverain, Alias Silver Ghost, ex piloto del OZ-13MS.

**10/9/200AC**

Nace Trilliard Peacecraft Noin. Hijo del príncipe Milliardo y la Preventer Lucrezia Noin.

**15/9/200AC**

La cigüeña andaba de visita por la base de los aliados y dejo otro paquete. Nace Treus Maxwell Schbeiker. Hijo de Duo y Hilde. Los sobrevivientes que fueron integrantes de los Barrenderos de la Colonia L2 hacen una alocada fiesta.

**21/9/200AC**

Discusión en la base de la RAOM. Nace la hija de Trowa Barton y Midi Une. Pero no sabe que apellido ponerle: Barton o Bloom. Después de horas de discusión se decide que será Paula Bloom Barton Une.

**25/9/200AC**

La CO envía al Lunar Gundam a las costas de Miami en son de paz. Envía flores para la señorita Clyne, en señal de pésame por su novio. Lacus explota de furia ante el acto de burla y se trenza en combate en el Epyon contra el Lunar. El MD mutante termina yéndose, dejando al Gundam carmesí muy dañado.

**10/10/200AC**

Wufei Chang empieza a levantar su Clan: nace Xiaolang Chang Poe. Hijo del piloto 05 y de la Comandante Sally.

**21/10/200AC**

Se levanta la tregua. La CO intenta invadir México.

**22/10/200AC**

La invasión es frustrada. En la huida, el Side Altron es destruido.

**03/11/200AC**

Relena acuerda en conjunto a las demás autoridades de América, realizar un ataque para recuperar Inglaterra. La Base Yuy crea una nueva unidad de combate estándar denominado GS (Gundam Soldier)

**06/11/200AC**

Es realizado el asalto para recuperar Inglaterra. Se despliegan los gundam 03, 04 y 05, junto con las nuevas unidades estándar: Los GS.

**08/11/200AC**

Misión completa. Se recupera a la reina de los mares, de paso, el Side Epyon es destruido.

**15/11/200AC**

Se realizan pequeños combates en pleno océano Atlántico. El Gundam Deathscythe destruye a la mitad de la flota marina de la CO. Wing Zero y Altron acaban con más del 80% de la flota de asalto aérea. Heavy-Arms y Sandrock, junto a Mercurio y Vayeate, neutralizan las tropas terrestres.

**23/11/200AC**

La CO le ofrece a Relena reunirse de forma abierta con Diacono Romefeller. La reunión es llevada a acabo.

**02/12/200AC**

Se confirma que Relena fue secuestrada. Se planea un operativo de rescate.

**04/12/200AC**

Relena reaparece sorpresivamente en la base de la RAOM, con nueva información. La base principal de la CO se encuentra en la cima del monte Everest.

**06/12/200AC**

Rockwood establece e informa el inicio del proyecto X-20A Nombre Clave: Strike Freedom. Información del contenido del Proyecto: Clasificada.

**09/12/200AC**

La Base Yuy confirma la ubicación de la guarida de los CO. Se planifica un asalto con todo el poderío de la RAOM.

**10/12/200AC**

En medio del viaje, el grupo de asalto recibe la orden de abortar la misión. La CO ataco el oeste de Estados Unidos, concentrándose nuevamente sobre California.

**11/12/200AC**

Después de veinticuatro horas de incesable combate, La base de la RAOM sobrevive al asalto con perdidas menores en materiales y nulas en humanas.

**19/12/200AC**

La CO acuerda con la RAOM una tregua debido a las fiestas decembrinas. Relena desconfía al igual que sus comandantes principales. Las defensas de los Aliados son reforzadas.

**08/1/201AC**

Se levanta la tregua. Relena intenta una vez más, llegar a un acuerdo pacifista. Intento fallido.

**10/1/201AC**

Día Cero… Se realiza un enfrentamiento entre ejércitos. Todas las unidades de la RAOM y la CO se enfrentan en el espacio exterior. Se confirma la destrucción de todos los Side Gundam. Nuevamente se produce un choque de titanes… Wing Zero y Epyon contra Lunar Gundam.

**La vida es un Vals interminable… la guerra también lo es.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_Saludos a todos los que siguieron esta historia. Se que no tengo perdon por demorar tanto, pero han pasado muchas cosas y he tenido poco tiempo para poder actualizar mis historias. Sincermaente, les agredesco a todos los que hallan llegado hasta aqui y por favor, no se olviden de dejar reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios en contra mia XD. Les prometo que la continuacion estara pronto, ya seguira esta historia, esten atentos a mi Author Alert, el titulo de la siguiente parte se llamara: Mobile Suit Lunar Gundam._

_Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos, see you soon. Suerte!_


End file.
